


El destino de un príncipe

by Desertrose000



Category: Bulma - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Fan fiction - Fandom, Vegebul - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom, bulgeta
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, UA
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 77,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertrose000/pseuds/Desertrose000
Summary: Cuando Vegeta llega a la tierra su único objetivo es derrotar a Kakaroto, saquear la tierra y esclavizar a la brillante científica Bulma Briefs. Que podría salir mal?Historia basada en un Universo Alternativo usando los personajes de Dragon ball, los cuales no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama. La historia tal cual si es Idea mía y ha salido de mi imaginación así que no se permiten Plagios.Registro Safecreative: 2101276723285
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 14





	1. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi Futuro Parte I

**  
Mi pasado, mi presente y mi Futuro Parte I**

**Los personajes pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama. La trama del fic es original mía**.

_"Vienes caminando y no sabes tu destino, conquistando sueños, sueñas llegar a ser deidad. Sigues caminando sobre viejos territorios invocando fuerzas que jamás entenderás" ... - Aquí no es así, Caifanes._

Desde que nací, mi destino estaba señalado. Como nuevo heredero del gran poderoso imperio delos Saiyajines. Yo, el nuevo heredero, el gran príncipe Vegeta; Cuán orgulloso se encontraba mi padre en esos momentos y ¡cómo no! Si nací teniendo el más alto poder registrado en los últimos tiempos.

Y qué decir de mi madre, noble guerrera que se sabía ahora como lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber ayudado a procrear y engendrar junto al gran rey al nuevo vástago queaseguraba la continuidad del linaje real.

El orgullo que transmitían por mi nacimiento, mis padres los Reyes de mi planeta Natal: Vegita, no se encontraba mezclado con ninguno de esos estúpidos sentimentalismos a los que están atadas muchas razas; ese orgullo era simplemente eso, la felicidad que se obtiene de la certeza de que la nueva extirpe que ha llegado, es tan fuerte o más que las generaciones actuales. Y fue así, con ese gran orgullo, que desde pequeño fui criado y educado, como el gran príncipe que era y como el magnífico rey en el que un día me iba a convertir.

Lo que significaba que desde muy pequeño fuieducado en las diversas artes, que iban desde conocimientos generales, así como de geopolítica, diplomacia, estrategia, negociación y obviamente en aprender a pelear; en dominar el arte de controlar el KI y de irme desarrollando para ser cada vez más fuerte y poder convertirme en el legendario guerrero: El Súper saiyajin que, como príncipe y dueño del linaje real, era mi deber y prerrogativa el llegar a serlo.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho en ese momento cómo se iban a torcer las cosas en el futuro, que miplaneta dejaría de existir. Que terminaría teniendo un vástago bastardo con una debilucha mujer que no merecían ni siquiera mi esfuerzo en eliminarlos y que terminaría siendo sólo el eterno príncipe de la nada; me hubiera reído en ese momento hasta saltar las lágrimas de tan osada persona y lo eliminaría tan pronto pudiera dejarme de reírme, pero por desgracia no es ninguna broma, esa es mi realidad...

¿En qué momento se truncó todo mi futuro? Fácil, cuando la estúpida lagartija de dudoso sexollegó.

Aún siendo muy joven, casi un niño recuerdo como mi padre tuvo que aliarse a él; no porque quisiera sino porque no tuvo otra opción para evitar que nuestro planeta fuera eliminado, cosa que de todos modos al final sucedió. Aún recuerdo lo humillante y difícil que fue para él bajar la cabeza y prometer fidelidad al imperio de esa lagartija asquerosa.

Aun así, todo se fue por la borda, cuando Freezer decidió presionar más a mi padre y lo obligó aentregarme bajo su cuidado, él no tuvo en ese momento opción, pero fue un golpe muy duro a su persona. Ser humillado de esa forma. Por lo que mi padre comenzó a idear una revolución y decidió levantarse años después en contra de Freezer, pero todo fue en vano.

No fue ni él, ni ninguno de los saiyajines de élite, lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo. Y ese maldito lunático decidió que era momento de eliminarnos por completo, ya que él tenía miedo de que de repente surgierael legendario súper Saiyajin y pudiera darle batalla.

************

Hola 👋 . Prefiero trabajar en un universo alterno ya que no creo poder aportar algo más a los que ya hay apegados al canon.

Si eres de las personas que prefieren algo apegado al canon lamento decepcionarte pero creo hay muchos que pueden satisfacerte y muchos realmente muy buenos. Espero les agrade.


	2. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi Futuro Parte II

**Los personajes pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama. La trama del fic es original mía.**

_"Y vienes desde allá donde no sale el sol, donde no hay calor. Donde la sangre nunca se sacrificó por un amor, pero aquí no es así..."- Aquí no es así, Caifanes._

Quedamos solo algunos especímenes de mi raza con vida: Nappa, Radditz y yo; sabía por Nappa que mi hermano Tarbble seguía con vida oculto en un planeta al que lo mandaron mis padres por ser débil, y sabíamos que Kakaroto hermano de Radditz quien a diferencia de este último era un guerrero de clase baja, seguía con vida en un planeta de bajo valor al que fue enviado cuando nació por ser una vergüenza por su nivel de pelea para su familia.

Sin embargo, nuestra gran sorpresa fue hallarlo en Namekusein donde para nuestro asombro éljunto con unos terrícolas, buscaban al igual que nosotros las esferas del dragón de ese planeta.

Al parecer conocían un namekusein en la tierra, el cuál era considerado algo así como un dios para los terrícolas; él los había enviado en una misión de la cual desconozco los detalles. ¡Ja! Pobres diablos tan atrasados para creer que un simple namekusein era un dios. Aun así, me sorprende que, una raza tan primitiva haya podido con su obsoleta tecnología llegar hasta otro planeta.

Radditz, Nappa y yo buscábamos las esferas también; la versión oficial es que las buscábamos para entregarlas a la lagartija; pero la realidad es que las queríamos para que yo pudiera obtener la vidaeterna, y por fin ganarle a esa escoria y vengar a mi raza.

La sorpresa fue que nada salió como debía de salir, el imbécil de Kakaroto me quitó toda la gloria al derrotar él a freezer. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? No estoy muy seguro, solamente sé que antes de ser eliminado de la faz de la tierra por el poder de esa maldita lagartija alcancé a ver cómo Kakaroto se transformaba en el legendario súper saiyajin, cuando uno de esos insectos a los que él consideraba amigo era aniquilado por el afeminado ese; quien acto seguido de matar a ese insecto terrícola, eliminó a Nappa y a Radditz y cuando me enfrenté a él, hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue haber pasado un tiempo horrible en el infierno. ¡Claro! A dónde másiría después de la larga lista de asesinatos. Lo admito, he sido un genocida y tal vez no me alcance la vida en resarcir el daño que he ocasionado, porque tampoco es que esté buscando a estas alturas de la vida la redención. Pero ¡demonios! Si que fue espantoso el tiempo que pase ahí. 

Ahora sé, que no fue más de un par de horas lo que pasé ahí pero para mí fueron siglos. Sí, el tiempo pasa distinto cuando estas vivo y cuando estás muerto. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que ¡Todos estábamos en la tierra! ¿Cómo carajos llegamos ahí?

Después me enteré de que usaron lasesferas del dragón antes de que el planeta de los namekusein desapareciera, para revivir a todoslos que habíamos muerto (namekus y guerreros) y nos trasladaron a la tierra. El tercer deseo lousaron para obtener la cura de una enfermedad que tenía el namekusein que se creía dios en latierra.

Al verme vivo de nuevo solo empecé a reírme solo, muy fuerte, hasta que ví a Radditz y a Nappa.

Se acercaron a mí con cara de confusión y al acercarse lo primero que el idiota de Radditz dijo fue que, era un excelente lugar para hacer nuestra base de operaciones; podíamos someter a ese pueblo de debiluchos fácilmente hacerlos nuestros esclavos y aunque no entendían bien cómo fue que freezer fue derrotado (claro ellos murieron antes de que pasara), creían que podíamos empezar a hacerlo.

Jamás pensaron que su burdo plan no fuera de mi agrado y Radditz, muy seguro de que el idiota de Kakaroto lo seguiría, se puso en pose de pelea e iba a empezar a hacer destrozos cuando les dije - Espera Radditz, no te he dado ningún consentimiento de mi parte- él solo volteó confuso a verme y le dije – Sí, usaremos en su momento este lugar como base, aunque por ahora, quiero que busquen más lugares.

Yo me encargaré de todo en este lugar, ahora quieroque no hagan absolutamente nada y por ningún motivo indiquen a Kakaroto nuestras intenciones.

El no recuerda nada de nosotros y podría tomarnos como enemigo, no es que me preocupe eso, pero quiero que ustedes vayan a otra misión en lo que yo me ocupo de este patético planeta. - Radditz y Nappa sabían que mi discurso era meramente informativo, que no estaba pidiendo su opinión así que solo callaron y asintieron con la cabeza. Antes de que me preguntaran lo que suponía tenían en mente les dije, yo me encargaré de conseguirles la nave para que vayan a la misión; por el momento quédense callados y déjenme a mi actuar.

Acto seguido me alejé de ellos y me acerqué a Kakaroto, quien no se hallaba solo; sin embargo nopresté atención a la persona, sólo me dirigí a él y le dije -¡Kakaroto! tú y yo aún tenemos cuentas que saldar, pero antes necesito una nave espacial ya que Radditz y Nappa irán a otro planeta, y yo los alcanzaré después- El muy idiota me miró confundido, no sabía bien a que me refería yo con cuentas que saldar, maldito insecto ¿Cómo osó robar mi momento de gloria, y todavía se atreve a hacerse el desentendido? No importa, ya llegará el momento.

En eso Kakaroto aún confuso me dijo -Oye Vegeta no sé a qué cuenta por saldar te refieres, pero si es referente a entrenar juntos, estaría más que encantando de pelear contigo; por cierto, minombre es Gokú no Kakaroto, por favor dime así- dijo esto sobándose la cabeza y riendo como bobo, como siempre. -Y con respecto a naves, lo lamento no tengo yo una a la mano, la nave en la que fuimos a Namekusein pertenece a Bulma, pero ella es quien nos puede ayudar-

En eso volteó hacia la persona que lo acompañaba. Hasta ese momento presté atención, era un hembra terrícola, a juzgar por su Ki era bastante débil.

Para ser honestos aún y siendo solo una vil y asquerosa humana se notaba bastante atractiva, no es que hubiera visto muchos terrícolas, pero se notaba que era una mujer de cuerpo armonioso, y esos ojos azules que hechizaban. Me perdí un momento en ellos, solo un momento, obligándome a mantener la compostura; y la miré con desdén mientras le sonreía altaneramente a Kakaroto - ¿Acaso insinúas que esta hembra es capaz de tener la nave que necesito? - En ese momento sus ojos Azules cálidos cambiaron como un relámpago y se volvieron agresivos, y me dijo - ¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de mí? ¡De la gran Bulma Briefs! - Mientras se paraba altaneramente con las manos en forma de jarrón, yo solo me reí de lado mostrando desprecio por ella.

Mientras Kakaroto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza me decía -No debes subestimar a Bulma, Vegeta ella es sumamente inteligente y sí, es tan lista e intrépida que fue capaz de ir con todos nosotros a Namekusein y salió bien librada- en eso la muy descarada me dijo -Al menos yo no me morí principito- dijo esto último de forma sarcástica, jajaja vaya sí que tiene carácter esta maldita mujer pensé.

Ella me sacó de mis cavilaciones cuando me dijo – Si, tengo una nave que pueden usar tus compañeros- y acto seguido aventó una capsula y de pronto apareció una nave. Puedo decir que honestamente estaba impresionado, no sabía qué clase de magia hizo en ese momento; ahora, ya sé cómo funcionan esas cápsulas, pero en ese momento sentí nervios, y enojo en no saber cómo lo había hecho.

Radditz y Nappa subieron a la nave, subí con ellos y les expliqué los sectores que debían empezar a revisar y a someter, y quedé en estar en contacto con ellos por medio de nuestro comunicadores. Yo los alcanzaría en un tiempo más, tan pronto conocieran más de este planeta y si había algo que me pudiera ofrecer. Empezaba a poner en mi lista de esclavos a esa humana; sería de bastante utilidad tener una científica a mi disposición. Aunque al juzgar por su carácter, no veía que fuera del tipo de dejarse amedrentar con amenazas. Creo sería mejor intentar convencerla por las buenas.

La nave despegó llevándose a esos dos lejos y Kakaroto estaba ofreciéndome que me quedara con él, en parte, creo que para que no empezara a querer

esclavizar a los humanos. Yo estaba por aceptar su oferta, sobre todo para saber más de él y como carajos fue que logró lo que por derecho me pertenecía, la transformación del súper saiyajin.

Estaba por decir que aceptaba cuando esa mujer me dijo -Oye pequeño, si gustas puedes quedarte en mi casa, tengo mucho espacio ahí y si tú y Gokú van a pelear después lo mejor es que te prepares para que puedas darle batalla, para eso necesitarás un espacio donde entrenar en las mismas condiciones que entrenó Gokú para que puedas alcanzar su poder. Porque, aunque seas muy fuerte no estás a su mismo nivel - Estaba a punto de aniquilarla por atreverse a decirme eso cuando miré sus ojos; no lo decía por ser osada, su mirada transmitía empatía.

Luego dijo algo muy interesante -Si gustas puedo acondicionarte una cámara de Gravedad como la que uso Gokú para entrenar antes y durante su viaje a Namekusein- yo me quedé sorprendido al escucharla, ¿de qué demonios hablaba esta terrícola? - ¿Cámara de Gravedad? -Pregunté – Ahh si Vegeta te va a encantar Bulma me hizo una, y ayuda a entrenar con una gravedad mayor que la que hay en la tierra, yo alcancé hasta un nivel de Gravedad 100 veces aumentada- dijo entusiasmado Kakaroto.

En ese momento volví a ver a la terrícola, vaya tal vez después de todo si valga la pena sondear más este planeta...

Y así fue como todo este lío comenzó...


	3. Dinastía Briefs Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía. No se permite plagio.**

_Corre de prisa que el mundo no deja de girar sin descansar, los días se van y nunca regresarán eterno cuento sin final. Deja el recuerdo no se irá a ningún lado, mañana siempre lo tendrás. Es el presente y su amigo el futuro lo que tienes que lograr... - Vive, Kabah_

Desde que tengo uso de razón, he sabido lo afortunada que soy, al haber nacido en esta familia:

los Briefs. Pero la gran bendición de ser parte de esta familia con lleva un gran peso y una gran responsabilidad.

Desde muy pequeña fue muy notorio mis talentos y capacidades, realmente comencé a leer y a escribir desde muy corta edad, a los 2 años. Fui catalogada como una niña genio, motivo por lo cual no asistí a las clases convencionales y a los 10 años ya había acabado dos carreras a la vez; una como ingeniera en bio-nanotecnología y otra en física cuántica aplicada.

A los doce, ya tenía múltiples masters y doctorados realizados, entre ellos los relacionados con administración de negocios y estrategias de mercado. En definitiva, yo sería la futura heredera de la gran corporación cápsula, la empresa que tenían mis padres, lo cual prácticamente era un imperio comercial.

Hablando de mis padres siempre han sido los mejores; papá siempre me ha apoyado en todo y como salí con su misma inteligencia (aunque papá dice que mi inteligencia es aún mayor yo no lo creo, solo es orgullo de padre jajaja). Siempre ha sido un gran hombre, que me ha apoyado en todo y me ha permitido hacer y crear mis propios experimentos desde muy joven. Uno de ellos fue el radar del dragón, el cual creé cuando papá me contó la fabulosa historia de las esferas del dragón.

Él tenía en su poder solo una, pero él creía que era sólo una leyenda, que era imposible que existiera tal historia tan fantástica: un dragón que se presentaba ante ti, si hallabas las 7 esferas mágicas y ¡te cumplía deseos! Wow como de cuento de hadas.

Así que, decidí crear ese radar el cual funcionó, y así a los 14 años decidí ir a mi primera gran aventura sola, de la cual no me arrepiento ya que gracias a esta conocí a Goku y a todos mis amigos; y comenzaron una serie de aventuras que me llevaron a conocer muchos lugares del universo y me han llevado a tener una fabulosa vida, llena de altibajos; de alegrías y tristezas, pero también de mucho amor.

Fue en Namekusein donde lo vi por primera vez, a él y a sus secuaces. En ese momento no sabíamos si ellos eran amigos o enemigos, pero era muy fuertes y buscaban lo mismo que nosotros: las esferas del dragón de ese planeta.

Nosotros sabíamos de la existencia de dichas esferas debido a Kamisama, quien nos contactó por medio de Piccoro Dai Maku; el descendiente de la mitad maligna de Kamisama. Cuando él aceptó el puesto de dios tuvo que separarse de la parte de él que tenía obscuridad, la expulsó, pero jamás pensó que este generara un ser maligno: Piccoro Dai Maku.

Entre las múltiples aventuras con Gokú lo conocimos, y fue él siendo aún un chiquillo (Gokú tenía solo 10 años y yo 14) que lo derrotó y destruyó. Sin embargo, éste ser generó un descendiente malvado antes de morir. Era exactamente como él físicamente pero más fuerte, a quien en su momento Gokú y mis demás amigos: Krillin, Yamcha, Ten shin han, Chaoz entre otros, nos ayudaron a detener.

Este descendiente a diferencia del original no era tan bruto no quería destruir la tierra; pero si quería ser dueño de esta, esclavizarnos. Sorpresivamente, después del combate donde fue vencido hizo cierta tregua con nosotros y no supimos por mucho tiempo de él, hasta que Kamisama lo contactó pues aún no sabemos cómo contrajo una enfermedad que solo su raza podía contraer; y por desgracia Kamisama la tenía. Extraño sí, si consideramos que él tiene la función del Dios de la tierra.

Piccoro entendió la situación. Al ser descendiente del Piccoro original entendía que si Kamisama moría él desaparecía. Es complejo, pero ellos dos son la mitad del otro, si uno muere el otro también. Así que, accedió en buscar a Gokú quien rápidamente nos reunió y nos embarcamos a Namekusein.

La intención era conseguir la medicina, pero si veíamos que ésta tomaría mucho tiempo en ser hecha les pediríamos nos dejaran usar a Porunga (el dragón de ese planeta) para que, con un deseo pudiéramos obtener la medicina ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo.

Cuál sería nuestra sorpresa al llegar y al poco tiempo encontrarnos que no sólo nosotros buscábamos esas esferas, también esos 3 tipos con caras de malos y colas (muy parecido a Goku cuando era niño) y peor aún, enterarnos que había un tercer sujeto buscándolas. Un emperador loco con un ejército enorme de extraterrestres a su disposición.

No entraré en detalle de las batallas puesto que ese no es mi fuerte; solo sé que casi de milagro sobrevivimos, ahí en ese planeta fue donde por primera vez vi a Vegeta; tipo orgulloso y arrogante y muy malvado esa fue mi impresión inicial, la cual no varió mucho cuando pude ser presentada con él en la Tierra.

Sin embargo, Gokú parecía por alguna extraña razón estimarlo, aún no sé porque, si a leguas se notaba que ese tipo estaba loco y solo quería matarlo. Pero éste siempre ha sido muy inocente y creo que él no lo ve así, siempre ha sido un confiado. En parte creo que confiaba en él porque descubrimos que eran de la misma raza, fue cuando descubrimos que Gokú no era terrícola, y ahora nos hacía más sentido su extraordinaria fuerza.

*************

👋 Hola, para no hacer capítulos super mega largos normalmente los dividiré en varias partes. Este capítulo tiene continuación que espero actualizar en esta misma semana 😺.


	4. Dinastía Briefs Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Vive, respira, baila, grita, alucina; tu energía has notar. Canta, predica y con el viento platica, que tus ideas llegarán._

_Vive el instante que es lo más importante,_

_conviértete en libertad. Escoge lo que solo aliente tu vida no pierdas esa voluntad... - Vive, Kabah_

Al final quedé comprometida en la pelea que traen esos dos y terminé gracias a Gokú,

ofreciéndole a ese alienígena loco vivir en mi casa y ayudarle a prepararse para una pelea tonta que él y Gokú querían tener y por la que ambos se veían entusiasmados.

Pobres de mis padres, como siempre sé que me ayudarán, pero debe ser extraño para ellos que sus hijas estén acostumbradas a irse por largos periodos y que regresen con gente extraña.

Imagínense, me fui hace 4 meses y regreso ahora con todo un pueblo de namekianos que

guarecer; en lo que Kamisama se recupera y podemos usar nuestras esferas del dragón de la tierra, para requerir un nuevo planeta para ellos.

Eso tomará fácil varios meses y adicional les traigo un mercenario intergaláctico loco; por lo poco que entendí, servía al emperador del mal, el tal Freezer. En fin, lo bueno que mis padres siempre han sido compresivos y nos han apoyado en todo, y he estado hablando en plural porque no soy hija única; también está mi hermana mayor Tights.

Sé que ahora están confusos y piensan ¿porque si tiene hermana mayor no es su hermana la heredera de la Corporación cápsula? Fácil, porque ella renunció voluntariamente a esta y decidió embarcarse en aventuras por todo el universo con su amigo Jaco, de la patrulla intergaláctica. 

Mi hermana es muy inteligente, aunque no es un genio como papá y yo; y no lo digo por hacerla de menos de hecho la admiro mucho, pero es la realidad.

Así que, cuando nací y vio mis capacidades desde pequeña, ella se vio aliviada del peso de llevar esta corporación y decidió desde muy joven renunciar. Mis padres quienes la conocían supieron que era lo correcto; imponerle esa carga tan pesada solamente cortaría sus alas viajeras y ella moriría marchita entre estas paredes.

Ella no es como yo que, aunque amo salir de viaje también amo todo lo relacionado con la investigación y con hacer experimentos, y claro con llevar la corporación. Casi siempre ella regresa como una vez al año o a veces espacia más sus visitas.

Mis padres y yo la amamos mucho y la extrañamos pero que podemos hacer, así es ella feliz y todo lo que la tenga feliz nos hace feliz también a nosotros.

Mi Padres como ya dije siempre nos han apoyado en absolutamente todo. No conozco padres más amorosos y compresivos; ellos son una pareja muy peculiar. Mi padre es el típico científico metido al 100% en sus investigaciones amante de la ciencia, y mi madre es una mujer exageradamente guapa para su edad con un carácter alegre y dulce, que siempre parece que va despreocupada por la vida.

Si los ves juntos piensas que son las dos personas con menos en común en la vida. Muchos piensan que papá escogió a mamá solo por su belleza y como un adorno más de la casa. Cosa más alejada de la realidad, mi madre es el eje que maneja y nos mantiene a todos aquí, como si fuera la gravedad. Gracias a ella, papá no vive en la luna porque, aunque es un hombre de ciencia y muy amable y bonachón siempre se pierde en su mundo.

Sino fuera por mamá tal vez nunca lo veríamos, salvo si fuéramos a raptarlo a su laboratorio.

Mamá, por el contrario, siempre está sonriendo y haciendo bromas tontas a mis amigos e incluso en los momentos más difíciles la vez tomando café o té, sonriendo y comiendo pastelillos. Parecería que nada le afecta. Claro que esa es solo la impresión, pero no sé cómo le hace que siempre logra ayudarnos. Siempre nos escucha y hace de alguna forma que las cosas seacomoden.

Si papá es comprensivo, mi mamá es aún más. Y aunque muchos pensaban que mi papá solo

quería a mamá como un adorno más, con el tiempo vieron que su elección no solo fue por motivos de belleza, fue amor verdadero y gracias a eso tiene dos hijas muy inteligentes y hermosas (que modesta soy jajaja).

Si no fuera por mis padres y mi hermana, no sé cómo hubiera podido manejar todas las pruebas que la vida me ha traído a lo largo del tiempo; y que sé que seguiré teniendo en el futuro. Tengo fe en que el sueño que albergo desde pequeña, de encontrar a mi príncipe azul se realizará. Confío plenamente que el hombre de mi vida ya está aquí; mi guapo novio Yamsha...

******

Hola 👋 Espero les guste. Con esto terminamos el preámbulo de nuestros personajes principales para comenzar más en forma la historia 😋. Espero actualizar la siguiente parte entre mañana y pasado mañana.


	5. Entre azul y buenas noches. Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Entre azul y buenas noches. Parte I

**  
Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Todas las fronteras, todas las barreras, todas las cadenas y candados que hay entre tú y yo; vamos a saltárnoslos. Todas las estrellas, todas las palmeras y la luz plateada de la luna llena esperan que demos un escándalo... - Entre Azul y buenas noches, Jeans_

-Al parecer todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba- pensaba Vegeta. Los estorbos deRadditz y Nappa se fueron tal como se los pedí, esos dos brutos solo funcionan cuando hay violencia de por medio, siempre ha sido así. Ellos son solo los puños que ejecutan lo que la mente maestra, o sea yo indico. Así que, para los planes que tenía para la tierra, y para enterarme que tan avanzada estaba su tecnología, más valía mantenerlos lejos; ocupados destruyendo algo más en el universo.

No podía aun así creer mi suerte, ese Kakaroto definitivamente era un pelmazo jujuju. Él mismome facilitó todo, no solo para tener un lugar adecuado donde entrenar; sino me dio acceso fácil al lugar donde al parecer, según su gran bocota y la de la terrícola fastidiosa se encontraba la mejor tecnología de este orbe de barro, jajajaja pobres diablos confiados.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue notar con gran irritación que los estúpidos Namekusein sehallaban ahí, ellos me miraban con horror, excepto el insecto de su raza que creció en este lugar,el tal Piccoro. Ése solo me miraba con odio, no tengo la culpa que en una de las peleas durante namekusein le haya dejado sin la mitad de su cuerpo, y que eso le haya generado mucho dolor al regenerarse jajajaja; de todas formas, ellos saben que no voy a tocarlos; no porque no pueda sino por así convenir a mis intereses.

Al poco tiempo que llegamos a la casa de la humana, la muy impertinente me dio reglas entre las que estaban no lastimar a nadie, ni amedrentar y menos matar; eso incluía mascotas, terrícolas y namekus y cualquier otro alien que no fuera enemigo. 

Maldita ¿quién se cree esa insecta para venir a darme semejantes prohibiciones? ¿acaso no sabe que por menos de eso he matado a pueblos enteros? por un momento me pregunto si tiene un tornillo zafado y no mide el riesgo que hay al hablarme así. Total, por ahora me conviene fingir que acataré sus reglas.

Lo primero que hice al llegar es conocer el lugar y los horarios de todos, incluidos su padre y su madre, al parecer el más brillante es el padre. Definitivamente debe ser él quien es el genio, no voy a creer que esa insulsa terrícola es un genio hasta no verlo. 

Por otro lado, esta su fastidiosa madre que siempre parlotea por todo, de mil cosas que no me importan, y parece siempre vivir en otro mundo. Pero descubrí algo interesante diciendo lo mínimo de palabras puedo sacarle información valiosa de la otra humana de cabello azul, la dizque genio; y así puedo empezar a buscar su punto débil para ver como doblegarla jajaja, todo marcha según mis deseos. Aquí la únicamente mente maestra soy yo; soy un maldito genio.


	6. Entre azul y buenas noches. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Chico busca chica sin saber, que la chica le busca, también. Lejos y a la vez tan cerca, ven, ¿qué esperas? ... -Entre Azul y Buenas noches, Jeans._

Han pasado 2 meses desde que llegaron tanto los namekusein como el malagradecido del "principito" bueno para nada. Ese tipo es un malagradecido que solo sabe exigir y romper las cosas. No ha pasado realmente tanto tiempo y ya me hartó y ya estoy arrepintiéndome de la invitación que le extendí. Grrr Gokú esto es tu culpa y me las vas a pagar lo prometo. 

Ese tipo en cuanto llegó exigió la cámara de gravedad, y en poco tiempo ya había llegado a las 100 gravedades y pidió, corrección exigió que incrementáramos a 300. A lo cual mi padre le dijo que era imposible su cuerpo no lo toleraría, pero ese lunático no escuchó razones y simplemente exigió que se hiciera; Adicional, el muy maldito cuestionó que yo sea un genio y me retó a hacerle unos robotsque pudieran servir como contrincantes para darle más valor a su entrenamiento y que, obviamente ¡aguantaran su salvajismo!

¿Qué se cree? ¿que no tengo nada más que hacer? Y cuando le dije que sí le ayudaría, pero que tenía que esperar algunas semanas porque tengo otros proyectos que terminar, me exigió, me dijo el muy infeliz que, yo le había extendido la invitación prometiéndole ayudarlo; que ahora veía que no era así. Que seguramente solo quería darle ventaja a Kakaroto, como él le dice a Gokú. ¡Argh! Estúpido mono, de verdad me hace enojar y lo peor, cuando le dije que ¡No! mi papá se ofreció en mi lugar y el muy maldito cínico se atrevió a sugerir que era lo mejor porque, dudaba de mis capacidades. ¿Qué se cree ese maldito simio espacial? Total, que quedé en terminarlos esta semana para que viera quien es la gran Bulma Briefs, pero ¡maldita sea! Terminamos cumpliendo su capricho.

Lo único bueno de este día es, que hoy veré a Yamsha y eso me emociona, pues últimamente nohemos podido tener salidas. Entre el viaje que tuvimos a Namekusein y mis actuales huéspedes; incluyendo el psicópata ese que vive con nosotros, he estado realmente ocupada y con poco tiempo. 

Adicional Yamsha se ha vuelto muy popular en el béisbol, por lo que realmente el tiempo que pasamos juntos ha sido poco. Estoy emocionada de por fin poder tener una cita romántica con él... ¡Oh Kami! No puedo esperar a la tarde.

Mientras Bulma toma un relajante baño, para prepararse y verse hermosa en su cita, y piensa enYamsha y a qué lugar maravilloso irán; hay un príncipe bastante molesto por no saber cómo comenzar su plan. Ya tiene a su disposición la cámara de gravedad, la cual pronto tendrá mejoras y tendrá robots a su disposición que le ayuden en su objetivo de obtener la transformación Supersaiyajin. Pero su otro objetivo principal: Obligar a la científica que trabaje para él, aún se le escapa y está siendo un poco más difícil de lo que creía.

Cansado, molesto y hambriento el príncipe decide bajar a tomar un refrigerio cuando por casualidades y debido a su bien desarrollado oído, escucha la conversación de los señores Briefs; La cuál realmente no le interesaba, es más le aburría, comenzaba a dejar de prestar atención cuando alcanzó a escuchar un nombre que sí le interesaba, el de la científica de cabello azul.

-Oh cariño realmente espero que la cita de hoy de Bulmita sea fenomenal y por fin comiencen estos muchachos a tomarse ya las cosas más en serio- decía la Sra. Brief. Mientras su esposo tomaba su té y disfrutaba un pastelillo, la señora Brief continuaba -realmente veo esta vez a nuestra pequeña muy comprometida con lo que hace, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veo realmente animada ¡Y sus ojos vuelven a brillar! Se ve emocionada con la cita, como cuando comenzaron a salir. Espero esta vez nos digan, que en poco tiempo que ya formalizarán la relación, sería estupendo ¿no crees cariño? - preguntaba la señora Briefs.

Su esposo, aunque afectuoso era más cauto en sus emociones - No lo sé cariño; sí, veo que nuestra pequeña está muy emocionada, pero pudiéramos malinterpretar todo y se deba en parte a todos los sucesos recientes y a los retos actuales que tiene entre la corporación y atender a sus múltiples huéspedes y sus demandas. Creo que su entusiasmo puede ser más por eso que por Yamsha cariño. Si bien es cierto, ese muchacho al parecer ya está sentando cabeza y ya tiene una profesión fija y que le está dando mayor estabilidad, sospecho que no está aún listo para unarelación formal. Soy de la opinión de que las aguas no terminarán por esos rumbos- Afirmaba el buen profesor, antes de comer otro fabuloso pastelillo.

La Sra. Brief se le quedó viendo afectuosamente a su esposo mientras sonreía y le decía – Jajajaja,tienes razón querido, cuando dices que nuestra pequeña está bastante emocionada con todos los retos, y te doy crédito al decir que tal vez su efusión actual provenga de los múltiples huéspedes que tiene y de las demandas que estos le hacen. En especial ese joven atractivo, ammm ¿cuál es su nombre?- Decía la Sra. Brief ,mientras se tocaba con el dedo la mejilla y veía hacia el techo intentando recordar el nombre correcto del chico - Vegeta, su nombre es Vegeta querida y harías bien en recordarlo; el joven tiene un temperamento bastante fuerte y puede sentirse ofendido si se da cuenta que has olvidado su nombre- indicó el profesor, mientras extendía su taza de té para que su esposa le sirviera un poco más. - ¡Oh claro! Tienes razón querido, el príncipe vegeta ¡cierto! Procuraré no olvidarlo- río la mujer.

\- Es muy divertido ver como él y Bulmita pelean por cualquier cosa. Tienes razón, tal vez los retos que nuestros actuales huéspedes no humanos traen consigo, tengan tan emocionada a nuestra hija. Aunque en el fondo me gustaría que funcionen las cosas con el joven Yamsha, tanto tiempo juntos y tantas aventuras vividas que, sería una pena que él no fuera su destino. Aunque tienes razón cariño, él aún parece que está en proceso de madurar y Bulmita tengo la impresión ya busca algo más serio.

Mientras el príncipe se servía en un plato lo que había en el refrigerador, escuchaba la conversación de los padres de la humana, y analizaba la información -Vaya, así que la humanatiene una especie de pareja, pero al parecer aún no es algo definitivo. Tendré que investigar más de cómo se maneja esta primitiva sociedad. Pudiera ser que ese insecto que tiene como pareja, pueda entrometerse en mis planes y no tengo pensado retrasarme más de la cuenta, pero si entendí correctamente el padre no está muy feliz con el insecto que está con su hija. Y la madre es ambigua, pero con que él no esté de acuerdo presiento basta para que ella apoye esa decisión. 

Interesante ¿quién será el intento de pareja de esa humana?, ¿Será alguna persona importante enesta pocilga de barro? Sí, debe de serlo eso no cambia en todas las sociedades; los emparejamientos normalmente son con iguales, ¡Rayos! Necesito saber quién es y si representa una amenaza o no a mis planes. Mmm, aunque el nombre del insecto me suena, veremos cuando llegue quién es. - Pensaba el príncipe, mientras terminada de sacar las cosas del refrigerador y se disponía a regresas su habitación; una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se marchaba pensando -No importa sea como sea me aseguraré de que no sea un impedimento para mis planes, esto solo hará más divertido todo jajajaja - ...


	7. Besos de Ceniza. Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Besos de ceniza, alma quebradiza,_ _ojos de inocente, corazón que miente._ _Como los bandidos se deslizan_ besos de ceniza, alma quebradiza, ojos de inocente, corazón que miente. Todo de repente se hace trizas... - Besos de Ceniza, Timbiriche

Entré llorando hecha una piltrafa a la casa. No me importó venir chorreando agua, producto de la lluvia a cántaros que caía fuera. Ni siquiera me importó la facha actual que traía, no sólo por lo empapada que estaba, sino porque mi cara era un caos; con todo el rímel y maquillaje corrido. Venga, ni siquiera me importó que me viera en semejantes fachas el "principito de la nada". Yo sólo quería poder llegar a mi cuarto y poder llorar a solas mi miseria. No puedo creer aun cuánto se torció todo, ¿en qué momento pasó esto? En un minuto todo era risa y felicidad y acto seguido todo cambió para convertirse en el infierno de dante de la divina comedia.

Terminé de arreglarme 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada con Yamsha. Y estaba en mi cuarto solo dándome pequeños retoques cuando mi madre me informó que el apuesto Yamsha, como ella suele llamarle, ya estaba en el recibidor esperándome para mi cita. Bajé muy apurada y emocionada, pero ya para llegar frente a él, caminé delicada y lentamente (no hay que dejar que ellos vean nuestra emoción por la cita).

Llegué al recibidor, y ahí estaba él tan galante como siempre. Simplemente lucía fenomenal, me acerqué a saludarlo con un tierno beso en la mejilla y pude oler la fragancia que traía puesta; fue la que le regalé en su cumpleaños pasado. Acabábamos de despedirnos de mis padres, cuando por casualidad vimos pasar al principito gruñón, es decir a Vegeta, pero realmente no le presté mayor atención; fui por algo que olvidé en mi cuarto, regresé al lobby volteé a ver a Yamsha y admiré lo guapo que lucía, él me dio su brazo del cual me sostuve y nos subimos a su deportivo rumbo a nuestra tan esperada cita.

Todo era perfecto, íbamos escuchando "A thousan miles" en la radio, ¡Kami, amo esa canción! Era la canción perfecta para nuestra ida en el deportivo; mientras veía la radiante sonrisa que me dedicaba mi novio. Llegamos al lugar era un restaurante realmente precioso, tenía en el centro un lago y las mesas alrededor del mismo, espaciadas con pequeños y hermosos jardines al estilo clásico japonés; rodeando las mesas, generando un ambiente realmente romántico y dando privacidad al mismo tiempo. Todo era perfecto, su risa, la conversación, los fabulosos besos que me daba mientras me tomaba delicadamente las manos; la cena a la luz de la luna con velas y enfrente de ese romántico lago ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¿Acaso tanta perfección podía ser cierta? Sé que ahora estarán confundidos y se preguntan, si todo era maravilla ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó en desastre? Pues dicen por ahí, nada es para siempre y esa perfección solo era una bella ilusión...

Dentro de la plática que por "error" escuché del profesor y la loca mayor, alcancé a oír que la sabandija esa que tiene por pretendiente la loca de cabello azul, llegaría por la noche, ¿Qué hora exacta dijeron? Ah sí, ya recuerdo, a las 7 pm. Minutos antes estuve monitoreando el ki de la terrícola, cuando sentí que comenzó a bajar al primer piso, me sentí confuso y algo defraudado, pues no había algún ki nuevo en la casa, solo el usual del insecto debilucho ese, que de vez en cuanto venía de visita. Pero él no contaba, era débil e insulso uno más de los autonombrados guerreros Z. ¿Guerreros? ¡Ja! Mis pamplinas, salvo el guerrero de tercera clase que era Kakaroto, su mestizo y tal vez el nameku, no había algún otro que pudiera llamarse propiamente como guerrero en este lugar polvoroso. Aun así y picado más que todo por la curiosidad (debo admitirlo además estaba muy aburrido y sin nada más que hacer) bajé y me acerqué al vestíbulo, caminé por ahí como si no supiera que ahí estaban, entonces los vi... la vi...

¿En qué momento el sueño se volvió pesadilla? Traté de recapitular y analizar a detalle todo lo que paso en las previas horas, tratando de tener una pista de qué fue lo que llevó a Yamsha a cometer semejante tontería. Recuerdo que, cuando lo vi en el vestíbulo, mientras me esperaba, platicando con mi padre, mi corazón latió fuertemente, que guapo se veía, lo saludé con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sé que ya no somos jovencitos, pero siempre he sentido respeto por mis padres, así que no quise darle un beso en la boca en su presencia. Mi madre, como para darnos nuestro espacio le pidió a papá ayuda y acto seguido se despidieron de nosotros y fueron rumbo a la cocina.

Antes de irnos me di cuenta de que no traía mi cartera, y aunque sabía que Yamsha pagaría; nunca me ha gustado irme sin dinero de la casa. Justo cuando iba a decirle a mi adorado novio que iba por mi cartera apareció vegeta y se quedó ahí como si nada, parado tomando agua con desinterés. Creo que estaba aburrido y simplemente se le hizo entretenido ver que hacían los demás. Así que, no presté más atención a su presencia y le pedí a Yamsha que me diera unos minutos, ya que había olvidado algo y acto seguido fui rápido en busca de mi cartera.

¿Cuánto habré tardado? No creo que más de 3-4 minutos, el caso es que cuando regresé Vegeta tenía en su cara pinta de estarse divirtiendo. Yamsha se veía serio, y el ambiente estaba cargado, cuando pregunte - ¿Está todo bien aquí? - Inmediatamente mi adorado novio volteó, y casi como por arte de magia, me ofreció una de sus magníficas sonrisas, y en un dos por tres el ambiente tenso se diluyó. Hasta dudé que en verdad algo haya pasado.

Me ofreció galantemente su mano y salimos cual artistas en alfombra roja. Dentro del coche mientras íbamos ya rumbo a nuestra merecida cena, le pregunté qué había pasado en mi ausencia. Por un segundo su vista se obscureció, pero fue tan rápido y después volvió su maravillosa sonrisa, me vio a los ojos dulcemente y solo me dijo -No pasó nada hermosa, ya conoces como es ese tipo de gruñón, nada que no pueda yo solucionar con él- Me tomó la mano y se la llevo a sus labios dándome un suave y seductor beso mientras manejaba a la luz de las estrellas. ¡Kami! De solo recordarlo me vuelvo a sonrojar. -Ah- suspiró bulma – entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿En qué momento todo se fue al demonio?


	8. Besos de Ceniza. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Fueron promesas cuentos de cristal, f_ _rágil tu modo de amarrarte de mí._ _Lo he visto todo no me puedes mentir... - Besos de Ceniza, Timbiriche_

Durante la cena todo iba divino, nos dábamos la comida en la boca, y nos dábamos tiernos besos, hasta que algo llegó de nuevo a su mente y se quedó serio, mirando un punto al vacío. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mi - Yamsha, cariño ¿está todo bien? – Pregunté desconcertada por el rápido cambio en su mirada, cuando el volteó seguía serio, pero endulzó la vista – No es nada, preciosa, pero he pensado últimamente, y aun no entiendo el motivo que tuviste para decidir darle alojamiento a ese psicópata. Después de todo el daño que ha hecho, creo que no fue la mejor de tus decisiones linda- Estaba desconcertada por lo que dijo Yamsha, de todos los escenarios que pasaron por mi mente, de lo que pudiera estar pensando él, en ninguno de ellos estuvo que me hiciera dicha pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ver que le haya dado alojamiento a Vegeta? ¿porqué de pronto él me cuestionaba mis decisiones? Además, si mal no recuerdo me vi forzada a invitarlo porque Gokú técnicamente confió en él, y pensaba dejarlo deambular por la tierra sin vigilancia alguna, mientras se preparaba para su "encuentro amistoso". Técnicamente me vi forzada a ofrecer mi casa y mi tecnología a ese tipo, para de alguna forma mantenerlo vigilado.

¿Y que tenía esto que ver? ¿Como encajaba esta pregunta con mi relación con Yamsha y con la estupenda cita que estaba teniendo, hasta unos minutos atrás?

Sabía que Yamsha esperaba algún comentario de mi parte, pero honestamente no sabía bien que se proponía con esta charla. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que de repente preste atención al principito gruñón? Hasta ahora jamás hizo amago de importarle que él estuviera en mi casa, salvo hoy que se quedaron solos unos minutos ¿Le habrá dicho algo Vegeta? Pero ¿Qué pudo decirle para ponerlo así? Volteé a ver a mi novio quien todavía me veía como aguardando una respuesta, y traté de sonar lo más dulce y serena al contestar.

– Bueno cielo, recordarás que me vi en la necesidad de ofrecer mi casa a ese lunático de Vegeta; ya que no sé si escuchaste pero, ambos Saiyajines se preparan para tener algún tipo de enfrentamiento y Gokú estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea; tanto así que pensaba dejar a ese bárbaro sin vigilancia. Dejándolo que entrenara a sus anchas en nuestro mundo, por eso le ofrecí a ese tipo que se quedara en mi casa, ya sabes cómo es Goku, no mide el riesgo y aunque Vegeta se ha portado relativamente tranquilo, sin las comodidades que le otorgamos pudiera haber ya hecho daño a la Tierra y a sus habitantes. Conoces a Gokú, tan fresco e inocente, y tan emocionado por las peleas que creo habló antes de pensar y cuando vi, ya estaba involucrada en eso-

Yamsha se me quedó viendo mientras escuchaba lo que le decía y solo dijo - Lo sé linda, sé que Goku a veces no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, como invitar a ese psicópata a vivir en la tierra, pero Bulma, ¿Has pensado realmente que pasaría si ese tipo se llegara a enojar realmente y no estamos cerca Gokú o yo o alguno de los guerreros Z, y te llegara a dañar? ¿a ti o a tus padres? –

Miré a Yamsha y solo vi en sus ojos preocupación genuina por mí, así que le acaricié la barbilla y le dije – Te agradezco cielo que te preocupes, y aunque ese tipo es un ególatra y narcisista, dudo mucho que vaya a lastimarnos. Cuando me vi forzada por Gokú, a extender la invitación le dejé las reglas claras entre ellas que no podía ni dañar menos matar a personas, animales o extraterrestres que no fueran enemigos o una amenaza para la tierra, mientras viviera en mí casa; y hasta el día de hoy ha cumplido. Por lo que he visto, como príncipe que cree que es, tiene muy arraigado mantener en alto su orgullo, y es precisamente por eso que no creo que haga algo. Un tipo así que ha dado su palabra, no creo que vaya a rebajarse a incumplir su promesa y manchar su orgullo- comenté mientras veía a Yamsha a los ojos, el volteó a ver el lago y alzó la vista al cielo analizando mis palabras y argumentos.

Creo sinceramente que estaba sopesándolo, le escuche suspirar y mirar de nuevo al frente al lago mientras otro silencio inundaba nuestra mesa. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, no entendía bien de donde había salido toda esta situación con Vegeta, de repente lo escuché suspirar de nuevo y lo vi cerrar los ojos y menear la cabeza, se acercó a mí, me miró y me dio un beso en el cachete antes de decir – discúlpame un momento Bulma, necesito tomar aire - y se paró y se alejó de la mesa...


	9. Cuando nadie ve. Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Soñé un verano que se hiciera eterno_ _desde el momento en que vi tu mirada,_ _me derretiste con esa mirada._ _Pero el verano se volvió un invierno cu_ _ando vi que otros brazos te esperaban, m_ _e congelé mientras yo te esperaba... - Cuando nadie ve, Morat._

Antes de llegar al Lobby pasé a la cocina por un vaso con agua, así pondría una excusa de porque andaba por ahí merodeando en caso de que fuera necesario; aunque honestamente, con darles una de mis miradas sabría que me dejarían en paz. No necesitaba dar excusas, total soy un Príncipe, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana ¿no? Aun así, decidí pasar primero a la cocina.

Cuando llegué al Lobby, allí estaban todos incluida la sabandija esa, y los vi, la vi por un momento, creo que mis pupilas se dilataron, realmente me impresionó. Siempre anda con sus usuales batas del laboratorio o sus jumpers de trabajo, y aun así siempre he pensado que es muy atractiva para ser una simple y vulgar terrícola, pero ahora que la vi vestida para su dichosa salida, realmente me dejó impactado; ahora sí lucía cual princesa, como una ninfa de agua.

Fueron milisegundos, en los que sentí mis pupilas dilatarse y, tal vez mi rostro pudo reflejar algo de mi shock; sin embargo, mi cara sin expresión regreso a mi rostro. Vi como volteaban a verme extrañados de verme ahí, sin embargo, como no dije nada y volteé a ver a otro lado con cara de aburrido, debieron suponer solamente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que no me prestaron mayor atención.

Justo eso era lo que quería, para poder observar toda la interacción sin ser observado. Los padres de la humana simplemente saludaron y se fueron. De repente, vi que la terrícola le decía algo al insecto y dio la vuelta con la intención de ir rumbo a las habitaciones, por lo que pasó por mi lado. Me tomó un poco desprevenido cuando pasó junto a mí, me llegó de lleno su aroma. Ese olor se me metió profundamente, nuevamente por segunda ocasión me dejó impactado.

No me había percatado realmente antes de su aroma, porque por lo general las pocas interacciones que teníamos, yo me mantenía alejado a buena distancia de ella.

Me había dado cuenta de que esta raza tenía una similitud con los Saiyajin, también emitían feromonas. No sabía que tan compatibles éramos, pero debido al mocoso mestizo de Kakaroto, no pensaba acercarme demasiado a las hembras. Aun cuando los humanos no tienen tan bien desarrollado el sentido del olfato como nosotros los Saiyan, también notan cuando algún aroma les agrada, aunque ellos no detectan como tal que es por el aroma; ellos piensan que tiene que ver con los estúpidos sentimientos y lo denominan atracción, ¡Ja! Pobres diablos primitivos.

Por lo general, por ese motivo me mantenía más alejado y arisco con las hembras de ese planeta.

Pero cuando ella pasó a mi lado, justo acababa de tomar agua. Sentí que por tomar demasiado rápido casi me ahogo, y para evitar una escena bochornosa, tuve que tomar un gran trago de aire; por lo que no pude evitar el impacto de ese aroma. Nuevamente mis pupilas se agrandaron y juro que con horror escuché un leve gruñido salir de mi garganta, rápidamente reprimido.

Ella ni se inmutó, creo ni lo escuchó, pero al parecer el patético ese pudo deducir algo y me miró entrecerrando los ojos, y ahí fue donde mi diversión comenzó...

Tuve que salir a caminar un poco rumbo al lago, para calmar mi enojo, ella no tenía la culpa. Es más, no sabía lo que pasó con el psicópata de Vegeta y era mejor así. Un mesero se acercó y me ofreció una bebida que acepté, mientras rememoraba lo que había pasado horas antes en casa de Bulma. Desde que lo vi llegar, como quien no quiere la cosa al Lobby me dio mala espina, ese maldito enano era demasiado inteligente, y si algo había aprendido luego de Namekusein y del tiempo que llevaba en la tierra, es que nada de lo que hacía ese tipo era mera casualidad.

Fingía beber su agua desinteresado de todo, pero podía ver que, tras su desinterés observaba disimuladamente lo que sucedía, ¿Qué tramaba? De repente Bulma me dijo que había olvidado la cartera y regresó de inmediato a su cuarto pasando a su lado. Fueron milésimas de segundo, pero lo vi recorrer con sus asquerosos ojos el cuerpo de Bulma cuando pasó a su lado, y eso me puso en guardia. Ese maldito vivía bajo su techo y yo había obviado algo importante, que él seguía siendo un hombre, extraterrestre, pero hombre, al fin y al cabo.

Seamos sinceros Bulma es una mujer realmente hermosa, aún no sé qué hice para tener a ese ángel a mi lado, pero ella está conmigo. Sentí que mi ira subía desde mis extrañas cuando vi la mirada que le lanzó ese maldito a mi novia, el muy cínico luego de verla como lo hizo, volteo a verme dándome una de sus tantas miradas arrogantes y no pude contenerme – Vaya Vegeta, con que sigues aquí abusando de las comodidades de la familia Briefs, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a fastidiar con tu presencia? Ya mucho hacen teniendo que aguantar a un arrimado como tú- espeté sin contenerme...

Tan pronto vi la mirada que el insecto me lanzó, sabía que esta salida al lobby iba a ser más entretenida de lo que creí al inicio, y cuando osó dirigirme la palabra y cuestionar que hacía ahí con modos nada dignos para dirigirse a mí, supe que me iba a divertir y mucho, le dirigí la mirada más despectiva mientras me reía, tomé más agua y simplemente lo ignoré como si no hubiera escuchado más que el zumbido de una mosca.

El muy maldito ni siquiera contestó mi pregunta, me ignoró, ¿que se cree? No aguante más, lancé una carcajada y le dije – Vaya te comieron la lengua los ratones pequeño príncipe, al menos veo que reconoces con tu silencio que no eres más que un arrimado y que solo gracias a la amabilidad y la hospitalidad de MI NOVIA, tienes un techo donde vivir, aprende a ser más educado y desaparécete deaquí, que nadie te llamo- exclamé más que irritado, sinceramente los celos que había sentido al verlo voltear a recorrer el cuerpo de Bulma con la mirada, me hizo hablar sin pensar correctamente en lo que estaba diciendo y a quién. Sí, de verdad detesto a ese tipo, pero soy consciente de que las cosas pudieron salirse más del control, de haberse realmente enojado ese psicópata ¡de verdad como lo odio!


	10. Cuando nadie ve. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Cuando veo a través del vaso, veo a través del tiempo, donde los sentidos se dislocan, donde los temores se evaporan._ _Y aprovecho para desdoblarme, para salir del vaso,_ _con las paredes veo tu rostro, con la memoria busco tu rostro. Y no sé por qué, no me importa saber por qué... – No dejes que, Caifanes._

El insecto me volvió a dirigir la palabra en una forma más arrogante, creo que ser indulgente con él no ha funcionado, así que, lo miré con la mirada más soberbia que tenía, me paré con las piernas abiertas y mis brazos cruzados mientras le dirigía una de mis ya conocidas sonrisas ladinas, que creo que lo frustró aún más, y solo le dije - ¿A qué le temes insecto? Sé que soy muy superior a ti, pero no te sabía tan idiota como para querer buscar tu muerte, agradece que hoy estoy de buen humor y no tengo ganas de entretenerme viendo cómo te mata uno de mis Saibanman. Porque con tu nivel inferior de pelea el único rival para ti sería uno de ellos. No me rebajaría a ser yo quien le quite la vida a una escoria como tú, jajajaja – Vi como la sabandija se me quedaba viendo impactado por lo que le dije, al parecer di directo a su orgullo y lo vi cerrar los puños mientras yo tomaba otro poco de agua y me divertía con su expresión.

Ese malnacido hizo alusión a matarme por medio de sus Saibaman, es un desgraciado. Recordé claramente el momento de mi muerte en Namekusein a manos de una de esas cosas, cuando al inicio nos enfrentamos con esos simios idiotas mientras buscábamos las esferas del dragón ; antes de saber de Freezer, y antes de que se volvieran "compañeros de pelea" de Gokú por tener un enemigo en común.

El muy desgraciado, se veía que disfrutaba hacerme recordar como morí junto con una de sus malditas mascotas. Lo miré cerrando los puños y tratándome de contenerme , aunque fue en vano y le dije – No importa lo que digas, al final sabes que no eres más que un príncipe sin reino que vives aquí gracias a la caridad de mi novia y gracias a la bondad de Gokú que pudo matarte al igual que hizo con Freezer, pero te dejó vivir-

Después de escuchar lo que ese pobre diablo dijo me dio más risa, y en una fracción de segundo me tenía enfrente de él, lo agarré fuertemente del cuello mientras le decía - No eres más que un insecto con el cuál jugar, la hembra tiene un poco más de valor para mí que tú. Cuando llegué el momento y mate a Kakaroto, dejaré que mis Saibaman se diviertan contigo. No te preocupes por ella, si sigue como hasta ahora y me sigue atendiendo bien, como el príncipe que soy, podrá servirme como mi esclava personal- le decía mientras soltaba una carcajada -Y quien sabe, si se porta bien y es buena esclava, tal vez algún día tenga el honor de calentar mi cama antes de eliminarla- apreté más su cuello cuando con mi oído más desarrollado escuché que ella bajaba, regresé en un segundo a mi posición anterior cuando ella entró a la habitación, tome otro poco de agua y vi al pobre diablo aun estático asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Ese maldito infeliz, no puedo esperar a que Gokú acabe con él. Lo que más me molesto no fue lo que dijo, sino ¡maldita sea! es más fuerte que yo y me humilló, para segundos después fingir que no pasaba nada, mientras Bulma regresaba. No iba a darle el placer de humillarme más acusándolo, así que fingí que todo estaba bien y salí rumbo a mi cita con ella, pero demonios aun sigo teniendo este enojo por dentro.

Jajajaja definitivamente fue más divertido de lo que creí. Será entretenido molestarlo ahora que sé que el insecto de verdad me detesta, y veo que su punto débil es la humana. Hablando de ella, en realidad su olor realmente me impactó, demonios tiene un aroma muy exquisito, entiendo porque él insecto ese actúa tan a la defensiva, pero ¿De verdad piensa que yo me rebajaría a andar con un inmundo ser humano? No importa que tan atractiva sea o el aroma que despida, jamás me rebajaría a hacer lo que el clase baja de Kakaroto hizo, y mezclarme con ellos; argh de sólo pensarlo se me revolvió el estómago. Aun así, necesito pensar muy bien mi siguiente movida y cómo esta pequeña diversión que tuve con él insecto, me puede servir para ganarme el apoyo de la humana para mi beneficio, Jujuju, el juego ha comenzado...


	11. Amor de papel. Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Yo sé que el viento se ha puesto a mi favor, y me ha quitado esa venda de los ojos. Estoy enamorada pero mi herida se agranda de verte hacerme tanto mal... - Amor de Papel, Sentidos Opuestos._

Yamsha seguía rumiando su coraje ante la humillación que el príncipe le había hecho, de pronto se dio cuenta que ya llevaba más de 7 cervezas seguidas tomadas. Él no era bebedor frecuente así que eso ya era demasiado para él. De repente vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que llevaba más de media hora que había dejado a su novia sola en la mesa, así que más calmado regreso con ella.

Después de que Yamsha me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando, simplemente me quedé paralizada. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, no entendía cuál era el motivo para la reacción exagerada de mi novio si todo hasta ahora iba bien, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentada con la vista perdida rumbo al lago; de repente, el viento que se había intensificado un poco me hizo reaccionar, las estrellas ya no se veían en el cielo. No sé en qué momento se había nublado, echando a perder la magnífica vista nocturna que tenía. Al parecer el cielo era una alegoría de mi actual situación, tornándose de pronto sombrío y con malos presagios, tal como mi actual cita.

Caminé resignado rumbo a la mesa, un poco preocupado por haber dejado a Bulma tanto tiempo sola, ella tan inocente no entendía la gravedad de la situación y no pensaba explicarle de más.

Suficiente humillación había recibido por un día. Mi cuerpo me hormigueaba, creo que me excedí tomando, cuando la vi ahí sentada con su mirada perdida en las nubes, tan hermosa como siempre, esperando por mí, solo por mí.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí así que volteé y ahí estaba mi novio, me veía con su mirada dulce, se acercó y me beso dulcemente, pidiéndome disculpas por haberme dejado sola. Noté que sus besos sabían alcohol, ¿Yamsha había estado bebiendo?, me sacó de onda, pero no le di más importancia. Seguimos con nuestra adorable cita y reíamos y hablábamos de otros temas diversos.

Por todos los medios yo quería evitar que él regresara al tema de Vegeta, notaba que por algún motivo eso le hacía mal, sin embargo, me hizo una petición que me descolocó de nuevo.

Todo iba bien, de nuevo en la cita con Bulma, pero creo que el alcohol me empezó a afectar demás y mi mente divagó y me trajo otra vez la cara del maldito mono a la mente y sin poder detener mi lengua dije – Bulma, si me amas necesito que confíes en mí y saques mañana mismo a primera hora a ese psicópata de tu casa-

Me quedé impactada tan pronto Yamsha me hizo esa petición, que a mis ojos se vio más como una orden. Me sentí molesta e incómoda a la vez, ¿Quién se creía él para darme una orden de ese tipo? ¿Desde cuándo Yamsha se sentía con la libertad de mandar en mi casa? Además ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando él? ¿Cómo creía que iba a correr a Vegeta? Con qué excusa pretendía que lo hiciera, si el Saiyajin por mucho que fuera un altanero arrogante había cumplido hasta hoy lo pactado. Cómo iba a quedar yo si rompía el compromiso hecho, siendo que el Saiyan lo estaba respetando. No, definitivamente algo estaba pasando en la cabeza de mi novio, que no me gustaba y menos por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Por lo que le dije -Yamsha, creo que es muy precipitado lo que dices, ¿Con qué excusa quieres que lo corra? Sí, el principito es un fastidioso y altanero, pero realmente ha cumplido su palabra, además no me ha hecho nada que me dé un motivo, dime la verdead ¿Te hizo o dijo algo Vegeta, para que lo quieras fuera?

Aún no sé qué me pasó, creo que fue el alcohol él que habló por mí, pero tan pronto Bulma me cuestionó sentí una rabia subir desde el fondo de mis entrañas, y con un manotazo en la mesa le grité – ¡Carajo Bulma! ¿Es que no puedes una vez en tu maldita vida quedarte callada y obedecerme? ¡Siempre tienes que cuestionar todo y siempre quieres saber todo! Al parecer veo que estás muy cómoda teniendo a ese maldito psicópata viviendo contigo. ¿Dime ya te acostaste también con él? - Tan pronto solté esas palabras supe que la había regado y feo.

Los ojos de Bulma, cuáles espejos de su alma me mostraron rápidamente el cambio, de estar asombrados a enojarse realmente y me dijo – ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así Yamsha? ¿Qué derecho crees tener sobre mí para decirme eso? - Ella estaba furiosa y yo más, lo sé viéndolo en retrospectiva, me porté como un idiota; pero en ese momento el alcohol hablo por mí. Me levanté del asiento y me fui de nuevo a caminar para calmarme antes de decir algo más de lo cual arrepentirme.


	12. Amor de papel. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Yo sé que el tiempo mis heridas va a cerrar y que por fin la luz del da va a brillar, estoy enamorada y mi corazón ya no aguanta que otra vez me hagas llorar... - Amor de papel, Sentidos Opuestos._

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí sentada observando a la nada, y seguía sin entender que estaba pasando, quería entender de dónde venía el enojo de mi novio. He visto otras veces que han peleado Vegeta y Yamsha, pero jamás lo he visto tan afectado. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Vegeta para ponerlo tan a la defensiva? Y sobre todo ¿En qué momento? Simplemente, no lo entiendo.

Suspiré resignada, Yamsha se había ido de nuevo hacía más de 40 minutos y no lo veía para nada cerca; el aire se sentía húmedo y el viento seguía arreciando.

Pedí la cuenta al mesero y pagué, no iba a esperar a que Yamsha regresara. Lo buscaría para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, quería evitar un pleito con él. Me puse a buscarlo en los alrededores, el restaurante era muy grande, ya que básicamente rodeaba el lago.

De repente lo vi, y no supe cómo reaccionar. Vi a mi amado novio, por el que suspiraba y creía era el amor de mi vida, abrazando y besando apasionadamente a otra mujer. No supe cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí, hipnotizada viendo mi propio infierno. Puedo asegurar que escuché y sentí el momento exacto en que mi corazón se rompió. Cuando reaccioné mi lagrimas caían ya por mis mejillas. Respiré profundo, limpié mis lágrimas y seguí observando, esperando a que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

Sinceramente no sé porque lo hice, no estaba pensando. Realmente me sentía humillado y golpeado en mi ego. Definitivamente la cerveza no ayudó y no sé porque, mi mente me trajo malas ideas, imaginándome a esa bestia seduciendo a Bulma. Simplemente la imagen era repulsiva, de solo recordarlo me dan náuseas de nuevo. Tampoco sé de dónde salió mi inseguridad si ella jamás me ha sido infiel, por mucho que le llegaran los rumores de mis andanzas. Sé que fue el alcohol quien habló y actuó por mí, pero ahora nada puedo hacer.

Cuando me alejé por segunda vez de la mesa ya me sentía algo mareado, de repente escuché una voz muy dulce llamarme – ¿Disculpa, eres Yamsha, el famoso beisbolista? - al voltear una dulce y coqueta mirada verde me llamaba.Sé que me comporte como un idiota no lo niego, pero estaba molesto y dolido, y después de platicar un poco con la chica, me di cuenta de que se me antojaba probar esos dulces labios que se me ofrecían, tal vez para poner un bálsamo sobre la herida.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba en eso, cuando de pronto sentí una mirada sobre mí, volteé y vi el infierno arder. Allí estaba ella, con una mirada de profunda decepción sobre mí. Debí alejarme de la chica y correr tras ella, y pedir su perdón por mi insensato acto. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, me sentía herido y la hice pagar por las culpas del Saiyajin. Tomé de la mano a la hermosa chica que tenía a mi lado y le dije -Ven, vamos a otro lado más íntimo, este lugar está lleno de mirones- y me alejé, dejándola ahí sola.

Honestamente, después de esa horrible escena, donde sentí mi corazón romperse en pedazos, no recuerdo mucho. Iba muy alterada, saqué mi motocicleta que, afortunadamente siempre llevo dentro de mi cartera, en una cápsula. Iba manejando cual desquiciada, me pasé todos los altos de regreso, no me importó siquiera la lluvia demencial que caía, yo solo quería llegar a casa, llorar largo tiempo y perder la conciencia en mi cuarto; para ya no seguir sintiendo este dolor tan punzante en el pecho...

———

Se que está parte se ha extendido pero era importante para poder entender el porqué de toda la situación. Al final Bulma estuvo muchos años con Yamsha, y en esta historia ella realmente lo amaba, así que las cosas deben de quedar claras cuál fue uno de los puntos de quiebre más importantes de esa relación.De verdad gracias por leer y si tienen dudas estoy feliz de leer sus comentarios 😊.

A partir de los próximos capítulos veremos más involucramiento del príncipe saiyajin en la historia.


	13. Y todo queda en nada. Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamsha está en serios aprietos...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Porque no hay en mi vida martirio que dure más,ahora yo te voy a olvidar. Voy llorando en un taxi, no importa la dirección, dejando atrás aquella historia de dos... - Desátame, Monica Naranjo_

Ha pasado más de un mes desde ese fatídico día, donde mi corazón se rompió en tantas formas posibles; han cambiado algunas cosas en casa. Por ejemplo, la visita de los namekusein ha terminado. Ellos se encontraban alojados en mi casa en lo que esperábamos que Kamisama se recuperara con la medicina y pudieran usarse las esferas de dragón, una vez que su poder volviera. Pues al ponerse muy grave Kamisama, estas dejaron de funcionar, hasta su recuperación.

Aún recuerdo ese día, fue hace una semana para ser exactos, decidimos para evitar miradas curiosas que lo haríamos cerca de la Montaña Paoz. Así que mis padres, los namekusein, Piccolo y yo partimos rumbo a la montaña. Vegeta a quien no le importaba lo que pasara con los namekusein simplemente ignoró el asunto y siguió entrenando cual maniático que era, en su amada cámara de gravedad. La cuál al parecer se convirtió en su lugar favorito de la casa, aparte de su cuarto y del refrigerador.

En el fondo creo que estaba más que feliz porque se fueran los namekusein, digo es Vegeta, el principito gruñón, se la vive odiando a todo el mundo, jajajaja.

Ese día también vimos a Gokú, Milk y Gohan. Disfruté lo más que pude de la compañía de todos.

Ante la tristeza de Dendé y Gohan, que se habían hecho grandes amigos, descubrimos por medio de Piccoro, que Kamisama tomaría como discípulo a Dendé, para que este tome algún día su lugar. Al parecer lo platicó largamente con el patriarca de los namekusein, quien estuvo de acuerdo. Por lo que muy pronto Dendé regresaría, para comenzar su entrenamiento con el Dios de la tierra. Fue una tarde inolvidable.

Después de pedir el deseo a Shen long, de un nuevo planeta para ellos, y de que se marcharan, por fin teníamos que volver a casa. estábamos despidiéndonos de la familia Son, cuando Gokú me dijo – ¿Y cómo está Vegeta? Pensé que podría verlo hoy, pero creo que no quiso venir, ¿verdad? - Lo miré y me eché a reír. De verdad no entendía como Gokú podía ser tan inocente y poner tantas expectativas en Vegeta, si todo mundo sabía lo antisocial que el príncipe era – Ya lo conoces Gokú, en su cabeza su única meta ahora es derrotarte-

Mi amigo me miro y sus ojos se le iluminaron y me dijo – Sí, definitivamente será una estupenda pelea- Milk, estaba furiosa y tomando a Gokú de la oreja le dijo – ¡Gokú, tu no cambias! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Es por esa dichosa pelea que acabas de mencionar que has estado entrenando como loco en lugar de trabajar? – Mis padres, Gohan y yo veíamos la escena solo riéndonos de mi pobre amigo – Hay Milk, no es así por favor no te enojes, auch me duele Milk- Decía el pobre de Gokú, mientras una Milk muy enojada entraba a su casa gritándole si voltear a verlo - ¡hoy no comerás nada! Ni creas que te prepararé algo- Ante esa amenaza el pobre de Gokú abrió grande sus ojos y se despidió con la mano antes de entrar en la casa pidiendo clemencia a su muy enojada esposa -Milk por favor no es para tanto. Mira mañana traeré deliciosas presas, no te enojes...- Fue lo último que alcanzamos a escuchar pues Gokú salió disparado tras Milk, para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

El pobre Gohan se quedó afuera para despedir a mis padres, a mí y a Piccoro, y acto seguido cada uno tomó dirección rumbo hacia su propia casa.

Llegamos a la casa, subí a mi cuarto y vi que tenía más de 5 llamadas perdidas, como cada día desde que aquello pasó. Sé quién es el que me marca tan insistentemente, pero aún no creo tener el valor para verlo o escucharlo, no aún no...

Al día siguiente del peor error de mi vida, desperté con una gran resaca en la cabeza. No sabía dónde estaba, hasta que reconocí mi departamento; y al lado mío un sensual cuerpo dormía. No recuerdo muy bien como llegué ahí pero definitivamente debimos de tener una noche de demasiado salvaje de sexo, si Bulma decidió despertar a mi lado en lugar de irse a Capsule corp como suele hacer normalmente.

Estaba completamente tapada hasta la cabeza, así que decidí abrazarla por la espalda, la destapé un poco mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su dulce olor, y le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello juguetonamente. De repente, algo me llamó la atención; aunque voluptuoso, ese cuerpo tenía diferencias con el de mi novia. Era armonioso sí, pero la cintura no era tan estrecha como la que tenía esa ninfa azul, y lo principal, que me hizo entender que había algo extraño: su aroma. Aunque despedía un aroma dulce, exquisito, no era el aroma usual que despedía la piel de la diosa azul que tanto amaba: su aroma es único, especial: una mezcla de lirios, violetas, sándalo y mirra con un toque de frescura marina. Un aroma demasiado exquisito, entonces decidí abrir los ojos y lo que vi me dejo hecho piedra. Los ojos que me veían, aunque risueños y provocadores no tenía el azul abismo de sus ojos. Mi cara de sorpresa se veía reflejada en dos verdes esmeraldas... ¡Oh, Dios!... que hice, ¡estoy jodido!


	14. Y todo queda en nada. Parte II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Déjate de argumentos, las pláticas no te van, si estás por mí demuéstralo ya. Tan sólo un beso sería un motivo para volver, engánchame o suéltame de una vez ... - Desátame, Monica Naranjo._

Ha pasado largo tiempo desde que vi aquel insecto por aquí, tal vez por eso me he sentido tan a gusto y a mis anchas. Más ahora que los bichos verdes por fin se largaron. Dejándome el lugar y la atención de los humanos para mí y mis necesidades. En general me siento cómodo en este lugar, la madre de la humana es demasiado fastidiosa, pero la tolero bien porque al final me atiende como el príncipe que soy y hace mis alimentos. El científico y la humana se la han pasado haciéndome diferentes robots y mejorando mi cámara de gravedad ahora que esos ridículos bichos verdes se largaron.

Patéticos, seguramente lo hacen para evitar que los mate después de que acabe con Kakaroto. Que ni crean que les perdonaré la vida, ni a ellos ni a este ridículo planeta ¡ja! Pobres diablos.

¿Desde cuándo no veo a la sabandija esa? Ahora que lo pienso fue desde que salieron en su dichosa cita. Cierto, ese día me extrañó que la humana llegó hecha un torbellino. Yo estaba cenando solo, como me gusta, cuando la escuché llegar. La vi pasar como un bólido rumbo a su habitación. Iba a soltarle una pesadez, pero me percaté venía hecha un desastre, empapada de agua y llorando. A pesar de la curiosidad que me dio, preferí seguir cenando mi deliciosa cena en ese momento.

¿Qué le habrá pasado? Argh, no sé ni me importa, supongo que se peleó con el insecto ese, y por eso no lo he visto por aquí. Da igual, lo único que me interesa es que se ha dedicado con más esmero en mis necesidades, como debe ser.

Después de la partida de los Namekusein, me he encerrado a trabajar como loca en mi laboratorio, tanto en mis proyectos personales como en mejorar la resistencia de los robots que usa ese maniaco de Vegeta para entrenar. Más tardo yo en entregárselos que él en destruirlos.

Debería ser más cuidadoso, pero ¿A quién engaño? Es el principito creído, y la última vez que le sugerí no fuera tan brusco, me salió con la pesadez de que ni siquiera podía hacer eso bien.

¡Ush! Maldito arrogante, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarme a mí así? A la científica más bella de este planeta.

Los pensamientos de Bulma se ven interrumpidos ya que su celular empieza a sonar de nuevo.

Bulma mira su celular con tristeza, está a punto de contestar cuando se arrepiente y lo mete en un cajón para no verlo.

Es él nuevamente, lleva un mes marcándome a diario. Incluso se atrevió hace unos días a venir a buscarme. Mis padres, aunque no han preguntado, presienten que algo muy malo ha pasado y sin preguntarme le indicaron que no estaba ahora en casa, evitándome verlo por el momento. Sé que no me puedo esconder eternamente pero aún no en encuentro la fuerza para enfrentarlo. No soy una cobarde, solamente esta vez siento que algo dentro de mí realmente se rompió.

Suspiro y veo de nuevo mi celular, la pantalla dice 8 llamadas perdidas. Aunque no quiero recordarlo porque me hace mucho mal, rememoro ese día. Sigo teniendo la duda de que fue lo que paso entre él y Vegeta, para que él perdiera así el control; No es excusa a su comportamiento, pero quiero saberlo. Mi única opción es preguntarle al arrogante principito, sin embargo, lo conozco, me soltará una pesadez. No solo puedo llegar y preguntarle, debo idear un plan.

Bulma iba caminando rumbo a su cuarto pensando cómo hacer para abordar de la forma más inteligentemente posible a ese arisco Saiyajin, cuando se encontró a su madre en el camino – Bulmita, hija, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado? Se me ha hecho tarde y debo ir a una cita que hice en el salón de belleza- decía su mamá, mientras el entregaba el cesto de la ropa sucia -Claro madre no hay problema, ¿hay algo más en lo que necesites ayuda? - Preguntaba Bulma. -Mmmmm creo que no- Decía la rubia intentando recordar – Oh si ya sé, solo evita ponerle mucho suavizante a la ropa de Vegeta-

Bulma se sorprendió de que su madre hasta en eso consintiera al Saiyajin -Madre deberías dejarlo que él se encargue de eso, suficiente haces con toda la comida que le preparas - Su madre la miro cariñosa y sonriendo contestó – Vamos cariño, el pobrecito se la vive entrenando muy duro a diario, además recuerda que de donde viene era un príncipe, y lo tuvieron mucho tiempo en lugares incómodos. Nosotros no tenemos problema de darle un poco de comodidad, además a lo mejor así termina quedándose aquí y te encontramos nuevo novio- decía la sonriente rubia.

Bulma se quedó boquiabierta, de donde sacaba su madre sus ocurrencias. Fue con la ropa sucia al centro de lavado de la casa, cuando vio las armaduras del príncipe, estaban muy rotas y maltratadas mmm, definitivamente no resistirían mucho tiempo más.

Definitivamente necesitaba nuevas armaduras, pero con lo arrogante que sabía que él era, no pediría ayuda. Típico de él. - ¡Eso es!, ya se cómo llegar y abordarlo- pensó la ojiazul.

Una sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de Bulma mientras ideaba un estupendo plan.


	15. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qué pasó realmente ese fatídico día. La versión del Saiyajin.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Estabas ahí, deteniendo el momento en que te vi. Estabas ahí, alterando la tranquilidad en mí, tengo que mirar, me pierdo por ti._

_Tu cuerpo me hace divagar y sin tocarte puedo sentirte sobre mí, me inundan sensaciones, van más allá de mí. Oigo tu voz, nos dejamos llevar; Tu olor es todo el aire que quiero respirar... - Estabas ahí, Moenia._

Vegeta acababa de salir de la cámara de gravedad. Se dio un regaderazo ahí mismo en el baño que tenía la misma, para de ahí solo pasar por sus sagrados alimentos. Era pasado medio día, ya sabía que la rubia loca no estaba, no se sentía su débil ki por ningún lado, así que podía salir y comer a gusto en soledad. Excepto ella, nadie más lo hostigaba. La otra humana se encerraba todo el día en su laboratorio igual que el padre, así que hoy tendría el comedor para él solo, o al menos así lo pensó.

Cuando llegó al comedor se sorprendió de ver a la científica. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos, así que no se percató que ella estaba ahí. Bulma al verlo le sonrió y le dijo – Hola Vegeta, hace muchos días que no te veía, supongo has estado avanzando mucho en tu camarada de gravedad. Imagino vienes a comer, acabo de calentar la comida ¿Gustas que te sirva? - decía la ojiazul dedicándole una amigable sonrisa. El príncipe quien tenía mucho que no la veía a solas, solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba a esperar su comida. Bulma le sirvió y se sirvió y se sentaron a comer juntos.

Durante un largo rato comieron en silencio. Realmente no era un silencio incómodo, por el contrario, el ambiente estaba muy a gusto. Ella estaba muy relajada comiendo, aunque sabía que tenía que comenzar la plática, para ofrecer algo al príncipe que lo interesara y le permitiera ganarse su confianza, si quería saber que había pasado entre él y Yamsha. Estaba pensando en eso y como comenzar a abordarlo, cuando para su sorpresa, fue el mismo Saiyan quien habló – Y dime terrícola, ¿cuál fue tu secreto para deshacerte de todas las sabandijas? Los bichos verdes sé que los mandaste lejos con ayuda del nameku con complejo de dios, pero ¿y el otro insecto que nunca se despegaba de ti? - Pregunto sonriendo cínicamente el príncipe.

Ese hombre siempre es un misterio, siempre me sorprende. Justo cuando estaba por hablar del traje y empezar la plática para poco a poco acercarme al tema, el directo y a bocajarro me pregunta, así tan fresco como si hubiera hablado del clima.

Tomé un poco de agua para darme tiempo de reorganizar mis ideas. Lo miré y suspiré antes de contestar – Realmente no hice nada, al contrario, fue él quien hizo tonterías ese día, es un idiota. Fue un día muy extraño ¿Sabes? Pero, qué bueno que lo preguntas, haciendo memoria tengo mucha curiosidad de algo que comentó Yamsha ese día- dijo Bulma con la mirada más inocente del mundo.

Vegeta dejó de comer y volteó a verla, asintiendo con la cabeza para que ella continuara –

¿Sabes Vegeta? Ese día después de que salimos de aquí Yamsha estaba realmente enfadado, supuse que se habían peleado como suele hacer cada vez que te ve. Pero esta vez su enojo rallaba en la indignación. ¿Qué fue lo que de dijiste? De verdad se notaba enojado-

Realmente no tengo idea porque decidí preguntar eso a la humana. Acepto que tenía curiosidad, pero no era tanta como para preguntarlo. Tal vez solo era mi aburrimiento hablando por mí, y al final hacía muchas semanas que no platicábamos nada, las veces que la veía estaba con su padre y solo hablábamos de las mejoras de los Robots. El tenerla cerca comiendo me hizo recordar lo cómodo que me llego a sentir hablando o discutiendo con ella. Aun así, me sorprendió con la pregunta que me hizo. Decidí meterme otro bocado de comida a la boca, para hacer tiempo antes de contestar.

Después de que supe que ella era la pareja de ese insecto, decidí investigar más del asunto y me di cuenta de que las parejas en la tierra no son definitivas, aun cuando hagan el compromiso definitivo, éste se puede llegar a disolver. Definitivamente son una raza débil y con falta de palabra, solo son sabandijas. Por eso los detesto, entendí que la fase en la que ellos estaban era previa a la definitiva, así que eso todavía tenía solución. Digo, después de la justa verbal que tuvimos aquel día, me quedó claro que esa sabandija sería una piedra en mi zapato en mis planes para conseguir que la científica trabaje para mí.

Puedo obligar a la humana por la fuerza y esclavizarla, no lo dudo. Pero si algo que he aprendido es que, con las razas débiles y sentimentales más que el odio y el miedo, funciona la manipulación y el chantaje emocional.

Adicional como parte de mi estrategia, había investigado por medio de eso que ellos llaman internet a la humana. Y definitivamente, no mentía cuando me dijo que era una mujer importante en este ridículo planeta. Me enteré por este medio, que ella llevaba un largo tiempo con la sabandija, más de una década. Demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. ¿Como pueden estar en esa fase previa que los humanos llaman noviazgo tanto tiempo sin hartarse? Definitivamente la sabandija era un perdedor. Pero eso también me indicaba que debía pensar bien mi respuesta. Ya que, con tanto tiempo que tenían juntos, no iba ser fácil convencerla de que dejara a ese insecto. No era imposible, no al menos para el príncipe de los saiyajin, pero había que jugar bien las cartas.

A pesar de que él abrió la pauta para preguntar, me sentía nerviosa por su respuesta. Y a pesar de sentirme preparada para todo, no esperé lo que contestó. – Mmm, ese día realmente no hablamos mucho. La sabandija esa estaba molesta porque se me ocurrió estar allí- Dijo el príncipe con tono de indiferencia, jamás me imaginé que dijera las cosas tan tranquilo sin ningún dejo de emoción – ¿Te dijo algo? – le pregunté queriendo saber más, Vegeta solo me miró y sonrió antes de decir -Sí, cuando te ausentaste un momento del lugar, me preguntó que qué hacía ahí, que solo molestaba, que estaba ¿cómo dijo? Ah sí, de arrimado estorbándoles- Terminó de decir Vegeta mientras comía. Yo estaba asombrada por la respuesta tan franca y sin dejo de emociones del Saiyajin, lo miré mientras se metía otro bocado a la boca. Pude ver en sus ojos que las respuestas eran sinceras, aun así, tiré un poco más de mi suerte en hacerle la pregunta que me quemaba en la garganta – Supongo que eso te molestó, ¿cierto? Tú... ¿lo amenazaste vegeta? - Pregunté con la boca seca por la expectativa de conocer la respuesta y entender más lo que sucedió.

Volteé a verla después de esa última pregunta. Por lo que he estudiado de los humanos y sus emociones sabía que ella estaba ansiosa, y al parecer mi pequeña diversión ese día con el insecto en verdad afectó las cosas con la humana, sabía que debía ser muy inteligente en cómo manejar la información para que ella confiara en mí – Mmm, en un inicio lo ignoré y solo me reí de él, pero el insecto no se lo tomó muy bien y me siguió molestando así que decidí acercarme y asustarlo un poquito,talvez exageré un poco cuando le dije que te esclavizaría a ti y a toda la humanidad, peroen el momento se me hizo divertida su expresión, luego te escuche bajar así que regresé a mi lugar, eso fue todo-

Veía a Vegeta mientras hablaba, él es muchas cosas, pero mentiroso no lo es. Me di cuenta de que era sincero en sus respuestas, de todas formas ¿Qué ganaría él mintiendo? realmente le importa poco lo que pensemos y lo ha demostrado antes, y lo que le dijo a Yamsha no es como algo nuevo que no me esperara; es más yo pensé que de verdad lo había lastimado. Me quedé ensimismada un momento analizando lo que me decía Vegeta, pero algo me molestaba, yo sabía que Yamsha me amaba, pero debió haber algo más que lo molestara tanto para perder el control y la cordura e hice una última pregunta que me daría la clave para entender ese día. – ¿Vegeta, dime por favor... tú lo amenazaste a él de alguna forma? -

Por un momento creí que había logrado que ella creyera en mis palabras, decidí que lo más lógico era decirle la verdad, a mi modo, pero decirla. Al final si ella hablaba con el insecto y decidía también cuestionarlo, no podría decir que yo mentí. Había decidido obviar partes de la conversación como lo de los saibaman o mi referencia a hacerla mía, sin embargo, esa humana es demasiado inteligente. Su pregunta me descolocó por un momento, sin embargo, sabía que el único rumbo a seguir, era decirle la verdad y jugármela con un movimiento muy arriesgado.

– Mmm, el intentó provocarme diciendo que era un mantenido, cuando que yo recuerde soy un huésped invitado por ti en este lugar, así que solo por fastidiar le dije que después de vencer a Kakaroto mandaría a mis Saibaman a que acabaran con él; no pensaba mancharme las manos- Vegeta sonrío con una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas arrogantes - Deberías agradecérmelo humana, me porté muy bien, he matado a muchos por menos de eso, pero como dije soy un huéspedcon honor y mantengo mis modales y nuestros acuerdos, me pediste no dañar a nadie físicamente y eso hice, pero no podías evitar que me divirtiera un poco a costa del insecto jajaja-

Nuevamente Vegeta me sorprendió con su sinceridad, intenté encontrar en su mirada si mentía, pero puedo decir que él era sincero, y le creo no tiene ninguna necesidad de mentir, siempre ha sido arrogante sí, pero me queda claro que nada lo obliga a mentir. Comprendí que la referencia a los Saibaman pudo hacerle perder los estribos a Yamsha, al final no debió ser grato morir a manos de ellos y debe ser un recuerdo muy desagradable para él. Ahora entiendo más porque estaba así ese día. Aun así, no justifica sus actitudes ni acciones. Pensaba la peliazul.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad Vegeta- Dijo Bulma mientras le respondía con una franca sonrisa al príncipe de los Saiyajines. Él solo volteo a verla y cerrando los ojos sonrío arrogante– jajaja me da igual lo que digas, solo asegúrate que tu mascota no me moleste cuando vuelva a rondar por aquí- decía el príncipe mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía del lugar.

\- ¡Uf! Eso salió mejor de lo que esperé- Se decía así misma Bulma. – Aclarado ahora el misterio de la conversación de Yamsha y Vegeta, necesitaba hablar con él. - No sé si pueda perdonar lo que me hizo, pero necesito saber sus motivos. - Se decía Bulma muy decidida, mientras se preparaba para llamarle a su aún Exnovio.

///// 

La dudas van poco a poco despejándose, que opinan ustedes?

saludos.


	16. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrá Yamsha convencer a Bulma de su versión de los hechos?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Cuéntame al oído muy despacio y muy bajito, porque tiene tanta luz, este día tan sombrío. Cuéntame al oído, si es sincero eso que ha dicho, o son frases disfrazadas esperando sólo un guiño. Cuéntame, cuéntame... - Cuéntame al oído, la oreja de van Gogh_

Llevaba ya un mes de incertidumbre y metido en el infierno que estúpidamente yo mismo creé, desde aquel día que desperté al lado de Youmi, ese era el nombre de la chica. Hermosa, por cierto, toda una belleza. Y aun así no se compara con lo que perdí. Es como si hubiera dejado el cielo por un pequeño oasis. Tan pronto la ví a mi lado, miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza y rememoré todo lo que pasó el día anterior. Pero que carajos había hecho y lo peor como me atreví a hacer lo que hice, además enfrente de Bulma; intenté marcarle, pero nunca contestó.

Sabía que estaba muy enfadada. Aunque muchas veces escuchó y supo de mis deslices y por eso peleamos en muchas ocasiones, siempre terminábamos volviendo, sé que en parte fue porque jamás vio nada, así que esto era grave. Me atreví a ir a su casa, pero al parecer había dado la orden de no verme, ya que a pesar de estar ahí (sentí su ki), me la negaron. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba de verdad hablar con ella, pedirle perdón y prometerle que eso no volvería a pasar. Después me encargaría de ese mono. Por ahora mi objetivo era recuperarla a como diera lugar.

Marqué a Yamsha y al segundo timbrazo contestó – Hola Bulma- Me dijo, yo inhalé profundamente, antes de decir – Yamsha, tenemos que hablar, te veo en 2 horas más en el parque de siempre – Contesté. Al inicio no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, luego me dí cuenta que lo mejor era hablar directamente, era el camino más rápido de seguir. – Claro, Bulma nos vemos ahí- contestó él. No había más que decir, así que solo dije – Nos vemos entonces, adiós- Y colgué.

Después de un mes tan tormentoso, donde intenté por todos los medios hablar con ella, por fin mi princesa azul me marcaba, cuando vi su nombre en mi celular, pensé que estaba alucinando, pero de inmediato contesté. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, ya que este mes la había pasado mal, casi no comía, y bebía a diario, estaba hecho un desastre. Me bañé, vestí y salí casi con una hora de antelación a la cita. Estaba muy nervioso.

Iba realmente nerviosa, tenía sentimientos encontrados, realmente me había lastimado esta vez.

Quería verlo, pero estaba cansada de sus juegos, y aunque jamás pude comprobarle nada, solo los rumores que las revistas del corazón y lo que los cotilleos decían; hasta ahora.

Aunque en el fondo del corazón sabía que eran verdad, cuantas veces no lo caché con los ojos puestos en otras, y siempre me hacía la tonta y fingía no verlo mirar a otras mujeres.

Me acerqué despacio y en silencio, no me vio llegar, él estaba ahí, me robaba el aliento con tal sólo verlo, realmente se veía muy guapo, y muy nervioso. Tras su bien arreglada apariencia, podía notar que había estado durmiendo mal, y comiendo aún peor, se notaba que estaba un poco más bajo de peso. Lo vi y mi corazón se entrujó. Cuantos recuerdos de tantas aventuras vividas juntos. 10 años se dicen fácil, pero no lo son, cuantas alegrías, tristezas, travesuras y confidencias habíamos tenido. Ahí estaba él; Yamsha el amor de mi vida, el único hombre al que había amado y al que me había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

-Hola Yamsha- escuché que una voz de ángel me decía, volteé y ahí estaba ella, mi hermosa ninfa, quise correr abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más. En cambio, me paré para saludarla - Hola Bulma, te ves hermosa- atiné a decir. Sin más ella se sentó en la banca donde la esperaba, e hice lo mismo. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar – Noto que no has estado muy bien ¿verdad?, lamento no haber devuelto tus llamadas, hasta ahora. Pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Estoy aquí para escuchar lo que tienes que decir- Con esas palabras Bulma me aventó directo al precipicio, la mire ¡Kami! que hermosa se veía, en sus ojos veía aun dolor, pero no enojo, sentí un dolor en el pecho de saber que por mi culpa ella lo había pasado mal, pero estaba decidido a lograr que ella volviera a mí, que confiara de nuevo en mí, en ser su protector.

\- Bulma, yo... Lo que hice no tiene justificación alguna. Esa noche estaba molesto y tú no tenías la culpa, tome de más y el alcohol me hizo cometer una tontería de la que me he arrepentido cada noche desde ese día – Ella me veía con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, y jamás pensé que fuera tan directa cuando preguntó – ¿Qué pasó entre tú y vegeta? Sé que fue por él que estabas muy enojado y antes de que quieras mentirme, debes saber que ya hablé con él y me ha dicho las cosas, ahora quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos- Sinceramente no esperaba escuchar eso, me hacía sentir incómodo, débil y vulnerable, ¿Qué le habrá dicho ese malnacido?, conociéndolo debió acomodar las cosas a su favor. Decidí ser lo más honesto posible claro acomodando las cosas para hacerlo ver como el bastardo que era.

\- Linda, Ese día cuando te esperaba en casa y fuiste por tu cartera, ese maldito mono empezó a molestarme, me dijo que era un insecto, y comenzó a insultarme, yo decidí no hacerle caso y cuando vio que no caía en sus provocaciones, el muy maldito me tomó por sorpresa del cuello y me dijo que haría que sus saibaman me volvieran a matar. El muy bastardo se rio de mí y me aseguró que destruiría la tierra y que te esclavizaría. Y cuando le dije que era un malnacido, solo se rio más y me golpeó. Tu venías regresando ya, él te escuchó por el pasillo y regreso a su lugar, yo no quise decir nada en ese momento, te veías tan hermosa e inocente que no quise echar a perder el momento por culpa de ese simio, sin embargo, no pude olvidar sus insultos y eso nubló mi razón. Nunca he sido afecto a tomar mucho alcohol y por idiota lo hice, eso jugó en mi contra y la tomé contra ti. No tengo cara ahora para verte. Pero quiero que me perdones, te prometo eso jamás volverá a pasar –

Terminé de decir. Listo lo he dicho todo, mientras la veía a los ojos, ahora estaba realmente nervioso por saber que diría ella, quien solo me miraba y analizaba lo que había dicho.

La historia contada por Yamsha, si bien era muy similar a la historia de Vegeta, tenía ciertos matices distintos, en la de Vegeta, mi exnovio comenzaba a molestarlo mientras que en la de Yamsha, era el Saiyajin quien comenzaba. A pesar de que el príncipe Saiyajin es un tipo arrogante y ególatra, por algún motivo yo sabía que no era un mentiroso. Por muy psicópata que fuera sabía que él se regía por sus principios, y ya fuera por su exceso de orgullo, sabía que no se rebajaría a mentir. Además, a él no le interesaba quedar bien con nadie, en cambio Yamsha...Yo sabía que él intentaba usar esa situación a su favor para justificar su falta. No, esta vez no le creía a mi novio, la confianza que yo tenía en él se había desvanecido, y aun así lo amaba tanto, ¡carajo!

Lo sé soy una tonta por seguir amándolo, pero ¿Cómo le explico a mi corazón que deje de temblar cada vez que lo ve? Y aún con todo lo que lo amo, siento que algo en mí cambió, esta vez Yamsha llegó muy lejos, lo sé y aunque decida perdonarlo, sé que me tomará mucho tiempo confiar en él de nuevo.

Yamsha quien veía que su exnovia se debatía entre creerle o no, decidió atacar para no darle chance a arrepentirse – Bulma por favor, tú sabes que eres mi vida, realmente te amo. Sé que fui un imbécil y me he arrepentido de mi comportamiento de ese día, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, solo quiero una vida contigo, nena por favor- Le dijo a la peliazul, hincándose a su lado, y tomándole las manos para evitar que ella decidiera irse.

Bulma aún con incertidumbre dijo -Yamsha, yo sé lo que ví, pero hay más que no ví. Sé que te fuiste con ella, y quiero la verdad ¿Te acostaste con ella? –

Por un momento creí tener la victoria y que ella me perdonaría, no me esperé que me preguntara tan directo eso, por lo general ella evade esos temas, pero no pensaba perderla, así tuviera que mentirle para que ella volviera a mí – Linda, sé que cometí muchas estupideces ese día, pero yo jamás te faltaría el respeto de esa forma, jamás te he traicionado así. No he estado con otra mujer que no seas tú. Bulma, te amo demasiado, dame otra oportunidad, vuelve conmigo por favor...-

——————-

A partir de ahora en los próx. capítulos se viene al 💯 el Vegebul; bueno comenzará ya en forma el plan de vegeta para poder tener a Bulma bajo " su control. "

Aunque amo este fic cómo va, ya comienza en este punto a verse más clara la relación entre nuestra pareja favorita. Se que las fanáticas de esta pareja disfrutarán mucho. Se que muchas odian ver tanto al inicio de Yamsha pero era realmente importante para esta historia. Sin mas déjenme saber cómo van sintiendo la historia. Que les gusta y que no. Su retroalimentación siempre es importante para el escritor, nos ayuda mejorar y a sabercómo van percibiendo la historia.

Saluditos 🤗


	17. Clavo que saca otro clavo. Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo lo puede el amor como tristemente descubrió la princesa de la raza Yocrati, que condenó a toda su raza por creer en quien no debía...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_En esta noche eterna busco un resto de mi sol, el mundo que recuerdo, vida a vida como todo, se apagó. Pensar que pude haber salvado. Quise ser Gulliver, y nunca fui Gulliver. En esta noche oscura como siempre me perderé; Pisando tierra yerma y perseguido por la voz de lo que sé.Y sé que se me fue la mano, pero era ya tarde, Muy tarde... -Gulliver, Miguel Bosé_

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que decidí perdonar a Yamsha y volvimos. Lo sé, soy una tonta y más porque cuando él me dijo que no era cierto, en el fondo algo en su mirada me dijo que él mentía. Y aun así volví con él....

Humanos, raza inferior de seres débiles y mediocres, que van por la vida siendo cobardes y engañándose a sí mismos para evitar que la realidad los golpee, prefieren ser humillados y dejan que sus patéticas emociones los manejen. No son más que insectos sin orgullo, como la científica esa, ¡Puaj! Sin embargo, me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo, predije la reacción de esa débil humana y lo que haría.

En poco tiempo he aprendido a entender las actitudes humanas y como hacen las interacciones entre ellos. Realmente es decepcionante, debo decir que no tuve que hacer demasiado para entender su forma de actuar. Realmente no se diferencia mucho de otras patéticas razas que hay en el universo que, llevadas por sentimentalismos baratos, se dejan envolver y son fácilmente manipulables e influenciables.

Eso me recuerda a la raza Yocrati, ahora que lo recuerdo, muy similar a los humanos, en ese momento pensé que se parecían a los saiyajines al menos físicamente, pero ahora que conozco a los humanos definitivamente son más parecidos a estos. Tenían solamente los ojos un poco más grandes que los humanos, su piel era un tono cobrizo con un dejo verdoso y ojos verdes claro, la complexión de la mayoría de ellos era delgados, parecidos en ese aspecto a los humanos, con la diferencia que las orejas eran más puntiagudas. Y al igual que mi raza, ellos también contaban con una cola, aunque esta era más parecida a la de los zorros terrestres, más corta que la que tenemos nosotros y más esponjosa.

Era una raza que físicamente era débil, igual que la humana, pero a diferencia de esta última, los Yocrati manejaban una fuerza mental muy poderosa, con lo cual habían evitado por muchos años caer bajo el asedio de Freezer. El cuál, furioso por eso había enviado a sus mejores soldados, incluidas las fuerzas especiales Ginyu; y habían regresado humillados y derrotados. Por aquel tiempo la lagartija de dudoso sexo se hizo aficionado de agarrarme como su saco de boxeo personal, sobre todo cuando estaba frustrado, así que me mando a llamar para desquitar su furia. ¡Maldito bastardo! Nunca le perdonare todo lo que me humilló.

Aunque sí puedo vanagloriarme de que no importa lo horrible de la paliza que me diera, jamás logró doblegar mi orgullo, en incluso en ese momento donde me golpeaba por frustración, recuerdo me comencé a reír. Freezer molesto ante mi reacción irrespetuosa y azotando la cola, dijo – ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes simio asqueroso? – Aún recuerdo que, con toda la sangre que salía de mi boca, le contesté, como si el estado tan lamentable en el que estaba no me importara – Me río de tus patéticas fuerzas especiales y como fueron vencidos por una raza tan débil y mediocre como la Yocrati.

Y todo porque solo son fuerza bruta y no piensan nada, si tuvieran un poco de inteligencia hace mucho los hubiera vencido – Freezer se me quedó viendo mientras ladeaba la cara y sonreía macabramente, me dijo - entonces monito ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo mejor que mis fuerzas especiales, que son mucho más fuertes que tú? – Lo miré aún con más arrogancia y le dije – Sí – por lo que freezer hizo más amplia su sonrisa - ¿En serio? ¿Y tú solo los vencerías monito? ¿O necesitas de tu manada para acabarlos? Si te mando ahora en misión ¿Podrán los tres solitos acabar con esa civilización? Oh, espera o mejor aún, tú solito podrás contra ellos, ¿Cierto? – me decía divertido. Le di una mirada de deprecio mientras le decía -Por supuesto que en combate directo jamás podría vencerlos, sus defensas son demasiado fuertes y lo sabes, no digas tonterías. sin embargo, pensé que, a diferencia de tus fuerzas especiales descerebradas, habías entendido que con ellos la lucha debe de ser de otra manera- Freezer me lanzó una mirada de odio mientras me azotaba contra el suelo con mayor enojo agarrándome del cuello con su cola – Ten cuidado maldito simio, si quiero acabo contigo en este momento, aun así, me interesa divertirme contigo un rato más, para que dejes de estar de bocazas, haremos un trato.

Si logras entregarme ese planeta te ascenderé a ti y a tu equipo de tercera a escuadrón elite, solo por debajo de Zarbon y Dodoria y de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu. Tu paga también se verá mejorada.

Pero, si solo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo mono asqueroso, tendrás que doblar tu rodilla ante todos y besar mi mano humillándote ante tu gran emperador jajajaja, además de la paliza que te daré y que claro está, desapareceré a los otros dos monos y si me enfadas demasiado también a ti. ¿Entonces príncipe de los monos, aceptas el acuerdo? – Recuerdo que dijo freezer mientras extendía la mano para cerrar el trato.

Tan pronto acepté me preguntó qué cuanto tiempo necesitaba. Conocía tan bien a esa lagartija inmunda que lo que dijera de tiempo, él me daría la mitad de eso. Por lo que dije un año. El solo río y dijo - pues lo harás en medio año o daremos por perdida tu apuesta- Pobre Diablo, con medio año tenía más que tiempo de sobra, el engañado había sido él.

Me dirigí a mis habitaciones por mi equipo y reuní a Raditz y a Nappa, no necesitaban saber todo, solamente la parte que les competía. Conocía a esa raza, la había estudiado cuando era pequeño y sabía lo que ofrecía ese planeta y entendía por dónde podría llegar, así que Radditz y Napa me acompañaron, hice que nuestras naves se estrellaran en el centro de una de las grandes urbes haciendo mucho escándalo, ellos como se los había pedido antes comenzaron atacarme y yo a defenderme, intentando llevarlos fuera de la población mientras que, deliberadamente cuidaba y protegía a los habitantes que quedaban en medio de la pelea entre ellos y yo.

Ellos sabían que yo no estaba usando todo mi poder y por eso podían golpearme a su antojo, malditos pienso que aprovecharon para darme muchos de los golpes que sólo bajo mi autorización podían darme.

Al poco llegaron las fuerzas de combate del planeta y junto conmigo hicimos que se fueran, yo caí casi inconsciente por los golpes reales que tuve que dejar que me dieran eso bastardos, para poder hacer creíble mi historia.

No entraré en muchos detalles, basta con saber que les hice saber que huía de esos desertores que me atacaron, que junto con Freezer atacaron mi planeta y querían acabar conmigo, rápidamente logré mi cometido, yo sabía que era una ridícula raza sentimental y logré que la hija del rey de ese planeta, la Princesa heredera Yocrati, sintiera empatía y rápidamente se enamorara del guapo y lastimado príncipe errante, jajajaja fue muy fácil envolverla. Una vez bajo mi influjo, la tonta sentimental confió ciegamente en mí y me dejó saber los secretos militares y cuando menos lo esperaron, los traicioné; Acabando con los más fuertes que eran quien hacían funcionar el escudo protector mental del planeta.

Aún recuerdo su cara de tristeza y dolor, pobre idiota que creyó en eso. Recuerdo su patética mirada llena de dolor, cuando me preguntó por qué los había traicionado y cuando le dije que nunca había sido su aliado su cara de incredulidad fue lo mejor, mi sonrisa de desprecio fue lo último que vio antes de desaparecer bajo un rayo de ki que lancé. 

Terminé en 3 meses la misión. Lo bueno de eso es que Freezer se vio obligado a reconocer que el "príncipe de los monos" como el muy bastardo me llamaba, logró obtener el planeta que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando y que sus inútiles fuerzas especiales nunca lograron darle, a regañadientes tuvo que cumplir su palabra y subirnos de categoría, lo cual mejoró un poco el miserable tiempo que me vi obligado a pasar como su esbirro.

Esa era la diferencia entre Freezer y yo, a diferencia de él yo fui educado para ser un Rey, sabía de estrategia y sé que no siempre la fuerza es la clave para conquistar planetas.

Al igual que esa vez, en esta ocasión he comenzado ya la primera fase de mi plan. Ganarme la confianza de la científica, lo siguiente es romper la mermada confianza de ésta en el insecto. Una vez que esté él fuera del camino, será fácil manipularla en nombre de "nuestra amistad".

————

Pobre de la raza Yocrati que tuvo el infortunio de toparse con el príncipe saiyajin. Escribir este capítulo me encantó, a pesar de la crueldad del mismo. Me gustaría saber cómo van percibiendo la historia.

Aprovecho para contarles que hace dos días subí un two shot, especial de Halloween. Espero lo puedan pasar a ver y les guste 🤗🤗.


	18. Clavo que saca otro clavo. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta puede ser muy creativo para generar caos y poner las cosas a su favor, cuando quiere.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Sobreviviré, buscaré un hogar, entre los escombros de mi soledad. Paraíso extraño donde no estás tú, y aunque duela quiero libertad aunque me haga daño... - Sobreviviré, Monica Naranjo._

Casi no había visto a Vegeta después de nuestra charla aquella noche, y sin embargo algo cambió entre nosotros. Es como si sintiera que el saiyajin, al menos conmigo se portaba más, como decirlo educado; menos prepotente, al menos cuando estábamos solos, lo cual me alegra, él está tan solo... que creo podría llegar a ser su amiga.

Yo no creo que él sea malo, pienso que es víctima también de lo que le tocó vivir, creo que si le muestro qué es la amistad, tal vez poco a poco pueda cambiar. Aunque soy realista no deja de ser un orgulloso arrogante, así que tampoco me hago muchas ilusiones de que el principito engreído cambie de la noche a la mañana.

Bulma estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Yamsha llegó a la corporación. Justo un día antes en la noche se había topado a Vegeta nuevamente en el comedor y se sentó junto a él a comer sin decir palabra alguna. En realidad le gustaba su compañía, con él los silencios no eran incómodos, así que le sorprendió que nuevamente el decidiera abrir plática, pero más le sorprendió el tema del mismo – Así que siempre si decidiste regresar con la sabandija- dijo él, y yo solo le dije -ajá, ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y solo fue un malentendido menor- honestamente no sé porque sentí la necesidad de justificar mi decisión, Vegeta me miró y casual me dijo – Bueno al menos así ya no me molestarán tus llantos nocturnos y me dejarás dormir en paz- soltó mientras yo me ponía roja, no sabía que me había escuchado llorar, luego agregó –Supongo que no fue tan grave lo que te hizo, entonces no entiendo por qué todo el escándalo- me dijo en tono burlón, yo solo atiné a decirle - ¡Ush Vegeta!, deja de andar espiándome- toda colorada, mientras él se reía y me decía -terrícola no pienses ideas que no son, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan escandalosa, y te recuerdo que mi habitación está al lado de la tuya, así que se escucha perfectamente tu voz chillona, de todas formas supongo ya no habrá más de tus patéticos lloriqueos y que ya todo será felicidad para ti ¿no? – Me decía dándome una mirada arrogante y antes de poder contestarle me dijo – Como sea, solo espero no escuchar próximamente tus lloriqueos fastidiosos, y si un día te cansas de tu mascota... avísame con gusto me puedo deshacer de ella- me decía mientras terminaba de comer y me lanzaba una mirada divertida.

Vaya, cuando quiere vegeta puede ser muy animado y amigable, el problema con él es que nunca se sabe cuándo estará de buen humor, aunque me sorprendió, ya que el orgulloso príncipe muy a su estilo y leyendo entre líneas me dio su apoyo. Me emociona saber que tal vez solo tal vez me empiece a considerar su amiga.

Yamsha buscaba a Bulma dentro del jardín de la corporación, hacia allá lo había dirigido la Sra. Briefs. Allí la halló sumida en sus pensamientos, se veía tan hermosa y el aún no creía en su buena fortuna de haber sido perdonado por semejante ninfa, ¡cómo la amaba! Aun así él sabía que el perdón no era del todo completo. Desde aquella situación ella no se había dejado tocar más allá de pequeños besos y abrazos.

Mientras se dirigía rumbo a su novia, él pensaba - Y en lo que ella me perdona completamente y vuelve a mí en cuerpo y alma, seguiré frecuentando a la bella Youmi. Simplemente es hermosa y uno es hombre y tiene necesidades, pero no quiero apresurar a Bulma con estas. Una vez que ella vuelva al cien a mí no volveré a ver a nadie más, por mientras Youmi no duda en complacerme- Me acerqué por la espalda a besarla en la mejilla, mientras la abrazo, ella volteó y sus ojos brillaron al verme ¡Kami! Es un ángel, la mujer digna de ser la novia del mejor beisbolista que existe.

-Hola preciosa- Le dijo Yamsha - ¿cómo va tu día?, tu mamá me dijo que te hallaría descansando aquí, ¿todo bien? – le decía mientas la abrazaba. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo – Solo estoy frustrada por algunas cosas en el laboratorio, nada importante, solo necesito despejarme- decía mientras le devolvía el cariñoso abrazo a su novio y le daba un tierno beso.

Noté que el insecto estaba en la casa, sentí su desagradable ki debilucho por lo que decidí tomarme un descanso y empezar con la siguiente fase de mi plan, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Salí por agua y decidí como quien no quiere la cosa pasear por el jardín, sabía que allí los hallaría.

-Ah, terrícola con que aquí estas, como siempre de holgazana- le dije mostrando mi sonrisa más arrogante - ¡Ush Vegeta, ya te dije mi nombre es BULMA! B-U-L-M-A – Decía muy enojada, realmente disfruto molestarla jajaja se vuelve más divertida. -Como sea- contesté – Prometiste tenerme los guantes mejorados desde hace una semana y aún no los veo, creía que alardeabas ser la mejor, pero ya veo que mejor le digo a tu padre que me ayude – dije sonriendo y parándome, cruzando los brazos en una típica pose mía. En eso el insecto que ya esperaba en cualquier momento explotara, dijo - ¿Cómo te atreves maldito simio en hablarle así a Bulma?, más respeto para ella imbécil- jajajaja listo había picado el anzuelo, acto seguido lo ignoré y seguí hablando con la humana – ¿Y bien mujer? ¿Vas a ser capaz de acabar con mis guantes pronto? - cuestioné y antes de que ella contestara el insecto no se contuvo más y explotó en mi contra.

¡Argh! Todo iba perfecto hasta que ese a maldito mono se le ocurrió aparecerse, de verdad lo detesto, no sé cómo Bulma puede pensar que es inofensivo. No soporté más al ver como ese idiota ni se dignada a contestarme y me ignoraba, enfrente de Bulma, ¡maldito!

-¡Oye tú! – le grité, -me tienes harto con tus desplantes maldito príncipe de la nada – Vegeta solo volteó a verme lanzándome una mirada arrogante mientras me dijo, - Yo contigo no tengo nada de qué hablar Sabandija, creo que fui muy claro la vez pasada- dijo riéndose y agregó – Solo ocupo que la humana me diga si piensa cumplir su palabra o no con mis guantes - y antes de que Bulma pudiera decir nada le dije – Estoy harto de ti, ¿cómo te atreves a faltarle así el respeto?, lárgate de una vez maldito imbécil- el maldito mono ya más serio me dijo – Ten cuidado como me hablas sabandija, luego te asustas y terminas desquitándote con los más débiles que tú- me dijo con un dejo de desprecio, haciendo referencia a mi pelea con Bulma, canalla como se atreve a decir tal cosa, maldito imbécil, así que no aguanté más y con todo el valor que pude reunir le dije – No eres más que un psicópata, una basura espacial, lárgate de una vez de la casa de Bulma no te queremos aquí, ya te hemos aguantado lo suficiente y no tenemos por qué seguirte soportando, ¡LARGATE!- le grité rojo de la furia.

Él volteo a verme visiblemente molesto mientras mostraba una sonrisa con todos sus dientes, pensé que había logrado hacerlo enojar lo suficiente para que mostrara su verdadera cara psicópata y que por fin Bulma podría presenciar quien era en verdad ese malnacido, pero canté victoria antes de tiempo.

El muy bastardo dijo algo que me sacó de balance – Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo insecto, la invitación vino de la mujer- y volteó a verla ignorándome – Bulma- le dijo sorprendiéndome porque era la primera vez que le escuchaba llamarla por su nombre – Tú y yo ya hablamos y aclaramos lo que pasó aquel día, si aun así no estás cómoda con mi presencia aquí, quiero que seas tú quien me lo diga, y si en verdad estoy generándote tantas molestias, no impondré mi presencia más aquí, solo que tenía el entendido que era un huésped tuyo. Si ya no soy más bienvenido aquí solo dímelo y te libero de nuestro trato y me voy en este instante. Y si crees que mi comportamiento aquel día merece que pida una disculpa a la sabandija parada aquí al lado por dañar su frágil hombría, lo haré- Dijo el muy bastardo, me di cuenta en ese punto que ese maldito mono era más astuto de lo que esperaba.

Tan pronto Vegeta dijo esas palabras, entendí que decía las cosas muy enserio, toda la discusión fue de tan improviso que tardé algunos minutos en reaccionar. ¿Quién se cree Yamsha que es para hablarle así a un huésped mío? Cierto que Vegeta no es de fácil trato, pero él no lo estaba molestando, todo esto fue generado por Yamsha, y yo no iba a dejar que él tomará decisiones por mí. Jamás he dejado que nadie pase sobre mí y mis decisiones y esta no sería la excepción.

\- ¡Basta! - Grité -Tú- dije señalando a Yamsha - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un huésped mío? Vegeta no te está haciendo nada- grité a un desconcertado Yamsha que me miraba con angustia – Pero Bulma yo...- intentó decir - Pero nada- le interrumpí- Vegeta no te estaba diciendo nada malo- dije más que enojada a mi intento de novio - Y tú- dije señalando a Vegeta- Ya te dije que tus guantes estarán a final de la semana, cumpliré mi palabra- Le dije a un sorprendido saiyajin, que al parecer no esperaba que una débil humana le gritara .

-Yo no te he corrido y nuestro trato sigue, si quieres romper el trato es porque tú quieres. Sabes que eres bienvenido, para seguir viviendo aquí el tiempo que creas conveniente - Termine de decirle viéndolo altaneramente.

Jajajajaja el insecto era más predecible de lo que creía, con tan solo pisar un poco su ego lo llevé a donde quería, y la humana me sorprendió. Sacó más carácter de lo que esperaba de ella. Aunque sabía que ya tenía contra la cuerdas a la sabandija, decidí presionar más la herida cuando en un nada inocente movimiento dije – Muy bien humana, las cosas están claras entonces, dejaré pasar esta vez las cosas con el insecto- y volteé a verlo – Lamento que mi presencia te moleste tanto pero tendrás que aguantarla, para que veas que quiero poner de mi parte, enfrente de la mujer te digo que, mientras no te metas conmigo no te daré ninguna paliza y tampoco usaré a mis saibaman contra ti- dije de la forma más inocentemente cínica posible. Vi la cara de enojo de la humana, que sabía que estaba divirtiéndome a costa de ese insecto y me dijo en tono de advertencia – Vegeta compórtate- yo solo me reí y dije antes de irme de ahí – Está bien mujer, me voy, te dejo seguir divirtiéndote con tu mascota, aun así mi oferta que te hice la vez anterior para cuando te aburras de ella... sigue en pie- dije entre risas en lo que me iba... jajajaja definitivamente salió mejor de lo que planeé.

Una vez que ese malnacido se largó volteé a ver a Bulma dolido, ¿porque había contradicho a lo que dije? ¿Es que acaso no le importaba mi opinión? He sido muy paciente en ese tema y creo que esta postura permisiva de mi parte debe acabar ahora mismo, pensé más que enojado.

-Bulma basta, no te estoy preguntando, ese saiyajin se va hoy mismo de aquí- dije en tono molesto y autoritario – No voy a permitir que siga aquí exponiéndote al peligro- más tarde en decirlo que en ser sorprendido por una cachetada en mi cara, sorprendido y dolido por esta acción volteé para ver a una desafiante Bulma.

Había sentido que todo era surreal desde el altercado entre Vegeta y Yamsha.

Seguía furiosa por como Yamsha se dirigió a Vegeta, admitámoslo, solo gracias a que el principito tenía palabra y andaba de buen humor no mandó al otro mundo a mi idiota novio, ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurría hablarle así? Vegeta es mucho más fuerte que él, yo casi temí que lo iba a matar, pero como supuse antes y lo confirmé ahora sus principios y orgullo son mayores, para romper por esa tontería, un acuerdo que aparte le beneficia: tiene casa, comodidades y la tecnología de la mejor empresa de este mundo, así como los conocimientos a su disposición de los dos mejores científicos de este planeta.

Apenas estaba calmándome lo suficiente como para poder hablar con el idiota de Yamsha, cuando se atreve a exigirme la salida de vegeta de mi casa, ¿Desde cuando Yamsha cree que tiene el derecho de hablarme así?, no lo soporte más y terminé golpeándolo, para luego decirle – Suficiente Yamsha, no sé qué te has creído, pero tú no me vas a ordenar nada. He dicho mi última palabra, Vegeta es mi invitado y se quedará en la corporación Capsula, te guste o no.

Yo no necesito de ti para que me cuides de él, es más, aunque quisieras no podrías defenderme de él. El único que podría es Gokú y él está de acuerdo conmigo, en que Vegeta viva aquí. Vete ahora por favor y no vuelvas hasta que no cambies tu actitud, te he perdonado mil veces, pero no voy a permitir que pases por sobre mis decisiones-

Miré a Bulma dolido, sabía que no había forma de hacerla entrar en ese momento en razón y que lo mejor era irme de ahí, ¡Maldito Saiyajin! Sé que todo este numerito lo hizo para vengarse de mí, pero esto no se quedará así.

Yamsha salió molesto de la corporación, sabía que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo o terminarían las cosas peor para él.

———-

Amé este pequeño altercado. Ustedes no?

El príncipe saiyajin puede ser muy astuto...


	19. Amante Bandido Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma quiere ser amiga del Saiyajin, que hará para lograrlo?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta, tu cielo se hace gris, Yo ya camino bajo la tormenta. Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte, entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte. Y ¡aléjate de mi amor! Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo. No soy quien en verdad parezco, y perdón, no soy quién crees Yo no caí del cielo... -Aléjate de mí, Camila._

Las cosas habían salido muchísimo mejor de lo que creí; Después de la humillación al insecto, decidí evadir algunos días a la humana, hasta que un día la vi, estaba cenando, era tarde, pero también tenía hambre y ya era momento de continuar con mi plan. – Hola Vegeta ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Gustas que te sirva? - me dijo, yo solo asentí y me senté a su lado. De repente, sentí que mi boca se hizo agua y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima, no me di cuenta lo cerca que estaba de ella y su aroma me pego de lleno. Ese maldito olor seductor, traté de pensar en otra cosa, y para distraerme pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente – ¿Nuevamente te enfadaste con el insecto?- Ella se sorprendió por mi pregunta pero me contesto de buena gana – No me gusta que me ordenen Vegeta y si bien ese día tú también te pasaste con Yamsha, él no tenía derecho de correrte de mi casa a mi nombre – Ya luego que se me pase el enojo, le llamaré- Solo me reí de eso, sí que era voluntariosa.

Luego me preguntó curiosa – Oye Vegeta, como eran las relaciones en tu planeta, ¿tenían algo parecido a lo que llamamos nosotros aquí, novios y esposos? - la volteé a ver, sus malditos ojos azules como el mar me miraban inocentes, solo me reí y le dije – Sí claro que existían las parejas, pero no por las cursilerías que ustedes manejan. Era solo para fornicar y aparearse y tener descendientes fuertes, y a diferencia de ustedes, teníamos palabra. A quien escogías era la pareja definitiva, ustedes fornican con quien quieren y no tiene palabra- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me reía de ella.

– ¡Oye no seas grosero! - replicó molesta y sonrojada, jajaja definitivamente el color rojo en sus mejillas las hace ver más apetitosa, tal vez no sea tan mala idea el que sea mi esclava. Tal vez, si considere usarla para calentar mi cama algunas noches jajajajaja, me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me dijo – Yo solo te estoy preguntando algo, sé educado y contéstame bien principito arrogante- jajajaja admitámoslo la humana es divertida y tiene más agallas que el inútil de su novio – Yo solo contesté a lo que preguntaste- contesté, iba a decirle una pesadez cuando me dijo – ¿Y tú... has tenido novia vegeta?- me sorprendió su pregunta, a decir verdad jamás tuve una pareja era un muy joven cuando explotó mi planeta y jamás me atrevería a mezclar mi sangre con alguna otra raza, no me rebajaría a tanto, sin embargo solo contesté – No digas estupideces, a mí solo me interesa pelear y derrotar al imbécil de Kakaroto – Entonces vi algo en sus ojos que me hizo sentir un sentimiento extraño, incómodo en el pecho, sus ojos me miraban con ¿Tristeza?, entonces ella dijo – Ya veo, aun así creo que es muy triste que no hayas aún conocido el amor, pero quien sabe tal vez algún dia...- dijo ella sonriendo. Yo la miré y me reí- No digas tonterías, eso no me interesa- ella solo sonrío y me dijo – lo sé, solo te importa ser más fuerte, ¿No es así? Y aunque no lo creas yo sé que así será- me dijo sonriéndome. No entendía, de donde salía toda esa confianza en mí. Ella sabía que era un asesino y ahí estaba ella, una humana insignificante dándole ánimos a un genocida como yo.

Realmente no sé porque se me estruja el corazón de pensar que Vegeta está tan solo y que toda su vida ha estado solo peleando, el amor es un sentimiento poderoso, y sé que a pesar de lo que diga, su raza sí puede sentirlo, por algo Gokú se enamoró de Milk. Pensaba Bulma.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el altercado con Yamsha y Vegeta y desde mi última plática en la cena con el príncipe Saiyajin. Yamsha y yo no habíamos platicado , sé que sigue en desacuerdo con mi decisión y yo seguiré inflexible con él.

A pesar de que toda la vida lo he apoyado y amado, últimamente notaba cosas que antes no, por ejemplo, su egocentrismo. Además, había días que se desaparecía completamente, y eso tampoco me incitaba a querer avanzar más en la relación. Sé que el moría por intimar de nuevo conmigo, pero yo no podía hasta no tener más certeza. A pesar de llevar casi 10 años juntos, solamente 2 veces habíamos intimado, una antes de ir a Namekusein, con el miedo que nos daba esa expedición decidí estar con él, y una más cuando regresamos. Aunque no me arrepiento de haber estado con él esas dos veces, no quiere decir que sienta que quiera hacerlo ahora.

Además, quería entender más a Vegeta, por cierto, después de los guantes que le hice que le encantaron, pude crear una combinación de materiales que fueron simplemente mejores incluso que los originales, ahora estaba haciendo un traje para él, por el cual pensaba exigirle algo a cambio y que previamente habíamos platicado, pero no estaba segura de que el principito orgulloso aceptara. Bueno tenía que intentarlo.

Me dirigía a la cámara de gravedad para abordarlo, el salió molesto porque lo interrumpí, sin embargo, decidí ignorar su mal genio.

Maldita Humana, como se atreve a molestar al príncipe de los Saiyajin cuando estoy en pleno entrenamiento, por su culpa me distraje cuando tocó la puerta de la cámara, un rayo me alcanzó el hombro. Argh, es un estorbo. Salí molesto y le dije en la forma menos amigable posible que qué quería, a ver si así me dejaba de molestar, pero veo que eso no la amedrentó ni tantito – Hola Vegeta ya tengo el traje que me pediste- me dijo, vaya en verdad esta humana me sorprende, sonreí y dije -quiero verlo –

Me lo entregó y acto seguido con ella presente me cambié. Cuando acabé de ponérmelo, la vi toda roja y me gritó – Argh maldito Saiyajin ¿qué acaso no tienes modales? ¿cómo se te ocurre cambiarte enfrente mío? - Me dijo, yo solo reí y decidí molestarla – No tengo la culpa de que seas tan vulgar y de que decidieras quedarte a verme, ¿Qué acaso algo de lo que viste te gustó? Que culpa tengo de que tengas una sabandija a tu lado- le dije arrogante, ella solo me miro molesta y me gritó- Eres un maldito imbécil- Solo me reí y le dije si no tienes nada más que decir ya vete, estoy entrenando, entonces ella sonrió y me dijo – Alto ahí príncipe, el traje no es de a gratis. Prometiste que si lo hacía me llevarías a conocer un lugar muy espectacular y que aceptarías a rebajarte a hacer un picnic conmigo – dijo ella triunfal, yo la vi molesto.

No había logrado aun convertirme en super saiyajin y ahí estaba esa molesta hembra chantajeándome, cuando podría obligarla a la fuerza a hacer mi voluntad, aun así, seguía con mi plan de ganarme su confianza así que solo la miré, sonreí malévolamente y le dije - muy bien, lo haremos en una semana más, ahora si me permites- la agarré del hombro y la saqué de la cámara y cerré la puerta en su cara.

Ese maldito grosero me cerró la puerta en las narices, aun así, no me enojaré. Al final logré mi cometido y vegeta irá conmigo de picnic. He pensado mucho, y a pesar de tener a sus compañeros, quien sabe en qué parte del universo estén y aparte de ellos no tiene a nadie más. Creo que está muy solo, seré su amiga y sé que lograré por las buenas que se quite la idea de querer esclavizar la tierra.

Bulma estaba muy emocionada haciendo los preparativos para su picnic, cuando recordó como el príncipe se había cambiado enfrente de ella – Kami pero que buen cuerpo tiene-. Se decía así misma. Si no fuera tan arrogante yo misma pensaría que puede ser un buen novio. ¡Pero que estás pensando Bulma! Es vegeta, el loco genocida que solo piensa en pelear. Y sin embargo eso no le quita lo guapo y el buen cuerpo que tiene.

He visto muchas veces a Gokú sin camisa, pero realmente si los comparo, Vegeta es mucho más guapo. Lo bueno es que al menos se digna a usar ropa interior ó hubiera visto de más- Pensaba una Bulma muy sonrojada. Cuando su madre entró a la cocina y le dijo - ¿Oh Bulmita, tienes temperatura pequeña? - le decía tocándole la frente – Estas muy colorada y te sientes con temperatura muy alta- Las palabras de su madre la hicieron sonrojar más y solo quiso huir de ahí – Como crees mamá, solo hace mucho calor- le decía mientras se quitaba los brazos de su madre de encima y se escabullía rumbo a su cuarto muy avergonzada.

———-

Un Picnic 🧺entre el príncipe Saiyajin y Bulma? Que podría salir mal? 🙄😄🤷🏽‍♀️


	20. Amante Bandido Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un picnic entre el Príncipe Saiyajin y Bulma, qué podría salir mal? 🤷🏽♀️

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Yo seré el viento que va, navegaré por tu obscuridad . Tú rocío, beso frío; que me quemará. Yo seré tormento y amor, tú la marea que arrastra a los dos. Yo y tú, Tú y yo. No dirás que no... Seré tu amante bandido, bandido. Corazón, corazón malherido, Seré tu amante cautivo, cautivo, Seré... Pasión privada adorado enemigo, huracán, huracán abatido. Me perderé en un momento contigo, por siempre, Seré tu héroe de amor... -Amante Bandido, Miguel Bosé_

Los días previos al picnic estuve como loca arreglando todo, para tener los guisados que más le gustan al Saiyajin encapsulados. Realmente quería que se sintiera cómodo ese día, y que no estuviera con cara de pocos amigos por detener su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, jamás en mis más alocados sueños pensé que pasaría lo que pasó. Pensaba una Bulma aún confundida y sonrojada en su cama. Y no era la única que estaba recostada en su cama pensando, un Saiyajin estaba igual que ella, sin poder dormir asimilando lo que había pasado horas atrás.

Bulma despertó en la mañana muy emocionada por el picnic. Para ella era un logró haber hecho que el Saiyajin dejara por un día completo su entrenamiento y se dignara en acompañarla al fabuloso lugar que, según palabras del propio Saiyajin, era un pequeño paraíso en medio de esa bola de barro, como cariñosamente le llamada ese engreído a la tierra.

Habían acordado verse a las 9 am, y ahí estaba ella puntual. No se sorprendió verlo parado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en una típica pose de él, esperándola. Lo que sí le sorprendió es que estuviera en ropas humanas y no con su eterno traje de combate. Se veía realmente bien.

-Hasta que apareciste- fue el único comentario de él. Ella ya traía todo en cápsulas en la bolsa. Cuando Vegeta volteó a verla se impactó, la humana se veía realmente bien. Se había puesto un hermoso vestido de tirantes, realmente parecía una diosa. decidieron que era hora de partir y ella decidió sacar una de sus aeronaves de sus cápsulas, cuando el príncipe le dijo que ni creyera que irían es ese ridículo vehículo. Ella lo vio confundida y le dijo -Pero Vegeta yo no sé volar- entonces el rió y le dijo - ¿y eso que? - Yo te llevaré, pero no perderemos tiempo en esa chatarra, al lugar que iremos está muy lejos. Bulma aceptó y comenzaron el viaje.

Ella iba un poco cohibida. Jamás había estado tan cerca del príncipe, realmente él era muy guapo, tenía un perfil regio, le hacía gala a su título. Como jamás había estado tan cerca no había notado antes el aroma tan masculino del príncipe, eso la hizo sonrojar. Por otro lado, Vegeta estaba también bastante incómodo, con tanta cercanía de ella. Su olor lo perturbaba y empezó a maldecirse por no aceptar usar el ridículo transporte, así se hubiera evitado estar tan cerca de ella y tener que luchar con su autocontrol para no tomarla allí mismo.

Trataba de mantenerla lo más lejos de su cuerpo posible, pero en un punto notó los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de la humana. Ella era más frágil que él, y a las alturas que volaban el aire era más frío. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese clima, y previendo que aún le faltaba casi una hora de camino, decidió acercarla más a su cuerpo, para que recibiera un poco de calor de este.

La temperatura corporal de un Saiyajin es más alta, por lo cual ayudaría a evitar que la humana se enfermara. – Agárrate bien de mí, pon tus brazos sobre mi cuello, el aire de aquí es muy frío y tu cuerpo no está preparado para el mismo. Mi calor corporal que es mayor te ayudará a mantenerte abrigada-dijo; Bulma asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a rodear el cuello del Saiyajin con sus pequeñas manos, mientras él juguetonamente le decía al oído – Solo no quieras aprovecharte de mí, humana vulgar- ella toda roja por la situación solo le dijo - que te pasa idiota, yo no me estoy aprovechando de ti- mirándolo con la cara roja por la situación. Mientras el reía por lo fácil que había logrado provocarla.

El corazón de Bulma latía furioso, ella sabía era una tontería, pero tanta cercanía con Vegeta la tenía sumamente alterada. El príncipe no estaba mejor, realmente el aroma de la mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo. Afortunadamente antes de que él cometiera una tontería llegaron al lugar. Le pidió a la humana que cerrara los ojos un momento. Y una vez que llegaron y Bulma los abrió, se dio cuenta que Vegeta no mentía, si esto no era el cielo, era lo más parecido a eso entonces.

Un hermoso campo lleno de orquídeas azules y mariposas atrapó su vista, más adelante una cascada y un delicioso manantial acompañaban a tan excelsa belleza. Un paraíso terrenal. Bulma asombrada empezó a recorrer el lugar con la vista. Sin duda Vegeta no había mentido, ese lugar era perfecto, un paraíso donde solo se hallaban ahora, ellos dos.

Bulma acomodó la mesa para el picnic que entusiasmada ella había llevado. Primero comerían un poco antes de recostarse a platicar y después irían a ver ese fabuloso manantial, se decía mentalmente la científica. Mientras desayunaban felices, ella le preguntó - ¿Cómo hallaste este lugar? – el príncipe solo encogió los hombros y le dijo, estaba buscando un lugar nuevo donde hacer un entrenamiento especial, que se asemeja a la meditación de ustedes. Cuando lo hallé, pensé que era el sitio perfecto para hacerlo- dijo arrogante el príncipe - Y lo es definitivamente- confirmó ella.

El príncipe estaba curioso del porqué la humana había escogido eso como pago por los trajes y sin más preguntó – ¿Porque un día de campo? - Ella lo miro con esos ojos azules que traspasan y pareciera que leyeran el alma misma. – ¿Y porque no? – contestó ella risueña. -No todos nos queremos aprovechar de los demás Vegeta, yo solo quería conocerte más y tal vez podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos- Dijo ella.

La miró a los ojos y supo que ella lo decía de verdad, pobre ilusa le estaba facilitando las cosas.

Siguieron comiendo y riendo mientras hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez. Hasta que el príncipe decidió llevar la situación un poco más a su favor. Llamó la humana y juntos se dirigieron al manantial, donde el comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en shorts y le dijo - ¿qué? ¿acaso piensas nadar con la ropa que traes puesta? - Por fortuna Bulma en sus alocados pensamientos se había puesto en la mañana un traje de baño debajo de ese bello vestido, por lo que le lanzó una sonrisa retadora y en un solo movimiento se sacó el vestido, para acto seguido decirle al Saiyajin. te estas tardando- y se adelantó rumbo al agua. Mientras dejaba a un descolocado saiyain sonrojado por la visión espectacular de esa ninfa azul solo vestida con un pequeñísimo bikini rojo.

Esa humana vulgar está loca, pensaba el príncipe. Juega con fuego, poco faltó para que le arrancara la ropa ahí mismo. Respiré hondamente varias veces, en lo que calmaba la sangre que se había agolpado de pronto, en forma dolorosa en mi entre pierna. Cuando pude caminar, la seguí. Ahí estaba esa extraña sirena, viéndome con sus hechizantes ojos, mientras me retaba con su hipnotizante mirada, y me extendía la mano para acompañarla en el agua. Estábamos nadando cuando decidí ir rumbo a un montón de rocas que sobresalían en medio de ese manantial virgen. Me subí rápidamente, pero vi que mi acompañante le costaba poder hacer lo mismo; así que me incliné hacia ella, la levanté y puse sobre la roca en un ágil movimiento. Fue como sacar una pluma del agua. Ligera y suave.

Se recostó a mi lado y pude ver su sensual cuerpo a plenitud. Sentí que un leve sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro. Voltee la cara para disimularlo. -Oye Vegeta, ¿a dónde fueron tus otros dos compañeros? - me preguntaba curiosa. Me reí de ella y le dije - aparte de vulgar, chismosa- y sonreí arrogante. -Oye te estoy preguntando en buen plan, además se me hace extraño de que se fueron y ya no supimos de ellos. A diferencia de ti, el hermano de Gokú se veía que aparte de buen mozo, parecía ser más educado - Me dijo la escandalosa, me sorprendió y no sé por qué, sentí irritación de pensar que tal vez le hubiera interesado, el idiota de Raditz. - ¿Ah? ¿Acaso te gustó el hermano de kakaroto, mujer vulgar? Jajajaja, no lo dudo con los pésimos gustos que tienes. Seguramente debió de agradarte, ¿lo quieres fornicar acaso? - pregunté en son de burla, pero en el fondo, no sé porque esa imagen se me hizo repulsiva y me generó malestar.

-Que te pasa idiota, solo quería ser amable contigo, preguntando por tus compañeros, ¡Ush Vegeta! Eres imposible- decía entre gritos la vulgar mujer. Solo me reí más fuerte de ella y le dije - fueron en misión de reconocimiento a un sistema solar interesante en la zona norte de la galaxia. Antes de lo que pasó con freezer, ya lo habíamos visto y me interesa para establecer ahí mi base- dije, como si hablara del clima, mientras ella habría sus ojos con sorpresa - ¿Entonces piensas irte de la tierra pronto? - me dijo y algo de su tono de voz me dio una impresión de súplica... ¿acaso quería que me quedará?Por un instante un escalofrío me recorrió, y mi corazón latió más apresurado, pero reprimí ese estúpido intento de sentimiento, tan pronto surgió y arrogante dije – ¿Acaso te importa? – contesté soberbio - Agradece que no usaré este insignificante planeta como mi base. Tal vez solo tomaré algunos esclavos - y la miré de soslayo mientras le decía - te verías muy bien con el uniforme de mucama del planeta Vegita - mientras ella se enojaba y me reclamaba a gritos.

Realmente estaba disfrutando el día en compañía de esa vulgar. Definitivamente esto no se parecía a otras misiones, donde era un suplicio tener que fingir que me interesaban las estupideces que decía la persona y que me divertía con sus insulsas conversaciones. Hay que aceptarlo, la hembra era desafiante, además ese maldito olor por ratos me desconcentraba. Lo admito tenía un jodido cuerpo que perturbaba hasta al mismísimo príncipe de los Saiyajines, claro que eso jamás lo reconocería ni bajo la peor de las torturas.

Ella se levantó de la roca y vi que intentó sin éxito tomar la liana que colgaba cercana. Se veía realmente graciosa. Además, yo ahí acostado, estaba disfrutando de un espectáculo digno de un príncipe, con esa vulgar enfrente de mí, mostrándome su cuerpo en tan diminuta prenda. Hasta que decidí ayudarla, me paré y tomé la liana y se la entregué.

Pensé que ese desagradecido Saiyajin jamás me ayudaría, pero de pronto cuando ya pensaba perder mi dignidad para pedirle ayuda, me pasó la liana. Mi intención era divertirme un poco, saltando de ella, pero de repente la altura se me hacía demasiada y tuve miedo de brincar. Hasta que sentí que él me tomó de la cintura, no sé porque no pude evitar sonrojarme, con una mano me abrazaba y con la otra se sujetaba de la liana, y sin avisar nos empujó a ambos al vacío. Estábamos columpiándonos en la liana, era una sensación emocionante, veía por debajo la transparente agua bastante distante bajo nuestros pies. Cuando me dijo -a las tres nos soltaremos- yo negué aterrada, cuando él susurró a mi oído - suéltate mujer, confía en mí- Acto seguido solté la liana y me aferré a su cuello, mientras caíamos juntos al agua.

Ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo creo que esas palabras traían más significado de lo que pensé.

Salimos a la superficie y comenzamos a reír, a decir verdad, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan relajado y a gusto en alguna otra compañía, que no fueran los otros dos saiyajines. Vaya, la humana era interesante. Definitivamente tenía que ser mi esclava y estar a mi disposición.

Tenía años que Bulma no se sentía tan viva, ni la pasaba tan a gusto, como la estaba pasando con ese arisco Saiyajin. Así que decidió, impulsada por su emoción tomar una foto de ese maravilloso momento, por lo que se acercó a la orilla. Le pidió a Vegeta que esperara dentro del agua y fue corriendo a sacar de una de sus cápsulas su cámara acuática, para tomar una foto de este hermoso instante.

Regresó nerviosa, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar el príncipe, todo iba saliendo de maravilla, pero con el siempre hay que estar a la expectativa, su humor podía cambiar y se estropearía toda la magia. Nerviosa, tomó aire antes de acercarse al él, quién, aunque cerca de la orilla seguía sumergido hasta la cintura en el agua. El volteó a verla y ella mostró la cámara. Él le dedico una sonrisa ladina y asintió con la cabeza. Ella estaba emocionada, pensó que él rechazaría hacer algo tan humano, pero al parecer el príncipe estaba de muy buen humor.

Tomé la cámara de sus manos y la alcé yo, al ser un poco más alto que ella y ser varón mis extremidades eran más largas que las de ella, podía tomar mejor su dichosa foto. Honestamente no sé porque accedía, no tenía nada que ver esa jodida sonrisa que parecía transmitir su alegría, y que sus preciosos ojos azules resplandecieran por lo mismo. No eso nada tenía que ver, sé que sólo lo hice para reírme un rato de ella.

Ella se acercó mucho a mí, para salir a mi lado en la foto. Con el brazo desocupado la jale más cerca mío y le rodeé la cintura, mientras ella debido al impulso del contacto, se vio en la necesidad de sostenerse de mi pecho y tomé la foto. Cualquiera que la vea, pensaría que somos algo más que dos simples conocidos.

Después de tomar la foto volteé a verla, ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y no sé porque mi brazo se negaba a soltarla. Comencé a sentir pánico, cuando noté que con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, mis pulgares habían comenzado a jugar, haciendo círculos en su suave piel.

Asustado por mi propia osadía, intente apartarme de ella. Pero el movimiento fue muy rápido, y noté con un horror creciente que mi cola traicionera se había soltado de mi cintura y se había agarrado a uno de sus suaves muslos, por lo cual, al intentar tan bruscamente separarme, lo único que logré fue que nos enredáramos más y que cayéramos, yo sobre ella, al agua. En un rápido reflejo para evitar que ella se lastimara la sostuve de la cabeza para evitar el impacto de esta sobre las piedras de la orilla del río. Caímos al agua, quedando frente a frente; tomando con mi mano su delicada nuca para evitar que ella se lastimase en esas rocas.

Quedamos en esa posición minutos que parecieron horas. No sé en qué momento mis ojos se perdieron en ese abismo azul que me atraía y me daba ecos de promesas de victorias por venir. Suspiré y su aroma entró de lleno en mis fosas nasales, inundando todo mi ser con él, contaminándome y dejándome sin defensas. Mi intensión había sido solamente hacerme su "amigo", sin querer caí en la trampa junto con ella y ahora estaba a punto de lanzarme al abismo de cabeza. Vi sus labios tan apetitosos entreabrirse, al compás de esa piel sonrojada y sin emitir más que un leve jadeo de su respiración supe que me daba permiso de perderme en ellos.

La peliazul no estaba mejor que él: Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos tirados en el lecho del rio. Aunque sabía que no era correcto, mi corazón latía dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho, como si se quisiera escapar. Me perdí en esa negra y obscura mirada llena de enigmas, que me lanzaba de cabeza a un abismo inexplorado e insondable....

Sentía que me derretiría por las emociones que se agolpaban en mi pecho, y sin embargo no temía. Quería ser consumida por ese fuego. Luego, todo fue tan rápido y a la vez tan lento. Se apoderó de mis labios, dándome el mejor beso que había recibido en mi vida. Es como si nunca hubiera sabido lo que era un beso, hasta que él lo hizo. Como si la vida hubiera sido en blanco y negro, hasta que él le dio color. En ese beso él tomó todo de mí, incluida mi alma.

En cuanto probé sus labios fue mágico. Su olor y ahora su sabor magnífico me envolvían, haciéndome adicto a su saliva, dulce néctar, que decidí tomar para mí en ese momento. Había tenido miles de momentos eróticos en la vida, pero ella con un simple beso, había borrado todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces. Instalándose en mi deseo, en mi cuerpo. Y hasta mucha años después lo aceptaría, en mi alma también.

Cuando soltamos los labios, él me miró con una sonrisa triste y me ayudó a parame, me dio un beso más, del cuál yo no quería despegarme, hasta que su voz me devolvió a la realidad, cuando él dijo -Lo siento esto no puede ser- Sentí una opresión profunda en el pecho.Acababa de ser devuelta a la vida, de ver los colores de nuevo y ¿él quería que yo volviera al blanco y negro?

Vi como la humana me miraba con ojos desconcertados y tristes, entendía que ese beso le había pegado más de lo que pensé a ella también, analizando la situación, creo que me beneficia más el rumbo que está tomando la misma.Las patéticas razas sentimentales, cuando se enamoran pueden hacer cosas que son imposibles incluso para la amistad, como había pasado con la princesa Yocrati, que por amor condenó a toda su raza. Sin embargo, el insecto era un obstáculo aún por quitar, así que decidí cambiar la estrategia, para lograr que en poco tiempo me quitara a ese estorbo del camino.

La tomé del rostro mientras con mis dedos recorría esos deliciosos labios, ella seguía sonrojada y con los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo mis dedos sobre ellos – Mujer, aunque no lo creas esto lo hago por ti, no me conoces, no me ata nada aquí y te has portado bien conmigo, eres la única que no me ha juzgado en este miserable planeta.

Eres la única que me ha apoyado. No quiero lastimarte, no soy como los ridículos y sentimentales humanos. A mi lado sufrirás. Vuelve con la sabandija, él te dará todo lo que tu raza necesita, y que yo no podré. Esto fue un error – Dije dándole la espalda saliendo del agua. Ella corrió tras de mí y me dijo - espera Vegeta por favor no te vayas, yo... me siento un poco confundida pero no quiero que te alejes de mí, por favor. Déjame decidir a mí que es bueno y que es malo- Me decía en forma de súplica.

Acaricié de nuevo su suave mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo mi suave caricia. Entonces le dije – ¿Acaso, ya no amas al insecto? – yo sabía que la había confundido bastante, pero si quería asegurar el éxito, tenía que manejar bien mis cartas. Le di otro beso que la dejaría con ganas de más. Lo suficiente para confundirla y ahora dejarla entender y asimilar todo; y en breve me buscaría, yo lo sabía.

Ella seguía pensando, intentando darme una respuesta, pero me le adelanté, y con una sonrisa melancólica le dije - ¿ves que estoy en lo correcto? Sigues pensando en él. Lo mejor es que sigamos como hasta antes de ese beso- ella intento hablar – Vegeta yo...- Sin embargo, la callé– Shh no digas nada, nada cambiará entre nosotros, pero esto no volverá a pasar-

El regreso a la corporación cápsula fue en silencio, tan pronto llegamos me dejó en el suelo, me sonrió y caminando medio volteó a verme para decirme -gracias por todo humana escandalosa. Me gustó esto del picnic- y se fue rumbo a su amada cámara de gravedad.

Esa noche una confundida Bulma caía dormida sintiendo los sentimientos revueltos, ese beso removió muchas emociones que nunca creyó vivir. De un plumazo había enviado las sensaciones de los besos de Yamsha al olvido, pero su conciencia y los diez años de noviazgo, la tenían confundida.

En la recámara del Saiyajin, él también rememoraba todo, los planes habían cambiado, ajustándose y haciéndose más interesantes, y aunque no lo reconociera ni a él mismo, en verdad estaba ansioso por poseer más que lo labios de esa humana tan altanera.

—————

Intenso, amé escribir este capítulo, cómo lo vieron ustedes? Les gustó? Déjenme saber cómo van sintiendo la historia y mil gracias por leerla. 😃


	21. Amargo Adiós parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamsha o Vegeta. Vegeta o Yamsha, esa es la cuestión...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_El sol, ya no brilla como antes lo hacía a mi alrededor, que razón, pudo darle si todo en lo nuestro, era perfección. Me dedicaba a quererla y cuidarla y así me corresponde, Sin ni siquiera un adiós, hasta luego, matas mis ilusiones. Y hasta hoy, te recuerdo escuchando a una triste canción, siento yo, lentamente ahogarme solo en mi habitación. Día con día, camino en las calles sin una esperanza. imaginando, pensando si tú, todavía me recuerdas....– Tu y yo somos uno mismo, Timbiriche_

Después de nuestro picnic, realmente no tuve ocasión de encontrarme en los siguientes días a solas con Vegeta, estaba segura de que él me evitaba. Para ser sincera conmigo misma, él tenía razón, yo seguía con Yamsha. No podía creer que ese altanero príncipe, era quien lo ponía sobre la mesa, definitivamente tenía un orgullo y principios muy fuertes, no me quedan dudas.

Suspiré triste, pero él tiene razón. Debo aclarar mis ideas, sin embargo, por algún motivo llevaba ya un tiempo sintiendo que mis sentimientos por Yamsha cambiaban, ha sido un cambio paulatino y por eso tal vez, no lo noté antes, pero el sentimiento que surgía estaba ahí. Después de tantas cosas vividas juntos, el amor que sentía por él ha ido adormeciéndose, o tal vez ¿muriendo? Y en su lugar se instalaba en mi un sentimiento nuevo, más de camaradería. Lo quería sí, pero empecé a entender que ya no lo amaba. Además, yo conocía desde hace tantos años a mi aún novio. Siempre fue un alma libre y jamás quise atarlo, pero era tanta la libertad que él quería que, aunque sabía los sentimientos de él por mí, no terminaba de quedarse conmigo; y cada que podía se perdía descubriendo nuevos horizontes, nuevos caminos, nuevos cuerpos.

Estaba sentada en la terraza pensando eso, cuando mi madre apareció con una bandeja de té y galletas, ¡como la envidio! Parece que ella nunca tiene preocupaciones - ¿Oh que pasa Bulmita? - Me dijo mi madre - ¿Te noto muy pensativa, siguen los problemas con el joven Yamsha?, es que acaso ¿ya no estás tan segura de tus sentimientos a él? - me preguntó mi madre, dándome una dulce sonrisa cariñosa. Vaya, cuando quiere mi madre puede ser muy intuitiva, a veces pienso que va navegando en la vida con bandera de ingenuidad, pero en el fondo creo es más perspicaz de lo que aparenta – No sé mamá, han sido tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos, pero últimamente mis sentimientos por él han estado revueltos, está todo tan confuso- le dije dándole una sonrisa triste.

Mi dulce madre, tomó un largo sorbo de su té, antes de contestarme – Tal vez solo se acabó la magia, hija- tan pronto ella dijo eso, algo en mi corazón me hizo entender, que así de simple y fácil como mi madre lo decía, era cierto. Ya no había magia. En qué momento se esfumó no lo sé, pero empezaba a entenderlo. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Yamsha y pedirle que nos diéramos primero un tiempo, para que él pudiera tanto como yo asimilarlo, y después poder confirmar la ruptura definitiva. Así también me daría tiempo de sanar mi corazón, y tal vez lograr conquistar nuevos y ariscos horizontes. Tan pronto mi menté pensó esto, me llegó la imagen de ese orgulloso Saiyajin ¡Kami era demasiado guapo!Sonreí a mi madre y le dije – Tienes razón madre, la magia se acabó- La abracé y me fui rumbo a mi cuarto a buscar mi celular, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Estábamos nuevamente sentados en el parque, ella había llegado hace 10 minutos, cuando la vi la abracé, pero en forma muy educada no me dejó besarla. Sentía una molestia en el pecho al darme cuenta de eso, empezaba a ponerme nervioso, sabía que las cosas no habían estado bien últimamente, pero esa acción no me auguraba nada bueno. Por un momento cuando recibí por fin su llamada de que quería hablar conmigo después de varios días sin saber de ella, desde la última confrontación con el maldito simio. Entendí que lo mejor era dejar que se enfriaran los ánimos y cuando se le pasara el coraje a Bulma, le haría entender con caricias y besos que solo estaba preocupado por ella. Cuando me marcó pensé que sería una reconciliación más. Ya casi saboreaba el gusto de sus dulces besos. Por lo que esa pequeña acción de inmediato me puso en guardia.

Decidí jugármela en ese momento y ceder un poco para no perderla – Me alegra que me hayas marcado cariño, sabía que estabas muy molesta conmigo, y sé que me porté como un imbécil contigo. Que no tenía derecho a pedirte eso, que tienes tus motivos para darle alojamiento a ese simio espacial, pero de verdad todo lo hice pensando en tu seguridad. Lamento haberte ofendido con mi actitud machista, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? No puedo estar otro minuto más sin ti – terminé de decirle mientras me hincaba enfrente de ella y le besaba cariñosamente las manos.

Bulma se sonrojó ante la acción de Yamsha, y a pesar de que el gesto la sorprendió y no lo esperaba, algo en ella cambió desde la vez anterior, no se emocionaba con el gesto. Veía a su aún novio, sí definitivamente él era jodidamente guapo, pero ya no sentía su pecho acelerarse cuando él se acercaba o la besaba. Después de tantos años, había dejado de amar a Yamsha. Y se sentía mal al verlo, él estaba ahí pensando que volverían como siempre, era difícil el paso que iba a dar, pero era necesario, no quería alargar el sufrimiento de él más tiempo, aunque tampoco sería tan cruel. Primero le pediría un tiempo, y en unas semanas más que él ya se hubiera hecho a la idea, le informaría de que la ruptura era definitiva.

Retiré mis manos suavemente del agarre de Yamsha, suspiré y le dije - Yamsha, yo... he estado pensando y realmente creo que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo. Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos sí, pero empiezo a notar que tal vez en este punto de nuestras vidas necesitamos tomar un tiempo y reconsiderar las cosas, hemos peleado y vuelto tantas veces que honestamente necesito ordenar las ideas en mi mente. Yo... (Se acabó la magia pensaba Bulma) creo que... que hemos forzado demasiado las cosas (se acabó la magia solo dilo maldita sea, se decía mentalmente la peli azul), creo que lo mejor es sólo ser amigos al menos por el momento. Necesito un tiempo y después... después veremos (eres una cobarde, se regañó mentalmente) –

Yamsha estaba boquiabierto claramente sorprendido, esto era demasiado surreal para ser cierto, pero la determinación en los ojos de su ahora exnovia, le hablaban de que era real y no una pesadilla – Bulma, ¿Por qué quieres un tiempo?, Nena sé que he sido un cretino, perosé que podemos recuperar lo que teníamos, me está yendo mejor ahora y espero en poco tiempo comprar la casa de tus sueños y nos casemos – Decía un desesperado Yamsha, jugándose la última carta que él sabía que su novia tenía añosesperando que él dijera eso, pero en su egoísmo siempre lo había reservado para otra ocasión.

Bulma vio con tristeza a su ahora exnovio, tan pronto él dijo estas palabras ella entendió el propósito de estas de retenerla, ¿lo decía justo ahora que ella quería levantar el vuelo sola? Cuánto había añorado escuchar antes esas palabras al lobo del desierto, si esas palabras las hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, ella sabía que no hubiera dudado y se habría arrojado a los brazos de su ahora expareja, pero ahora ella entendía el significado de estas y del intento de manipulación que tenían las mismas. Le dejaba un regusto amargo saberlo, pero en ese momento ella entendió que él llevaba largo tiempo sabiendo cuál era el sueño que ella guardaba más profundamente en su corazón, formalizar y tener una familia y que solo hasta ahora que ella quería de verdad terminar hizo amago de llevarlo acabo.

Aunque por fuera mostraba ser una mujer liberal, fuerte y aventurera, y pareciera que nada la podía afectar, la realidad es que casarse con su príncipe azul siempre había sido su sueño. Más decidida que antes le dijo a Yamsha – Te agradezco que pienses eso, sin embargo, ahora soy yo la que tiene dudas Yamsha, si de verdad me quieres como dices, dame tiempo, necesito encontrarme y saber si seguir caminando a tu lado es lo que en verdad quiero –

El beisbolista sintió una desesperación profunda, se había jugado el todo por el todo y sacado la última carta que tenía, el as bajo la manga y todo para que este resultara ser inefectivo. Sintiendo que la perdía y desesperado por lo mismo su mente rápidamente encontró a quien creía el culpable.

-Es por ese maldito mono espacial ¿Verdad? - Algo en el rostro de su ahora exnovia le confirmó su desagradable presentimiento que ese maldito Saiyan tenía que ver en esta situación. ¡Como lo odiaba! Bulma comprendió que tal vez su exnovio si la conocía más de lo que ella pensaba y eso la incomodó sin embargo, era mejor llevar la conversación lejos de esos derroteros, puesto que cada vez que salía el nombre del príncipe Saiyajin a la conversación, las cosas no acababan nada bien.

-Lo siento Yamsha, esta vez quiero que respetes mi decisión, no tengo porque justificarla, he sido sincera contigo y ahora solo quiero estar sola, lamento lastimarte así, pero ahora soy yo quien necesito un tiempo para pensarlo. Seguiremos siendo amigos, mi amistad siempre la tendrás, pero por el momento prefiero no nos frecuentemos, hasta que aclare mis sentimientos- Dicho esto Bulma se levantó y se fue del lugar sin dar un último vistazo, dejando atrás a su descorazonado exnovio que veía como el amor de su vida se alejaba de él...

______________________

Ou, Yamsha creo que esta vez la tienes muy difícil....

No lo creen?  
  


Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia ojalá puedan dejármelo saber 🤗


	22. Amargo Adiós parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminar con Yamsha fue la mejor decisión, Cierto?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Lo pude mirar en tus ojos ayer. Estabas tan lejos, no había que decirlo,tu prisa era un ave queriendo volver y dejar cielo atrás los ratos vividos. Con una mirada me diste a entender, y aunque ya me avisabas que te había perdido,tu boca mintiéndome, un beso, los ojos, me hubiera cerrado, de no haber notado tu prisa. Esa tu ansiosa prisa, ¿A dónde te incita a volver? ¿Dónde te tiene sujeta que no te permite dejar de volver? ¿Qué viento abrió tus alas? De gaviota demorada,tras del ruego que no basta para detenerte más .... – Tu prisa, Fernando Delgadillo._

Bulma sentía que se quitaba un pesado lastre de encima mientras seguía caminando, dejando atrás todos los momentos vividos con su ahora exnovio. Siempre llevaría en el corazón al lobo del desierto. Lo amó, esa era la verdad. Lo amó como a nadie más lo hizo, y cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse, ella se aferró a ese amor y lo hizo revivir tantas veces, de la agonía a la que fue sometido por los múltiples deslices e infidelidades de él. No podían culparla de ya no poder seguir amándolo. El tiempo solamente era un pretexto, para que él pudiera asimilarlo.Y aunque no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando entre ella y su huésped, tenía muy claro que independientemente de eso, su decisión para con Yamsha estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás.

Todo parecía una pesadilla, honestamente no sé cómo regresé a mi departamento, iba en modo automático, en shock. Cuando Puar me vio, tan solo ver el ánimo que me cargaba, supo que había sido todo un desastre. Intentó por todos los medios consolarme, pero ya todo daba igual. El cielo azul me había expulsado de su paraíso y era todo lo que en realidad importaba. No sé cuántos días estuve en ese estado: lloré, me enojé, la culpé, pero sobre todo lo culpé a él. A ese maldito simio, sabía que en el fondo él era el único culpable y no iba a descansar hasta lograr que ella abriera los ojos y finalmente, se diera cuenta de la clase de escoria que era el principito de tercera. Y cuando eso pasase, yo estaría ahí para envolverla en mis brazos y darle mi consuelo. ¡Sí! Eso es lo que pasaría.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Cuando abrí, unas hermosas esmeraldas me veían, era Youmi que, preocupada por mi ausencia en las últimas prácticas de beisbol, a las cuáles sin falta iba a verme, decidió buscarme. Ella conocía mi historia y mi relación con Bulma, y aun así estaba ahí para darme ánimos y amarme.Maldición, ¿Por qué Bulma no podía ser como ella? ¿Por qué siempre lo complicaba todo? Volteé a ver a Youmi, y me lancé a esos sensuales labios que me ofrecían el bálsamo que adormeciera un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Como parte de esa nueva etapa de mi vida, incierta aún, pero nueva, decidí que quería marcarla con un nuevo cambio de estilo. Mis actuales rizos, aunque me encantaban y sentía me daban un aire muy sensual, debían irse.Fui a la estética y mientras veía como mi rizada cabellera se iba para dar paso a una nueva, lisa y estilizada silueta.

Fui a hacer varias compras, aprovechando mi cambio, quería renovar mi guardarropa, adicional recordé que Vegeta no contaba con mucha ropa. Cierto que, cuando llegó le compré algo de ropa, pero no era demasiada. Así que, con mi muy buen estilo y gusto por la moda, con el cual había logrado años atrás mejorar el aspecto visual del lobo del desierto, hasta convertirlo en el guapo beisbolista que era. Haría lo mismo con Vegeta, aunque para ser justos ese hombre no necesitaba nada. Era jodidamente sexi, así solo se pusiera un saco de papas como ropa. Todo le quedaba muy bien.

Al llegar a casa, fui directo a mi cuarto, a dejar mi ropa y pasé al cuarto de Vegeta a dejar la suya y acomodarla. Sabía que él se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad, así que no había riesgo de encontrarlo. No nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde el episodio del picnic, aún sentía que me faltaba también valor para verlo a los ojos sin sonrojarme.

Después de varias semanas de encontrar consuelo en los brazos de esa hermosa ojiverde, me encontraba mejor y con la cabeza más fría. Sabía que la única forma de hacer volver a Bulma, era no alejándome de ella, así tuviera ahora que solo estar a su lado como su amigo.No la iba pasar nada bien, pero por ella todo esfuerzo valía, además cuando el dolor se hiciera insoportable, sabía que podía ir a los dulces y amorosos brazos de Youmi, ella siempre me daría consuelo.

Han pasado semanas sin que me haya topado ni por error a Vegeta, me había dedicado de lleno a mis investigaciones y en mejorar los robots que él usaba. Aunque sabía que el me evadía y que iba a pedir ayuda a mi padre, me empeñé en mejorar los robots, para cuándo por fin nos viéramos tuviera algo interesante que ofrecer, o al menos usarlos de excusa tan pronto tuviera oportunidad.

Tenía semanas sin verla, y la verdad que cada vez se me hacía más difícil contenerme en buscar un pretexto para buscarla. Iba pensando en eso, cuando llegué a la cocina, era mi hora habitual de cenar, tarde por la noche. Lo que no me percaté antes, por ir perdido en mis pensamientos es que una sensual ojiazul estaba ahí. Al parecer tenía poco de haber llegado y cuando la vi, su imagen y su aroma me dieron de lleno. Sentí mis pupilas dilatarse y mi pulso acelerarse, pero logré mantener mi cara de indiferencia. Se había cambiado el peinado y se veía más atractiva, si es que eso era posible. Ella me saludó y me preguntó si gustaba que me sirviera de cenar, solo asentí y me senté a su lado.

La cena pasó en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, por el contrario, uno muy a gusto. En realidad, parecía que nada había cambiado, no me lo planteé hasta ese momento, pero había estado extrañando nuestros encuentros nocturnos para cenar. Cuando acabé y estaba por marcharme solo me dijo – He hecho robots prototipos mejorados para tu entrenamiento, cuando tengas tiempo pasa al laboratorio para que te los dé a probar y me digas si hay algo más que mejorarle. Asentí y me fui, definitivamente ella sería de mucha utilidad y valdría la pena el esfuerzo que estaba tomando en convencerla.

Las cosas entre Vegeta y Bulma empezaron a mejorar, no volvieron a tocar el tema del picnic, o de la de la tensión sexual que entre ellos había, simplemente disfrutaban gratamente sus cenas nocturnas.

Últimamente he sentido el ki del debilucho ese rondar por las cercanías de la CC, sé por medio de ella que ha terminado su relación con la sabandija, sin embargo, también sabía que, como todo insecto rastrero que era, no iba a tomar el no de ella y resignarse a perderla. Habría que ser un imbécil para perder a semejante espécimen y no dar una última batalla, así que tendría que comenzar a inclinar las cosas más a mi favor.

Una noche después de cenar, le dije en un comentario que aparentaba ser inocente, que por qué no se quedaba a ver un poco de tv conmigo, en lo que hacía digestión el veneno que nos había preparado de cenar. Cuando ella se sentó en otro sillón me reí y arrogante le dije - ¿acaso tienes miedo de mí, caperucita? - tenía poco que había estado leyendo algunos libros por conocer más de este mísero planeta y esa fábula me había gustado. Ella sonrió desafiante y me dijo -para nada principito- y se sentó a mi lado.

Por más que quise poner atención a lo que veíamos no pude, y no es porque realmente me interesara lo que decían, de hecho, siempre que veía la TVera para burlarme de los ridículos humanos patéticos y sus repugnantes sentimientos; pero tenerla tan cerca nublaba mis sentidos, ese maldito olor que de ella emanaba, me hacía querer tomarla ahí mismo. Estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no írmele encima, hasta que en un movimiento de su parte para estar más cómoda, recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, volteé a verla y me perdí en esos océanos azules, insondables, que hablaban de tantas promesas no dichas y sin poderme detener, la besé.

A pesar de presentir lo que pasaría, no pude ni quise detenerlo, quería sentir esos fieros labios demandantes sobre mi otra vez, y perderme en la obscuridad de esa mirada, de un salvaje obscuro deseo que me llevaba al cielo y al infierno, que no me prometía nada, que me advertía que corriera, pero simplemente no podía, cual presa deseosa de ser llevada al sacrificio, me consumía en la hoguera de esos besos candentes.

Tuvieron que separarse un momento para poder respirar, pero ni ese poco de aire hizo que Vegeta recobrara la razón, no quería, simplemente era una sensación que no había vivido antes, esa mujer lo engatusaba con besos que prometían un cielo.

Cuando por fin recobró un poco del sentido común, la tenía encima de él, y sus manos y cola estaban más que instalados en esa estrecha y deliciosa cintura. Pero sabía que aún no era el momento para ir más adelante. Como el flautista de Hamelin, la llevaría a través de un camino de besos, acercándola a su prisión y una vez que la tuviera segura cerraría esa jaula atrapándola para siempre.

Pasaron varios días desde ese nuevo beso, y una Bulma muy sonrojada estaba en su habitación pensando, -Ok Kami, es un sueño – suspiraba. Desde aquel beso en la sala de TV, algo había cambiado para bien entre ellos, aunque no lo hablaron ambos cada que podían y estaban a solas se besaban.

Claro que en público era distinto, él la ignoraba por completo, aun así, algo muy sutil cambió y ella pudo notarlo, el ya no la insultaba en forma despectiva. Sí, seguía mofándose de ella, molestándola y haciéndola rabiar, era su juego favorito, casi erótico. Era la forma en que muy disimuladamente se coqueteaban, sin que nadie más que ellos lo notaran. ¿Acaso las cosas no podían ser más perfectas? suspiraba una Bulma que, sin saberlo poco a poco iba cayendo enamorada en un punto de no retorno.

Mientras ella tenía la cabeza llena del príncipe, un Yamsha decidido hacía planes para empezar a recuperar lo que por derecho creía que era suyo.

_____________

Que estará tramando Yamsha?

Me emociona ese coqueteo entre esos dos... a ustedes no? 😍

Aprovecho para agradecerles el seguir esta locura de historia mil gracias de verdad 🤗💙


	23. Caperucita Azul Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está, porque si el lobo aparece a Bulma se comerá...

**Atención esta historia está clasificada con contenido Adulto, a partir de éste capítulo habrá escenas eróticas con alto contenido sexual (también conocido como Lemon), que pudieran perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido o eres menor de edad, FAVORde DETENER la lectura ahora. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Bésame, tan extraño es, tienes el sabor de lo equivocado. Debe ser que, desde hace un mes, todo entre los dos, se nos ha mezclado. Y ahora es como si recién te conociera. Eres fresca y en el viento te haces brisa cuando llegas._

¿Como ves? Lo que nos pasó, aunque haga que no, me está preocupando. y a la vez, verte sonreír, tu sonrisa al mil, siempre te distingue. El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto. La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto... – Yo te diré, Miranda

Ese día Bulma despertó muy feliz, faltaba un mes más o menos para su cumpleaños y quería hacer una fiesta e invitar a todos sus amigos. También quería que en la misma pudiera disfrutar con Vegeta, aunque seguía siendo no oficial lo que entre ellos ocurría, eso no importaba, el hecho de que él pudiera estar la haría feliz. Por ahora no quería pensar demás ni enfrentarse al hecho de lo que pensarían sus amigos si se enteraran que estaba corriendo a los brazos de lo que la mayoría de ellos denominaban el "enemigo". Si alguno de ellos se enterara, tal vez se enojarían y la tacharían en un principio de traidora, pero después se les pasaría. Ella sabía que a pesar de lo que dijeran, el príncipe Saiyajin no era malo. Solo era un alma incomprendida, y la mayoría no quería darle una oportunidad.

Ese día recibió en la CC la visita de Yamsha. En parte le alegraba ver al Lobo de desierto, ya se veía más calmado y recuperado y eso la hacía sentir mejor. A pesar de todo, ella le guardaba mucho cariño y odiaba ser la causante de su tristeza. Se seguía viendo muy guapo y se veía un poco apenado, ella para hacerlo sentir más cómodo lo hizo pasar y le ofreció té.

Una vez sentados y acomodados, fue Yamsha quien decidió empezar la plática – Bulma, sé que las cosas no acabaron bien la última vez que hablamos, y antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas que no vengo a imponerte nuevamente mis sentimientos. Sé que fui un idiota, un canalla y que por imbécil te perdí, pero no quiero simplemente que nos alejemos como dos extraños, por el mismo amor que todavía te tengo quiero que seamos amigos. No me digas nada ahora si no quieres, pero sé que ese tiempo que me diste fue para no hacerme más difícil la situación, ¿cierto? - Bulma estaba impactada, su exnovio definitivamente la conocía más de lo que pensaba. - Yamsha yo...- Fue interrumpida por el Lobo del desierto – No, Bulma no te excuses, déjame terminar. No vengo a pelear ni a abogar por mí. Sé que Vegeta y Gokú se dieron un plazo de casi tres años para entrenar y desafiarse, y aunque confío en Gokú y tu pareces confiar demasiado en ese simio espacial, yo me sentiría más tranquilo si también entreno. Me gustaría poder entrenar algunos días aquí en tu casa, si me lo permites, no será diario, puesto que tengo los entrenamientos con el equipo. Pero quiero estar preparado en caso de ser necesario-

Sabía que las intenciones de Yamsha no eran malas, y tampoco podía culparlo por no confiar en Vegeta, siendo sincera con ella misma, el príncipe era un ser difícil y voluble y realmente Yamsha solo había visto el lado arrogante de él, así que entendía su preocupación -Sí Yamsha, sabes que a pesar de todo en mi casa siempre serás bienvenido y de verdad me alegra que me entiendas y me apoyes - decía una feliz peli azul.

Astutamente Yamsha supo que había logrado llevar a cabo el primer paso de su plan, ahora debía ganarse la confianza de ella para que bajara sus defensas y pudiera enamorarla nuevamente.-Tu cumpleaños está próximo, y sé que amas festejarlo a lo grande, dime Bul, ¿Que harás para esa fecha? - ella lo miró alegre -Justamente estaba pensando eso en la mañana, creo que daré una fiesta, sólo con los amigos, hace mucho que no los veo a todos, sí definitivamente eso haré- Decía una muy confiada Bulma.

Quedaron de ponerse de acuerdo en la semana para que Yamsha ahora en su faceta de amigo, la ayudara con las compras y la coordinación de la fiesta. Las cosas realmente estaban saliendo muy bien para ella, y estaba contenta por lo mismo. En una cámara de gravedad, un nada feliz Saiyajin entrenaba, estaba ofuscado porque seguía sin poder convertirse en súper Saiyajin, adicional el maldito insecto se había atrevido a volver.

Tan pronto como sintió su patético ki, se dio cuenta de que debía investigar. Mientras ellos estaban en la terraza, él se había colocado estratégicamente en el antecomedor de la cocina.Para un humano normal, era una distancia considerable y no escucharía nada. Pero, para un Saiyajin era poca distancia; sus sentidos auditivos eran por mucho, más desarrollados que los humanos así que no era una distancia suficiente como para no escuchar. No tenía el sentido tan agudo como un Namekusein, aun así, tenía las suficientes habilidades para espiar sin ser notado.

Desde ahí había escuchado toda la charla. Sabía que la humana era tan estúpidamente ingenua, que no entendería la doble intención de la sabandija. Pero él, como buen estratega sabía las intenciones del perdedor. Por algún motivo le molestaba que él volviera, aunque sabía que eso pasaría. Se autoconvencía diciendo que, era porque odiaba realmente a un ser tan débil. Así que decidió seguir también su juego de seducción con ella, a modo de asegurar su éxito sobre la hembra.

Las siguientes noches durante la cena, Bulma no dejó un día sin sacar a colación el tema de su cumpleaños y después de varios días le comentó que daría una fiesta. El Saiyajin no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella quería; que él estuviera en su ridícula fiesta, sin embargo, se hacía el desentendido y solo se reía de sus esfuerzos frustrados.

Faltaba casi poco más de una semana para la fiesta de Bulma, ella ya había enviado a todos sus amigos las invitaciones, e incluso había ido a comprar el atuendo que usaría ese día. Definitivamente se vería hermosa. Ese día por la noche Vegeta no apareció a la hora de la cena de siempre. Cenó sola y se fue al cuarto de TV. Se estaba quedando casi dormida cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, y le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró mirando el negro profundo de esos ojos que la dominaban. Él le dio un suave beso mientras le decía -Vete a dormir humana, te ves cansada- Como pudo ella terminó de despertar y negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas. -No quieras deshacerte tan pronto de mí, príncipe- Tan pronto él escuchó eso, de sus sensuales labios, su título nobiliario, sintió la excitación crecer. Esa maldita hembra tenía algo que, tan sólo con su forma de hablar lo prendía al mil. Rápidamente se apoderó de los labios de la mujer. Cómo amaba esa sensación, ella era su maldita droga personal, lo hacía perderse, tirarse de cabeza sin red.

Comenzó a besarla intensamente. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a recorrer la suave piel de su abdomen, ella llevaba una blusa ombliguera por lo que las manos del príncipe rápidamente encontraron la piel y empezaron a avanzar hacia arriba por debajo de la ropa. Para no asustarla, hizo que sus pulgares fueran los que empezaran a subir primero, descubriendo excitado esa suave y nívea piel que se escondía aun de su vista; pero que su tacto iba encontrando.

En un punto llegó al inicio de sus bellos senos y empezó a delinear el contorno de los mismos con un toque muy suave de sus pulgares, que sensualmente seguían subiendo hasta hallar la aureola de sus gloriosos pezones, sin poder evitarlo Bulma dejó salir un gemido muy suave, que le quitó al Saiyajin la poca cordura que le quedaba, rápidamente se levantó con ella en brazos y la acorraló en la esquina de la habitación, mientras sus labios empezaban a recorrer ese suave y delicioso cuello. Su cola se enredaba en su delicada cintura y sus pulgares seguían descubriendo lo que su vista aún no.

Bulma estaba más que excitada, se dejó llevar. Sentía que un fuego la consumía. Sintió cuando la cola del saiyan reclamó su cintura; casi desfallece al sentir el tacto tan suave con que el Saiyajin la seducía, adentrándose a la zona prohibida de sus pechos. Sintió un calor enorme encenderse entre sus piernas cuando esos dedos atrevidos rozaban con tanta suavidad y erotismo sus pezones. Tanta excitación le dolía. Sentir los labios del hombre sobre su cuello, bajando rumbo a su hombro descubierto; le hacía perderse en sensaciones que, aunque tal vez en algún momento sintió con Yamsha, no eran iguales, eran mil veces mejores y eso las hacía nuevas.

A diferencia de ella, que era realmente una novata en el tema del amor y la pasión, que aunque muchas veces compartió caricias y besos con su ex, fueron sólo superficiales y solamente había estado dos veces en completa intimidad con el lobo del desierto. El príncipe era un experto amante, que sabía lo que quería y como seducir. Acomodó mejor a la ojiazul contra la pared y metió una de sus piernas en medio de las dos de ella, con su rodilla empezó a rozar la entrepierna de ella. Él sabía lo que iba a lograr con ese movimiento. No era ningún tonto y la anatomía humana era casi idéntica a la de los Saiyajin, hasta los puntos eróticos, con excepción de la cola.

Cuando Bulma sintió esa fricción tan suave y sensual de la pierna del príncipe sobre su zona más sensible, supo que estaba en sus manos, la sensación empezó a generar mucho calor y sensaciones placenterasse expandían desde su centro de placer como ondas por todo el cuerpo. Su mirada se ruborizó y su boca traicionera dejaba escapar leves y sensuales gemidos, ella pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse más candentes cuando él sin previo aviso, dejó de besar los hombros; la miró a los ojos mientras una sonrisa perversa se desplegaba en su rostro, y sobre la blusa que traía, en la cual ya había comprobado que ella no traía sostén, mordió a través de ésta sus pezones. Bulma sintió desfallecer lanzando un gritillo de placer. El príncipe le estaba dando un momento tan erótico y sensual que jamás creyó que podía vivir, Kami de seguir así se quemaría viva, de tanto calor que sentía en su interior.

Vegeta estaba más que excitado, y le estaba costando mantener el autocontrol para no tomarla ahí mismo. La humana era jodidamente deliciosa y ese aroma lo tenía atontado. Sentir, aunque sea a través de la blusa los pezones de ella, era algo sublime. No cabía duda, ella era exquisita y debía asegurarse que fuera suya. De repente incrementó el movimiento de su rodilla contra la entrepierna de ella. Vio los ojos de esa ninfa dilatarse, su pulso y gemidos crecieron y de repente la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos. Sintió que el aroma de ella se incrementaba. Sabía que había conseguido llevarla al orgasmo, sin siquiera penetrarla. Sin embargo, no contó que el aroma de la hembra pudierahacerse aún más potente. Logrando que él perdiera casi de momento el control completamente al sentir las manos de ella sujetándolo fuertemente por los cabellos.

Como pudo se separó de ella y su boca reacia tuvo que soltar esos duros y deliciosos pezones que había estado degustando a través de la blusa mordisqueada; La pegó más a él, ella se sonrojó al sentir la dureza de su sexo que clamaba por salir de sus pantalones y adentrarse en ella. Besó nuevamente esos deliciosos labios y acercándose a su oído, con la voz aún ronca por toda la excitación que lo consumía, y dándole un último mordisco a su oreja, le dijo – Huye ahora caperucita, no confíes en mi... o te comeré - ella lo volteó a ver... ¡kami! esa mirada tan intensa la mataba - No me importa lobo feroz, no quiero huir – contestó, él la miró, se veía exquisita, tan sensual. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, producto de los salvajes besos que le había dado, algo despeinada y con un sonrojo enorme, sus ojos suplicaban por sentir más de él.

De verdad quería tomarla, pero aún no era el momento. Recobrando el autocontrol, retiró lentamente su cola de la delicada cintura femenina y le susurró al oído - no confíes en mi caperucita, un día no me voy a detener - acto seguido el príncipe se paró y se fue, directo a la cámara de gravedad.

Ella se quedó todavía unos minutos ahí estática, recuperando la respiración. Volteó a verse en el espejo que colgaba en una pared de la sala de TV y se dio cuenta de la imagen que presentaba en esos momentos: Si alguien la veía, se daría Inmediatamente cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo minutos antes. Despeinada, sonrojada, desaliñada y con la blusa a la altura de los pezones mordida, era una imagen demasiado erótica, hasta para ella misma.

Corrió a su cuarto puso la tina de baño, se desvistió y decidió por primera vez en su vida masturbarse, pensando en el príncipe. Con una mano se tocaba dándose placer, mientras con otra acariciabasus pezones rememorando la sensación que había sentido al tener la boca del Saiyajin en esa zona de su cuerpo.

Dentro de la cámara de gravedad un turbado Saiyajin había tenido la misma idea, estaba dentro de la ducha de la cámara, dándose placer, para tratar de acabar con el fuego que se había prendido por culpa de la científica, pequeños gruñidos escapaban de su garganta mientras se autocomplacía.

Maldita mujer, era demasiado sensual, pensaba en ella y en lo exquisito que sería cuando la hiciera suya y fuera su esclava.

Una Bulma muy excitada tenía un segundo orgasmo mientras gemía extasiada en su bañera, pensando en las caricias del príncipe; mientras tanto un muy excitado Saiyajin derramaba su semilla en la mano y saboreaba con anticipación el momento de hacerla suya...

____________

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a empezar con el contenido adulto así que espero haya sido de su agrado. Sin más déjenme saber cómo van sintiendo la historia, si les va gustando o no. saludos 👋🏽


	24. Lobo, ¿estás ahí? Parte I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Yo confieso sin pudor que tengo la intención de secuestrar tus sueños. Y de ser sin excepción, el único invasor que ponga pie en ellos._  
Yo, te dejo libertad a mí qué más me da, lo que hagas con tu tiempo. Si tu barco en altamar no sabe navegar, si no es rumbo a mi puerto.   
Yo, si amo a una mujer, la quiero retener en mi prisión de celos. Yo si entrego el corazón es con la condición, de no cortar su vuelo ... - Formas de amor, Calo

Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, todo por culpa de ese bruto Saiyajin, que había mal entendido todo. Ella no podía acusar a Yamsha de haber querido hacer las cosas adrede, sabía que su ex todavía la amaba, pero creía firmemente que él no había hecho nada a propósito. Y ese bruto cavernícola de Vegeta tenía que llegar y malentender todo. Y después ¿Qué hizo él para solucionar las cosas? lo mismo que hace cada vez que se enfrenta a algo que no salía como él quería, salir volando y desaparecerse por completo. Llevaba 3 días que no se aparecía en la casa, y ella estaba cansada, harta de estar llorando sola en su cuarto, tratando de que su familia no se diera cuenta de su estado tan lamentable.

Al día siguiente era la tan esperada fiesta, que tan emocionada había planeado con un mes de anticipación. Y todo para que ese bruto hiciera un drama de la nada y decidiera largarse. Ella de verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera allí mañana, para ella, pero como habían sucedido las cosas, ya podía irse despidiendo de su sueño guajiro. Y más con el humor actual del príncipe que, si bien antes no sabía que eran, pero entendía que eran algo. Ahora estaba segura de que no eran ni amigos. Él se lo había dejado en claro.

Manoteó frustrada retirando las lágrimas que caían a raudales de sus hermosos y dolidos ojos, sabía que debía de dejar de llorar, sino al día siguiente estaría hinchada de la cara y los ojos y se vería horrible y lo último que quería era dar pena o que se dieran cuenta de su tristeza.

Después de la escena tan erótica que habían compartido en la sala de TV, no se vieron, hasta dos días después. Ambos se veían sonrojados mientras cenaban, ella sabía que tenían que hablar de lo sucedido, jamás los besos que habían compartido habían llegado hasta ese punto, pero honestamente no sabía cómo encarar al Saiyajin, ese hombre era tan voluble que la desconcertaba.

Así que, aspiró aire profundamente y se acercó al lado del saiyan, ahora que había terminado de comer. Carraspeó con lo cuál obtuvo su atención de lleno... -Entonces Vegeta, me gustaría entender lo que pasó hace dos días atrás- él sonrió arrogante y acarició su mejilla suavemente, con lo cuál hizo que el sonrojo en la cara de Bulma se incrementara – Que paso de qué ...- dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente, obligándola a ser más específica.

Ella lo miro con odio, realmente le enfadaba cuando el Saiyajin decidía creerse muy listo - ¡Ush! Vegeta bien sabes de lo que hablo- él solo se rio y le dijo -no tengo la culpa que sea tan fácil provocarte mujer, te enojas muy pronto jajajaja- acto seguido sin darle un segundo a poder replicar nada, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó suavemente, para después pararse y decirle en un susurro al oído -Solo no tientes mucho tu suerte caperucita ya te dije, un día no me podré detener- Acto seguido se fue, dejando a una muy sonriente y sonrojada Bulma. Sí las cosas iban muy bien.

Al día Siguiente en la mañana lo vio en el desayuno. Se veía más serio de lo normal. Suponía estaba estresado porque, aunque había progresado muchísimo no era el avance que él esperaba. Para variar él la estuvo provocando durante el desayuno, diciéndole que su lento avance era por culpa de ella y de sus inventos de baja calidad. Así que terminaron peleando, como cada mañana. Mientras sus padres veían la escena divertidos.

Él se fue a la cámara de gravedad a entrenar, y ella decidió llevarle los nuevos robots que había diseñado para ver si así lograba mejorar el humor del príncipe. Pero él no había tomado nada bien su interrupción, y le había gritoneado. Enojada con ese mal agradecido, le aventó a la cara los robots y se fue, no sin antes gritarle el por qué había decidido interrumpir a su "majestad". Una Bulma muy molesta se fue rumbo a la casa. Estaba esperando a Yamsha quien había quedado de repasar con ella la lista de los detalles para la fiesta para ver que las cosas fueran de acuerdo con el plan y nada se olvidara.

\- Dime Linda, si confirmaste el pedido de la carne, ¿Cierto? - Decía un Yamsha animado mientras iba tachando la lista de pendientes que le había dado Bulma; días como ese dónde estaban ambos divertidos pasando tiempo juntos, lo hacían olvidarse del dolor de saber que esos bellos labios ya no eran suyos. Tal como había sido antes, cuando todo era perfecto.

-Que si hombre, no se me olvidó jajaja- reía una animada Bulma, pasar tiempo con Yamsha, en calidad de amigos le hacía bien, y la ayudaba a relajarse del coraje que había hecho previamente con el Saiyajin.

Vegeta estaba de malas, intentando entrenar sin obtener resultados en su cámara de gravedad. Por algún motivo, no se sacaba de la mente la situación que había sucedido con la científica horas antes. A pesar de no querer aceptarlo se sentía extrañamente incómodo consigo mismo, la había tratado muy mal, cuando ella sólo había ido a darle algo que contribuyera a su entrenamiento.

No terminaba de entenderla, ¿porque lo ayudaba tanto sin esperar nada a cambio? Nunca nadie se acercaba a ayudarlo, a menos que fuera para después obtener un favor o porque tenía alguna oculta intención. Maldita humana, por su culpa no se concentraba. Se le ocurrió que podía ir a molestarla un rato, así se quitaría ese malestar y ya podría seguir entrenando sin distracciones.

Buscó el débil ki de la mujer, pero para nada le gustó que a su lado sintió el ki de la sabandija esa, Kumsha o como se llamara el imbécil ese. Por algún motivo, eso le generó más malestar del que debía. Tomó la caja de los robots y sin haber hecho en realidad un plan se dirigió rumbó al lugar donde estaban.

Bulma se sentía estresada, quería que todo fuera perfecto para su cumpleaños, y que sus amigos realmente la pasaran bien, tenía mucho que no los veía. Yamsha se dió cuenta de eso y le dijo – Vamos nena, sabes que todo va a salir bien, eres la gran Bulma Briefs, nada escapa a tu ojo y buen juicio-

Ella volteó a verlo divertida, y le sonrió -Sí tienes razón, es solo que quiero todo sea perfecto- contestó ella. – Y lo será hermosa, ahora ven, siéntate. Te ves realmente estresada, anda déjame darte uno de mis famosos masajes en los hombros, que tanto te gustan. Te lo mereces, y no dudo que serás una fabulosa anfitriona- decía un alegre Yamsha. 

Ella lo miró con ternura, realmente se le hacía buena idea, además lo conocía, él le había dado su palabra y no intentaría nada más, confiaba en él, y ¡demonios, la estaban matando sus hombros! De verdad le urgía un masaje. Se sentó al lado de él dándole la espalda, mientras él comenzaba uno de sus fabulosos masajes en sus hombros y cuello. Eso la relajó.

Yamsha, estaba pletórico de emoción, no podía creer en su buena suerte, la peliazul había accedido y además sentía el ki del desagradable simio acercarse. Le dejaría ver a ese imbécil quien seguía siendo quien ponía sus manos sobre Bulma. Toma esa, estúpido mono, pensaba Yamsha.

No era tonto no se propasaría con ella, quería que él malinterpretara todo, para así devolverle un poco de lo que sentía él, al ver la cercanía de su ahora exnovia con ese mercenario espacial. A pesar de lo que dijera Bulma, de que entre ellos no pasaba nada, no era ciego y veía las miradas de deseo que el simio le echaba a su ahora exnovia cuando nadie lo veía.

Conforme se iba acercando al lugar, Vegeta sentía las fluctuaciones en el Ki de la sabandija, aquello no le estaba agradando nada, así que aceleró el paso. Al inicio, conforme se acercó y antes de poder verlos, escuchó la voz de Bulma, se escuchaba deleitada -Ahh Yamsha, si... asi, ahh, sigue- eso lo paralizó por un segundo, cuando un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió la espalda, y una arcada involuntaria le llegaba. No iba a creer que esa mujer fuera tan estúpida para atreverse a faltarle así el respeto.

Cuando llegó, los pudo ver antes de que ellos dos pudieran verlo, desde el ángulo en que estaba se notaba lo que estaba pasando. Y aunque pudo soltar el aire, que no supo en qué momento retuvo, suspirando aliviado, eso no disminuyó su malestar, al contrario, lo incrementó, al ver a su futura esclava dejándose manosear por ese imbécil.

OK, no la estaba manoseando, pero así era como lo veía el príncipe. No era idiota, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, él le daba un masaje en los hombros a la humana. Ellos no estaban haciendo técnicamente nada malo, y por el ki de la humana, entendía ella no tenía ninguna clase de pensamiento malicioso. No así el insecto, quien su ki fluctuaba demasiado, como si se estuviera excitando demasiado. Maldita Sabandija, esa se las pagaría.

De pronto sonrió para sí mismo. A pesar del malestar que sentía, hizo de lado cualquier intento de sentimentalismo barato y encontró que eso era una minita de oro para sus planes, y lograr dar el golpe final contra el insecto rastrero- ¿Conque quieres jugar sucio maldita sanguijuela? jujuju, bien pronto te arrepentirás de atreverte a retarme- Maquinaba malévolamente el Príncipe de los Saiyajines antes de decidir irrumpir en la escena.

-Vaya humana, venía a ver contigo unas dudas de las chatarras estas que me llevaste hace rato, pero veo que estas muy entretenida jugando con la basura - decía un arrogante Saiyajin, demostrando superioridad. Al escuchar la voz y ver el semblante del varón, Bulma supo todo, se dio cuenta de que Vegeta estaba realmente molesto.

Para quien no lo conociera, pensaría que Vegeta estaba solamente siendo Vegeta, o sea un cretino arrogante. Ella, que había aprendido a entenderlo y a las palabras que no pronunciaba, se daba cuenta del error que había cometido y como pudo haber sido mal interpretado esto, por el orgulloso Saiyajin.

Antes de poder decir nada Yamsha se le adelantó- Hola Vegeta, tú como siempre siendo tan amable – Dijo sarcásticamente, Vegeta volteó a verlo divertido -Hola Sabandija- saludó, acto seguido, lo ignoró y avanzó rumbo a la mujer y técnicamente arrojo a sus brazos la caja -Aunque rápidos son muy frágiles, corrige eso- Dijo el Saiyajin para después salir de ahí.

Por algún motivo, realmente le había molestado más de lo que debería la escena. Como él decía, no es porque realmente le interesara la científica, pero nadie tocaba sus juguetes.

Bulma se paró angustiada, y aunque sabía que no podía explicarle nada a Yamsha, le puso la excusa de que tenía unos pendientes que hacer y que había olvidado en el laboratorio, y que tenía que marcharse ahora.

Él no era estúpido se había dado cuenta de la angustia de su ex, aun así, no la presionó y decidió muy alegre irse de la CC. Al final había conseguido su propósito, hacer que el simio espacial se molestara y se fuera. Había sentido su desagradable ki alejarse de ahí y con eso, su trabajo por el momento estaba hecho.

Una vez que logró deshacerse de Yamsha, corrió como loca rumbo a la cámara de gravedad, pero él no estaba ahí. Subió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al cuarto de Vegeta, pero tampoco lo halló. Se fue entonces a esperarlo en su cuarto angustiada.

Horás después bajó a la cocina y vio a su madre encapsulando grandes cantidades de comida. Aquello no le estaba gustando nadita.

-Hola mamá, dime ¿Para quién son esas cantidades industriales de comida? - preguntó inocente Bulma aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta, fue aun así como una balde de agua fría escuchar a su jovial y alegre madre decirle -¿Para quién más sería Bulmita?, para el Joven y apuesto Vegeta, hace unos momentos regresó a la casa y dijo que pasaría un largo periodo de tiempo fuera, así que ya encapsulé mudas de ropa y utensilios que pueda necesitar, así como una cómoda casita, ahora solo me falta la comida- Decía su sonriente madre, mientras Bulma sentía que el suelo se abría a sus pies.

Una vez que su mamá terminó de encapsular la comida, le preguntó – Cariño ¿Puedes llevarle las cosas al apuesto vegeta? Quedé con tu padre de tomar el té en su laboratorio y ya voy un poco tarde- Bulma tomó las capsulas y se fue directo a la cámara de gravedad para hablar con el Saiyajin, su corazón latía desbocado y sentía que se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

Al llegar se detuvo un momento para respirar profundamente, calmarse y acomodar sus ideas. No quería verse tan desesperada, como se sentía. Y le rogaba a Kami que ella fuera la exagerada y las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como creía.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un serio príncipe que la miraba arrogante - ¡Ah, eres tú! - decía mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba al interior de la cámara – Por lo visto ya terminaste de jugar con la basura, como sea deja ahí en la mesa las cápsulas y puedes retirarte- dijo altaneramente el príncipe.

Ella aún con el corazón a punto de salirse, le dijo -Vegeta, que pasa ¿Porque mamá te puso tanta comida, ropa y una casa? Es que ¿te vas a algún lado a entrenar? – El príncipe aún volteado de espalda, y entendiendo que la humana estaba quebrándose emocionalmente, debido a las fluctuaciones de su débil ki, solo dijo -En este lugar no logro mejorar, necesito entrenar con condiciones un poco más extremas. Me iré a otro lado y si las cosas se me acomodan mejor, ya no volveré hasta que se realice la pelea entre Kakaroto y yo- Dijo soberbio, el príncipe.

Bulma sintió su corazón romper y ya sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba, se acercó a él tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba, diciéndole – Porque Vegeta, acaso no te hemos dado todo lo que necesitas, ¿No te siente cómodo aquí? ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? - terminó de preguntar la peli azul con angustia en la voz.

El príncipe, que sentía que la humana estaba a nada de romperse, aun dándole la espalda sonrió maliciosamente antes de decirle - No he logrado mejorar lo que debería, así que necesito buscar la forma de lograrlo, con respecto a tu última pregunta, no la entiendo ¿a qué te refieres con nosotros? - Dijo el príncipe Saiyajin dándole una mirada arrogante mientras se volteaba a verla.

Ella sabía que estaba pagando por su imprudencia y en un intento desesperado le dijo – Sabes a lo que me refiero Vegeta, tú y yo tenemos algo ... yo...- Pero fue interrumpida por un príncipe que molesto le dijo – No digas tonterías mujer, tú y yo no tenemos nada, unos simples besos no significan nada. Además, no pienso estar compartiendo junto con el otro insecto, que repugnante- Dijo con un dejo de desdén que realmente lastimó a Bulma .

– Vegeta no es lo que piensas, yo no tengo nada que ver con Yamsha, él sólo me estaba dando un masaje en los hombros, yo estaba estresada, él se ofreció, te juro que no hicimos nada más. Por favor cree en mí – Decía una peliazul al borde del llanto, sentía un nudo en la garganta y como punzaba el dolor en el pecho, pero sabiendo lo que los sentimientos generaban al príncipe, intentaba por todos los medios retener a fuerza las lágrimas y su voz rota, para que las cosas no empeoraran.

– Jajajaja, como dije antes no son más que una raza débil y sin honor, no me interesa seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con una hembra mediocre como tú. Ya te dije tengo otras prioridades- ella lo interrumpió – Por favor vegeta déjame ayudarte podemos ver cómo mejorar más tu rendimiento dijo desesperada- ella intentó abrazarlo, pero él fue más rápido y tomó sus brazos, presionándolos lo suficiente para que ella viera su fuerza, pero sin lastimarla.

– Entiende tú mujer, no me interesas, no estás ni en el último lugar de mi lista de prioridades, soy un Saiyajin no un débil y sentimental terrícola. Te estoy haciendo un favor, regresa con la sabandija esa. Él te dará todo lo que quieras, o búscate otro amante no me importa. No dudo que podrás encontrar fácilmente alguien más de tu raza, que se adecue a ti. No soy como ustedes, jamás lo seré y jamás te daré lo que necesitas. Te hago un favor - le dijo alejándola de él- Y no pierdas más tu patética dignidad intentando convencerme- dijo antes de salir de la cámara de gravedad e irse volando. Dejando a una Bulma completamente destrozada, envuelta en llanto...


	25. Lobo, ¿Estás ahí? parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tan esperado cumpleaños de Bulma ha llegado,  
> Que pasará?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Yo perdida entre la niebla, a medio gas me tuve que morder la lengua mil veces para no ser siempre la primera en querer volver. Tú con tu fruncir de cejas, endemoniadamente guapo siempre en pie de guerra, No me mirabas para que yo no te viera, pendiente de mí. Tuya, soy tuya, no hay día, que no me sangre la herida, no puedo más Tuya, soy tuya, la vida, parece una tontería cuando no estas. Tuya mucho más de lo que jamás me atrevía a pensar... - Te Pertenezco, Fey_

Bulma despertó con el ánimo decaído. Había tenido una noche de perros, pero por fin hoy era su cumpleaños. Hubiera dado todo porque Vegeta se estuviera ahí, pero el orgulloso Saiyajin simplemente no daba señales de vida. Y necesitaba a toda costa intentar que las cosas estuvieran bien con su ánimo.

No podía dejar que los demás la vieran mal. Suspiró y decidió que a pesar de su dolido corazón encontraría la forma de pasarla bien.Se metió al jacuzzi que tenía en su cuarto de baño, puso sales aromatizantes y decidió darse un merecido y relajante baño. Aún tenía que ver que los preparativos estuvieran acordes con lo ella había planeado. Suspiró iba a ser un día de locura.

Yamsha se despertó temprano ese día y empezó a bañarse, pensando en el fantástico día que tendría por delante, estaba realmente de muy buen ánimo.

El maldito simio ni se había aparecido en los últimos días en la corporación, lo cual lo tenía de excelente humor. Pues, como lo había previsto, a ese animal nada de las costumbres terrestres le importaban. Por tanto, no se aparecería ni de broma por ahí, con lo cual le dejaría el camino completamente libre con Bulma.

Ella definitivamente se daría cuenta que ese salvaje no encajaba para nada en su mundo, menos siendo quién era ella: la importante e inteligente hija de los Briefs, y heredera de una de las corporaciones más importantes de este planeta.

Cuando comenzó a arreglarse, su mente ya divagaba, no pensaba esta vez esperar mucho, tan pronto volvieran juntos la llevaría a una fantástica cena y le propondría matrimonio. Volteó a ver a su cama, ahí descansaba la bella ojiverde Youmi, su sensual cuerpo se podía notar a través de la sábana que la cubría. La vio voltearlo a verlo aún adormilada, -tranquila preciosa, descansa el tiempo que quieras, tuvimos una noche alocada- le decía, ¡Cómo iba extrañarla cuando regresara con Bulma!, pero sabía no había comparación, la Ojiazul era algo sublime.

Ella se percató que él no estaba prestándole atención así que se levantó y arrojó la sabana al piso, mostrando su glorioso cuerpo que sabía lo enloquecía, Yamsha se sonrojó, ella lo atrajo con sensualidad. Vaya, me tocará baño de nuevo pensó el maliciosamente, mientras se dejaba seducir por esa adorable gatita.

Ya era pasado mediodía y el idiota de Yamsha que prometió llegar temprano nada más no aparece, pensaba Bulma, ¡Bah! No pasa nada, así avanzaré más rápido. Su madre se acercó – Bulmita ya todo está listo, ve ahora a arreglarte para que estés lista a tiempo - le decía su madre, mientras le quitaba unos adornos de las manos, -Venga ve, date otro baño, arréglate y cambia esa carita, verás que el apuesto Vegeta llega, aunque sea un ratito a tu fiesta, estoy segura- dejó caer su madre el comentario, como quien hablaba del clima. Bulma se congeló en su lugar, abrió los ojos muy grandes y se sonrojó – ¿De qué hablas madre? Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ese mono idiota esté haciendo en estos momentos – Bufaba una Bulma muy alterada, tratando de convencerse de que su madre no sospechaba nada.

Su madre con gesto de fingida inocencia solo le dijo - ¡Oh! ¿Entonces, no es por eso por lo que has estado tan decaída estos días? Disculpa querida que haya malentendido ¿Entonces tu tristeza de los últimos días es por tu edad? - Bulma estaba estupefacta, a veces su madre acertaba con horrorosa exactitud, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su madre dijo -Oh vamos querida, eres preciosa, además cuentas con una genética envidiable, no envejecerás nadita en demasiados años ya lo verás- le guiñaba un ojo su madre.

Antes de que su mamá pudiera agregar algún disparate más decidió salir de ahí, rumbo a su habitación.

Eran pasadas las 3pm y una preciosa Bulma estaba más que lista, esperando a que su madre le indicara que ya podía bajar. Sabía que la gran mayoría de sus amigos comenzaban a llegar, 20 minutos después, su madre le informó que ya casi todos estaban, así que fue rumbo al jardín para verlos y saludarlos. Realmente se sentía dichosa de verlos. Apenas llegó junto a ellos sonrío feliz, ahí estaban todos ellos alegres de verla.

Cuando Yamsha vio que todos voltearon al mismo lugar supo que ella había llegado, ni bien volteó se quedó sin aliento, se veía magnífica, traía un precioso conjunto rojo, que se le ceñía de forma excelsa y sugerente a esas curvas de diosa que tenía, y que realzaba aún más el azul de su cabello y de su mirada. Tuvo que frenarse para no saltarle encima y besarla.

-Bulma pero que preciosa te ves, déjame que te dé un abrazo de cumpleaños- le decía el maestro Roshi con cara de libidinoso degenerado mientras una Bulma indignada lo golpeaba en la cara -Ash Maestro usted nunca cambia- le decía mientras el resto de sus amigos lo veían apenados y sonriendo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bulma- Decía un emocionado Gohan que se acercaba a abrazarla mientras ella se agachaba a recibir su abrazo. Milk también se acercó y la felicitó y entregó un pequeño obsequio. Me da gusto verte Bulma, te ves preciosa le decía Milk.

Intentaba ser amable con ella, sabía que en el pasado no se había portado bien con la peliazul a pesar de lo intentos de esta de acercarse. En el fondo Milk se sentía insegura, Bulma era una mujer muy guapa, era la mejor amiga de su esposo y sabía que Gokú y ella fueron en aventuras juntos mucho tiempo; años enteros, llegando a dormir juntos, aunque sabía por él que no había pasado nada entre ellos, ella se sentía insegura.

Aunque Milk tenía su belleza particular, era consciente de que no era tan bonita como Bulma, y cuando ella lo buscó de nuevo para hacerlo cumplir la promesa de la infancia, pudo ver que la forma en que la ojiazul miraba a Gokú iba más allá de la amistad. Y en el fondo sentía que, de no habérselo pedido, Gokú hubiera terminado uniéndose a la científica. Era una mujer muy hermosa y realmente siempre se sintió intimidada por ella.

Cuando Milk le cuestionó a Gokú que, si ella no hubiera aparecido en el torneo a pelear con él y pedirle que cumpliera su promesa, si él se hubiera casado con Bulma, el sólo sonrió inocente y le dijo -no lo creo Milk, yo quiero mucho a Bulma, pero verás no de la forma que te quiero a ti. Si es cierto al inicio no entendía e incluso debiste tenerme mucha paciencia, pero supe que no me hubiera podido unir a otra, en el momento de besarte-

Un confundido e inocente Gokú se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba explicar algo que ni el mismo entendía, sobre todo porque era parte del instinto Saiyajin que, en el momento de la plática, él desconocía que tenía, pues se creía en aquel momento humano.-Verás Milk, hay algo que me impulsó a ti, cuando te besé supe que te necesitaba a mi lado, es un sentimiento diferente de posesión que nunca había desarrollado. Sé que incluso cuando decidimos unirnos en cuerpo- decía un inocente Gokú – Fui brusco contigo y te mordí el cuello, aún no sé porque lo hice, pero sentí la necesidad- decía el guerrero.

-Y sé que eso solo me pasa contigo Milk, a Bulma la quiero mucho pero como a una hermana- Decía el guerrero antes de dedicarle una sonrisa franca a su esposa. Fue en ese momento que ella entendió que en el corazón de su esposo solamente habitaba ella. Dicha plática fue días antes de que se fueran a Namekusein y desde entonces por más que intentó nunca tuvo realmente oportunidad de platicar con Bulma.

La amiga de su esposo se veía hermosa pero también frágil. Sabía que era una buena mujer y entendía que las cosas no iban bien con Yamsha, aunque no fueran las mejores amigas, ella entendía el corazón de otra mujer y sabía lo ligero de cascos que era el amigo de su esposo. Sí, estaba decidida a acercarse y poner de su parte para que Bulma fuera su amiga también.

Bulma notando la buena intención de la esposa de su amigo, decidió aprovechar para llevar una mejor relación con la chica. Entendía que Milk hubiera tenido sus dudas sobre ella, además eran justificadas, pues mucho tiempo se creyó enamorada de su amigo, pero cuando vio la elección de él, supo hacerse a un lado. Si Milk ahora decidía intentar ser su amiga, ella no sería quien dijera que no. -Ven Milk necesito tu ayuda con el postre – le decía a la pelinegra mientras se dirigían a la cocina a supervisar que todo fuera bien.

Gohan estaba más que feliz, tenía mucho que no veía a los amigos de su padre y ahora estaban ahí todos. Gokú platicaba con Piccoro - Pensé que vería a Vegeta, pero su ki se siente lejos de aquí- decía un decaído Gokú. -Si yo noté lo mismo- contestaba el namekiano – Mejor así- decía krillin -Honestamente ese hombre me da escalofríos, entre más lejos esté mejor- afirmaba mientras contento comía un pedazo de carne – Ni que lo digas – Replicaba un Yamsha molesto que se metía a la conversación – No puedo esperar a que tú y él peleen Gokú, para que le des una paliza al principito engreído ese- Decía Yamsha despectivamente. Como lo odiaba.

-Vamos chicos, no sean tan injustos, yo honestamente no creo que él sea mala persona, ha tenido una vida difícil y tiene derecho a buscar una pelea en condiciones parejas- decía el saiyajin criado en la tierra. Pero ninguno de sus amigos parecían ceder.

Milk y Bulma pasaban un tiempo fantástico como nunca, platicando de aventuras pasadas cuando Gokú era un niño, realmente ellas estaban disfrutando mucho, decidieron que era tiempo de sacar el karaoke, sabían que éste no podía faltar o Krillin no se los perdonaría.Bulma no entendía porque su amigo le encantaba hacerlos sufrir con su voz, pero que se le iba a hacer. Además, estaba pasando un tiempo fantástico aún sin el arrogante príncipe.

Justo cuando salieron juntas con el equipo de karaoke para instalarlo, escuchó a su izquierda mucho revuelo y escuchó a Yamsha maldecir, con mucha curiosidad volteó, aunque lo que encontró no se lo esperó ni en sus mejores sueños. Una obscura y penetrante mirada de ojos negros la estaba viendo. Casi se desmaya y suelta el aparato que traía consigo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su temple para no desmoronarse ahí de la impresión. Él sólo la había mirado a los ojos breves instantes, antes de arrogante voltear la cara hacia otro lado. Mientras en su típica pose de brazos cruzados se recargaba en un árbol. No importaba nada, es más daba igual si la ignoraba toda la velada, él había asistido y eso era todo lo que contaba.

Vegeta se hallaba entrenando desde muy temprano ese día. Desde que decidió marcharse de la CC había estado entrenando como maniaco, le había servido mucho para medir su potencial y determinar cuánto había mejorado, aunque no era el avance esperado por él, definitivamente le gustaba el avance que llevaba. Terminó mucho antes de lo que acostumbraba.

Había decidido desde un inicio hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta de la humana vulgar. Solamente que lo haría a su modo y en sus tiempos. En el fondo según él, era necesario hacer ese "sacrificio", no le gustaba que esos insectos anduvieran rondando en su casa y el no estuviera, se dio cuenta que sentía ese lugar como suyo, y lo atribuyó a que así sería, una vez que ella fuera suya, sus posesiones le pertenecerían al príncipe.

Después de tomarse un merecido baño, buscó dentro de la cápsula con ropa que la anciana le había empacado, ropa terrícola, así que decidió ponerse una camisa de manga larga color café claro, que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Pantalón café obscuro y unas botas. Se miró al espejo y sabía que se veía bastante bien. No era tonto conocía lo que su físico causaba en las mujeres, y siempre usaba eso a su favor sobre todo en misiones donde la fuerza no era el único recurso a usar. Guardó todo y voló rumbo a la CC.

Cuando llegó, se recargó en el árbol más frondoso que daba hacia la salida del patio a la casa.

Sabía que ella venía hacia esa dirección. Y aunque había pretendido no darle más que un microsegundo de mirada, cuando la vio salir sintió que el corazón se le aceleró y pudo sentir sus pupilas dilatarse, maldita mujer vulgar siempre lo perturbaba. Cómo se le ocurría vestirse así.

Se veía jodidamente sexy, le estaba costando no lanzársele encima, no cabía duda ella sería suya, y cuando ya tuviera asegurada a su esclava no la dejaría andar de vulgar, distrayendo a todos los machos con sus vulgares y provocativos atuendos. Se dio cuenta que ella lo había mirado y que lo había encontrado con sus ojos puestos en ella, por lo que se molestó consigo mismo por imbécil, así que, haciendo gala de su autocontrol, decidió voltear la cabeza otro lado.

Gokú vio feliz cuando Vegeta llegó y decidió acercarse a platicar con él. Aunque fue el único que se atrevió a hacerlo. En el fondo el resto sabía que, aunque habían peleado juntos en Namekusein no fue por el mismo propósito y que si Gokú no lo hubiera derrotado la primera vez que se vieron, los habría matado a todos.

La mayoría simplemente no podía tener simpatía por el príncipe Saiyajin.-Qué quieres Kakaroto- Dijo arrogante Vegeta. -Vamos Vegeta que haces ahí solo, la carne está deliciosa, ven a comer- decía un alegre Gokú. Bulma iba llegando seguida por uno de sus robots que llevaba una cuantiosa y suculenta porción de los guisos y carnes cocinados para ese día.

-Qué bueno que decidiste venir un momento Vegeta. Te traje de toda la comida que creo te puede gustar- decía una muy alegre Bulma; el arrogante príncipe solo dijo - tenía hambre y la comida que me puso tu madre se acabó, eso es todo- Mientras se servía de lo que traían solo para él.

Mientras Gokú se quedó platicando con Vegeta, aunque este no le hacía gran caso y estaba enfocado en comer. Un Yamsha se hallaba sumamente molesto, lanzaba chispas, el maldito mono le gustaba fastidiarlo.

Se acercó a Bulma tratando de sonar dulce y comprensivo -Hermosa no tienes por qué servirle al mono, si quiere algo que venga él, ya suficiente hacemos tolerando su presencia- Bulma se zafó del agarre de su exnovio y le dijo – Yo lo invité y no tiene por qué afectarte Yamsha, él también es mi amigo y si decido llevarle la comida lo haré- le decía molesta mientras se iba.

-Maldito Saiyajin- maldecía por lo bajo el lobo del desierto.

A pesar de esa situación, la tarde continuó sin mayor sobresalto, entre risas y charlas.

Todos se reían de lo horrible que cantaba Krillin, el maestro Roshi ya andaba pasado de copas haciendo espectáculo. Gokú y Gohan reían a carcajadas y Piccoro de lejos veía toda la pantomima, y hasta él con su eterna seriedad y muy a su forma estaba disfrutando. Hasta Yamsha olvidó su molestia, todo iba fluyendo bien.

Los padres de Bulma se acercaron a su hija apartándola un momento de sus amigos, su padre le dijo -Hija, me apena decirte que me acaban de hablar de una de las plantas, hay un problema con una de las nuevas líneas de producción y no han podido hallar el error, debo ir para allá. Tu madre me acompañará porque no sé cuánto tiempo tendré que ir y ya la conoces que no le gusta separarse de este pobre viejo tanto tiempo- decía su padre mientras miraba con amor a su mamá.

-Bulmita ya me conoces que no puedo estar alejada de tu padre mucho tiempo, con lo guapo que es pueden enamorarse varias jovencitas de él y robarme su corazón- decía su jovial madre mientras su papa solo se reía de las ocurrencias de su esposa, -Bulmita hija, vi que el joven y apuesto Vegeta llegó a la casa. En lo que regresamos, deberás preocuparte de sus necesidades. No pelees tanto y pásenla bien- Le decía su madre.

Mientras ella se despedía de un abrazo de ellos y se iban felices, dos sujetos hacían diferentes planes de ataque para continuar con su plan sobre ella...

////////

Al parecer alguien no aguantó y terminó llegando a la fiesta🤭🙄😅. El próximo capítulo estará bastante intenso.

Me gustaría saber cómo van sintiendo la historia si les va gustando 🤗 saludos y mil gracias por leerla.


	26. Mírala, Míralo parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta ha terminado y Bulma se encuentra sola en casa con Vegeta. Ella lo sabe y el saiyan también lo sabe...

**Atención esta historia está clasificada con contenido adulto, éste capítulo contiene escenas eróticas con alto contenido sexual (también conocido como Lemon), que pudieran perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido o eres menor de edad, FAVOR de DETENER la lectura ahora. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Mírala, mírala, mírala, diosa vestida de saliva y sal; los ojos muertos en blanco gimiendo en el suelo de salón. Míralo, míralo, míralo, ángel desnudo bañado en sudor, subiendo las montañas de su cuerpo no te pares por favor, al calor de mediodía combate salvaje._

_Mírala, mírala, mírala, como se agita, como pide más, muere y renace de entre las cenizas volviéndolo a encelar. Entro casi de puntillas y en plena penumbra. La hoguera encendida de mis pesadillas.... -Mírala, míralo, Alejandra Guzmán._

Eran ya más de las 9 de la mañana cuando despertó, por un momento se quedó confundida viendo el cuarto donde estaba, ese no era el suyo. Le tomó unos segundos a su mente ubicarse y darse cuenta donde estaba, las memorias de cuanto ocurrió la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a ella sonrojándola ampliamente, se incorporó en la cama sujetando la cobija a su cuerpo.

Sabía que estaba desnuda, podía ver su ropa tirada hecha jirones en el piso. Kami lo había hecho, ¡Se había acostado con Vegeta! Intentó pararse completamente, pero se sentía peor que exhausta y todo el cuerpo le dolía, además sabía que sus padres no estaban, no había apuro en ese sentido.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, definitivamente era la cama de él, olía a él, sabía que debía levantarse, ir a arreglarse y bajar a hacerle el desayuno, seguramente ya estaría entrenando como maniaco sin haber aún ingerido alimento alguno. Se tocó los labios, cielos seguían hinchados....

Después de varias horas de diversión con sus amigos ya casi todos se habían marchado, solo quedaba la familia Son, y Yamsha; por algún motivo, se sentía más que nerviosa, aunque Vegeta prácticamente la ignoró todo el tiempo, el solo hecho de que él haya asistido prácticamente le garantizaba que, al menos le daría la oportunidad de que hablaran.

Milk estaba ayudándola a recoger todo, mientras un feliz Gohan se había quedado dormido en la sala, aunque era un guerrero superfuerte, no dejaba aún de ser un niño, y estaba exhausto de ese día largo de fiesta, además ya era noche.

Yamsha estaba furioso, Gokú estaba entusiasmado hablando con Vegeta mientras este en su despectiva forma le medio contestaba con sílabas, manteniendo a su amigo ahí conversando alejado de él, ya todos se habían marchado, con excepción de él y la familia de su amigo. Hasta Piccoro se había ido, y Bulma se hallaba más que entretenida con Milk, así que ni lo volteaba a ver, se hacía más que evidente de que ya se estaba haciendo hora de despedirse, pero no lo quería hacer, de pronto su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa maliciosa, recordaba que tenía varias horas que no veía a los padres de Bulma, empezó a caminar rumbo a la cocina donde las mujeres estaban ahora, mientras formulaba el plan en su cabeza.

Preguntaría por los señores Briefs y si como sospechaba, habían tenido que salir de emergencia, el cómo buen amigo se ofrecería a quedarse en casa de su exnovia, para no dejarla sola y a merced del lunático Saiyajin y conociendo el desagrado que Milk sentía por el simio espacial, seguramente terminaría apoyándolo y Bulma se vería obligada a aceptar, jajaja que brillante soy, se congratulaba de sí mismo el beisbolista.

Se acercó a las mujeres quienes reían y estaban muy afanadas acomodando las cosas en su lugar – Oye Bul, ha sido una magnífica fiesta, pero ya se está haciéndose tarde, así que venía a despedirme y quería aprovechar para hacerlo también de tus padres. Aunque noté que no están por ningún lado, ¿acaso tuvieron que salir? - Preguntó Yamsha inocentemente.

Bulma volteó a ver a su ex novio, que había interrumpido sin querer una magnifica plática con Milk, llena de risas y diversión, por algún motivo la inocente pregunta de Yamsha la puso en guardia; y por extraño que pareciera para ella, no se vio inclinada a querer confirmar la ausencia prolongada de sus padres, así que solo dijo – Tuvieron que salir un momento, papá olvidó un compromiso que justo hizo para el día de hoy, pero me confirmaron hace un rato que no tardaban en regresar, así que calculo estarán acá en una hora y media más aproximadamente- decía la ojiazul, con aire inocente también.

Esa no era la respuesta que Yamsha quería escuchar, aun así, rápidamente se ofreció – Linda, si gustas me puedo quedar hoy, en lo que llegan tus padres- ofreció él - No hace falta no tardan en regresar, además no estaré sola, en el cuarto de invitados estará Vegeta- Decía con aire inocente Bulma, ella no dejaría que ni él ni nadie se interpusiera ese día en su plática con el esquivo Saiyajin.

Yamsha viéndose prácticamente sin argumentos, le dijo un poco desesperado - ¿Segura? Puedo incluso acompañarte a terminar de arreglar la casa si así lo necesitas- ella lo volteó a ver divertida, y le dijo -gracias de verdad, pero no es necesario, Milk y yo solo estamos acomodando algunas cosas para tener un pretexto para seguir platicando, los robots están programados para dejar todo impecable – decía una sonriente Bulma. Yamsha se sintió derrotado, ya no tenía ningún otro pretexto, así que se resignó y decidió despedirse de ellas, antes de ir con Gokú a despedirse. Y salió de la CC más derrotado que nunca.

Pasando una hora más Gokú entró junto con Vegeta a la casa, tomó a Gohan en sus brazos y se despidió de Bulma, abrazó a Milk, y en menos de dos segundos se teletransportó. Dejando al Príncipe y a la humana solos en casa.

Cuando Bulma quedó sola con el príncipe, sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte, que por un momento de verdad creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Decidió romper el hielo ofreciéndole algo delicioso de cenar al Saiyajin, sabía que él jamás rechazaría un suculento platillo y acertó.

-Gracias por venir a mi fiesta hoy Vegeta- soltó Bulma, el príncipe solo siguió comiendo. Ella por miedo de estropearlo todo, prefirió guardar silencio, aunque en el fondo moría por hablar con él, por saber qué clase de pensamientos se escondían tras esa negra y profunda mirada. Pero el príncipe era un completo enigma, un hueso difícil de roer.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, ella pensó que él se iría, para su buena suerte él estaba en la pared recargado esperándola, fueron rumbo a la sala de TV y cuando pasó a su lado en un ágil movimiento él la detuvo y le dijo al oído con voz suave y ronca, - Feliz cumpleaños mujer vulgar- Ella solo alcanzó a sentir el sonrojo en su cara antes de que él la tomara del mentón y le diera un beso tan suave que se hizo dolorosamente seductor, para acto seguido dejarla ahí parada y adelantarse a la sala de TV.

Vegeta detuvo su entrenamiento un momento en la cámara de gravedad para hidratarse, a pesar de no haber aun probado bocado alguno se sentía con un exceso de energía, que él podía perfectamente atribuirle a la mujer; se sonrió de lado al acordarse de que por fin lo había logrado; la mujer era suya, completamente suya y definitivamente le estaba trayendo más beneficios de lo que creyó en un inicio, tener a esa hembra vulgar y escandalosa, estaba dándole ventajas bastante buenas...

Cuando la humana y él se sentaron en la sala de TV, ella intentó comenzar a hablar y se comenzó a querer disculpar del malentendido que había ocurrido días antes, pero él ni la dejo terminar.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones mujer- replicaba el príncipe, ella desesperada, le dijo -por favor Vegeta déjame hablar, no pasó nada absolutamente nada- él se acercó rápidamente a su lado y tomándola del mentón, le dijo – créeme es mejor que te le alejes de mí, no soy como los humanos y no soy como nadie de este planeta; jamás haré ninguna de las ridiculeces humanas, ni estaré ahí cuando me necesites, no te daré más que el tiempo que crea que tengo disponible para ti. Tienes la opción de huir de eso. Pero si a pesar de todo decides quedarte a mi lado, no permitiré compartir tus caricias ni tus brazos ni tus mimos con nadie más que no sea yo ... Hazme caso caperucita y huye de mí, es tu última oportunidad-

Bulma después de escuchar las últimas palabras del príncipe se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó, sabía que su ser racional debería escuchar la advertencia que el Saiyan le hacía, pero simplemente no podía, era como una polilla atrapada y dirigida a la luz, se quemaría en ella, pero no la soltaría jamás. Así se sentía ahora con él.

Comenzaron a besarse lentamente, la lengua de él invadió la boca de ella, mientras con la otra mano empezaba a acariciar en círculos su delicado cuello, y comenzó a seguir con su boca el camino que trazaba con sus manos. Bulma sentía que se ahogaba de placer y solamente la estaba acariciando, le costó mucho introducir el suficiente aire a sus pulmones para poder pensar con claridad. -Vegeta, yo... quiero saber ¿Qué somos? –

El príncipe que prácticamente se sentía drogado por el sabor y el olor de la mujer, le costó hilar sus pensamientos y entender lo que ésta le preguntaba – Te lo dije antes, no usaré ninguna de las costumbres que tiene en la tierra- decía el príncipe cerrando los ojos y apartándose un poco de ella. Sin embargo, Bulma fue más rápida y lo jaló más hacia ella mientras pasaba sus manos por su negra cabellera – Lo sé príncipe, sé que un noviazgo a la usanza terrícola jamás se hará, pero solo para ti y para mí, ¿qué somos? ¿Acaso solo somos compañeros que compartimos instantes? ¿O somos algo más? –

él se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello y aspiró su olor, maldita terrícola pensaba él Saiyan, su olor lo seducía y en una forma muy sensual le dijo al oído - por ahora somos solo compañeros que compartimos instantes, eres una presa coqueteándole a la muerte, huye de mi, tienes aún oportunidad; si te hago mía, debes saber que solo serás para mí, que me pertenecerás en cuerpo y alma y mi ambición sobre ti no tendrá fin. Te arrepentirás de dejarte seducir. Huye caperucita huye.... Aún estas a tiempo - le decía mientras su cola se enrollaba a su estrecha cintura y mientras mordía con suavidad su delicada oreja.

Ella gimió muy suave, ya no podía más, un calor la consumía desde el fondo de sus entrañas, sabía que estaba perdida. Ya no le pertenecía a ella misma desde largo tiempo atrás, el príncipe le había seducido y su corazón simplemente no tenía fuerzas ni quería resistirse.

Poco a poco las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono. Ella sintió las manos de él meterse debajo de su blusa, sabía que camino tomarían, ya había pasado antes y la expectativa la mataba de ansiedad, era increíble como esas fuertes y ásperas manos podían cambiar y volverse suaves y delicadas al tacto.

Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él quedando de frente, él suavemente comenzó a besar el cuello bajado rumbo a su busto que, aunque cubierto se asomaba levemente por el recatado escote.

Mientras sus manos subían por dentro de la blusa y jugaban con sus pezones, él besaba el inicio de los montes que se veía por medio del escote y subía y bajaba un camino de besos entre el hombro y el cuello. Ella sentía la dureza del viril miembro que quería salir del pantalón del saiyajin y que rogaba por comenzar otro tipo de lucha con la mujer, estaba tan excitada que no se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a menearse encima de él, friccionando sus partes íntimas. No se percató, en que momento leves gemidos salían de ella.

Vegeta buscando el último vestigio de autocontrol que le quedaba se separó un poco de la mujer y le dijo, - ¿última oportunidad, estás segura de esto? – Bulma aunque muy excitada sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería, solo lo beso sensualmente y le dijo – Quiero ser tuya príncipe-

Eso fue todo lo que Vegeta necesitó para perder el último rastro de cordura que le quedó. Salió con la mujer al jardín aún en brazos y voló directo a la terraza de su cuarto. Finalmente haría realidad lo que llevaba meses deseando.

Una vez llegando al cuarto, acomodó a Bulma delicadamente en la cama, era increíble como un ser tan peligroso y mortal como él pudiera ser tan delicado con ella; a su lado se movía como si ella fuera de algodones. Estaba realmente excitada pero también nerviosa, a pesar de haber tenido sexo antes con Yamsha, eso no se acercaba ni remotamente con lo que estaba sucediendo con el Saiyan y le encantaba, pero también la asustaba, era un ser tan diferente en todos los sentidos, que tenía miedo que de repente desapareciera, él pudo leer la duda en su ojos y se detuvo; pero ella tan pronto vio eso, sintió la determinación surgir de su ser y lo jaló de nuevo hacia ella.

Vegeta la comenzó a besar tan pasionalmente que sentía morir y revivir a cada instante.

El Saiyan moría por ver lo que había debajo de la ropa así que primeramente le desgarró la blusa dejándola solo en brasier. Un excitante color carmín tiñó su cara inmediatamente. Esos dulces y suaves senos turgentes eran mejor de lo que esperaba, al fin sin nada que le estorbara comenzó a bajar sus besos del cuello a los senos.

Bulma sintió de repente que el brasier había desaparecido y un hambriento saiyajin se apoderaba de sus pezones que besaba con adoración. Con la otra mano el saiyajin comenzaba a recorrer las suaves y delicadas piernas de la mujer, decidió que quería verla y antes de que ella entendiera que había pasado, había desgarrado su falda, la mujer sonrosada yacía sobre su cama en ropa interior de encaje negra, se veía preciosa, tan vulnerable y expuesta para él.

El príncipe sonrió de lado maliciosamente y comenzó a besar desde la pantorrilla subiendo entre besos, lamidas y mordidas por sus piernas, hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos, acercó la cara a la entrepierna de la mujer y aspiró, el olor de ella que, se intensificaba y estuvo a nada de arrancarle la poca ropa que quedaba y penetrarla sin más, aun así logró controlarse solo un poco; rompió como si fueran de papel la ropa interior de la mujer, finalmente estaba ella ahí, completamente expuesta para él, a su entera merced.

Bulma salió un poco de su pasividad, se sentía cohibida bajo la profunda mirada negra del guerrero, sin embargo, decidió que ella también quería disfrutar con la imagen de ese guerrero que parecía más un adonis de la antigüedad. Se puso de rodillas en la cama, quedando casi a la altura del Saiyajin y le empezó a quitar la playera, entendiendo que era lo que ella quería, el Saiyan se desvistió completamente. Ella sumamente sonrojada, veía la escultural belleza de ese hombre.

Sus ojos rápidamente se agrandaron al ver el tamaño del miembro de su compañero. No era que antes no hubiera visto alguno, había estado con Yamsha, y para hacerle justicia al chico, se hallaba bien dotado para ser humano. Pero ahora no estaba con uno, estaba con un guerrero del espacio y las proporciones en su miembro como en todo el resto de su cuerpo eran algo que temer.

Ella decidió que quería ser quien llevara, aunque sea por un momento la batuta así, que comenzó a besarlo lentamente y lo recostó en el colchón, comenzó a bajar por sus pectorales hasta su abdomen bien trabajado, haciendo que el guerrero diera pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban.

Comenzó a besar ese enorme miembro, llevándolo cuidadosamente adentró de la garganta en lo que se adaptaba al tamaño y comenzaba a subir y bajar recorriéndolo. Con una mano tomaba los testículos del saiyan masajeándolos y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar suave y tiernamente la traviesa cola del guerrero.

El Príncipe estaba en el séptimo cielo, esa vulgar humana lo tenía ya sometido y ni siquiera la había hecho suya aún, emitían pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción y sintió prácticamente que ronroneaba cuando ella tomó su cola, le estaba costando trabajo no venirse, la mujer era demasiado buena en lo que hacía y jodidamente sensual.

De repente sacó su miembro de la boca y lo puso entre sus senos, y comenzó a masturbarlo así. Era una escena realmente erótica que casi lo hizo correrse en el instante. Tuvo que respirar muchas veces para evitarlo. Bulma volvió a tomar la virilidad del hombre en su boca, su sabor le encantaba, se sentía altamente excitada, amaba verlo así ronroneando y gimiendo su nombre. De pronto, el Saiyan no pudo resistir más y derramó su semilla en la boca de ella quien gustosa se lo tomó.

El Príncipe la acostó en la cama mientras le decía -mi turno mujer- y sonría maliciosamente por lo que se venía. Vegeta comenzó a besarla salvajemente, con pasión. Bulma perdió la noción y la cordura, solo sentía su cuerpo estremecer mientras era besado con adoración por el Saiyajin. El bajó por sus gloriosos montes mientras los besaba y mordía suavemente y su cola recorría las piernas de la mujer en forma sensual, siguió bajando sus manos por el abdomen, hasta llegar a su centro, volteó a verla con malicia y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el comenzó a besar su entrepierna.

La mujer tan pronto sintió el contacto de esa boca en su zona erógena más sensible se arqueó y agarró con fuerza los cabellos del hombre pegándola más a ella, mientras se sentía convulsionar. Ella gemía el nombre del príncipe mientras abría más las piernas, él estaba completamente excitado y extasiado por tan delicioso néctar. La sintió convulsionar y entregarle el mismo, en cantidades mayores,

La había hecho tener un orgasmo, lo sabía.

La dejó descansar unos segundos antes de apoderarse de su cuello, ella estaba completamente ida, y ni siquiera la había hecho suya aún ¡Kami! ¿Tanto placer era posible? Se preguntaba Bulma.

Vegeta decidió apoderarse de sus labios sacándola de sus pensamientos, comenzó a introducir sus dedos en su centro; ella se sentía desfallecer, era una sensación exquisita, mientras sentía que la cola de él rozaba con suavidad su clítoris, si seguía así quien sabe cuántos orgasmos más no tendría esa noche. – ¿estás lista para recibirme? – Le dijo el príncipe ronco por la excitación, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio y se abrazaba a la cintura de él con las piernas.

Mientras comenzaba a penetrarla, la mente de Vegeta se quedaba en blanco, ella era demasiado estrecha y se sentía jodidamente bien –Ahhh Príncipe- gritaba ella mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco del placer que estaba recibiendo. El gruñía -Ahhh...mu...mujer - mientras sentía las uñas de esta clavarse en su espalda, y la escuchaba gemir envuelta en un éxtasis de placer.

Por algún motivo Yamsha se sentía inquieto así que decidió volver a la corporación Cápsula, él se juraba que solo quería ver que la peliazul estaba a salvo y después de eso se iría. Cuando llegó a la corporación entró al cuarto de ella, pero todo estaba en calma, sintió el ki de ella como fluctuaba mucho y el de vegeta también, con el corazón desbocado se dirigió por medio de la ventana del balcón a la del cuarto del príncipe, pues allí sentía ambas presencias.

Cuando llegó, no pensó las consecuencias de sus actos, simplemente se asomó por la ventana, necesitaba ver que estaba pasando; escuchó desde antes los gemidos de ambos, pero en el estado de shock en el que estaba, negaba que eso fuera posible; aun entre las sombras se veía claramente por la luzde los faroles que entraba a través del balcón, a los amantes en pleno éxtasis.

Sus ojos no querían creer lo que veía, ahí estaba su Bulma, el amor de su vida, esa diosa, esa ninfa coqueta que era el sueño de cualquier hombre de esta galaxia y del universo entero. Esa mujer, que le costó perseguirla por más de 10 largos años, antes de lograr solamente 2 veces tocar su cielo. Ahí estaba ella entregándose a ese malnacido.

Quiso gritar y pensar que él la estaba obligando, pero la cara de placer de la mujer, los gritos y gemidos de la misma, su cara sonrosada mostrando el enorme placer que ese hombre le estaba haciendo sentir le demostraban lo contrario.

El Saiyajin no era ningún imbécil, sabía perfectamente de la presencia de Yamsha y supo que era el momento de terminar de cerrar el último clavo de ese ataúd. La tenía sentada sobre él abrazándola por la espalda quedando ambos frente afrente, ahí estaba él un demonio, un asesino multihomicida, que tenía a un ángel en pleno extasis, atrapado entre sus brazos; penetrándola fuertemente mientras ella gemía deleitada y sus pechos rebotaban libres por el movimiento y el sudor caía entre ellos; la penetró con más fuerza haciendo que la mujer gritara con todas sus fuerzas y se convulsionara por el violento estallido del orgasmo que sentía.

El olor a sexo, el chocar de las carnes, los gemidos, todo era tan surreal, le dolía en el alma, reaccionó cuando vio al saiyajin verlo a los ojos y sonreírle maliciosamente, mientras le sacaba a la ninfa que alguna vez fuera suya, gemidos tras gemidos, a pesar de notarse que la mujer acaba de correrse y de que no tenía más fuerzas, el príncipe la penetraba con más fuerza, llevándola al límite del deseo y del placer. Lo vio mirarlo con arrogancia y con desdén haciéndole saber que a partir de ese momento esa mujer era de él.

Yamsha como pudo salió de ahí volando, no paró hasta varias horas después, no supo cuánto tiempo voló, ni hacia a donde, simplemente lo hizo sin rumbo fijo, las lágrimas le surcaban la piel.

Jamás en la vida supo lo que era un corazón roto, hasta ahora que vio la realidad y se dio cuenta que había perdido a Bulma para siempre...

______

Uff! Que calor. Esto estuvo ...Intenso 😳🔥🔥🔥

Ok, ahora si me pasé y tengo cargo de consciencia, pobre Yamsha. Debo admitir que sentí mucha pena por él, a pesar de todo lo que haya hecho creo que Vegeta se vengó de él de una forma letal.

Que les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado,y me encantaría saber sus comentarios, de verdad estaré feliz de saber si les va gustando la historia.🤗


	27. Formas de Amor parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El romance entre La científica y El Saiyajin ha comenzado... que podría salir mal?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Juntos, distintos pero tan juntos, que no haya nadie en el mundo que tenga modo de separarnos. Solos, con muchos pero tan solos que nadie ponga los ojos en la manera de pelearnos, no. Formas de amor, un sentimiento con dos acentos. Formas de amor, que conocemos, tan sólo tú y yo .... -Formas de amor, Calo_

Bulma jamás se enteró de que Yamsha vio todo su idilio con el saiyan, y tal vez si se hubiera dado cuenta, en el éxtasis en el que estaba no le hubiera importado si quiera.

El saiyajin estaba molesto, ya tenía rato entrenando y esa mujer no aparecía para alimentarlo, detuvo un momento su entrenamiento y sonreía a sí mismo hinchándosele el pecho de orgullo, mientras se daba cuenta que la había dejado totalmente exhausta.

Aún recordaba que, después de que el insecto se fuera humillado ya no resistiría más tiempo, sentía que quería estallar y con un gruñido más sonoro dejó salir su semilla dentro del cálido cuerpo que lo envolvía.

Jamás había sentido el placer tan inmenso que sintió al momento de descargar su semilla en ella, le dio múltiples besos intensos, antes de dejar que ella se acomodara en su pecho. Definitivamente estaba contento, la mujer era suya y todo iba saliendo a pedir de boca. Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos la noche pasada, antes de perderse en los caminos del sueño.

El saiyajin se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo teniendo la certeza de que por fin la mujer era de él, y que había tenido por mucho el mejor sexo que hubiese tenido jamás en los brazos de esa hembra escandalosa; lo que no quiso aceptar y tardaría años en hacerlo, es que en ese acto tan puro él recibió el corazón de ella y a cambio él le entregó a ella su alma; tarde lo entendería, cuando el daño fuera irreversible y talvez la hubiera perdido para siempre.

Bulma se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, bajo casi corriendo las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina y preparó cantidades industriales de comida. Tenía que hacer un exquisito desayuno que calmara un poco el malhumor que seguramente, el príncipe saiyajin tenía en estos momentos por entrenar si haber probado bocado alguno.

Una vez que terminara esa labor pensaba salir a visitar al doctor, pues el día anterior le importó poco todo pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se había acostado con Vegeta sin protección alguna y los terrenos que pisaba con él, parecían construidos sobre un terreno de hielo muy frágil, lo que menos quería era tener encima alguna complicación con algún embarazo no planificado.

El saiyan la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando la agarró entre sus brazos por la espalda y le dijo al oído -hasta que despertaste mujer vulgar ¿Tan cansada te dejé?- le decía con una voz que ronroneaba y la seducía. Bulma se sonrojó muchísimo – Vegeta...- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que el saiyan se alejara de ella, riéndose por su reacción.

Había detenido su entrenamiento luego de sentir el ki de la científica en la cocina, sabía que ella ya estaba haciendo el desayuno. En un inicio pensó esperar un poco más hasta que ella ya hubiera terminado de hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y ahora que ya era oficialmente suya, poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Bulma puso el cuantioso desayuno sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de él. Mientras comenzaban a desayunar, él sin más le soltó lo que traía en mente

– ¿Entiendes que ahora eres mía mujer? Espero entiendas que no necesito estar presente para hacer valer el respeto, deberás mantenerte fuera de situaciones extrañas y no te quiero demasiado cerca ni muy amistosa con esos insectos - le decía el príncipe mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado en su boca.

Bulma simplemente lo miró sorprendida, ese hombre siempre lograba asombrarla, nunca lograba adivinar qué era lo próximo que haría. Entonces solo le contestó - ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos en una relación mutua, príncipe? Sin poner títulos humanos a la misma, ¿quiere decir que soy exclusiva tuya y tu exclusivo mío? – él miró a la osada mujer, era la única que nunca le temía, la agarró por la cintura con su cola y la trajo hacia él – Te lo dije ayer caperucita, una vez que fueras mía no podrías ser de nadie más, ahora ya es tarde para que te arrepientas y solo quiero que tengas presente que aniquilaré aquel que intente poner en duda mi palabra- dicho eso siguió comiendo como si nada, ella sabía que no le había contestado a su pregunta pero muy a su manera entendía, había confirmado su relación a pesar de que ahora la ignoraba.

Ella se acercó más a él y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo con el acto y dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo levemente sonrojado con la muestra espontánea de afecto que él no esperaba.

Antes de irse a entrenar nuevamente le dijo - Necesito más robots, los últimos casi se acaban, ah y necesito también otros trajes de pelea, odio esperar a que él mío este limpio y me hiciste muy pocos la última vez- Decía el saiyan en tono arrogante - Si Vegeta, te los tendré listos mañana- contestaba una alegre Bulma, estaba tan feliz que no caería en sus provocaciones -Y espero que entiendas que no estaré aclarando nada de nosotros a nadie, como quieras manejarlo o decirlo es tu problema, no quiero al científico ni a la loca esa tras de mí, preguntándome nada- dijo el Saiyan antes de abandonar el lugar rumbo a su amada cámara de gravedad.

Bulma simplemente sonrió, muy a su modo el saiyan le había dado carta blanca para manejar las cosas como ella quisiera, siempre que a él no lo importunaran. Aún no sabía que les diría a sus padres, pero por el momento sería a los únicos a los que les notificara acerca de su "relación". No quería estarse escondiendo hasta en su propia casa para poder estar en paz con el príncipe.

Una contenta Bulma tomaba su bolso y salía rumbo al doctor a conseguir pastillas anticonceptivas, mientras sonreía alegre porque la vida no podía pintarle mucho mejor.

Los padres de Bulma estuvieron casi dos meses afuera y fue el tiempo más candente que en la vida hubiera tenido a pesar de sus constantes peleas él se dejaba ver cariñoso a su manera, pero lo era y sabía que debía disfrutar los momentos al máximo, puesto que una vez que volvieran sus padres, el tomaría su actitud malhumorada y arisca de siempre. Había aprendido a conocerlo y sabía que esa forma tan "cariñosa" de ser solo podría verla ella en absoluta privacidad. A pesar de saberlo, estaba nerviosa no sabía aun como decirles a sus padres y no quería que nada cambiara.

Últimamente dormían en su habitación, su cama era tamaño queen, mientras la de él solo era matrimonial, así que dormían más cómodos en la de ella. Ella siempre se acostaba antes que él y él siempre llegaba y se dormía a su lado abrazándola, cierto que había días por no decir casi diario que, antes de dormir le desgarraba la ropa y le hacía el amor de mil formas posibles. Se había cansado de pedirle que dejara de romper sus ropas, él simplemente contestó – Puedes y tienes la capacidad de comprarte ropa a diario, no te quejes- y no volvió a tocarse el tema, ese hombre la traía en la nube.

El saiyan estaba bastante satisfecho, si bien le irritaba el hecho de que aún no alcanzaba la transformación de supersaiyajin, eso no quitaba el hecho de que de verdad había incrementado exageradamente su fuerza y podría fácilmente, y con una mano vencer a los otros dos idiotas que lo seguían. Además, tenía a la científica más brillante de este intento de planeta trabajando y atendiendo sus necesidades y los recursos de la corporación más poderosa de este lugar a sus pies, eso sin contar de la energía renovada que sentía a diario, desde que tenía a la mujer consigo.

Definitivamente el que fuera vulgar y escandalosa, era un pequeño precio que no le importaba pagar por tenerla a su lado, además tenía muchísimo carácter, eso le atraía mucho de ella y lo más importante y que aún no terminaba de comprender, la preocupación y cariño que ella le profesaba eran genuinos.

Esto generaba cierto conflicto para el guerrero, desde que tuvo memoria, le inculcaron que los sentimientos eran para los débiles y ahí estaba ella, una mujer de una raza débil con un carácter de cuidado enfrentándose a un genocida como él, cuando se peleaban y que de verdad no le tenía miedo, podía ver a través de esos maravillosos ojos azules, el amor con que ella lo miraba.

Eso le generaba sentimientos contradictorios,lo frustraba. Odiaba que ella lo hiciera sentirse débil y fuerte a la vez, era la única persona que habia logrado tal dualidad en él.

Esos casi dos meses de absoluta privacidad, sí que fueron aprovechados: La cocina, la sala de TV, la cámara de gravedad hasta los laboratorios fueron testigos de sus encuentros apasionados. El saiyajin pensaba que después de los primeros encuentros sexuales con la científica su libido se apaciguaría por el contrario, descubrió que la deseaba más y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya. Tanto así que ella ya cargaba siempre a la mano una cápsula con una muda de ropa por si de repente él la asaltaba en algún lado sin previo aviso.

Cuando los padres de Bulma llegaron, notaron de inmediato el cambio operado en ellos sin embargo, optaron por no decir nada. En apariencia sabían que todo seguía igual, peleaban como de costumbre. Pero la sra. Brief, podría notar un destello de algo más en la mirada que por instantes se dedicaban esos dos y que disimulaban tan bien, eso adicional al hecho de que encontraba a diario la ropa de cama de la habitación del Saiyan tendida y sin tocarse.

Para ella era más que claro lo que sucedía, y aunque su esposo no tenía hasta ese detalle de información, lo intuía también. Aun así, decidieron que lo más prudente era esperar a tener al menos de su hija dicha información.

Cuando Bulma se acercó a ambos y les comentó de la extraña relación con el Saiyajin y les pidió discreción en la misma jamás pensó que sus padres ya supieran, de inmediato lo entendió cuando vio que ninguno de ellos se sorprendió y simplemente aceptaron. Cuando los cuestionó, su madre simplemente dijo – Hija es más que obvio, pero si pensabas mantener mucho tiempo la relación en secreto deberías decirle al joven y apuesto vegeta que, de vez en cuando destienda su cama para fingir que duerme en ella y no en la tuya – decía una alegre rubia mientras tomaba su té, una sonrojada Bulma solo atinó a decirle -¡Mamá!- mientras su madre sonreía al ver el sonrojo de su retoño.

Tres meses después de que regresaron sus padres, Bulma comenzó a tener náuseas matutinas que en un inicio atribuyó a su pésima alimentación y a que de seguro por fin se había conseguido una tremenda gastritis por mal pasarse y comer a deshoras.

Cuando vio que sus malestares no cesaban y solo eran por la mañana, además de empezar con antojos y a tener un hambre mucho mayor a la habitual, empezó a preocuparse. Adicional ese día se había quejado ya que sentía los senos muy sensibles y el Saiyajin la miraba extrañado, ya que habia momentos en que la tomaba en forma más ruda y nunca le había molestado. Eso la puso más nerviosa, sabía que tenía que hacer una cita médica y salir de sus dudas.

Vegeta había notado que últimamente la mujer tenía variaciones en su ki que lo confundía, por momentos este aumentaba más de la fuerza que ella era capaz de generar. Sentía que algo con ella no iba del todo bien, pero al no ver que se quejara de algo decidió dejarlo por la paz y continuó con su constante entrenamiento.

Bulma acudió nerviosa al doctor, cuando describió los síntomas el doctor tranquilamente le dijo -señorita Briefs, entiende que son síntomas claros de un embarazo ¿Cierto? – Ella solo asintió y sintió hundirse en ese asiento aún más. Le hicieron los estudios y por ser quien era, pusieron sus análisis como prioritarios, solo tuvo que esperar tres horas más y cuando el doctor la hizo pasar de nuevo ya tenía la respuesta, ella tenía un mes y medio de embarazo.

No podía entenderlo, solamente fue una vez que no se protegieron y este embarazo fue muy posterior a esa vez, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que casi no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía el doctor hasta que él dijo -señorita Briefs es necesario hacer un ultrasonido para confirmar si como dicen los análisis el feto tiene mes y medio aproximadamente, necesitamos ver que todo vaya bien- ella solo asintió y cuando comenzaron el ultrasonido, algo llamó la atención del médico que no se explicaba porque ese pequeño feto parecía mayor a lo que los análisis decían, sin querer asustarla le dijo - Hay algo poco usual con su embarazo señorita Briefs- el corazón de Bulma se aceleró al escuchar eso - ¿Todo bien con mi bebé, doctor?- preguntó angustiada -Es solo que los resultados arrojan un embarazo de 6 o 7 semanas, pero este feto se ve más desarrollado-

Ella suspiró aliviada, por supuesto que sería así, en su vientre se estaba formando el hijo de un saiyajin, no llevaría el desarrollo normal de un bebé humano. En ese momento la luz se hizo al cerebro de Bulma; que estúpida había sido al querer protegerse con anticonceptivos humanos, claramente estaba visto que estos no eran rivales para la semilla de un Saiyan.

Más tranquila regresó a la CC, ahora lo más importante era poder hablar con el padre de la criatura, lo cual le daba cierto temor pues no sabía cómo lo tomaría él.

A pesar de todo el nervio que sentía, decidió enfrentar las cosas lo más pronto posible. Tenía unas pocas horas que le habían confirmado el embarazo y sin embargo en su corazón el amor por ese bebé que crecía en su vientre la había traspasado completamente. No sabía que reacción le depararía el destino con el Saiyan, pero ella tendría a su bebé, sola o con él saldría adelante, de la forma que fuera.

Decidió esperarlo en el cuarto con una lencería muy sensual y sugerente, cuando él la vio de inmediato comenzó a besarla, ya había bajado por el cuello hasta sus senos y mientras ávidamente comenzaba a succionarlos, con la otra mano comenzaba a tocar su zona íntima a través del delicado calzón de encaje, y su cola recorría suavemente las piernas de la mujer.

Ella más que sonrojada comenzaba a gemir, como pudo lo separó de ella y se sentó sobré el a horcajadas a fin de asegurarse su atención. -Vegeta tenemos que hablar- fue todo lo que dijo e hizo que de inmediato él se pusiera en guardia, ella nunca lo había detenido y esto no le estaba gustando demasiado. -Habla ya mujer- solamente contestó el Saiyajin.

Bulma no sabía cómo decirlo, lo había ensayado de mil maneras diferentes en su cabeza, pero ahora que estaba frente a él con esa negra y profunda mirada atravesándola, las palabras y los planes que hizo de cómo decirle, simplemente se esfumaron de su cabeza, así que solamente respiró y soltó la verdad de la única forma posible que existía para hablar con el príncipe de los Saiyajines: A quemarropa- Vegeta, estoy embarazada...-


	28. Formas de Amor Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuál será la reacción de Vegeta ante tal noticia?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Yo te esperaba, y veía mi cuerpo crecer mientras buscaba el nombre que te di, en el espejo fui la luna llena y de perfil contigo dentro, jamás fui tan feliz. Moría por sentir tus piernecitas frágiles pateando la obscuridad de mi vientre maduro. Soñar no cuesta no y con los ojos húmedos te veía tan alto es más, en la cima del mundo._

_Yo te esperaba imaginando a ciegas el color de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz, muerta de miedo_ _le rogaba al cielo que te deje llegar lejos, mucho más que yo... - Yo te esperaba, Alejandra Guzman._

Dos palabras, solo fueron dos simples palabras. ¡Vaya quien lo diría! Que esa débil humana podía tener un poder tan enorme escondido tras sus palabras. Estoy embarazada, esas fueron las dos simples palabras que hicieron lo que ningún enemigo había hecho antes; ni porque fueran más fuertes que yo ¡Ni freezer logró lo que esa maldita mujer logró con solo dos estúpidas palabras! Hizo que el mundo del príncipe de los saiyajines temblara.

En un principio me quedé congelado al escucharla esto no era cierto, era una maldita broma de mal gusto tenía que serlo. Sin embargo, al ver su cara, al ver al abismo de esos malditos y provocadores ojos azules me di cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio. Entendí entonces por qué había estado comportándose rara y porqué sentía su ki intensificarse y fluctuar tanto.

Por un momento me aterré, eso cambiaba toda la jugada que tenía. No, no podía permitir que un ser tan repulsivo, una mezcla tan repugnante siguiera desarrollándose en ella. Además, ella era un ser débil, pensé. Y en ese momento entendí que seguramente ella quería mi apoyo para sacarse a esa abominación de encima. Ciertamente no sé cómo hacerlo, pero hallaríamos la forma, ¡Definitivamente no podía seguir eso con vida!

Después de soltarle la bomba simplemente se quedó estupefacto, no reaccionó de ninguna manera parecía simplemente petrificado. Después de unos segundos que fueron eternos, sentí que me abrazaba entonces solté la respiración que hasta ese momento llevaba aguantando y no me había dado cuenta. Lo abracé con fuerza también.

De pronto, dijo algo que congeló mi corazón – Entiendo tu preocupación, descuida hallaremos la forma de sacar a esa abominación de tu vientre, antes de que crezca más- me dijo el príncipe de los saiyajines con una voz que denotaba comprensión hacia mí.

Tan pronto dije esas palabras la sentí congelarse en mis brazos ¿Pero qué carajos...? pensé.

La solté para verla a los ojos y lo que vi me perturbó: Sus ojos, esos azules océanos se notaban heridos, se veía confundida ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ella no quería que le sacáramos a esa cosa de su vientre?

Todo fue tan irreal, parecía que era parte de una pesadilla, cuando me separó de él y se me quedó viendo, yo estaba más que dolida creí que tenía su apoyo ¿Y me dice que nos desharemos de él? ¿De mi hijo? ¿Qué le había hecho mi bebé para que se expresara de esa forma?

\- ¿De qué carajos hablas? - Fue lo único que alcancé a decir, esa negra y penetrante mirada se me clavó y frunciendo el entrecejo, se notaba más confundido que yo y con voz dudosa me preguntó - ¿Acaso estás loca mujer? ¿Quieres tener esa abominación? – me dijo mientras se separaba de mí y comenzaba a caminar en círculos por mi habitación.

\- ¿Abominación? - alcancé a decir con un hilo de voz, tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y tratando de comprender sus palabras - ¿Acaso estás demente? ¡Mi hijo no es ninguna abominación, maldito simio insensible y por supuesto que lo tendré! - Grité más que exaltada mientras me acercaba fúrica a su lado.

Simplemente la miré incrédulo, podía sentir la fluctuación de su ki, que estaba creciendo exponencialmente, algo insólito si consideramos que ella es una débil humana. Sabía que esa reacción procedía del ente que se estaba gestando en ella, por más que ella quisiera no podía siquiera imaginarlo, como quería que pensara que un híbrido podría ser aceptado como un digno descendiente mío. Y lo peor siendo ella de una raza tan débil, la mataría no había duda – Bulma, entiende que ese ser te matará no serás capaz de soportar el embarazo de un saiyajin, morirás antes de dar a luz- Decía serio Vegeta.

Él en pocas ocasiones me llamaba por mi nombre así que esto debería ser serio, pero ¿Es que acaso no lo entiende? Éramos perfectamente compatibles y yo lo sabía -Eso no pasará ¿Acaso te olvidas de que ya existe otro híbrido humano-Saiyajin? Te estás olvidando de Gohan- Dije seria.

¡Maldita sea! Pensé al escucharla, era más que cierto lo que la humana decía. Sin embargo, mi cabeza seguía en shock, una cosa era jugar un rato con esa humana pero tener descendientes era algo muy distinto. Simplemente la miré y al sentir la distorsión de su ki, producto del ser que se formaba en ella me frustré más y decidí que lo mejor era irme de ese lugar y buscar un lugar donde pensar.

Cuando lo vi salir, sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Supe que él no me apoyaría, simplemente abracé mis piernas y comencé a llorar.

Pasaron más de 2 semanas desde ese encuentro y no sabía nada del Saiyan, no había aparecido para nada en la CC y yo ya estaba resignándome a que posiblemente tendría que cuidar a mi bebé sola. No importaba, lo haría con o sin él, mi bebé y yo saldríamos adelante.

Decidí que era momento de hablar con mis padres, mis síntomas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y empezaban a sospechar, hubiera querido hacerlo en compañía de ese desconsiderado saiyan, pero Kamisama solamente sabía en dónde demonios se hallaba, y ya no podía seguirle llorando.

Senté a mis padres en la sala y tomé un profundo respiro mientras decía – Mamá, papá hay algo muy importante que debo decirles, yo... verán... - No sabía cómo decirles, por alguna razón me sentía tan nerviosa, de repente sentía miedo de ver la cara de decepción en mis padres. Aun así, me armé de valor y les dije -Serán abuelos- La mirada de mis padres brillaron con alegría y me abrazaron fuertemente felicitándome, mamá me dijo – Querida ya lo sospechábamos, desde semanas atrás, por los síntomas que tienes, pero queríamos que cuando estuvieras segura nos lo dijeras – me abrazó mi madre. Papá estaba más que feliz, le veía soltar una lagrimita y sonreír mientras me decía -al fin Kamisama nos ha bendecido con el nuevo heredero o heredera-

Estaba más que agradecida con la respuesta de mis padres, de verdad los adoraba, y aun así sabía que la siguiente parte que tenía que decirles no sería agradable -Mamá, papá, yo... Quiero que sepan que Vegeta es el padre de mi hijo; él no tomó muy bien la noticia y ... Se fue – les dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara y fallando miserablemente, mi madre me abrazó cariñosamente y me dijo – Oh hijita no te preocupes volverá cuando lo haya asimilado, es natural que tuviera esa reacción- dijo mi madre amorosamente.

\- Sí hija dale tiempo a que lo asimile, aún recuerdo cuando tu madre me dio la noticia de que tu hermana venía en camino, me quedé en shock y tu mamá tuvo que ayudar a sentarme, tarde más de una semana en entender lo que pasaba- dijo mi padre comprensivo, mientras mamá lo veía con ojos de amor – Así es hija, el joven y apuesto Vegeta puede ser un guerrero muy fuerte y haber pasado por muchas aventuras y experiencias, pero sin duda nada lo preparó para esto, debe estar aterrado- dijo la Sra. Brief sonriente -¿Tu lo crees así mamá?- Dijo una Bulma insegura, quería creer lo que decían sus padres pero el dolor era tanto que no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones que después rompieran más su alma, kamisama sabía que ella no lo resistiría – Dale tiempo al tiempo hijita, volverá- Dijo su madre risueña mientras la abrazaba.

Un hambriento y herido Saiyajin había estado ejercitándose en un páramo desolado hasta la extenuación y en un exceso de fuerza se había lastimado hasta quedar inconsciente.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, vio que estaba en el fondo de un cráter, la nueva técnica que estaba desarrollando se le había salido de las manos y había terminado casi muerto. Se levantó muy adolorido y sobresaltado, la pesadilla que había tenido fue peor que las anteriores, seguramente estuvo delirando por las heridas tan fuertes que se hizo y por la falta de comida.

Como pudo cazó un animal e hizo una fogata mientras comía. Aún recordaba esa maldita pesadilla: Se había ido del planeta tierra alejándose de ella y de lo que crecía en su vientre y a pesar de sentir repulsión por ese ser se sentía miserable y cobarde, aun así se fue a entrenar muy lejos logrando la transformación súper saiyajin que tanto anhelaba; por lo que decidió regresar a la tierra a terminar lo que había dejado pendiente: Matar a kakaroto.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era solo una parte de la verdad, pues también moría por verla, cuando llegó su rival lo estaba esperando, él y su estúpido híbrido de clase baja y otro ser más que no logró ver bien su aspecto, pero los tres se convirtieron en súper saiyajines.

Sin embargo fue él ultimo sujeto quién pidió derrotarlo - Serás derrotado por mí, "padre"- dijo con desprecio ese ser mientras lo veía con una sonrisa siniestra y lo golpeaba sin piedad, derrotándolo sin que él príncipe pudiera hacer algo.

Mientras a lo lejos escuchaba aquella dulce voz que siempre lograba acelerar su corazón - ¡Espera! - dijo esa voz – Madre- dijo el extraño híbrido y veía esa dulce mirada azul transformarse y mirarlo con odio mientras le decía, será mi amado esposo, el único padre que te crio quien lo mate -Mientras la sabandija rastrera Yumsha, Yomba, como se llamara, el que se acercaba abrazando a la que había sido su mujer y se reía de él, disparándole un rayo de ki directo al corazón. Eso lo despertó, sobresaltado por la terrible pesadilla y se halló en el fondo del cráter. Estaba de malhumor mientras lo recordaba y le daban náuseas de sólo pensarlo.

Tenía que volver, lo sabía. Esa sabandija sin dignidad buscaría a la mujer nuevamente y lo despedazaría si tan solo le ponía un dedo encima. Sabía que la terca humana no cambiaría de opinión y que tendría a la criatura le gustara o no a él. Estaba preocupado, esto ponía sus planes en riesgo, ella no entendía que el híbrido que se gestaba en su cuerpo sería más fuerte que el hijo del clase baja de Kakaroto y que ella bien no podía correr la misma suerte que tuvo la mujer de su rival.

Además, él sabía que la otra mujer era guerrera, seguía siendo una débil humana para él, pero era consciente de que su nivel de ki era superior al de la científica. Sin duda ella era ruda, y tenía un gran potencial, pero era por mucho más débil y frágil físicamente que la mujer de Kakaroto.

No quería arriesgarla, pero era algo que sabía ella ya había decidido. Adicional, aún quedaba el tema de que, si sobrevivía al parto debían considerar el nivel de pelea del híbrido. Si era débil se vería forzado a matarlo pues suficiente deshonra estaría cometiendo al tener un descendiente híbrido para que encima de todo fuera humillado teniendo un nivel de pelea bajo.

Elsabía que de matarlo, eso jamás le sería perdonado por ella. Suspiró y quiso creer que no sería así. Sonrió para sí mismo, si el imbécil de clase baja tuvo un híbrido con potencial, él con sus genes superiores y uniéndose a la mujer más inteligente de este asqueroso planeta seguramente tendría un híbrido con mayor potencial.

Se levantó y se fue volando rumbo a la CC, era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa con la mujer nuevamente y estaba cansado de vivir así, no le molestaba tanto la falta de comodidades, aunque ciertamente se había acostumbrado a la vida de príncipe que le habían otorgado en ese lugar desde que llegó y que ni siquiera cuando era un niño en su planeta le dieron con tanto esmero.

Lo que más extrañaba, aunque no se lo aceptara ni a él mismo, eran los besos y las caricias de ella, su olor y su constante preocupación por él. A pesar de que no lo aceptara ni bajo tortura, se había vuelto adicto a su esencia y le hacía falta horrores.

Desde que se había marchado, habían vuelto las pesadillas, y cada vez eran peores. Primero soñaba con freezer y se mezclaban los recuerdos desagradables con las pesadillas, pero después fueron apareciendo en esos sueños la científica y la estúpida sabandija que la pretendía. Y fueron esos sueños los que comenzaron a inquietarlo.

Podría soportar cualquier pesadilla con freezer, pero las otras donde aparecía ella y favorecía a ese insecto lo despertaban realmente agitado. Esa maldita hembra lo tenía subyugado y aunque se sabía derrotado, pondría las piezas del tablero a su favor.

Incrementó la velocidad del vuelo, ya era pasada la media noche cuando llegó a la corporación.

Fue directo a la habitación de ella y entró sigilosamente, la observó dormir y sonrió; dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación a descansar. Quería ver la cara de la humana cuando lo viera allí al otro día...

_______


	29. Una decisión que tomar Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aceptará el príncipe Saiyajin tener un hijo y regresar con Bulma?

**Atención esta historia está clasificada con contenido adulto, éste capítulo contiene escenas eróticas con alto contenido sexual (también conocido como Lemon), que pudieran perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido o eres menor de edad, FAVORde DETENER la lectura ahora. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_En mi mente estás como una adicción que se siente dulce tierna y natural, pasas el umbral de mi intimidad llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón. Me tienes aquí como quieres tú, vienes y desplazas a mi soledad, me vas atrapando. En mi mente estás palpitando a mil y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad, el dejarte ir o decir adiós es morir en vida es negarme a mí, que mi libertad se termina en ti y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber que te estoy amando... - Tú, Noelia_

Cuando ella despertó, se sentía desmoralizada. Había pasado otra dolorosa semana desde que habló con sus padres y no sabía nada del orgulloso Saiyan. -Maldito simio engreído- pensó la ojiazul, estaba enojada con él por abandonarla, con ella por ser tan idiota y aún amarlo tanto, con Kamisama por dejar que esas cosas le pasaran a ella y con la vida por ser tan injusta.

Estaba cansada de llorar como cada mañana, pero no podía evitarlo estaba más sentimental que nunca y sabía que era en parte normal, por las hormonas revolucionadas de su cuerpo. Se tomó una ducha relajante y bajó a desayunar. Mientras su madre muy feliz y afanosa estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno, saludó alegre a su hija. Bulma realmente envidiaba a su mamá jamás la veía preocupada por nada y ella no paraba de sentirse miserable. – Oh Bulmita que bueno que llegas, he terminado de hacer el desayuno justo a tiempo, tengo que ir donde tu padre que está muy atareado en su laboratorio, pero ¿Puedes por favor ir y avisarle al joven y apuesto Vegeta que el desayuno está listo y servirle la comida? - Decía su madre alegre mientras se quitaba el delantal de la cocina.

Cuando ella escuchó lo que su madre dijo se quedó pasmada, su corazón se aceleró y esperaba no haber escuchado mal y que su cordura no hubiera llegado al límite jugándole una mala pasada. -¿Ve..vegeta, está aquí?- preguntó Bulma más que sorprendida... Su mirada demostraba confusión

– Oh claro hija ¿Quién más estaría desde temprano usando la cámara de gravedad? - Preguntó inocentemente la rubia, mientras pasaba al lado de su hija y le daba un beso en la mejilla – Las cosas saldrán bien hija, ahora ve- le dijo amorosa mientras se iba rumbo a los laboratorios canturreando.

No recordaba en qué momento había caminado, cuando pudo reaccionar sus traicioneros pies la habían llevado frente a la cámara de gravedad, respiró profundamente y aunque sentía que se iba a deshacer de los nervios que sentía, puso su mejor semblante ¡Ella era la gran Bulma Briefs con un demonio! Él no la iba a doblegar. Tocó la puerta de la cámara muy suave y esta se abrió, mostrando al orgulloso hombre parado con los brazos cruzados.

\- El desayuno está hecho- fue todo lo que ella dijo, él solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió. Hubiera querido decirles mil cosas en lugar de esa simple frase, pero lo conocía y había vuelto como si nada pasara. Eso solo quería decir que de alguna forma había aceptado el hecho de que estuvieran esperando un hijo. Y si lo conocía tan bien como creía ya hacerlo, sabía que debía esperar a que fuera él quien pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa, para que ambos pudieran comenzar a dialogar.

Sintió la presencia del príncipe siguiéndola por el jardín, suspiró sería un largo día.

Llegaron al comedor y sirvió comida para ambos, él se sorprendió de la cantidad de comida que ella se sirvió, usualmente era una porción ínfimamente pequeña comparada con la de él, pero esta vez era bastante más de lo usual para la humana. Lo recordó de pronto, ella estaba gestando a un híbrido saiyajin por tanto el apetito que debía tener era mucho mayor al usual.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de tomarla ahí mismo en el comedor, su olor como torturándolo se sentía más potente que antes y le hacía agua la boca, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima ni que su semblante mostrara algo distinto a su seriedad habitual.

Durante todo el día cada uno estuvo en lo suyo, ella en el laboratorio y él entrenando en su cámara de gravedad; pero, aunque los dos se encontraban físicamente distantes, ninguno pudo alejar de su mente al otro.

Fue la primera en llegar a su habitación, estaba cansada, suspiró y decidió tomar una ducha rápida antes de que él llegara... si es que él decidía que hablarían en ese día.

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos llenos de él, ¡Kami! como lo extrañaba, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Tan metida estaba en estos que, no sintió cuando el saiyan entró a la ducha con ella. Únicamente sintió unas manos invadiendo sus pechos y una boca apoderándose de su cuello antes de que el fuego la devorara y entrara a un éxtasis que no tenía parangón con lo vivido antes de que él llegara a su vida.

Se dio cuenta tan pronto ella entró a su cuarto, estuvo vigilando su ki todo el tiempo, hubiera querido ir a verla antes, pero él era el príncipe de los Saiyajines, ninguna hembra iba a doblegarlo de esa manera.

Él entró por la ventana y su intención inicial era esperarla ahí hasta que acabara de bañarse. Sin embargo, al imaginar su bello cuerpo desnudo con el agua recorriéndola no resistió más, se quitó la ropa de entrenamiento y entró. Pudo verla tan pura y frágil ajena a todo, con los ojos cerrados bajo el agua. Su ser racional se perdió y su mente se llenó de ella, tal como quería hacer el resto de su cuerpo.

Ella sentía que un calor intenso la devoraba desde el fondo de sus entrañas, las manos de él la recorrían completa. Sintió su cola sujetarse a su cintura, mientras la boca de él invadía la suya con salvaje desesperación, pudo entender que no fue la única que lo extrañó.

Una mano traviesa bajó a su clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad, mientras su boca abandonaba la de ella y comenzaba un camino de lento descenso a través de su cuello rumbo a sus hermosos senos. Él mordió sus turgentes senos con suavidad mientras los succionaba, volteó a verla y fue la vista más eróticamente hermosa que pudo ver: Ella con los labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos por los salvajes besos recibidos antes se veía deliciosa, con un leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas, la boca entreabierta y gimiendo si poder evitarlo.

Ella cerraba los ojos, mientras él seguía masajeando esas delicias de pechos que ella tenía. Continuó bajando, besándola y una sed intensa le quemó la garganta, necesitaba tomar esa miel que salía de ella y lo embriagaba; tan pronto comenzó a lamerla y a besarla en ese justo lugar, los gemidos de ella se intensificaron y ni si quiera el agua cayendo los amortiguaba, pero nada importó él estaba embriagado por ese dulce néctar y no paró hasta que la sintió tener un orgasmo y por consiguiente le regaló más de ese preciado tesoro.

Embriagado por tan deliciosa esencia la cargó contra la pared y comenzó a penetrarla, ella era demasiado estrecha al menos para él, así que siempre comenzaba suave para que ella se adaptara a sus dimensiones y para darse tiempo así mismo a regular su respiración y no acabar en ese mismo instante.Al ser tan estrecha le generaba sensaciones demasiado fuertes, que hasta la fecha le costaba controlar para no acabar de inmediato, era demasiado el placer que esa mujer le generaba.

Tan pronto sintió que la penetraba, ella gimió muy fuerte no pudo evitarlo, ese hombre la dominaba. El placer sentido era demasiado intenso que a ratos dolía. Lo escuchó gruñir, -Ahh Príncipe- fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de que él reclamara sus labios mientras sentía que sus entrañas eran profanadas hasta lo más profundo, por ese saiyajin que tomaba todo de ella sin dar promesa alguna.

Empezó a sentir el cosquilleo propio antes del orgasmo que se avecinaba, ella gritó, pero su grito fue ahogado en la boca del saiyajin que reclamaba salvajemente la suya. Se sintió estremecer antes de sentir la explosión que comenzaba en su entrepierna y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Vegeta sintió el orgasmo de ella, fue demasiado intenso tanto que comenzó a sentir como lo apretaba más si es que eso era posible y sentía la calidez de sus fluidos crecer y mezclarse con el agua que seguía cayendo sobre ellos, mientras ella temblaba en sus brazos; ya no pudo contenerse más y sintió desfallecer sintiendo como su semilla llenaba el interior de esa hembra que le gustara o no lo tenía atrapado entre sus piernas.

Una vez acabado tan explosivo encuentro, se mantuvieron en la misma posición varios minutos más, recuperando el aliento. Ella no tenía la fuerza para moverse, lo abrazaba recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Y el sentía que solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero seguían bajo la ducha. Con gran esfuerzo hizo algo que jamás había hecho antes, tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavar con delicadeza el cuerpo de porcelana que tenía atrapado entre sus brazos. Como le encantaba verla, ella no podía ni abrir los ojos de lo cansada que estaba, sabía que la había dejado completamente sin energías y eso lo hinchaba de orgullo y muy a su pesar se sentía doblemente halagado al saber que la mujer gestaba una cría salida de su semilla.

Normalmente era Bulma quien lavaba al rebelde Saiyajin cuando se bañaban, se sentía en un sueño y más al notar que era el hombre quien la lavaba. Una vez que la bañó la dejó sentada con delicadeza en el piso, ella no tenía más fuerza y sentía que el sueño la vencía. Él terminó de lavarse, la envolvió en una toalla y la llevó a la cama, allí así desnudos como estaban la acomodó en la cama y la abrazó.

Una calidez extraordinaria que jamás había conocido antes lo embargó, y a pesar de sentirse tan bien al lado de ella, ese sentimiento lo asustaba. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real, sobre todo tratándose de un ser tan despiadado como él. Y, a pesar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra ese sentimiento lo supo... Sentía que había vuelto a casa. Ese perturbador pensamiento fue lo último que pensó el Saiyajin antes de ser atrapado por Morfeo.

El día encontró a los amantes así, dormidos abrazados piel contra piel. Ella fue la primera en despertar. Por un momento no supo que había pasado, cuando a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de tan erótico y explosivo encuentro en el baño, sintió su cara enrojecer. No recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama, aunque entre sueños recordaba que él la habia bañado así que entendió que era él, quien la había acomodado ahí. Intentó levantarse, pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban a la altura de su pecho y una traviesa cola de Saiyan la tenía más que sujeta de la cintura.

No era normal que ella despertara antes que él, así que definitivamente él había tenido días difíciles cuando se fue, aprovechó para recrearse viendo el perfil de perfecto adonis que tenía ese hombre, permitió a su vista regodearse en tan perfecta y varonil escultura, sus ojos iban bajando por su formidable pecho y su perfecto abdomen, Kami definitivamente ese hombre parecía esculpido por los dioses.

Notó que tenía varias heridas recientes poco cuidadas y frunció el ceño. Definitivamente iba a obligarlo a que la dejara atenderle las heridas, le gustara o no. Vio la hora y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, muy temprano para su gusto y sintió a esos fuertes brazos abrazarla más, de pronto Vegeta aún dormido hundió su cara entre el cuello de la mujer aspirando su olor, Bulma sintió que aún podía descansar otro rato dentro de esos musculosos y fuertes brazos, y dejó que el sueño la envolviese, sabía que tarde o temprano tenían que hablar pero por ahora aprovecharía cada instante que el Saiyajin le diera.

Vegeta despertó y por un momento se sintió confuso, la claridad entraba a raudales por la ventana y fue eso precisamente lo que lo despertó. El cuarto era el que últimamente compartía con la hembra, de repente reaccionó al sentir el olor familiar y verse enredado entre los brazos y las piernas de la científica y sonriendo recordó en donde estaba. Miró hacia el buró al lado de la cama ¡Pero que carajos! Eran casi la 11 am, el jamás ni cuando se permitía un día libre se levantaba a esa hora, esa maldita mujer era una bruja no cabía duda.

Sonrió al recordar todo lo que hicieron horas antes por la noche, definitivamente ella era lo único bueno que podía haber en ese jodido planeta. La sintió removerse entre sus brazos y de pronto ella se volteó dándole la espalda, aún dormía.

Definitivamente esa mujer era jodidamente sexy, estaban desnudos, pudo ver su deliciosa espalda y su atractivo trasero y comenzó a sentirse altamente excitado. Sin pensarlo más se acercó a ella pegando ese suave y delicioso trasero a su miembro, que a esas alturas estaba más que erecto, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de esos exquisitos senos que tanto lo enloquecían, él comenzaba a morder con delicadeza su suave oreja.

Con un gemido ella despertó y lo sintió apoderarse de su cuerpo, ese hombre la dominada, sus gemidos fueron acallados por un beso y sintió mientras jadeaba como él se hacía paso dentro de sus entrañas, apoderándose de ella, haciéndola gemir alto y escandalosamente.

De repente, ella se puso sobre el príncipe tomando un poco el control en el vaivén y ritmo de penetración, él hubiera protestado de no ser porque se quedó sin aliento al ver la imagen tan sensual que se le presentaba, la ojiazulse movía sobre él, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras su sonrojada cara gemía desenfrenada y gotas de sudor escurrían por sus suaves y deliciosos senos mientras se movían al compás de sus caderas, ella en ese momento no pudo más.

Sintió el orgasmo venir, solo alcanzó a morder su labio tratando de acallar el gemido tan alto y sensual que lanzó, el príncipe sintió como ella lo apretaba fuertemente y sin tener un segundo para evitarlo sintió su propia liberación llegar, derramando su semilla dentro de ella. Ella se dejó caer sobre él, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban.

Ella abrió los ojos y pudo notar esa profunda mirada color Ónix que la observaba a detalle, se sintió cohibida. Y de pronto sin haberlo previsto sintió como el Saiyan se apoderaba de sus labios,

dándole besos que en principio eran salvajes, para después sosegarse y volverse suaves y seductores.

\- Eres mía, no lo olvides nunca; tanto así que mi descendiente crece en ti- le dijo y ella sintió su corazón acelerarse. Kami, era cierto entonces Vegeta se había hecho a la idea y aceptado que iban a ser padres.

Con voz aún temblorosa ella le dijo – Entonces, te quedarás a mi lado y al lado de tu hijo...– dijo quebrándosele un poco la voz, él la miró profundamente y una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su apuesto rostro mientras le decía – No te desharás de mi tan rápido mujer, aun así, debes entender que no puedo garantizar tu seguridad ni que no perecerás en el parto - le dijo él, sonando frío como si no le importara, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Aunque él no lo aceptaría ni a sí mismo. Tan pronto soltó la frase con toda la frialdad del mundo, sintió una opresión que lo molestaba en el pecho, tan solo de imaginarlo le generaba dolor. Ella solo sonrío y lo abrazó, mientras le daba un beso rápido y pequeño en los labios - Te mostraré que no será así Vegeta, soy más fuerte de lo que crees, me subestimas -

Él se levantó y comenzó a vestirse ella lo imitó, antes de salir de la habitación, se volteó a verla y tomándole de los hombros le dijo – No creas que las cosas se quedan así, aún hay cosas que hablar humana, pero por ahora ya me hiciste perder mucho tiempo, así que hablaremos por la noche- Acto seguido salió de la habitación dejándola sorprendida.

Sabía que con lo orgulloso que era no le haría las cosas fáciles, pero ¡Kamisama! Había vuelto y estarían juntos, eso era lo único que le importaba.Suspirando decidió salir rumbo a la cocina por algo de comer, moría de hambre y tanta actividad física la había dejado sin energías, necesitaba comer algo y pronto...

//////

😳🔥🔥🔥🔥 Que Bulma le hizo perder el tiempo?

No inventes si no la dejo nunca hablar, ni bien pudo se cobró las semanas ausentes 😳😹🔥🔥 Ufff que calor... Aún así, que será eso pendiente que el Saiyajin aún quiere hablar? 🤔


	30. Una decisión que tomar Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En verdad el príncipe Saiyajin aceptó ya la idea de ser padre? 🤔

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Toma una hoja en blanco dibuja en ella una silueta, no importa su figura ni pienses que pareces a ella. Recórtale las orillas con cuidado de no pasarte, es una estructura muy débil aún necesita de tu cuidado. Ve lo caminar, ahora es parte de tu mirar. Ponle un corazón, ahora es parte de tu destino... - Muñecos de Papel, Muñecos de papel._

Después de desayunar, se fue directo a su preciada cámara de gravedad. Pero antes de comenzar a entrenar bajó a la habitación que tenía la cámara dentro del piso inferior, decidió ver si había alguna novedad de aquellos inútiles para variar. 

Se sorprendió al prender su localizador y ver que tenía dos mensajes de Nappa: El primero le indicaba que habían encontrado un planeta bastante atractivo y lleno de recursos para hacerlo su base principal, en general le relataba lo más importante como los recursos y otras informaciones de importancia para asentar su base, sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba realmente al saiyan. Ese mensaje databa de hacía 3 semanas justo cuando se fue al enterarse de la preñez de la hembra.

Había uno más reciente de solo días atrás, y ese sí que le prestó atención, la voz de Nappa aunque tratando de modularla se escuchaba realmente emocionada y alegre con la noticia que le daba, simplemente le decía -Príncipe necesitamos de tu presencia, hemos encontrado algo que realmente te interesará; al parecer Freezer no pudo acabar con toda la raza, al final de cuentas talvez aún tengamos oportunidad de hacerla resurgir de las cenizas - indicaba Nappa – Te envío las coordenadas del planeta base y avísanos tan pronto puedas venir- Esa noticia lo descolocaba.

Solamente podía significar una cosa, esos malditos inútiles habían hecho por primera vez algo bien, habían encontrado más Saiyajines. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero para hacerlo primeramente necesitaría coordinar bien todo, tenía que ir y pronto.

Sabía que la mujer no estaría contenta y no le pondría las cosas fáciles, pero hallaría la forma de convencerla. Con esa agradable noticia vegeta sonrío maliciosamente y comenzó con su entrenamiento.

Bulma se hallaba en su laboratorio, revisando los progresos de los últimos proyectos. Aunque sabía que tanto su padre como ella estaban emocionados por el nuevo heredero que se gestaba en su vientre, no era ninguna estúpida y entendían los riesgos.

A pesar de que Milk no tuvo problema para engendrar a Gohan, las palabras de Vegeta cuando discutieron resonaban en su mente aún y eran ciertas. Milk era una guerrera, de ascendencia guerrera por parte de su padre, físicamente estaba más preparada que ella para tener un hijo mitad humano mitad descendiente de una raza milenaria de guerreros súper fuertes.

No sentía miedo, pero le preocupaba que su cuerpo tal vez no fuera lo suficientemente apto para poder darle todo lo que su hijo necesitaba, maldijo por lo bajo a Gokú por no haberse percatado antes que no era humano.

Aún recordaba que casi cuando comenzó su idilio con Vegeta, de las pocas veces que él se inclinaba a contarle algo de su pasado, él le reveló con orgullo que él nació con el poder de pelea más alto registrado hasta ese momento, y es por eso que se preocupaba, si bien Gokú era muy fuerte no siempre había sido así y era por eso que también ella creía en un inicio cuando Gohan nació fue más gentil con su madre.

Y aunque amaba con el alma a ese pequeño ser, desde que se enteró de la existencia de su bebé, temía que sin que él quisiera, pudiera lastimarla y ella no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo y que por su debilidad comprometiera la vida de ambos, pero sobre todo la ese indefenso ser.

Su papá había ido a verla para mostrarle el equipo médico que llegaría la próxima semana ya que habían decidido acondicionar una parte de las instalaciones con todo lo necesario para dar seguimiento a su embarazo así también ya habían contratado a los mejores especialistas a quienes les pagarían bastante bien y que ya habían firmado un contrato de alta confidencialidad, ya que no sabía aún si el bebé tendría cola y las condiciones en las que naciera o lo que pudiera pasar durante el embarazo, así que no quería a la prensa sobre ellos.

Miro con ternura y preocupación a su retoño quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose descuidadamente las uñas de las manos, la conocía tanto que sabía que, aunque no lo externara estaba preocupada, y tenía miedo sí, pero no tanto por ella sino por su bebé.

-Cariño- le dijo su padre llamando la atención de la peliazul -Sé que no quieres que nadie de tus amigos se entere aún, pero estaba pensando bien podrías decirle a Gokú y pedirle que guarde el secreto y te deje sacarle unas muestras de sangre a él y a Gohan y a Milk.

Nosotros aún tenemos el estudio de Milk antes de que tuviera a Gohan podemos tratar de analizar cuanto varió su sistema antes y después del embarazo. Podrías también entrevistar a Milk, no necesitas revelarle la verdad a ella sino quieres hacerlo aún, total el embarazo aún no se nota.

Pero podría darte información valiosa que nos puede ayudar a entender más tu embarazo hija y tal vez podamos prepararnos mejor para recibir a mi nietecito, si le das el argumento que es solo por fines científicos ella no sospechará nada- le dijo su padre tomándole una mano con ternura.

Bulma se sorprendió que su padre pudiera leerla tan fácilmente como si de un libro abierto se tratara y le agradecía todo su apoyo, además ella no había considerado esa opción, sin duda era una excelente idea.

-Papá que brillante eres- le dijo abrazándolo de pronto y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Le diré a Gokú que mañana iré a verlo- La científica se fue rumbo a su cuarto pensando en lo que su padre había dicho. Pensaba avisarle a Gokú que lo iría a ver ya que conociéndolo si llegaba sin avisar era muy probable que no lo hallara porque él anduviera entrenando en las montañas.

Bulma ya se había bañado y puesto su ropa de cama, comenzaba a vencerla el sueño cuando escucho que Vegeta entró por la ventana a su cuarto, el entró y ella se apresuró a levantarse y abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo; ella estaba fresca y limpia y se veía preciosa, y el simplemente estaba en condiciones deplorables y muy sudado, producto de su entrenamiento intensivo. Ella comprendió en el acto que él no la rechazaba, y que quería darse un baño, así que lo dejó ir a la ducha.

Cuando él salió limpio y fresco, y con solo una toalla tapando solamente una parte de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto ese abdomen de acero, que parecía tallado por los dioses y esos majestuosos pectorales, Bulma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para volver a respirar, simplemente se había quedado en blanco admirándolo, embobada por semejante espécimen que se paseaba en toalla en su habitación. Él pudo claramente leer el deseo que se reflejaba en la cara de la humana y aunque pensaba hacerla suya más tarde primeramente tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Caminó con paso seductor y comenzó a besarla y cuando ella comenzaba a bajar sus manos cual palomas sobre su fuerte abdomen él la detuvo y la sentó sobre él. Bulma pudo sentir su cola bordear su cintura, era algo tan natural para él que ya lo hacía inconscientemente. Él se recargó en la pared mientras ella sentada sobre sus fuertes piernas, se recargaba en su fornido pecho esperando a que él comenzara a hablar.

-La noticia que me diste no ha sido fácil de digerir y espero entiendas que, cuando decidí quedarme en este polvoroso planeta mi único objetivo era hacerme más fuerte y poder vencer al imbécil de Kakaroto para reivindicar mi superioridad como príncipe de la raza que soy. No pensaba en nada más que eso y espero no malinterpretes mis palabras, pero obviamente enredarme con una terrícola no se hallaba en ninguno de mis planes, tú la sabes mejor que nadie, las cosas se fueron dando y a veces pienso que eres una hechicera o algo que justifique como es que hiciste que alguien como yo siquiera posara mis ojos en ti- dijo volteándola a ver arrogante.

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa afectuosa, sabía que muy a su forma él estaba aceptando que había desarrollado una conexión y por qué no sentimientos por ella, pero esto definitivamente era difícil de manejar por el orgulloso saiyan, así que prefirió no decir nada y dejarlo continuar.

-Haz sido la única que sin esperar nada a cambio y sin temerme me has ayudado, porque es la verdad, aunque lo intenté no logré nunca que me temieras, por el contrario aun no entiendo si estás loca o si tienes algún problema oculto en ese gran cerebro tuyo, que te haya hecho apagar los sensores de temor y que por eso hayas dado cabida en tu vida a un ser como yo-

Él esperaba con estas palabras asegurarse que la hembra aceptara su dominio sobre ella sin dudas ni cuestionamientos, sin embargo y muy a su pesar se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque aunque lo había dicho para impresionarla, realmente en el fondo lo dicho era cierto y eso lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo y vulnerable. Empezaba a sentir que caminaba sobre hielo frágil y comenzaba a cuestionarse si no terminaría cayendo preso de su misma mentira.

-Justo cuando me hacía a la idea de que las cosas no estaban tan mal, y que mi entrenamiento comenzaba a rendir frutos y que las cosas van saliendo mejor de lo esperado, que no era tan mala idea enredarme con una débil humana, me dices que vas a tener un descendiente mío. No has sido la primera hembra que ha intentado dar a luz a la cría de un Saiyajin - dijo secamente el príncipe.

Sin embargo tan pronto dijo esto último sintió el ki de la mujer variar y una cara de dolor se reflejaba en ese bello rostro, se dio cuenta que ella había malentendido completamente sus palabras, por lo que, sin darle tiempo a hablar dijo – No es lo que piensas humana, antes de saber de la compatibilidad que existía entre nosotros por la similitudes de razas que hay entre humanos y Saiyajines, Nappa intentó por muchos años lograr descendientes de nosotros.

Yo jamás acepté esos estúpidos experimentos, que solamente terminaban con la hembra muriendo por no poder soportar a una cría tan fuerte en sus entrañas. Si bien estuve con muchas mujeres antes, todas eran pagadas y me aseguraba que el porcentaje de compatibilidad fuera nulo para evitar esas situaciones. Siempre he considerado mi semilla lo suficientemente importante para evitar que hubiera un accidente así. Siempre fui lo bastante listo para evitarlo, hasta que te conocí- dijo el Saiyajin, mirándola con esos ojos penetrantes.

-Tú humana, revolucionaste mi vida y por culpa tuya, dejé de pensar con la cabeza, sabía que era riesgoso acercarme a su especie porque existía un grado fuerte de compatibilidad genética, pero apareciste en mi camino y me hiciste dejar de pensar con la cabeza fría y comencé a pensar con esto- Dijo el Saiyan llevando la mano de Bulma a su miembro; un color rojizo tiñó de inmediato las mejillas de la mujer, haciéndola ver adorable.

-Perdí de vista que ustedes son, ciertamente compatibles con nosotros pero verás ese es el problema, Kakaroto nació como clase baja con un poder de pelea inferior, que si bien ha demostrado superarse es cierto, pero eso garantizaba que su cría no sería tan poderosa, al menos cuando naciera. Además, la arpía con la que está casado es una guerrera, aunque su ki es risible, ciertamente es más elevado que el de la gran mayoría de los terrícolas, hombres y mujeres de este planeta de quinta.

Pero él problema con la cría que estás gestando es que proviene de mí, de un poderoso guerrero de clase alta, que tuvo el más alto récord de nivel de pelea cuando nació. Era tan fuerte que mi madre siendo una gran guerrera Saiyajin sufrió mucho durante mi gestación ya que, durante el proceso de crecimiento, la cría no mide su fuerza y si siente que su medio está siendo atacado o por algún motivo se siente vulnerable, aumenta su nivel de ki. Al ser aun un neonato no lo controla por lo que puede matar sin duda a la madre-

Bulma no necesitó más para entender la preocupación de Vegeta, no había que ser un genio para saber que dos más dos eran cuatro, y que si él había nacido con un nivel de pelea alto, por seguro su hijo lo haría también, y ella siendo tan débil, siendo mucho más insignificante en cuanto a nivel de pelea que Milk, era probable que no concluyera el embarazo y muriera antes, si la madre de Vegeta, por lo que el príncipe decía le costó tenerlo a él, siendo por lo que su pareja le contaba una gran guerrera, y por poco y no lo logra, ¿Qué le esperaba a ella entonces?, entendió de inmediato la preocupación de él y aun así algo en su interior le decía que podrían lograrlo.

Ella puso su mano cálida en la mejilla de él antes de decirle – Entiendo lo que quieres decir Vegeta, pero sé que no será así, sé que mi hijo y yo podremos lograrlo- Él la miro nuevamente, sabía desde antes que no iba a lograr que la mujer cambiara de opinión y él quería por todos los medios que ella viviera, a pesar de no reconocerlo abiertamente, se había hecho parte importante de su vida y no quería perderla.

Además le generaba una mezcla extraña de orgullo y expectativa saber que ella siendo tan débil como era pero siendo tan inteligente esperaba una cría de él, definitivamente uniendo dos rasgos tan importantes, el descendiente sería aparte de poderoso muy inteligente.

Y definitivamente para el imperio que él quería crear, eso sería un arma a su favor – No puedo garantizar tu supervivencia y ¿aun así quieres tenerlo? - dijo el príncipe, estrechándola aún más en sus brazos – Mi madre casi murió durante su embarazo cuando me esperaba en varias ocasiones, y fue gracias a mi padre que le estuvo transfiriendo energía vital que consiguió llegar a término, aun así, durante el parto prácticamente murió y tuvieron que revivirla, su corazón no resistió más.

Mi madre, que tenía el mismo poder de pelea de Raditz, siendo que para una mujer Saiyajin era muy alto ya que, aunque guerreras su nivel de pelea era inferior a los hombres, si ella casi muere, ¿crees acaso que tú lo conseguirás? - Dijo el Saiyajin mientras acariciaba la sedosa cabellera azul que tanto le gustaba.

Bulma lo miró con cariño, entendía que ese hombre con todo su orgullo y con la dificultad que tenía de transmitir sus sentimientos realmente estaba preocupado por ella, lo abrazó más fuerte, lo besó cálidamente y le dijo – No tengo garantía que lo lograré, ciertamente las condiciones juegan en mi contra, pero Vegeta dame un voto de confianza. Soy una gran científica y sí, tienes razón soy muy débil comparada con tu raza, pero tengo esto- dijo señalando con su dedo su cerebro – Y créeme lucharé con todas mis fuerzas e inteligencia por mi bebé y por mí –

Él sonrió al ver a esa débil hembra ser tan temeraria, el carácter fuerte de la mujer le gustaba, no se dejaba amedrentar por nada -No lo dudo y sin embargo quiero que sepas algo, llegado el momento si tengo que escoger no dudaré en matar a la cría para salvar tu vida y no está a discusión mi decisión- Dijo el Saiyajin con una voz tranquila y falta de emociones que helaba la sangre.

Él se decía así mismo que la escogería por los beneficios tanto tecnológicos como de placer que la hembra le representaba, una forma de autoengañarse, para no aceptar que en el fondo no podía aceptar que ella pereciera. Ella sabía que él no jugaba, y que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, así que buscaría la manera de que ese escenario no se diera, al final él estaba aceptando su decisión.

Simplemente sonrió para él mismo y se abalanzó sobre los labios de la mujer. Decidió que la charla había sido suficiente por hoy y se apoderó de ese bello y sensual cuerpo que lo hacía perder la cordura. Los gemidos de la mujer eran sofocados por la boca demandante del Saiyan que comenzaba un juego de poder y dominación sobre ella, haciéndola perder toda voluntad mientras le sacaba los más deliciosos gemidos de su ser. Ella quien volaba en un mundo de placer lo dejaba hacer y deshacer sobre su cuerpo...

///////

Mmmm que habrá querido decir Nappa? Más saiyajines?😱

Cómo tomará la noticia Goku acerca del embarazo de Bulma 🤔🤔🤔?  
  


acabo de subir un especial navideño. Es un minific de 5 caps que actualizaré diariamente.

Se llama **el Viaje de Bra** , espero les guste 🤗


	31. La dulce espera Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que le dirá Gokú a su amiga cuando sepa de su embarazo?  
> ¿cuál será su reacción?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía**

_Mis sueños están en sus brazos, mi descanso sobre su espalda, no importa que la oscuridad asuste mis blancas alas. Realizar tus sueños o quedar atrapados con ellos, tú escoges la balanza y si quieres pagar su precio .... – Muñecos de papel, Muñecos de papel_

Bulma despertó al sentir que el sol entraba a raudales en su cuarto moría de hambre, al voltear a buscar al lado de su cama el Saiyajin ya no se encontraba, aun así, no tenía tanto tiempo que se había ido del lugar, su lado de la cama todavía seguía tibio. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y cuando se levantó y se dio una ducha, descubrió que ese presuntuoso la había dejado llena de marcas y chupetones.

Molesta se vio en el espejo y con horror vio que tenía varios en el cuello ¡Ush! Ese desconsiderado simio espacial se las iba a pagar, justo ahora que tenía que ir a ver a Gokú. Salió rumbo a su armario y aunque decidió usar una blusa sin mangas, esta tenía un cuello alto cubriendo estratégicamente las marcas que ese fanfarrón de Vegeta le había dejado.

Fue a la cocina donde su madre amorosamente le preparaba el desayuno -Ah Bulmita ya has despertado, siéntate pequeña ahora te sirvo- Dijo su dulce madre mientras servía un estupendo plato de huevos con tocino, al lado de este puso una salsa dulce que sabía a su hija le encantaba.

En cuanto Bulma tomó el primer bocado, sintió que su estómago se revolvía y tuvo que salir corriendo rumbo al baño del primer nivel, apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar. Su madre le frotaba amorosamente la espalda, entendía por lo que estaba pasando su pequeña y sabía que en su caso era aún más duro al tener un pequeño saiyajin en desarrollo.

Vegeta llegó al comedor, minutos antes su "suegra" le había informado que ya estaba listo el desayuno, por lo que se sorprendió al llegar y ver que las mujeres no estaban en este, vio que una silla estaba tirada y supuso que Bulma debió sentirse mal. Caminó rumbo al baño del primer nivel siguiendo el ki de la mujer, el cual fluctuaba.

Al llegar con ellas, ésta ya habia terminado de vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago y estaba sentada en el piso, se sentía exhausta y sin energía, y un sudor frío se dejaba ver en su frente. El saiyan sin decir nada, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al comedor donde delicadamente la acomodó en la silla, acto seguido salió rumbo al jardín de la loca mayor.

Bulma y su madre no sabían a donde iba ese saiyan, pero ella ya comenzaba a enfadarse pues sintió que él era demasiado desconsiderado al dejarla ahí cuando ella se sentía tan mal. De repente lo vieron entrar, le extendió y entregó a la madre de Bulma varias raíces de diversas plantas y le dijo -haga un té con esto, el crío no la dejará comer nada hasta que no reciba ciertos minerales, hágalo y déselo de una vez, sin endulzantes ni nada - La madre de Bulma se apresuró a tomar las cosas y se fue sonriente a hacer lo que su adorable yerno le decía.

Bulma estaba anonadada, de todos los escenarios posibles, jamás pensó que el príncipe orgulloso hubiera ido a buscar algo para calmarla, ciertamente era un gesto inaudito en él. Sin embargo, sintió su corazón acelerarse pues, aunque él nunca lo decía con palabras siempre le demostraba con hechos que le importaba y mucho.

Él se acercó a la científica y puso una mano sobre su vientre, a pesar de tener poco más de dos meses ya se podía sentir definido el ki del pequeño, cosa que normalmente debía suceder hasta después del tercer trimestre, no cabía duda sería un ser sumamente fuerte, lo llenó de orgullo, pero también de preocupación.

Bulma sintió cuando una cálida energía salía de la mano de Vegeta y la traspasaba, de pronto la revolución en su estómago se calmó. Es como si el saiyan hubiera de alguna forma calmado a su bebé. En ese momento su madre volvía con el té preparado y se lo pasaba.

Ella lo olió, su olfato estaba ahora más desarrollado que antes e hizo una mueca el olor no le gustaba nada, iba a rechazarlo cuando él sin darle opción dijo en tono severo - tómatelo, no respires al hacerlo pero es importante, solamente así la cría te dejara alimentarte- Resignada, hizo lo que el Saiyajin le decía y al tomarlo el sabor no le desagradó, sabía amargo y terroso pero no le era del todo desagradable.

Después pasó algo doblemente insospechado para ella, Vegeta le acercó su propio plato de comida y la hizo comer, sorpresivamente esta vez el bebé la dejó comer en paz, ningún malestar llegó a ella.

El hombre explicó a su madre que era importante que le diera de tomar ese té por las mañanas y antes de acostarse a dormir. La Sra. Brief, ya había visto que plantas eran y solo asintió tomando nota, a pesar de querer decir algo se mordió la lengua; podía notar en su adorable yerno la incomodidad de mostrarse tan preocupado por su hija, pero no le cabía dudas, él de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Sin que lo notaran se desapareció de la cocina, para dejar a la pareja desayunar en intimidad.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Bulma abrazó al saiyan quien no esperaba ese acto de la humana, por lo que se sonrojó considerablemente, sobre todo porque estaban en un área muy pública afortunadamente sentía el ki de los señores Briefs lejos, en los laboratorios y nadie más se sentía cerca -Mujer ¿Qué haces?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que ella lo callara con un beso muy sensual y sugerente, él sé perdió en ese beso y en las sensaciones que ella siempre le despertaba.

Ella solo le dijo – gracias- él se separó de ella y sin decir nada más, se fue rumbo a la cámara de gravedad. Aún le costaba mucho trabajo esas muestras de afecto tan públicas que esa mujer de repente hacía. Aunque no había nadie cerca, le desagradaba que pudieran llegar a ser vistos, odiaba que alguien pudiera notar su debilidad con ella. Así que prefería evitar que los demás pudieran darse cuenta.

Una vez que el príncipe se fue, ella abrazó su estómago y le dijo -tu padre es un gran guerrero bebé, estarás muy orgulloso de ser el hijo del príncipe de los Saiyajines- acto seguido se levantó del asiento buscó su bolsa, tomó sus llaves y salió. Sacó de una cápsula su aeronave y se fue rumbo a la casa de los Son.

Milk y Gokú ya esperaban a Bulma, cuando esta tocó la puerta de la casa, un Gohan emocionado salió a recibirla, sin embargo, algo en ella lo desconcertaba -Gohan, pero cuánto has crecido, ¡Qué grande estás! – Exclamó contenta Bulma, el pequeño aun dudando volteó a saludarla, sentía algo raro en ella, pero de repente vio la mirada de su padre que adivinó el pensamiento de su hijo y en un breve y casi imperceptible movimiento negativo de cabeza le hizo saber a su perspicaz hijo que no era el momento de decir algo.

Milk preparó el té y sacó unos deliciosos pastelillos, Gokú estaba más que feliz porque su mujer se volvía más espléndida cuando había invitados, lo cual a él lo beneficiaba en demasía. Después de la plática inicial, Bulma le dijo a Gokú que quería hablar con él acerca de unas dudas con respecto al entrenamiento de Vegeta y que si la acompañaba a caminar un rato pues llevaba mucho tiempo sentada en lo que le ayudaba a aclarar sus dudas.

Él sonrió y asintió y le dijo a Milk que en breve volvían mientras la mujer sonreía dulcemente y se iba tranquilamente a la cocina a seguir preparando la deliciosa comida que le daría a su esposo, a su hijo e invitada.

Un Gohan aún confundido y frustrado se fue rumbo a su cuarto a seguir trabajando en su tarea. Afuera después de avanzar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Bulma se detuvo y volteó a enfrentar a su gran amigo.

A pesar de ser su mejor amigo, se sentía nerviosa con lo que iba a revelarle, tenía miedo de que él la juzgara. Respiró profundamente y le dijo -Gokú quería hablar contigo es verdad, pero no tiene nada que ver con el entrenamiento de Vegeta, verás él y yo... Estamos juntos y vamos a ser padres- soltó una peli azul muy nerviosa esperando ver la cara de desilusión y tristeza de su amigo al enterarse de que su gran amiga se había metido con su gran rival, que por cierto quería verlo muerto.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió, Son Gokú con su alegría natural simplemente sonrió y le dijo -Lo sé – Al escuchar esa sencilla y escueta respuesta, la ojiazul casi se va de espaldas - ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? no le he dicho a nadie más aparte de mi familia y de Vegeta - Dijo confusa.

El noble Saiayajin criado en la tierra solo encogió los hombros y le dijo – No te ofendas Bulma pero la esencia de Vegeta esta sobre toda tú persona, recuerda que nuestro sentido del olfato es más desarrollado que el de los humanos, lo noté al instante que llegaste.El aroma de Vegeta sobre ti es abrumador- dijo en forma inocente Gokú.

Esto no hizo más que sonrojar a la mujer que no sabía que contestar y con horror llegó a la conclusión de que si su amigo lo había sentido era probable que Gohan siendo mitad saiyajin también lo hubiera notado, rogaba a Kamisama de que ese no fuera el caso.

-Además- continuó su amigo – Hay un ki muy fuerte que acompaña el tuyo – dijo sonriente – Ella terminó de desmoronarse, por seguro si el olor no habría sido detectado por Gohan, muy seguramente el ki de su hijo si podría haber sido detectado.

– Dime Bulma ¿cuánto tiempo tienes? - Pregunto su sonriente amigo. - Poco más de dos meses- fue lo que ella contestó - ¿De verdad? - Dijo su amigo sorprendido – Woow entonces tu bebé tiene un ki muy fuerte, yo pude detectar el ki de Gohan separado del de Milk casi al cuarto mes de su embarazo – La afirmación de su amigo, hizo latir fuerte su corazón y de pronto tuvo sentimientos encontrados.

Por una parte, le hinchaba de orgullo saber que le daría un descendiente poderoso a Vegeta, aun cuando ella no era más que una débil humana, pero por otro lado eso la asustaba, ella sabía que por lo mismo sus posibilidades de lograrlo se reducían drásticamente.

Se armó de valor y decidió contarle a su amigo lo que Vegeta le había dicho, pidiéndole también que le ayudara a guardar el secreto y que, si por algún motivo Gohan los sabía le ayudara a que no dijera nada ni siquiera a Milk.

Gokú se alegró muchísimo por lo que Bulma le contaba, en el fondo él sabía que Vegeta no era una mala persona y el hecho de haber, hasta cierto punto formalizado una relación con la científica al grado de estar a punto de convertirse en padre y de seguir aun así al lado de ella, le hablaba de que él príncipe Saiyajin era mucho mejor tipo de lo que todo mundo pensaba.

Definitivamente, se preocupaba por la salud de su amiga, pero algo le decía que ella estaría bien, tenía esa firme corazonada y ahora que ella le explicaba su plan, pensaba que ella podría definitivamente lograrlo.

– Woow Bulma quien lo dijera, jamás pensé que llegaría el día de verte en ese estado, felicidades – Dijo visiblemente emocionado Gokú y acto seguido la levantó en brazos dando vueltas con ella en las alturas.

La espontánea muestra de afecto de su amigo la tomó con la guardia baja – Gokú ¿Qué haces? – Dijo ella riendo mientras daba vueltas en el aire sostenida por su fuerte amigo -Jajajaja bájame que me voy a marear- Decía una Bulma algo cohibida, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no dejaba que nadie que no fuera Vegeta se aproximara tanto a ella.

Súbitamente sintió a su pequeño removerse en su interior, su hijo también había sentido ese ki que aunque en calma era muy poderoso muy cerca de su madre y cual orgulloso heredero del príncipe de los saiyajin comenzó a elevar su ki, tanto así que la misma Bulma se comenzó a percatar del nerviosismo de su hijo, lo mismo que su amigo quien de inmediato la soltó y dijo tranquilamente alejándose de ella pero dirigiendo su mirada y voz al vientre aún plano de su amiga – Woow, tranquilo pequeño tu mamá está bien, no te enfades- Decía un risueño Saiayajin, mientras una Bulma tocaba su vientre y calmaba su respiración hablándole mentalmente a su bebé: Vamos pequeño no pasa nada es un amigo de mamá y papá.

-Tal parece que heredará el mismo mal genio que tienen tú y Vegeta y su terrible orgullo- Decía Gokú riendo - ¡Oye, por supuesto que no! es solo que no está habituado a sentir kis poderosos cerca mío, solamente el de su padre – Decía una ofendida Bulma, mientras le daba una sonrisa a su amigo. Tan pronto como sintió que su pequeñín se calmaba comenzaron a caminar riendo.

El Saiyan de noble corazón miraba a su amiga con mucha ternura, sentía una mezcla de emociones que le sorprendió, por un lado, de verdad estaba muy feliz por ella y por Vegeta, pero por otro muy en el fondo sentía un pinchazo de celos que no esperaba.

De alguna forma su vida siempre había estado interrelacionada con la de ella y hasta cierto punto sentía que perdía definitivamente a alguien muy importante de su vida, sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente. Él sabía que tuvo la opción de elegirla, pero en su corazón a pesar de lo mucho que la apreciaba solo había cabida para Milk y eso lo supo tan pronto se perdió en los ojos color chocolate de su voluntariosa esposa.

Se sentía agradecido que alguien de la envergadura y talla de Vegeta fuera quien por fin estuviera al lado de la científica. Por mucho que Son Gokú estimara a su amigo Yamsha, en el fondo sabía que le quedaba grande la posición de ser la pareja de semejante mujer.

Cuando Bulma extendió la invitación a Vegeta en un inicio, cuando apenas lo conocían y era más que claro que él era un maniaco genocida, por algún motivo no sintió miedo de que fuera a lastimarla, muy en el fondo sabía que si alguien podía controlar el carácter férreo y agresivo del orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin esa era su gran amiga y no se había equivocado.

Desde la ventana de la planta alta de los Son, mientras hacía su tarea Gohan podía ver a su padre y a su mejor amiga caminar y reír. Milk iba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a donde su hijo estaba y desde fuera de su cuarto el pequeño escuchaba la voz de su madre preguntar cómo iba con sus tareas.

De pronto vio cuando su padre en un acto espontáneo alzaba a la científica en brazos y en forma inocente le daba vueltas mientras ambos reían, él conocía a su padre y a Bulma y sabía de la enorme amistad que había entre ambos, sabía que esa alegría tenía que ver con lo que él mismo había sentido en la mujer cuando llegó. Sin embargo, a distancia y sin el contexto adecuado esa acción de su despistado padre podría ser malinterpretado por su enérgica madre.

Aunque ella no se lo dijera, Gohan era un niño muy observador y el haberse visto envuelto desde pequeño en batallas tan crudas lo había hecho madurar demasiado para la edad que tenía, y sabía que a su madre le había costado horrores cambiar su comportamiento grosero contra la científica.

A pesar de él ser tan pequeño y no saber mucho de las relaciones de pareja, notaba que el desagrado de su madre por la bola de vagos como le llamaba ella a los guerreros Z, se intensificaba en el pasado en forma exponencial en contra de la única que definitivamente no podía ser considerada una vaga, la heredera de la CC.

Su madre a últimas fechas había tenido un cambio muy grande en su actitud para los amigos de su esposo, para con su padre en sí, pero sobre todo para con Bulma; el niño realmente la apreciaba porque era una de las personas que él más admiraba, sabiendo que su poder era risible, siempre estaba al pie del cañón buscando ayudarlos y su carácter y coraje eran de hecho incluso mayores que el de la mayoría de los guerreros Z.

Además a diferencia de su madre, él si tenía la plena certeza de que, a pesar de los muchos años que su padre y la científica llevaba de conocerse, entre ellos solamente había un cariño profundo y un gran sentimiento de hermandad.

Es por eso que cuando su madre subió a su cuarto y antes de que pudiera voltear a la ventana y ver la escena que podría ser claramente interpretada en forma errónea, él le dijo -mamá no te enojes, no logro entender esta parte de los ejercicios - y una Milk paciente comenzó a explicarle a su pequeño hijo por tercera vez las ecuaciones que tenía enfrente, mientras lo regañaba amorosamente por no prestar la atención debida.

Cuando acabó de explicarle y voltearon en dirección a la ventana, solo vieron a un viejo par de amigos caminar lado a lado riéndose y dirigiéndose rumbo a la casa, Gohan dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Había evitado una escena nada agradable para todos y el costo a cambio solo fue un pequeño regaño de su madre por sus lecciones, realmente era un costo mínimo.

Cuando volvieron a entrar a la casa de los Son, Bulma comenzó a explicar a Milk que estaban desarrollando una investigación con respecto al desarrollo de los híbridos Humano-Saiyajin y que como solamente existía el caso de Gohan, le había preguntado a Gokú si podía toda la familia apoyarlos con la investigación, les tomarían muestras de sangre y le haría preguntas, sobre todo con ella tendría algunas entrevistas para saber cómo fue el embarazo, claro si ella estaba de acuerdo.

Y a cambio la CC se comprometía a dar una jugosa beca para la escuela de Gohan para los próximos dos años. Con esta información fue más que claro que Milk no se opondría, todo lo que beneficiara la educación de su retoño era más que bienvenido.

Bulma vio el reloj era realmente tarde, pasaban de las 5 y no quería que sus padres se preocuparan, así que decidió que era momento de terminar la visita y volver a su hogar.

Padre e hijo salieron a despedirla y mientras veían su aeronave desaparecer en el firmamento. Gohan hizo a su padre la pregunta que llevaba intentado hacer desde hace horas y que le estaba quemando la lengua por querer salir – ¿Papá, porque el ki de Bulma se sentía tan extraño? – Soltó inocentemente su hijo.

Su padre volteó a verlo con amoroso afecto, sabía que su pequeño hijo se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento al igual que él de las cosas, pero que se había aguantado estoicamente la curiosidad y eso lo enorgullecía. Su pequeño hijo era definitivamente más inteligente de lo que él había sido a su edad y no le cabía duda de que en parte esa inteligencia venía de su esposa y de que había tenido que madurar muy rápido para su edad.

-Ese es porque Bulma está embarazada- dijo tranquilamente el amable saiyan. - ¡Vaya! No sabía que ella y Yamsha por fin se habían casado - dijo inocente el pequeño - aun así, eso no explica porque el olor del señor Vegeta venía impregnado fuertemente en ella- dijo con curiosidad franca producto de la ingenuidad de la niñez.

Su padre solo volteó a verlo con ternura y con la simplicidad que lo caracterizaba se encogió de hombros mientras le decía – Eso es porque el hijo que Bulma espera no es de Yamsha sino de Vegeta- terminó de decir en forma amigable, como si del clima estuvieran hablando.

Esto fue una noticia difícil de procesar para el pequeño que siendo inexperto como era en esos temas, pues por mucho que hubiera madurado seguía siendo un niño y conservaba esa inocencia y pureza, por lo que no entendía cómo, después de tantos años de amor y cariño que él había visto entre Bulma y Yamsha, ella no solo no estuviera con él sino estuviera por tener un hijo de un hombre tan orgulloso, peligroso y gruñón como lo era el señor Vegeta.

De pronto su estómago se contrajo con preocupación genuina y con voz temblorosa le dijo a su padre – Acaso ¿El señor Vegeta ha lastimado a Bulma, papá? – Gokú se sorprendió con la pregunta de su hijo y de que en su inocencia tuviera tal rapidez mental que lo llevara a esa lógica, aunque errada deducción.

Así que sin entrar en muchos detalles simplemente dijo -No Gohan, Bulma está a salvo nadie la ha lastimado. Verás hijo, eres muy pequeño aun para entenderlo, pero las cosas entre Bulma y Yamsha hacía años no estaban bien y al parecer llegaron a un punto que no pudieron ignorar más así que terminaron su relación.

Si bien es cierto tampoco me imaginaba una unión como la de Bulma y Vegeta, realmente no me sorprende tanto si consideramos el carácter de ambos, creo ella es exactamente lo que él necesitaba, como tu madre luego acostumbra a decir es la horma de su zapato. Ahora Gohan, Bulma me pidió algo muy importante, no quiere aún hacer pública ni su relación con Vegeta ni su embarazo. Por lo que este secreto solo lo sabremos tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? - terminó de decir Gokú mientras cariñosamente le revolvía el cabello a su hijo y comenzaban a retornar a paso despacio rumbo a su hogar.

Tal petición sorprendió al niño, pues había entendido claramente que de ser así ni a su madre le dirían - ¿Ni mamá puede saber? – fue su simple pregunta - Solamente tú y yo seremos quien sepamos, hasta que Bulma decida lo contrario- Fue la sencilla respuesta de su padre – De acuerdo papá- dijo un alegre Gohan, expectante por conocer en algunos meses más al hijo de la gran amiga de su padre...

//////

Al parecer todo va muy bien, Goku como siempre es un amor que apoya a su amiga, el príncipe a su forma se preocupa por ella...🤗🤗

Nada puede salir mal no?


	32. El sentir de un saiyajin parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma regresa a casa sin saber qué hay un muy enojado saiyajin esperándola...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía**

_Dices que oyes voces casi cada noche, crees que te voy a engañar. Ven no te equivoques siéntate, sé un hombre aclaremos dudas y en paz.Mírame a los ojos, no diré nada, mira mis ojos, no me des la espalda. Mírame a los ojos, sobran las palabras. Mira mis ojos, ve lo que siento por ti .... -Mírame a los ojos, OV7_

El príncipe de hallaba en su amada cámara de gravedad entrenando, estaba realmente furioso.

Acababa de decirle apenas hacía pocas horas a esa inconsciente mujer los riesgos de llevar en su vientre a un hijo de un poderoso Saiyan como él y ¿qué era lo que ella hacía? Se largaba irresponsablemente todo el día lejos.

Además, había sentido en algún momento el ki de su descendiente crecer exponencialmente, poniéndolo nervioso. Y por si fuera poco sabía que ella había ido a la montaña Paoz, donde vivía el imbécil de Kakaroto con su estúpido híbrido y su arpía, lo cual lo ponía doblemente de mal humor.

¿Quién se creía esa hembra para atreverse a ir donde su mayor rival y dejarle saber que estaba esperando un descendiente suyo? Porque no era ningún imbécil y por muy idiota que fuera el tercera clase de Kakaroto detectaría perfectamente el ki tan alto de su progenie en la mujer.

Y ni siquiera un tipo como él era tan lerdo para no entender que una semilla tan fuerte como esa, no provenía de humano alguno y solamente existía aparte de Kakaroto otro Saiyajin en la tierra que, precisamente vivía en la misma casa que la científica. Esa maldita mujer lo iba a escuchar, le había dado demasiadas libertades, tendrían que ajustar eso ahora.

Tan pronto la sintió llegar a la CC, se acercó cual predador acechando a su víctima. Bulma, ajena al malhumor de su compañero iba llegando feliz, canturreando una canción. Cuando sintió que la jaloneaban del brazo con más brusquedad de la que habitualmente era tratada por el Saiyan.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde carajos estuviste todo el maldito día mujer? – Dijo entre dientes, furioso Vegeta mientras una confusa Bulma no entendía la reacción tan desmesurada de su pareja -Fui donde los Son, Vegeta. Mi padre me dio una excelente idea para entender más mi propio embarazo, así que fui a hablar con Gokú para poder estudiar y entender más el embarazo de Milk, a fin de tener más datos y saber que esperar del mío- Dijo tranquilamente la mujer quien no esperaba esa reacción del saiyan. Pero conociéndolo como era de orgulloso, suponía no lo hacía feliz que precisamente su mayor rival se enterase de su futuro descendiente y no por él.

Vegeta iba reclamarle más, pero se percató que estaban demasiados expuestos y no quería hacer una escena en pleno jardín. Así que, tomó a la mujer y entró por medio del balcón con ella en brazos a la habitación de la peli azul.

Mientras la soltaba y aventaba con suavidad a la cama, percibió la esencia de su mayor rival en ella, era muy tenue pero allí estaba.

Eso hizo que el príncipe de los Saiyajines perdiera la cordura, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras sentía un estremecimiento nada placentero recorrerlo. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la olfateó. Muy tenue pero allí se hallaba, ese asqueroso aroma del insecto de Kakaroto, burlándose de él.

A pesar de no querer reconocerlo ni bajo tortura sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, de tan solo pensar que pudo haberlo traicionado con ese bueno para nada, sintió subir una rabia inmensa desde lo profundo de su estómago.

El saiyan no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sentimientos y no lo supo manejar. Sentía su pecho arder de coraje y dolor, dejó de pensar con claridad y la agarró fuertemente de los hombros sin medir su fuerza, espetando cada palabra - ¿Acaso me estás engañando con esa basura de Kakaroto, maldita hembra? – Soltó más que furioso.

Bulma sintió la presión de esos dedos que se cernían sobre ella y que parecían más las garras de un águila lastimando severamente su piel -Ve...Vegeta me lastimas- alcanzó a decir ella con un gran esfuerzo intentando que la voz no se le quebrara, intentando aguantar el dolor para no gritar.

De repente al sentir el ki de su padre incrementarse en forma tan agresiva el pequeño semi saiyajin despertó de su sueño, alertado por el creciente nerviosismo y dolor que sentía su madre y comenzó a incrementar en forma amenazante su ki.

Fue precisamente la reacción de su descendiente y la voz llena de dolor de Bulma lo que le devolvió la cordura y con horror se dio cuenta que estaba apretando en forma demasiado fuerte a la débil mujer.

La soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, la vio dejarse caer abrazándose a sí misma tratando de no llorar por el dolor que a leguas se le notaba en la cara que estaba sintiendo. Para colmo el ki del pequeño híbrido estaba muy alto y fluctuaba mucho, parecía como si aún dentro del vientre materno quisiera atacar de un momento a otro.

Ella como pudo, con todo el dolor que sentía intentó calmarse. Sentía a su pequeño agitado y podía sentir un calor quemante que a ratos la embargaba y la comenzaba a lastimar internamente, no era estúpida si no se controlaba, su pequeño se sentiría tan amenazado que elevaría tanto su ki, lastimándolos a ambos tal vez en forma irreparable.

-Vegeta, no sé de dónde sacaste semejante estupidez- logró decir la mujer modulando lo más que podía su voz para evitar que esta se le quebrara – Yo solo fui con Gokú a pedirle ayuda, él se dio cuenta en efecto desde que llegué de lo que sucedía y prometió no decirle a nadie ni a Milk. Estaba tan feliz por mí y por ti que mi amigo sólo tenía palabras de alegría y felicidad para nosotros . Eso fue todo lo que pasó simio estúpido- Alcanzó a sisear la mujer entre dientes, antes de cerrar los ojos y hacerse bolita protegiéndose a sí misma y evitando que las lágrimas por el dolor que sentía se desbordaran.

Al terminar de hablar Bulma, el orgulloso saiyan se dio cuenta que había reaccionado de una forma excesiva. No dejaba de insultarse internamente, como se le había ocurrido tomarla tan fuerte; sabía que ella estaba lastimada y el crío no le permitiría acercarse, porque en estos momentos lo creía un enemigo.

Le lastimaba más de lo que jamás hubiera querido aceptar ni a sí mismo, el saber que ella estaba en mucho dolor y todo por su culpa. En un rápido movimiento fue hasta su cuarto y sacó de entre sus cosas una semilla del ermitaño que le había robado tiempo atrás al maestro Karim, cuando se enteró de estas.En su desesperación prefirió gastar dicha semilla que había estado guardando tan celosamente en el único ser que, sin que él quisiera aceptar, le comenzaba a importar más que sí mismo.

En menos de un segundo estaba de vuelta al lado de ella, mientras veía los moretones que había infringido en los brazos y hombros a la mujer. Horribles cardenales verdoso-negros contrastaban cruelmente en la nívea piel de porcelana de ese ser mitad humano mitad querubín. Quien seguía en agonía.

Su frágil cuerpo estaba hecho para ser amado, besado, adorado. No para ser ultrajado de esa forma, no para ser agredido... Ella era un bello ángel hecho de un material tan delicado como el cristal: frágil y puro; él un demonio convertido en hombre: rudo, salvaje y fuerte, que había reaccionado de la única forma que conocía cuando sintió dolor: Atacando.

Toda la situación se le fue de las manos, fue una suerte que no le rompiera ningún hueso. Se sentía la peor escoria del universo, él que se había molestado porque ella era una inconsciente por irse todo el día exponiéndose. Curiosamente era de él de quien ella debería cuidarse, se acercó al lado de la mujer y le introdujo la semilla en la boca obligándola a tragarla.

Inmediatamente Bulma sintió que el dolor menguó hasta hacerse nulo. Vegeta puso su mano sobre el vientre de la científica y comenzó a enviar energía cálida a su hijo. Ella no entendía que pasaba, pero podía notar que el ki de su pequeño respondía a los estímulos del padre hasta que al fin el pequeño se tranquilizó y se durmió nuevamente.

Todo el tiempo que transcurrió mientras Vegeta enviaba energía al pequeño neonato estuvo con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en transmitirle al pequeño que su ki no era agresivo y que no le haría daño para que se tranquilizara.

Cuando terminó y al fin pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con esa profunda mirada azul que tanto le encantaba. Sin embargo, le dolió lo que vio, en esa mirada que normalmente lo veía con amor, había restos de tristeza y dolor. Se odiaba y se maldecía por ser él precisamente, el único causante de tan difícil situación.

-Bulma yo...- Quiso decir el guerrero, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios silenciándolo.

La ojiazul sabía que él había reaccionado y perdido la cordura sobre sus acciones, movido por celos estúpidos. 

Volvía a tener sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, se sentía herida de que su pareja no confiara en ella. Por el otro lado entendía que para el Saiyajin le estaba resultando muy difícil el lidiar con emociones de las que jamás tuvo que preocuparse.

El corazón de Bulma latía fuerte por el hecho de saber que le importaba más de lo que el mismo saiyan estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Aunque también le preocupaba por eso mismo, por la poca inteligencia emocional desarrollada por el saiyajin ante sensaciones que no conocía, como los celos.

Así que quiso ahorrarse el drama, pues sabía que justo ahora estaban parados sobre hielo muy frágil y trató de sonar lo más ecuánime al decirle – Entiendo que estés molesto porque fui a ver a Gokú, sé que es tu rival. Pero Vegeta él no sabe nada de tu entrenamiento y me prometió no decir nada a los demás acerca de mi pequeño ni de nuestra relación.

Mi única intención al ir a visitarlo era obtener más datos para poder estar preparada para recibir a nuestro bebé. Sé que tú y Gokú tienen cuentas que saldar, pero él ha sido como un hermano para mí y eso no va a cambiar. Necesito un voto de confianza de tu parte. Sí, tienes razón Gokú me dio un abrazo al felicitarme por la noticia de mi embarazo – decía la peli azul.

En cuanto escuchó esto Vegeta no pudo evitar sentir una ira intensa en contra de Kakaroto, si bien sabía que el abrazo debió ser algo muy inocente; sin embargo, perdía la cabeza de pensar que alguien más se acercara a esa mujer que ya consideraba como suya, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella continuó – No deberías ni siquiera enojarte, fue simplemente una reacción al saber que su gran amiga iba a ser mamá. Además, si te preocupas por que él se me acerque no deberías. No al menos mientras tenga a nuestro pequeño en mi vientre.

Cuál si se tratara de ti, hizo valer su presencia. Comenzó a elevar su ki en cuanto sintió tanta cercanía de Gokú a mi persona, el pobre de mi amigo se alejó como si yo le quemara y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por calmar a este pequeñín, que también tuvo una reacción violenta con el pobre de mi amigo – dijo la peliazul.

Al escuchar eso, Vegeta recordó cuando en la tarde sintió un pico de energía del ki de su hijo elevarse, e inconscientemente hizo acto de presencia una de sus orgullosas sonrisas ladeadas.

Vaya, pensaba Vegeta. Así que ese pequeño híbrido conocía bien el ki de su progenitor y era territorial e hizo notar su presencia aun cuando el ki al que se enfrentaba por así decirlo era mil veces mayor, no dudó en lanzar una advertencia.

Un profundo orgullo se expandió por todo su pecho, ese pequeño híbrido era un digno descendiente suyo y ya desde el vientre de su madre mostraba la estirpe de la que provenía y el orgullo de ser hijo de quien era... Su sonrisa orgullosa se amplió.

Bulma continuó – Así que no tienes nada que temer Vegeta, ya suficiente tengo con el territorial y celoso de tu pequeño hijo, que me hizo saber su inconformidad con la cercanía de mi amigo. No necesito que cada vez que alguien se me acerque pierdas tú también la cabeza, ¿Puedes confiar en mi por favor? - terminó de decir la Peli azul.

A decir verdad, el príncipe de los Saiyajin no sabía que decir. Realmente se sentía altamente incómodo y avergonzado por lo que había pasado, no sabía cómo carajos había perdido así el temple y el autocontrol tan férreo que él manejaba.

No era propio de él y estaba horrorizado si en su insensatez la hubiera lastimado en forma fatal; a esa mujer que él no dudaba que era una hechicera, que lo tenía subyugado a sus deseos. Si no hubiera sido por ese crío que crecía en sus entrañas él jamás hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y el desenlace pudo ser algo muy difícil de siquiera imaginar.

En un movimiento no esperado por Bulma, el Saiyan la atrajo hacia sí mismo y hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer, aspirando su seductor aroma – Mujer yo... de verdad no quise lastimarte, no sé que pasó. Por favor créeme no quise lastimarte... - dijo volteándola a mirar, de pronto un sentimiento impropio en él, que más tarde lo haría tomar las peores decisiones surgió en su ser: Miedo. 

Miedo de ver que en ese océano azul que era su mirada, podía ya no verlo con los ojos de amor que le dedicaba siempre, de encontrar a partir de ahora la tristeza y dolor que había visto momentos antes.

-Por favor créeme y no me temas, no tú.... No podría soportarlo– terminó confesando el saiyan en un arranque de sinceridad del que más tarde se arrepentiría.

Ella clavó su profunda y azul mirada en los ojos de él. No sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su pareja, es cierto que la había lastimado y sabía que no era justificable su acción. Sin embargo, notaba lo difícil que era para alguien como él, un príncipe que desde que tuvo uso de razón lo educaron a no tener sentimientos, que después fue humillado cuando destruyeron su planeta, su raza y todo lo que alguna vez fue de él. Y que todo lo que quedara a su alcance fuera humillación y dolor, volviéndolo por necesidad un mercenario más.

Ese mismo hombre cruel iba poco a poco transformado su ira, paso a pasito reconectándose con sus emociones, aunque él no lo supiera en forma consciente, así que no... No podía culparlo del todo.

Juntó sus frentes – Vegeta mírame por favor, jamás dejaré de amarte. En mi mirada solo hallarás el amor y cariño que te tengo- dijo la mujer.

El saiyan aún con incertidumbre enfocó su obscura y profunda mirada en ese mar azul y supo definitivamente que ella era ese hogar, ese reino que con tanta desesperación buscaba. Esa mirada azul le mostraba amor y le hablaba de maravillas secretas que solo eran para él.

De pronto el Saiyajin sintió la urgencia de su corazóncrecer, quiso transmitirle una vez más a esa hechicera lo que sentía por ella, de la única forma que él conocía. Sin darle tiempo a la mujer, se lanzó sobre sus labios aprisionándola y haciéndola vibrar.

Esa hembra terrícola, débil, escandalosa, vulgar era suya solo suya, quería mostrarle lo que ella hacía sentirle. Quería transmitirle su arrepentimiento por lastimar aún sin intención ese frágil santuario que era su cuerpo.

Tenía una extrema necesidad de hacerle saber de la única forma posible lo que con palabras no podía expresar, transmitir una ternura y calidez que no tenía forma de confesar a plenitud con la palabra dicha.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, le demandó en forma imperante hacerle saber lo que ella era para él, poseerla y que ella lo poseyera. Y perderse en su suave placer, en su melodiosa voz, rendirse ante ella y adorarla, cuál dulce diosa creada para someterlo y extraviarlo, a él y a su voluntad en sus exquisitos gemidos.

Le besó suavemente. Esa negra, profunda e insondablemirada se conectó con el azul índigo de esos zafiros que lo esclavizaban y por primera vez en su vida, esos carbones color Ónix brillaban con toda la ternura y amor que solo ella era capaz de hacer brotar en ese frío y duro corazón.

Se supo vencido, sentía los latidos de su corazón golpeando cuál tambor batiente, la abrazó delicadamente sin dejar de besar, de adorar ese templo sagrado que eran sus labios. Desconecto todo su ser y se dejó caer en su profundos y provocadores ojos azules, una vez más...

//////

Pobre Bul😢 que difícil situación ... Convivir con el Príncipe Saiyajin no es nada fácil... Que estará pasando por la cabeza de Vegeta? 🤔


	33. El sentir de un saiyajin Parte II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía**

_Eres azúcar amargo, delirio y pecado. Un cofre de sorpresas, llegas me besas y eres azúcar amargo, un ángel un diablo, maldito embustero cómo duele saber que te pierdo... -Azúcar amargo, Fey._

Al día siguiente Vegeta se despertó muy temprano y se fue a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad.

Tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados que jamás había experimentado antes, y lo hacían sentir seriamente enfadado y miserable.

Se había estado cuestionando desde que despertó si lo que estaba haciendo al yacer con esa hembra era lo correcto, al rendirse a sentir cosas impropias para alguien de una raza superior como la suya por alguien de tan bajo nivel.

Lo peor es que todavía no entendía cómo de todos los saiyajines que existían, precisamente él como príncipe de la raza había decidido caer tan bajo como para aceptar tener un crío que sería una mezcla deshonrosa de razas, que no debería existir.

Adicional por algún extraño motivo esa condenada mujer vulgar y escandalosa lo hacía sentir altamente vulnerable. Se sentía mal de haber perdido los estribos con ella y de haberla lastimado y era bastante consciente de que algo le estaba pasando para que su fuerte autocontrol se hubiera ido al carajo.

Le enfurecía los sentimientos de protección que ella le despertaba, lo hacían sentir débil. Odiaba el sentimiento de pérdida que se había instalado en él, si la científica le faltara. Le carcomía el alma ese sentimiento que jamás antes ni cuando murió a manos de Frezzer conoció: El miedo.

Entendió alarmado que lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo no podía ser bueno. Sentía su esencia de saiyajin languidecer y necesitaba tomar cartas en el asunto rápidamente. Comenzó un soliloquio interno del camino a seguir:

-Maldita hembra, no significa nada para mí- se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra, mientras entrenaba como poseso -Que patético y débil me he convertido por culpa de esa estúpida mujer. Creo que le he dado demasiada importancia, al final de cuentas yo sólo la necesito a mi lado por dos cosas: Para que me de tecnología y admitámoslo ha sido una buena adición para que caliente mi cama.

Tenía que arruinarlo todo saliendo embarazada y ahora por su estupidez en confiar es sus torpes métodos anticonceptivos está gestando a ese híbrido que pone en ridículo mi estirpe. ¡Argh, Maldita sea! mi padre se estará revolcando en su tumba si se enterara de esto- Gritaba en una fúrica diatriba, mientras esquivaba por poco los robots creados por la científica.

Había despertado en la mañana con la amarga sensación de que estaba cometiendo una gran equivocación en despertar al lado de esa débil mujer y ese crío, que era una completa vergüenza para el cómo príncipe de su raza y a pesar de todo no se atrevía a pensar en liquidarlo pues por algún motivo se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, lo cuál lo ponía de peor humor.

Que blandengue se estaba volviendo definitivamente y para no herir más su ya mermado orgullo y asi evitar aceptar que otro sentimiento que no fuera la vergüenza era lo que no le permitía arremeter contra ellos, prefirió engañarse así mismo, reforzando la idea de que todo era puro interés de su parte.

– Al menos con el crío definitivamente podré controlarla Jajajaja tonta, me ha dado sin querer todo el poder y dominio sobre ella. Con ese híbrido creciendo en ella, tengo una control absoluto sobre su entera voluntad. Oficialmente es mi esclava ahora- Se autoconvencía a sí mismo, con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras destruía algunos robots.

-Pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea que el imbécil de Kakaroto sepa del crío, así podré irme tranquilo a supervisar lo que sucede con esos otros dos idiotas y volver en poco tiempo, calculo no más de dos meses de ausencia, pero debo hacerlo pronto, ahora que la criatura aún es pequeña en ella y los riesgos son mínimos. Así si por algún motivo algo se complica en mi ausencia, esa sabandija de Kakaroto puede auxiliar a la humana solo en caso de necesidad extrema- A pesar de la letanía que se seguía contando de que la científica no significaba nada para él, le era muy desagradable tan siquiera pensar que su rival podría poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que consideraba suya, aunque solo fuera para que le pasara energía a su vástago.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad y rechazo se instaló en su estómago, no le agradaba nadita la idea, pero podría ser una medida extrema en lo que él volvía. Se justificaba pensando que solamente quería asegurar que la hembra sobreviviría en su ausencia porque sus habilidades tecnológicas le servirían para hacer más fácil su plan de conquista del universo.

Se autoengañaba que era por eso su preocupación y no porque existiera algún otro sentimiento mayor hacia la terrícola. Tenía que hablar con la mujer y pedirle que le preparara una nave para que saliera de inmediato a ver a los otros dos idiotas.

Claro antes de irse, tendría que pasar a ver al insecto de Kakaroto y aparte de darle una paliza para dejar en claro que no podía tocar solo porque sí lo que no era suyo.

Preferiría dejar que le cortaran su preciada cola a aceptar que eran celos los que sentía,justificándose en su orgullo para decirse así mismo que la golpiza que quería darle a la sabandija esa era porque nadie ponía un dedo sobre sus juguetes sin pagar por su osadía.

Le exigiría que, llegado el momento y solo si era necesario diera soporte a la mujer vulgar. Que a cambio el Príncipe podría considerar el día de su pelea ser magnánimo con él y en lugar de matarlo, tal vez y solo tal vez perdonarle la vida. Si, definitivamente ese era un excelente trato y muy justo.

Era aún temprano en la mañana y decidió tomar una pausa e ir a buscarla; encontró a la científica en su laboratorio, se había quedado dormida sobre unos planos. Últimamente el sueño la vencía por todos lados.

La miró dormir e incluso así con una bata de laboratorio sobre su ropa se veía hermosa. Quería cargarla y llevarla a su cuarto para que estuviera más cómoda. Pero en cuanto sintió ese impulso de protección hacía ella, movió su cabeza y expulsó ese sentimiento insulso y repulsivo de su ser, en cambio dijo – Pero que holgazana eres mujer- Mientras se recargaba en una pared con los brazos cruzados, su voz que rompió de forma intempestiva el silencio armónico del laboratorio, la hizo saltar del susto y casi se cae del asiento.

-Pero que carajos, no me espantes así mono estúpido- dijo ella enojada, yo no tengo la culpa de que necesite descansar tanto porque el bebé toma mucha energía de mí y encima de todo en lugar de tener una pareja comprensiva vienes y me despiertas de esas formas. ¡Ush! Vegeta- Dijo más que enojada la científica.

Le encantaba molestarla, pero sabía en su estado actual no era bueno y menos por el tema que hablaría. -Ya, ya deja de enojarte por todo mujer, venía a buscarte porque tengo algo importante que decirte- El rostro de Bulma cambio, ahora que recordara él no era de interrumpir sus entrenamientos para hablar con ella, así que esto debía ser importante.

-Soy toda oídos, dime- Fue todo lo que ella dijo -Hace poco recibí información de Nappa, necesitan que vaya a donde están ellos, solo iré a ver el avance, pero es importante mi presencia allá y regresaré pronto. Necesito que alistes una nave para que pueda salir mañana mismo – dijo escuetamente el Saiyajin.

\- ¿Te irás? - Preguntó ella angustiada, pudo percibir el miedo en su voz. Algo cálido que no supo definir se esparció en su pecho al darse cuenta de que a ella realmente le importaba él.

-Será rápido mujer, si te apuras y me voy mañana mismo, estaré de regreso máximo en dos meses, por lo que aún no cumplirás ni los 6 meses. Debo de ir es un hecho y es mejor que vaya ahora y regrese para estar presente en los últimos meses; los cuales serán los más difíciles de sobrevivir para ti- Dijo sin dejo de emoción.

\- Vegeta por favor- le dijo ella tratando de no sonar tan desesperada- Quédate, puedes ir tan pronto nazca el bebé- él la miró y a pesar de querer mostrarse desapegado, algo en él se conmovía en contra de su propia voluntad- No seas terca humana vulgar- Le dijo y se acercó a ella acariciando en forma inconsciente su mejilla – Es algo sumamente importante y debo ir, mejor hacerlo ahora que hay menos riesgo, además ya quedecidiste abrir tu bocota con el insecto de Kakaroto, hablaré con él en caso de una emergencia mientras esté ausente pueda auxiliarte. No creo que sea necesario y solamente serán dos meses- terminó de decir con una voz suave el Saiyan.

Ella lo miró, sentía angustia; pero de alguna forma sabía que él no la abandonaría, entendía que él prefería salir ahora para que estuviera presente en los meses más difíciles.

De pronto el saiyan vio que esa mirada de cielo azul turquesa recobró la seguridad de siempre, le sonrió y le dijo -Muy bien Príncipe alistaré tu nave para que salgas mañana- Al verla tan decidida y que confiaba en él, sintió sin siquiera quererlo que el orgullo crecía en su pecho, esa mujer lo sorprendía siempre. Hubiera esperado llanto y recriminación de su parte y allí estaba ella apoyándolo. Regresó a su cámara de gravedad a seguir entrenando, todo iba muy bien de acuerdo con sus planes.

Decidió interrumpir pronto su entrenamiento por la tarde y se fue rumbo a la casa de su mayor enemigo en la montaña Paoz. Son Gokú percibió su ki antes de que llegara, se hallaba entrenando junto con su hijo en las montañas, no tan lejos de casa. Era de las pocas veces que Milk estando de buenas por las excelentes calificaciones de su retoño, les había permitido que Gohan acompañara a su padre a entrenar y no iban a desperdiciar tan magnífica oportunidad.

Ambos sintieron casi al mismo tiempo el ki del príncipe de los Saiyajines acercarse y decidieron esperarlo -Hola Vegeta- saludaba un alegre e inocente Gokú, sin conocer los sentimientos enconados de su rival, que ahora más que nunca quería liquidarlo por atreverse a siquiera tocar a esa mujer que era suya.

-Kakaroto- Dijo escuetamente el guerrero antes de lanzarle un golpe a la cabeza al pobre e inocente Gokú - ¿Hay Vegeta porque hiciste eso? - Se sobaba la cabeza el inocente Saiyan por el tremendo golpe que le había lanzado el gruñón de su contrincante.

– Eso es por haberte atrevido a abrazar a la mujer vulgar, ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo- lanzó como advertencia. Un confundido Gokú solo le dijo -Pero si yo no le hice nada a Bulma- decía el amable saiyan que no entendía que era lo que había hecho mal. El príncipe molesto solo le dijo – Ya cállate sabandija. Tengo que hablar contigo a solas, maldito imbécil- siseó entre dientes, el príncipe odiaba sentir que debía pedir algún tipo de favor, se sentía altamente incómodo.

Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez que esa preocupación por la terrícola, era meramente por su valor en las futuras campañas bélicas que haría, para garantizar las tecnologías de su futuro imperio.

El amable Saiyan volteó a ver a su hijo quien acto seguido se fue a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de él. Para el pequeño era raro puesto que, en menor medida muy tenue casi imperceptible también se hallaba el rastro de Bulma sobre el príncipe Saiyajin. Aún se le hacía al pequeño demasiado inverosímil dicha pareja, pero él solo era un niño y no tenía demasiada experiencia de la vida así que solo trataba de entender lo que sucedía alrededor.

Cuando Vegeta vio que Gohan estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar le dijo a su rival-Tendré que salir mañana de la tierra y estaré dos meses aproximadamente fuera, es un viaje que no puedo posponer. Regresaré antes de que comience el sexto mes de embarazo de la mujer y francamente no creo que pase nada, sé que ella ya te lo explicó, los saiyajin en gestación no pueden controlar la energía de su ki, si por algún motivo el crío sintiera que está en peligro podría expulsar una cantidadde energía que dañaría el frágil cuerpo de la terrícola, en caso de que algo así ocurriera y yo no esté aquí deberás darle soporte vital. Transmitiéndole ráfagas de ki que lo tranquilicen y que le den a su vez suficiente energía a ella para que pueda soportarlo. ¿Tienes semillas del ermitaño? - Preguntó el príncipe

\- ¿Ah? Sí, si tengo- respondió el amable saiyan

– Ten una a la mano en caso de que ella la llegue a necesitar- dijo escuetamente Vegeta. Aún con la inocencia propia del Saiyan criado en la tierra, veía lo difícil que estaba siendo para su rival tener que pedirle un favor de ese tipo.

Entendía que debía ser muy importante el viaje que tenía que hacer de lo contrario apostaría que su rival no se movería de ese lugar hasta que el pequeño naciera. Sabía que esta situación lo incomodaba en demasía, pero también se daba cuenta de a pesar de todo intento del otro Saiyan por ocultarlo, tenía una preocupación genuina por su amiga -Claro Vegeta estaré al pendiente de Bulma- decía alegre.

El príncipe ahora que su rival había indicado que iba a estar pendiente de la científica, llegado el momento sonrió maliciosamente, ya que el golpe inicial que le había dado a su rival solo era el preámbulo que tenía para la golpiza que planeaba meterle por haber tocado a la terrícola que consideraba suya y porque tendría tal vez que hacerlo una vez más en el futuro. Y aunque sabía que sería solo en caso de ser necesario, la incomodidad de pensarlo no se iba, así que tendría que pagar por adelantado esa posible osadía.

– Ni creas que he acabado aún contigo insecto, no se me olvida que te atreviste a abrazarla- Decía Vegeta con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, algo le dijo a Son Gokú que su rival no jugaba y que pensaba quererle cobrar tan inocente gesto -Espera Vegeta no es como piensas- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el pobre e inocente saiyan antes de que su rival se lanzara a atacarlo con furia y comenzaran a pelear.

Un divertido Gohan veía desde lejos la interacción de su padre y Vegeta, aunque no había escuchado toda la conversación solo el inicio y el final entendía de que iba la visita del príncipe de los saiyajines a su padre y se daba cuenta que muy a su pesar y de que él como muchos hubiera pensado que solo era un tipo gruñón y bastante psicópata, empezaba a ver en él otra faceta que talvez, es la que su padre hubiera intuido desde antes.

Su concepto del orgulloso príncipe comenzaba a cambiar. Aunque no lo dijera ni lo demostrara, el simple hecho de preocuparse de la salud de Bulma, decía muchas más cosas a su favor de lo que al príncipe le hubiera gustado. Los dos Saiyans siguieron peleando en cierta forma entrenando hasta que el sol cayó.

Cuando Vegeta retornó a la CC la noche había caído. Fue al comedor a cenar y vio que Bulma ya se encontraba ahí. Por algún motivo que no se terminaba de explicar, lo tranquilizaba saber que su día cerraba bien teniéndola a su lado para que cenaran juntos, un malestar se apoderaba de él al sentirse tan vulnerable y sentir esa necesidad por la compañía de alguien más, en específico de ella.

\- ¿Ya está listo lo que te pedí? – dijo en forma seca – Ajá- fue todo lo que la científica contestó, mientras servía la cena. De cierto modo intuía la incomodidad de su pareja por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Así que solo lo dejó ser con sus habituales desplantes.

Después de cenar fueron al jardín y ella le mostró la nave que ya tenía lista, como se manejaba, y las comodidades que había incluido para él. También le había agregado una versión más pequeña de la cámara de gravedad que tenían en la casa. No tenía el mismo poder de potencia ni la cantidad tan aplastante de gravedad aumentada, pero para ser una instalada con tan poca antelación de tiempo en una nave, definitivamente era bastante poderosa. Además de los robots de entrenamiento que había incluido.

Aprovechando que él no estaría, le haría varias actualizaciones y mejoras a su amada cámara de gravedad, pero por mientras la que llevaba en la nave era una excelente adición para el entrenamiento del saiyajin mientras estuviera fuera.

El saiyan francamente no esperaba tal rapidez en la mujer, ni que tuviera una nave de esa envergadura y calidad lista en tan poco tiempo. Definitivamente la terrícola tenía una capacidad impresionante y su orgullo crecía al saber que tenía a tal mujer a su entera disposición.

A pesar de lo impresionado y orgulloso que se sentía, no pensaba demostrárselo. Volteó a ver todo lo que incluía la nave, no hizo más que una leve mueca que era lo más parecido a un intento leve de sonrisa y solo dijo -Nada mal para un planeta de quinta como este- Ella entendió que esa era la mayor muestra de reconocimiento a su inteligencia que recibiría y solo le sonrío y guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿A qué hora saldrás mañana? - Fue la única pregunta que ella hizo, quería decir mil cosas más, pero sabía de sobremanera que si la veía demasiado emocional era capaz de irse en ese instante o de no avisarle y ella quería evitar eso a toda costa.

-Me iré temprano, apenas comience a salir el sol- fue lo único que él dijo antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a regresar a la casa. Ella pensaba convencerlo a su forma de que le permitiera verlo partir, pensaba usar todo el armamento para lograr convencerlo si era necesario...

///////


	34. ¿Qué pasará mañana? Parte I

**Atención esta historia está clasificada con contenido adulto, éste capítulo contiene escenas eróticas con alto contenido sexual (también conocido como Lemon), que pudieran perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido o eres menor de edad, FAVOR de DETENER la lectura ahora. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Me miras y el universo de tus ojos me lo cuenta todo, me hablas y me preguntas al oído si te quiero un poco,me abrazas y tus palabras son: ¿Qué pasará mañana cuando te hayas ido? ¿A quién podré contarle que te siento lejos? Mañana se dormirá el amor y guardará sus rosas para cuando brille el sol. —Si tú te vas...- Y yo te diré temblando la voz, el tiempo va deprisa y ese día que soñamos vendrá. — ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Apaga la luz, la noche está marchándose ya.... – Que pasará mañana, Jose Luis Perales_

Bulma terminó de bañarse, sabía que el orgulloso Saiyan llegaría en cualquier momento por la ventana, ella ya había acomodado en una cápsula muchos trajes de pelea y ropa interior suficiente, así como guantes y botas, para que su pareja no sufriera de incomodidades. ¡Cómo lo amaba!

Y esa era precisamente su perdición, saber que ella estaba más que perdidamente embelesada de ese orgulloso y esquivo Saiyan. No tenía certeza de que él la amara, ciertamente nunca se lo había dicho con palabras, pero sus acciones le hablaban de todo eso que el guerrero callaba.

Suspiró, ella sabía desde que decidió estar con él que en ese sentido no sería nada fácil. Lo intuyó desde que vio cómo Milk sufría con alguien tan noble como su amigo Gokú, que sin querer lastimar a su esposa a veces era también un ser tan frío e indiferente con ella a su modo; por lo que no podía esperar menos del Príncipe Saiyajin en ese aspecto.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos peinando su azul y frondosa cabellera cuando el sonido casi imperceptible de las botas de su pareja irrumpió la quietud de su cuarto -Ya está todo listo- fue lo que dijo en voz alta al silencio reinante de su habitación, pues la figura del Saiyan seguía oculta tras las cortinas ondeantes del balcón - El estuche con cápsulas está sobre el buró ¿Te quedarás hoy conmigo? - Fue todo lo que ella volvió a decir antes de pararse de su tocador y caminar decidida hacia el balcón.

Él fue más rápido y ya la tenía sostenida y pegada a la pared invadiendo sus labios antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Lo abrazó con fiereza y le devolvió los besos salvajes con el mismo ímpetu que él.

Eso lo desconcertó un poco, por lo general ella aceptaba la sumisión y lo dejaba hacer y deshacer a su antojo, pero esta vez sintió algo salvaje e insondable en la mujer.

Una necesidad imperiosa de la hembra de besarlo, eso solo lo encendió más y en un solo movimiento rompió la ropa interior molesta que cubría la deliciosa piel de la ojiazul.

Su olor era bastante más fuerte y adictivo que de costumbre, comenzó a morder con suavidad su cuello, haciendo que ella se perdiera en un mar de sensaciones placenteras -Ahhh Vegeta- fue todo lo que ella podía decir. Las manos del hombre ya reclamaban sus delicados senos y su boca comenzaría pronto ese juego pasional perdiéndola en el placer.

La cara de Bulma era poesía pura para el Saiyan, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos hablaban del gozo perfecto que sentía, la veía gemir y suspirar entreabriendo esos sensuales e hinchados labios rojos, debido a los besos salvajes y demandantes del hombre.

Comenzó a delinear con su legua la aureola rosada de uno de los pezones de la mujer mientras ella se mordía los dedos de una de sus manos tratando de contener el gemido tan fuerte que pugnaba por salir desde el fondo de su garganta. Él comenzó a succionar placenteramente esos bellos montes que amaba, mientras la sentía retorcerse de placer bajo sus brazos, su cola presta comenzaba a masajear el clítoris de la mujer haciendo que los cálidos jugos de la hembra comenzaran a salir en mayor abundancia, llenando el aire de la sensual esencia de esa diosa.

Ella no quería ser la única que perdiera la cabeza ese día, sabía perfectamente que él estaría lejos y en compañía de sus colegas. Por lo poco que él le había contado sabía que existían asteroides como puntos de parada entre rutas comerciales, dedicados al placer. No era ninguna ingenua y aunque confiaba en él quería mandarlo lo más satisfecho posible, quería dejar en él su esencia marcada, que no la olvidara ni a ella ni a su hijo.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de que el universo podía ofrecerle mejores cosas al príncipe de los saiyajines de lo que la tierra podría ofrecerle, así que le ofrecería todo cuanto pudiera ofrecerle en ese acto puro de amor.

Sabía que con él las palabras no funcionaban, pero sí las acciones, así que la humana se disponía a darle a su esquivo guerrero una despedida al estilo saiyan. Dejando su mensaje claro y esperando le generara una promesa de retorno a su lado.

Recobrando el autocontrol que pudo, se separó del Saiyan y lo aventó a la cama, él sorprendido sonrió. Por algún motivo le gustaba la agresividad que esa hembra débil le mostraba.

Quería perderlo en sensaciones placenteras, llevarlo por caminos y vericuetos no conocidos por él. Seducirlo con él alma, hacerle el amor con él corazón, dejar su huella indeleble en su memoria.

Ella tomó su miembro entre sus suaves senos y comenzó con maestría y sensualidad a darle placer mientras se inclinaba sugerentemente frente a él.Había puesto estratégicamente desde antes el espejo de cuerpo entero tras ella, así la imagen que él recibía era celestial.

El príncipe Saiyajin casi termina en ese mismo instante estaba semi sentado sobre la cama con la mujer frente a él, apretándolo placenteramente y gracias al espejo podía ver el delicioso trasero de ella, así como las delicias que esa ninfa tenía mostrándose cual flor abierta, húmeda de solo ver tan magnífico portento entre sus gloriosos senos.

De pronto ella comenzó a besar, a lamer y a succionar. Por un lado, con la boca succionaba y apretaba la zona erógena más sensible del saiyan haciéndolo volar en un mundo de placer, mientras con la otra mano jugaba suavemente con esa cola traviesa del saiyan que estaba rendida ante ella.

Definitivamente no iba a aguantar más, el hombre gimió fuerte mientras sentía su semilla salir e invadir la garganta de la mujer ¡Demonios! Pensaba el príncipe, es definitivamente celestial. Como pudo recupero el autocontrol, se sentía aún mareado del tremendo orgasmo que tuvo al venirse en la boca de esa ninfa etérea que lo engatusaba con sus artes amatorias.

Vio el rostro aun ruborizado de la mujer y cómo con la punta de su dedo limpiaba sensualmente una gota de su semilla que escurrió por la esquina de los labios y como sensualmente chupaba ese dedo con deleite, aún estaba ella en esa pose sensual mientras hacía ese gesto, esos diamantes azules brillaban reflejando la lascivia que la mujer sentía.

Se sentía en el quinto cielo, colocó a la mujer sobre el colchón obligándola a poner rodillas y manos en este y dándole la espalda a él. Ella ya podía anticipadamente sentir el impacto de ese viril miembro al embestirla, se preparó curvando más hacia él su trasero blanco y suave; él sonrió maliciosamente, leyendo la necesidad anticipada de la hembra de ser penetrada así que la haría sufrir un poquito más encendiendo esa hoguera, donde ella lentamente se quemaba.

Empezó a besar sensualmente su espalda mientras su cola comenzaba a rozar las piernas de la mujer, sacándole los mejores acordes musicales en esos gemidos intensos, comenzó a recorrer toda su nívea y suave piel, recorriéndola entera, grabándose cada centímetro, cada recoveco de ese sueño hecho mujer.

Con una mano comenzó a embestirla con los dedos, con la otra acariciaba suavemente esos preciosos tormentos que eran sus senos y que lo hacían perder la cabeza, mientras su boca bajaba por su perfecta y sensual espalda arqueada, la besaba, succionaba, mordía, saboreando ese dulce, y tentador sabor de la hechicera que lo tenía atado a sus deseos.

Ya la tenía casi recostada de frente con ese bello y sensual trasero en el aire, el comenzó a bajar los besos más allá de la espalda baja de la fémina, amaba encenderla. Masajeaba con suavidad las nalgas abiertas formando el más erótico corazón, mientras seguía bajando satisfaciendo por fin, esas ganas que venía conteniendo desde hace tiempo de besarlas, de morderlas, de lamerlas.

Decidió besar casi succionando el clítoris mientras su lengua expectante se hundía con devoción dentro del centro de sublime placer de la mujer, el corazón de ambos latía desbocados, la sintió temblar tan pronto su lengua profanó ese lugar sagrado, como si fuera una fuente de aguas vivas la sintió vibrar entregándole su esencia.

Nunca se habia rendido ante una fémina como lo hacía con esa sirena, mientras ella perdida en tan majestuosas muestras de placer simplemente creía morir por el fuego que la consumía toda. Ya no le importaba si sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la corporación. Hacía muchas caricias que el recato había quedado fuera de esa habitación.

El Saiyan sintió cuando ella se corrió en tremendo orgasmo mientras le regalaba en abundancia el elixir que satisficiera la sed quemante que sentía de ella en su pecho, por lo que tan deliciosa esencia en abundancia fue gustosamente recibida.

La vio estremecerse casi acostada sobre sus pechos mostrándole sus atributos traseros y su delicioso centro abierto cual flor y que en esa pose se veía tan erótica y sensual, tan indefensa y presta a saciar los más demandantes deseos del saiyan. Mientras la veía como mordía la almohada y sus brazos extendidos seguían estrujando en puños fuertemente cerrados sobre las cobijas a las que se asió para soportar tan violento orgasmo.

No le dio más que pocos segundos a la mujer para recuperarse cuando con un brazo la levantó en vilo dejándola de rodillas aun dándole la espalda a él, quien arrodillado también detrás de ella le separó las piernas y sin darle más que un instante, invadió de un solo golpe todo su ser.

Ella gritaba más que gemir del placer tan excelso que estaba recibiendo mientras con sus ojos casi en blanco por los espamos que la recorrían, sentía que en cualquier momento otro orgasmo la golpearía. Sentía sus pechos moverse libres rebotando mientras era salvajemente penetrada, ella se vio y lo vio por medio del espejo que ella misma hubiera colocado.

Era una escena tan pecaminosa que ella misma se excitaba másde verse en ese estado, mientras sonrojada con los labios abiertos gemía, el por detrás con los ojos negros penetrantes puestos en su reflejo, devoraba su oreja y la veía con devoción, adorándola mientras seguía reclamando ese cuerpo blanco y frágil.

De pronto el Saiyajin la volteó aventándola suavemente de espaldas a la cama, le abrió las piernas y la alzó hasta la altura de él, que seguía arrodillado y comenzó a embestirla de nuevo, ella se veía vulnerable, hermosa y totalmente expuesta, sentía sus entrañas arder en fuego y placer.

Jamás en la vida humano alguno podría aunque quisiera, darle la mitad del placer que ese sensual y masculino extraterrestre le daba -Ahhhh Príncipe – decía entre gemidos - Eres mía, solo mía, ¡dilo!- le ordenaba excitado el saiyajin– Ahhh...pri...Ahhh... Prii... príncipe... soy ... Ahhh ... solo tuya...- decía ella con dificultad entre gemidos.

Cuando sintió que ya no podría más y que se desmayaría de tanto placer recibido, sintió las contracciones de su cuerpo al acercarse un orgasmo explosivo, él también lo sintió. La mujer ya de por sí era bastante estrecha, sintió como ella lo apretaba fuertemente obligándolo a entregar su preciada semilla -Ahhhh Bulmaaaa- Fue lo único que él pudo decir antes de caer suavemente sobre ella, tratando aun cuando estaba cansado de no aplastarla.

Después de un considerable tiempo donde los dos descansaron en esa posición, ella al fin abrió esos majestuosos ojos azules y pudo ver el profundo y abismal negro ónix de esos ojos que la miraban y que parecían atravesar su alma.

A pesar de que él sabía que tenía que irse, una parte de sus ser se negaba rotundamente a dejarla, ya mañana lucharía contra esos absurdos y estúpidos sentimientos, por ahora apagó su lado racional y se perdió admirando el profundo cielo de esos ojos que lo miraban dulcemente.

Él sabía que no podría disfrutar del edén que ese ángel le ofrecía por un lapso de 2 meses y aunque él mismo se auto engañara que no era importante, la verdad era que su cuerpo, su alma y su mente no querían apartarse de ella y un instinto primitivo se apoderaba de él, cual macho dominante quería tenerla cerca y cuidar de esa hembra y de la cría que gestaba.

Ella se aferró más a él y enterró su cara en el pecho fornido que la protegía entre sus brazos. El la separó un poco delicadamente y puso su mano sobre su vientre, comenzaba a verse un pequeño casi imperceptible bulto en el vientre anteriormente plano de la mujer, pasaría casi un mes más antes de que comenzara a formarse realmente el vientre en ella.

Era tan deliciosa y perfecta. Comenzó a transmitirle energía a su vástago, de alguna forma por medio de su ki, el príncipe de los Saiyajin hablaba con su progenie y le hacía saber que estaría alejado de ellos, que se mantuviera tranquilo mientras él no estuviera cerca.

Sentía la fragilidad de la hembra y aunque ella se cuidaba de no decírselo y de hacerse la fuerte, él la conocía tan bien que sabía que ella estaría vulnerable a su partida. -No tengas dudas mujer, volveré- fue lo que él dijo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida a los ojos, no sabía cómo él lograba leerla tan transparentemente; sostuvo entre sus manos cariñosamente la cara de su hombre mientras le decía – Eres fuerte, sé que estarás bien, no temo por tu seguridad temo más por la seguridad del universo- decía ella sacándole una media sonrisa ladeada al orgulloso hombre.

– Eres un hombre del universo, conoces mucho y es por eso que sé que hay mil maravillas allá fuera que podrían seducirte, no temo que algo te pase pero sé que hay mil placeres ytesoros por descubrir en el vasto universo. Aun así cuando cualquiera de estos se muestre atractivo y más placentero que lo que dejas atrás, no te olvides que a lontananza estaremos nosotros dos esperando por ti...- Fue lo que ella dijo antes de darle un beso tan dulce y suave que hizo vibrar el corazón del Saiyan.

El no entendía como esa diosa que fue creada con el color de la luna y que en los ojos poseía la belleza y elegancia conjunta del azul del mar y del cielo terrestre pudiera adorarlo así. Simplemente no lo entendía.

Pero sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas y por más que él renegara y huyera a lo más recóndito del universo, en lo profundo de su ser sabía que ahora contaba con el apoyo incondicional de dos seres que ahora se encontraban temporalmente en el cuerpo de una sola persona.

Siguió besándola con ternura otro rato y sintió su masculinidad revivir. Esa mujer lo ponía siempre en un éxtasis tal que, aunque él reconocía su fuerte virilidad, nunca había sentido tanta urgencia por una hembra como le sucedía con ella.

Pero a diferencia de momentos antes, no sentía el erotismo dominarlo, vio a través de los diamantes azules que lo miraban y supo que ella lo esperaba, no querían consumirse por el fuego de la pasión, sino de la ternura, de la belleza, del romanticismo, del amor...

Olvidó todo cuanto lo atormentaba, dejó de lado el hecho de que él fuera el príncipe de los Saiyajines y ella solo una débil y vulgar humana. Olvidó el hecho de que ella estaba gestando una vergonzosa cría de acuerdo con los estándares de su raza: un híbrido mitad humano, mitad Saiyajin.

Olvidó sus planes, sus intereses, se dejó caer en el azul misterio que lo envolvía en esa mirada anhelante y amorosa; la besó profundamente con cariño, la sintió estremecerse dulcemente, con cuidado y ternura abrió las piernas de la mujer y con una dulzura que no sabía siquiera que existía en él, le hizo el amor. Entre besos, caricias, susurros dulces dichos a media voz en otra lengua, se dejaron consumir en ese fuego que después de la pasión venía a clamar y exigir su parte, el amor no dicho, pero demostrado antes de la separación temporal de los amantes.

Cuando terminaron nuevamente el bello acto hecho con una dulzura inusual jamás vista por ella en él, volvió a abrazarla colocándola sobre su pecho, sólo quería abrazarla, protegerla, adorarla.

Ella vio como esa profunda y penetrante mirada la abrazaba con solo mirarla, sintió los dedos del saiyan acariciar suavemente con las yemas su cara, recorrerla, los párpados, la nariz, sus labios, su delicado mentón. 

El Saiyan sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, se sentía tan bien estar con ella – Prometiste que te mantendrás ocupada haciendo las mejoras a la cámara de gravedad mujer. Tienes mucho por hacer, no sentirás el tiempo cuando pase, cuando menos lo esperes estaré aquí de nuevo- fue lo que en un susurro ronroneante el saiyan le dijo, mientras suavemente seguía acariciando su cara.

Ella lo miró, se sentía tan plena, tan completa dentro de los brazos de su amado guerrero. Lo amaba tanto y su corazón se embriagó de una paz inefable, con la certeza de que a él le importaban ella y su hijo.

Notaba la ternura y el amor que él no era capaz de poner en palabras, lo vio tomar su mano acariciarla suavemente y de un momento a otro en un gesto inaudito, besó esa delicada mano suave y lentamente. Lo ojos de la peliazul se abrieron sorprendidos y un enorme sonrojo tiñó completa su cara, mientras él le daba otro suave beso en lo labios y la acomodaba sobre él para queesa última noche antes de su partida pudiera dormir tranquila y protegida dentro de sus fuertes brazos.

Decidieron sin acordarlo con palabras dormir. Así los agarró la madrugada durmiendo abrazados, la cola de él decididamente amarrada a esa delicada cintura. Aunque jamás lo aceptara en forma consciente, en lo profundo de su ser lo sabía, cuánto iba a extrañar la calidez del abrazo de la humana.

No sabía cómo, con que hechizo lo hacía dormir en tranquilidad, solamente en sus brazos lograba conciliar un sueño sin tener pesadillas, aun no entendía como ella lograba eso. Pero eso mismo lo ponía siempre en guardia, sentía que se perdía en ella y que se ablandaba, se sentía vulnerable y era por eso por lo que era tan importante ese viaje, para poder separarse de su embrujo.

Él despertó antes que ella, pensaba irse sin avisarle, pero entendía que eso podría ponerla mal y no quería dejarla inestable, no ahora que gestaba un ser tan fuerte en ella. Suavemente la movió y ella en el acto despertó, aun somnolienta supo que el momento había llegado.

Se vistió y bajó a prepararle el desayuno en lo que él se bañaba. Él hubiera preferido quedarse con la esencia de la mujer en su cuerpo más tiempo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta con horror lo que estaba pensando.

El hechizo se había roto, volvía a ser el príncipe orgulloso de siempre, de inmediato entró a la ducha a bañarse. Cuando salió de la ducha se colocó el traje de batalla que ella le había preparado, tomó el estuche con las cápsulas que la científica dejó para él y bajó a desayunar.

No dijeron gran cosa durante el desayuno, todo lo que había que decir lo dijeron durante la noche, a través de las caricias. Al terminar lo acompañó hasta la nave, volteó a verla y ella le guiñó el ojo y le alzó el pulgar mostrándole su apoyo. Él le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y entró a la nave sin voltear a ver atrás, para acto seguido despegar de inmediato...

/////

Dos meses es poco tiempo... o no lo es? Que tanto puede pasar en un periodo tan relativamente corto de tiempo?


	35. Amigos simplemente amigos Parte I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga? si por ti daría la vida, sí confundo tu sonrisa por camelo si me miras, razón y piel, difícil mezcla, agua y sed, serio problema. ¿Qué hacer? tú lo sabes, conservar la distancia renunciar a lo natural y dejar que el agua corra. Cómo vas a ser mi amiga cuándo esta carta recibas, un mensaje hay entre líneas, ¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga?... - Agua, Jarabe de Palo_

Después de haber vivido la pesadilla de haber visto con mis propios ojos, como el amor de mi vida se entregaba a ese malnacido por propia voluntad, no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice, borrosos destellos de recuerdos llegan a mi mente, de haber volado sin rumbo largo tiempo hasta llegar a un paraje desolado donde expulsé todo mi ki, grité, maldije y lloré.

Y aun así era vergonzoso saber que, si fuera a hacerle frente para resarcir mi honra, moriría cual cucaracha que se enfrenta a un humano. Sería aplastado, no importaba cuanto me esforzara por entrenar, así lo hiciera por toda una vida el resultado sería el mismo.

Admitámoslo ese maldito hijo de perra es demasiado fuerte para la mayoría de nosotros. Lo odiaba, odiaba su arrogancia, como se había burlado de mi muerte a manos de sus saibanman en Namekusein, su petulante excusa fue que en ese momento no éramos aliados y pensó que realmente queríamos acabar con él, por favor como si eso fuera posible.

Logró no sé cómo, convencer con esa patraña al bueno de Gokú. A veces mi amigo me desespera, si ya lo hubiera matado, si no le hubiera perdonado regresándolo a la vida nada de esto hubiera pasado, seguiría al lado de esa dulce diosa y ella y yo seríamos felices.

Pero el maldito malnacido ha sabido con quien ser encantador, no entiendo como Gokú y Bulma pueden estar tan cegados por él, yo puedo ver la claramente quién es, y no es más que un narcisista egocéntrico, malnacido, arrogante, psicópata y genocida. Que cree que el mundo y el universo debe rendirle pleitesía. ¿Con qué mentiras engatusó a alguien tan inteligente como Bulma?

Yo sé bien, en el fondo de mi ser que aún puedo recuperarla. Han pasado algunos meses, necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis ideas. Justamente ayer sentí el asqueroso ki de ese animal alejarse de la tierra. Tal vez al fin la fortuna me sonríe y se dio cuenta que por muy altanero que sea no es rival para Gokú y decidió huir cual el cobarde que es... si seguramente eso será.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente Yamsha decidió tomar una ducha, arreglarse y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, atreverse a acudir a la Corporación cápsula.

Puar al ver el nerviosismo y la firme decisión de su mejor amigo decidió acompañarlo, le iba dando ánimos – Todo saldrá Bien Yamsha, te has esmerado mucho últimamente en tu entrenamiento, te ves bastante bien, ¡Animo! – El lobo del desierto sonrió a su inseparable amigo -Sí Puar, sé que todo saldrá bien- Dijo más confiado mientras se dirigía a su destino.

Bulma estaba enfrascada en sus experimentos, intentaba dar con una aleación de minerales que hiciera aún más resistente las armaduras de Vegeta para poder resistir perfectamente las batallas que éste libraría una vez alcanzada la ansiada transformación del super Saiyajin.

Para esto aprovecharía las próximas reuniones que tendrían con su amigo Gokú y su familia, para que su padre le hiciera mediciones y probara los prototipos conél y si todo salía bien podría presentar un traje mejorado a Vegeta a su regreso. ¡Ah, Cómo lo extrañaba! Y solo tenía algunos días que se había marchado, sin embargo, había sido terrible para ella desde el día uno.

A pesar de querer pensar que él estaba donde siempre, entrenando en su amada cámara de gravedad, podía sentirse físicamente su ausencia, sentía la soledad apoderarse de ella y las noches eran más terribles aún. ¿Como era posible que pudiera extrañarlo tanto, si casi nunca hablaban durante el día? Pero ahí estaba su ausencia, se sentía físicamente, le estrujaba el corazón y le desgarraba el alma.

La primera noche le costó dormir, extrañaba su calor, su olor, sus fuertes brazos. Esa primera noche lloró muchísimo hasta que sintió a su bebe moverse nervioso, debió calmarse por él. Y de ahí en adelante cada vez había sido una tortura poder conciliar el sueño.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, vestida con un jumper de trabajo y poco arreglada, así la halló su madre, aunque su pequeña no se lo dijera sabía que extrañaba en exceso al apuesto Vegeta.

Así que recibió de buen talante al ex novio de su hija cuando éste llegó, pensaba que su compañía podría sacar de ese ánimo tan decaído a su retoño -Bulmita hija, tienes visita de uno de tus amigos- Dijo su despreocupada madre - ¿Ah, en serio?...vaya no esperaba a nadie – contestó ella haciendo una mueca, realmente ahora prefería enterrarse en su trabajo eso mantendría su cabeza ocupada, la alejaría de los derroteros obscuros y sombríos a los cuáles su mente insistía en llevarla. Y podría manejar mejor la ausencia de ese condenado Saiyajin.

-Vamos pequeña has trabajado jornadas largas desde que Vegeta se fue, te haría algo de bien tomar un poco de sol en la terraza mientras tomas un delicioso té y galletas, además de que sería bueno para mi nietecito- decía su madre.

Aún recordaba la científica, como días atrás antes de su partida mientras estaban en la cama, ella le decía orgullosa a su pareja que en breve podrían conocer el sexo del bebé, el Saiyan solo volteó a verla arrogante y le dijo - no tienes que esperar nada, eso yo te lo puedo decir desde ahora, esa cría es un varón- Ella sorprendida le dijo que como podía estar seguro, él sonrió nuevamente arrogante y le dijo - así siempre ha sido para el linaje de la realeza Saiyajin- y acto seguido tocó su estómago y se concentró en sentir al pequeño ser gestante. Ella solo sintió el fluir de las energías cálidas de la mano de su pareja a su estómago y viceversa. Luego el abrió los ojos y le dijo, tal como te dije será un varón.

Y así sin necesidad de un ultrasonido tuvo la certeza de que lo que el príncipe Saiyajin le decía era cierto. Cuando les contó a sus padres, no dudaron ni por un segundo de la palabra de su yerno, lo cual les generaba mayor emoción al saber que un pequeño niño venía para garantizar el futuro de su corporación. La científica nuevamente cayó en cuenta de que su mente volvía él, siempre terminaba pensándolo.

Vio a su madre mirarla con ternura, se daba cuenta perfectamente que su mente la llevó a algún recuerdo con su pareja, podía ver en los ojos de su madre el cariño y entendimiento hacia ella, pero odiaba sentir que inspiraba de alguna forma lástima.

Entendió que su mamá solo estaba preocupada, y que la única forma de que no estuviera sobre ella cuidándola excesivamente era ceder en ese tipo de cosas - ¿Sabes que mamá? Tienes razón, es momento de hacer una pausa y si alguien vino a visitarme, entonces es tiempo de pastelillos- Dijo una sonriente Bulma mientras acompañaba a su madre rumbo a la terraza.

De todas las personas que pudo pensar que podría haberla ido a visitar, jamás imaginó que sería precisamente su exnovio, simplemente no había pensado en él hacía mucho tiempo, y no era porque fuera una mala persona, es más no terminaron mal, pero después de algunos días de que pasó su cumpleaños estuvo marcándole, pero él nunca tomó su llamada y simplemente ella asumió que tal vez al Lobo del desierto se le haría más fácil manejar las cosas, manteniendo una prudente distancia.

No lo culpaba, es más se sentía culpable por él, simplemente se olvidó de su existencia y se concentró en vivir las maravillas y la felicidad que la embargaba mientras Vegeta estaba con ella, simplemente lo que pasara alrededor de ella carecía de importancia.

Cuando lo vio sentado esperando por ella se le comprimió el corazón, ahí estaba él, quien durante muchos años fuera el amor de su vida. Yamsha realmente era un hombre sumamente guapo para el promedio de los humanos. Tenía carisma, belleza, era un gran hombre y habían vivido tantas cosas juntas y sin embargo ese terco saiyajin había llegado y en un instante borró cuantas sensaciones alguna vez hubiera vivido con el Lobo del desierto, enviándolas al olvido.

\- ¡Yamsha! - Saludo efusivamente la peliazul. El lobo se levantó, se veía más preciosa de lo que recordaba, si es que esto era posible, - Bulma ¿cómo has estado? - Se levantó él del asiento para saludarla correctamente.

Le dio un tierno, aunque breve abrazo, muy breve para su gusto. Se sentaron y su madre empezó a servir el té y los bocadillos, le hacía feliz ver a su hija un poco animada, sabía lo mucho que la tenía triste la partida temporal de Vegeta. Aunque no lo dijera, ella sabía cuan enamorada estaba su hija. Y si ver a su amigo, le ayudaba a dejar de pensar un poco en el Saiyan, entonces ella estaba más que feliz por dicha visita.

-Vaya Bulma no sé qué te hiciste, pero te ves más preciosa que antes- dijo en forma sincera Yamsha, Bulma sintió un rubor crecer en sus mejillas y un sentimiento de incomodidad llegó a ella. Sabía que él no lo había dicho por coquetearle, aun así no dejaba de ser incómodo para ella recibir esos halagos de quien anteriormente fuera su pareja.

Sintió a su pequeño moverse con un poco con incomodidad, sabía que estaba más que dormido, y no quería que ahora despertara y se mostrara territorial con su amigo, no era así como quería que precisamente él se enterara de su embarazo.

Sabía que, aunque Yamsha podía sentir los ki, estos deberían ser más altos y poderosos para que los pudiera detectar, no tenía la habilidad nata de los Saiyan y agradecía a Kamisama eso. Sin embargo, un paso en falso y si su bebé elevaba demasiado el nivel de su ki, podría ser detectado hasta por el despistado de su exnovio.

Respiró profundo tranquilizándose para que el pequeño semisaiyan en gestación siguiera tomando su siesta de mediodía y le dijo -Gracias Yamsha, no creo haberme hecho ningún cambio últimamente, pero te agradezco el cumplido- él la observó con mayor detenimiento, entendía que ella tenía razón y no lo dijo por adularla, pero en verdad se veía más hermosa.

Algo en sus ojos eso era, sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad. – Son tus ojos- fue lo que él dijo - Brillan con mayor intensidad, parecen dos grandes luceros- Ella recordó como su madre le había dicho que la maternidad hacía que las mujeres brillaran con mayor intensidad y que este brillo podría ser notado por medio de los ojos, puesto que eran ventanas del alma.

Sentía que esa plática que quería tener en unos días más tal vez sería necesaria pronto. Ella solo sonrió. Decidió tratar de alejar la conversación de esos rumbos y le preguntó por cómo le estaba yendo en el beisbol.

Esa fue una movida inteligente por su parte, pues él emocionado comenzó a contarle las últimas nuevas en su actual profesión. Ella era feliz escuchándolo hablar con tanta pasión de algo que realmente a él le gustaba; aliviada de haber podido al menos por un rato vadear la espinosa conversación que tarde que temprano deberían tener, por ahora disfrutaba de escuchar las anécdotas de su ahora exnovio.

Esperaba con todo su ser que pudiera ser librada de una incómoda charla por esta ocasión, no contaba con las altas expectativas que el lobo del desierto traía y por desgracia ni la suerte ni Kamisama estarían esta vez de su lado...

////////

😳😳 Justo ahora Yamsha tiene que volver?

Cómo le estará yendo al Saiyajin?

Muchas dudas e interrogantes y ninguna resuelta 😔

Que pasará ahora con la aparición de Yamsha nuevamente en la vida de la científica? 🤗


	36. Cuando el orgullo venció al amor Parte I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Perteneciste a una raza antigua de pies descalzos y de sueños blancos. Fuiste polvo, polvo eres, piensa que el hierro siempre al calor es blando... - Pies Descalzos, Shakira_

Desde el momento en que Vegeta subió a la nave, sintió un dolor físico en el corazón tan fuerte que inclusive sentía como le costaba respirar.

De verdad estaba asombrado de su propia debilidad ante la hembra, que tan patéticamente lo hacía querer dar media vuelta y regresar a verla, situación que lo hacía enfurecer más.

Esa maldita mujer lo tenía embrujado y sentía que estaba debilitándolo. Él era el jodido príncipe de los saiyajines y ninguna hembra lo iba a doblegar.

Odiaba las estúpidas sensaciones que ella despertaba en él.

Solamente la había escogido porque como científica podía explotar todo su potencial, para satisfacer sus instintos más bajos y porque enredándose con ella garantizaba que, al pertenecer la humana a una patética raza sentimental, involucraría sentimientos y eso la mantendría leal a él.

Solamente era eso y el hecho de que la mujer hubiera resultado preñada por culpa de su maldita tecnología de quinta que no pudo evitarlo, no significaba que algo hubiera cambiado. Solamente que adicionaba a su ejército, un futuro guerrero fuerte y más que leal que en su momento podría suplir a Nappa de ser necesario y eso era todo.

El Príncipe de los Saiyajin como todos en su raza detestaba la debilidad, fue educado creyendo que eso significaban los sentimientos, en su egolatría y arrogancia, no quiso prestar atención al raro hecho de que un guerrero de clase más baja que él, que había nacido literalmente con un nivel de pelea risible hubiera podido, no solo superarlo sino hacerse el legendario guerrero súper saiyajin.

Si hubiera dejado su vanidad y orgullo de lado y hubiera puesto atención, se hubiese dado cuenta que los momentos de catarsis que permitieron a Son Gokú llegar a ese nuevo estado, estuvieron profundamente ligados a la muerte de sus seres queridos y que fueron esos sentimientos que él creía una debilidad, los que permitieron al Saiyan más joven superarlo y alcanzar lo que por derecho le pertenecía a él: La transformación del Super Saiyajin.

No fue educado para sentirse vulnerable, ni para tener sentimientos y era eso lo que más le enfurecía de estar con la mujer, sentía que su ser cambiaba y que dejaba de ser ese cruel y despiadado sujeto al que estaba acostumbrado a ser.

Rechazaba abiertamente el sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en el fondo de su alma, trataba de arrancarlo desde la raíz, pero al parecer este sentimiento era bastante más resistente y escurridizo de lo que creía porque cada vez que sentía que lo superaba, allí estaba ella en su mente provocándolo, recordándole lo débil que era.

Odiaba el hecho de que en cuanto pasó la primera noche en la nave sintió como las pesadillas volvían, aún no entendía que tenía esa maldita hembra que lograba que su cuerpo y alma descansaran en paz mientras dormía a su lado, ahuyentando a sus demonios.

En su soberbia dejó de lado todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, acalló la parte de su ser que protestaba ante esta nueva actitud delsaiyajin y prefirió asumir que solo era el simple hecho de fornicarla lo que relajaba su mente; simple y sencillamente debía ser el sexo en sí lo que lograba que eso pasara, solamente era una coincidencia y como solo había satisfecho sus bajos instintos con ella parecía como si fuera la hembra, pero no, simplemente era el sexo lo que lo relajaba.

Ella no era más que una vulgar y simple humana sin ningún crédito extra. Estaba seguro de que, de hacerlo con cualquier otra pasaría exactamente lo mismo. Estaba furioso con él mismo por darle más atención de la necesaria a una mujer de raza inferior, pero ahora que volvía al lado de sus secuaces, sabía que esa debilidad desaparecería.

Sí, el príncipe llevaba hecho un lío el pensamiento y cuando uno no está lo suficientemente consciente de que está cometiendo un error, termina haciendo un camino fortuito de malas decisiones que para bien o para mal desencadenarán una serie de eventos desafortunados.

Pesada es la corona de llegar a ser el emperador del universo y amargos son los frutos del poder. Eso lo aprendería el orgulloso príncipe, cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegó con sus secuaces, solo había pasado una semana de su partida. Nappa y Radditz estaban esperándolo tan pronto descendió de la nave. 

-Príncipe Vegeta- saludaron ambos con una inclinación. Recordaban lo volátil de su carácter y no querían que tan pronto se molestara con ellos por no recibirlo como debían y que les diera una brutal paliza.

El solo los miró arrogante -querían que viniera porque era muy importante según ustedes pues bien ya estoy aquí, así que más vale que mi tiempo no haya sido desperdiciado en vano o pagarán las consecuencias- Dijo cruzándose de manos y dejándoles ver una de sus ya tan conocidas sonrisas ladinas que, no auguraban absolutamente nada bueno si en verdad lo que tenían que mostrarle no despertaba el interés del príncipe. Con lo cual en un arrebato podría no solo costarles una paliza, tal vez hasta sus vidas.

Radditz se sentía más que inseguro y solo deseaba que el imbécil de Nappa de verdad estuviera en lo correcto o sería aniquilados ahí mismo por el psicópata de su príncipe.

\- ¿Y bien? - Fue todo lo que dijo Vegeta aun sonriéndoles despectivamente.

-Claro que sí príncipe- fue Nappa quien habló -tenemos estupendas noticias, por favor es preferible que lo vea por sus propios ojos será más fácil mostrarlo a explicarlo- decía el Saiyajin mayor mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a dirigirse hacía a la edificación que habían tomado de ese planeta y ya habían acondicionado para hacerla su base.

El Príncipe los siguió mientras Nappa comenzaba a explicarle todos los recursos impresionantes que habían hallado en ese planeta. Vegeta volteó a ver el lugar, de alguna forma le recordaba hasta cierto punto al paisaje agreste del extinto Planeta Vegita. Tenía el suelo color rojizo muy parecido al de su planeta natal, producto de los minerales ferrosos que seguramente dominaban ese planeta, un cielo gris rojizo reflejaba al fondo unas nubes de tormentas, el viento comenzaba a arreciar, esa era la principal diferencia para con su planeta, este lugar estaba plagado de planicies hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar a ver.

Su planeta tenía grandes y agresivas cadenas montañosas y algunos profundos valles y cañadas. Aun así, pensó ni su antiguo planeta ni este tenían tal vasta cantidad de recursos como había podido comprobar que existían en esa roca azul, donde había vivido en los últimos tiempos y que, aprovechando momentos de ocio había recorrido viendo la belleza que ofrecía y los importantes minerales que guardaba.

Además, el ambiente todo sombrío que se proyectaba en este lugar producto del suelo y cielo rojizo no se comparaba al azul del cielo y del mar de ese mundo perdido y menos se comparaba con los dos zafiros azules que cada noche lo esperaban. ¡Pero que carajos! Pensó con furia el príncipe, ahí estaba otra vez esa odiosa mujer colándose sin su permiso en sus pensamientos.

No podía ser tan débil, debía dejar de pensarla no era más que una pieza de ajedrez, un peón más en su próxima campaña guerrera. No era más que un excelente cuerpo con el cual fornicar. Y un cerebro inteligente que le proveería todo cuanto él necesitara. No es más que una maldita esclava y solo eso, se repetía más que furioso por su vergonzosa debilidad hacía ella.

De pronto Radditz y Nappa detuvieron su caminar, sacando al príncipe de su ensimismamiento.

-Hemos llegado, pase por favor- Fue todo lo que Nappa dijo. Unas criaturas alargadas que se asemejaban a las lagartijas terrestres aparecieron y los guiaron. De inmediato asumió que eran oriundos de ese planetucho y que por supuesto ahora eran sus sirvientes.

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y fue Nappa quien nuevamente habló - si bien es cierto que este sistema solar tiene planetas muy interesantes y que decidimos establecer la base en este específico planeta por los recursos naturales que posee además de que se asemeja hasta cierto punto al planeta Vegita- Comenzaba su discurso Nappa -No fue por eso por lo que osamos pedirte que vinieras sino por otra poderosa razón. Encontramos en el quinto planeta otros 3 Saiyajines, cuyos nombres son: Tooma, Toteppo y Caulifla- indicaba Nappa. Ahora si Vegeta prestaba atención sobre todo al escuchar que existía una hembra saiyajin superviviente. - Aunque son fuertes no lo son más que nosotros dos- dijo Radditz desdeñosamente.

-Ellos a su vez nos indicaron la existencia de otros dos Saiyajines más, ambos poderosos que decidieron establecerse en otro planeta de este sistema solar: Un hombre y una mujer, pensamos que serían pareja pero por lo que nos indicaron los 3 Saiyajines no era así, al parecer él era el guardián de ella, pues es una superviviente de clase alta y fue hija de alguno de los gobernadores de distrito de tu padre, el rey Vegeta- Terminó de decirNappa, quien se daba cuenta que ahora si tenía la absoluta atención del príncipe lo cual le garantizaba que esta vez no recibiría ninguna paliza de su parte.

-Radditz y yo fuimos a conocerlos y corroboramos lo dicho por los otros 3, si estás de acuerdo puedes conocerlos en breve. Están esperando a ser presentados, aguardando nuestra señal en la habitación de al lado-

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente, al fin el destino le estaba haciendo justicia. Ahora lo veía todo claro, esta era su prerrogativa, estaba marcado en su destino que él como el príncipe de los saiyajines, como el guerrero más fuerte, debería ser quien hiciera renacer su civilización desde las cenizas.

No solo haría resurgir su raza, si no lo haría correctamente: Teniendo a su lado una digna hembra saiyajin de clase alta -Quiero conocerla- Fue todo lo que el Príncipe dijo, a una señal de Nappa uno de los sirvientes lagartija hizo pasar a dos Saiyajines. El hombre, aunque poderoso no era definitivamente rival para Nappa, menos para él.

Y la mujer ¡Vaya! qué mujer, una atractiva Saiyajin poderosa por lo que podía sentir se presentó frente a él, hizo una profunda reverencia y le dijo con una voz sensual cual ronroneo de una dulce gatita – Bienvenido a nuevo Vegita, príncipe Vegeta- él sonrió al verla - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó demandante – Soy Kale su majestad- fue como ella se presentó...

/////////

Ay no! Las cosas por el lado del saiyan no se miran nada bien... No era precisamente lo que se esperaba... 😿💔

Ustedes que opinan?


	37. Amigos simplemente amigos Parte II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba, la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa, que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego, si lo fuerzas se marchita sin tener principio llega a su final....-Que lloro, Sin bandera_

Yamsha se encontraba en su lujoso apartamento tomando un fuerte vaso de whisky en las rocas.

No era asiduo bebedor pero definitivamente lo necesitaba, sobretodo después de enterarse de la horrible noticia de que el amor de su vida, esa hada azul de cuentos de fantasía estaba embarazada y cargaba en su ser un hijo, no... un monstruo que le drenaba la energía, producto de la relación de ella y de ese maldito alienígena loco. Se tomó de sopetón todo el contenido del vaso para evitar así la fuerte arcada que quería subir - ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó y golpeó la mesa, pues a pesar de eso la amaba...

Ese día que fue a verla, todo iba de maravilla ella estaba contenta escuchando sus maravillosas anécdotas... ¡Ah! Por un momento todo fue idílico, como en los viejos buenos tiempos cuando eran novios. Pero de pronto no pudo resistir más, la curiosidad lo mataba y decidió expresar la duda que lo carcomía - ¿No siento el ki de Vegeta por ningún lado, acaso ha decidido marcharse al fin? - Fue su nada inocente pregunta y con eso el encanto se rompió.

Una Bulma acostada en su cama pensaba en la situación que se había vivido horas atrás con su exnovio... Después de su abrupta pregunta supo que la conversación que estaba evitando, se daría más pronto de lo esperado. Recordó el malestar que sintió al escuchar la pregunta del beisbolista -Tuvo que ir a ver a sus compañeros, pero estará aquí en no más de dos meses- Fue su tranquila respuesta.

Yamsha al escuchar esa respuesta pensaba que tal vez el tipo le dijo eso para abandonar a su exnovia. Por un lado, eso lo hacía feliz pues ya sin ese maldito simio mercenario cerca, sus oportunidades de reconquistarla aumentaban. -Bueno linda y si no volviera no pasa nada- dijo el restándole importancia. No contaba con una hormonal peliazul que no tomó nada bien su comentario y a pesar de querer evitar a toda costa ese tema no pudo evitar mostrar su enfado.

-Va a volver Yamsha, te guste o no él volverá- Dijo la científica cruzando los brazos en señal de clara molestia.Claramente Yamsha podía entender la reacia respuesta de la mujer. No era fácil siquiera suponer que te abandonaran con tal débil excusa.-Vamos Bul no fue mi intención incomodarte- Le dijo su exnovio a modo de disculpa.

Ella iba a seguir presionando cuando de pronto apareció su madre con su habitual taza de té. -Bulmita hora de tu té querída mía- Le dijo su amorosa madre. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a tomarlo. Vegeta se había más que asegurado de que nunca se le pasara en tomárselo en las horas correctas, al indicarle a su madre. La señora Brief podría ser una madre amorosa y comprensiva, pero con respecto a la salud de su nietecito era una mujer inamovible.

Bulma suspiró resignada extendió el brazo y comenzó a tomar el brebaje. Ese hecho tan simple llamó de sobremanera la atención de su exnovio. La conocía hacía más de 10 años, sabía lo voluntariosa y caprichosa que era, sobre todo si no le apetecía tomarse algo, cuantas veces no la había visto hacer un berrinche descomunal a su preocupada madre por el simple hecho de negarse a tomar un medicamento o alguna bebida para su salud que ella no quisiera, ¿Y ahora de buenas a primeras decidía hacerle caso a la señora Brief y tomarse algo que claramente no la hacía feliz y que tenía un olor nada agradable y un aspecto que tampoco convencía? Mmmm algo no estaba bien y empezó a tener dudas porque simplemente ese no era el actuar normal de ella.

\- ¿Vaya Bulma, de cuando acá obedeces? - le dijo provocándola, ella solo volteó a darle una mirada de claro fastidio. -Oh Vamos Yamsha- Dijo la Sra. Brief -No la molestes de por sí no está nada feliz con hacerlo, pero sabe perfectamente que es necesario para la salud de ella y de mi nietecito – Decía una risueña Sra Brief.

Mientras una alarmada Bulma sentía casi atragantarse con el té. Yamsha aun estático, sentía que se había vuelto de piedra, de manera clara se notaba que no había escuchado correctamente lo que su exsuegra había dicho - ¿Ni...nietecito? – preguntó el desconcertado Lobo del desierto, después de un breve silencio donde nadie habló, el beisbolista se soltó a reír fuertemente – Jajajajajaja que buena broma Sra. Brief, jajaja por un momento le creí- Decía riéndose ymientras se limpiaba una lágrima que le salía del ojo de tan fuerte que se rio.

De pronto la Sra. Brief dijo algo que lo condenaría para siempre y que lo mandaría al quinto infierno – Oh, pero no es ninguna broma querido Yamsha, mi hija está esperando a mi nietecito y su padre es el adorable Joven Vegeta- en una sencilla oración la Sra. Briefs había acabado con la felicidad y todos los planes que el guerrero había albergado al atreverse a ir nuevamente a esa casa.

Bulma sintió que todo era tan surreal que empezó a creer que tal vez solo se había quedado dormida en el laboratorio y esto era una pesadilla. No entendía como su madre podría soltar algo así de buenas a primeras a su exnovio, claramente él no lo iba a tomar de la mejor forma posible. No sabía si su madre era muy despistada o inteligente.

Veía la cara del que alguna vez fuera el amor de su vida, paso del blanco a ponerse de todos los colores posibles. Se paró, camino en círculos, se volvió a sentar y por fin pudo hablar – ¿Es...es.. cierto eso que acaba de decir tu mamá Bulma?- Su voz sonaba pesada, cargada de dolor y amargura.

La Sra. Briefs no era ninguna tonta mucho menos despistada, sabía que era un trago amargo que pasar y mejor hacerlo ahora y ayudar a su hija a dar ese paso, a que su pequeña tuviera que enfrentarlo sola y en su estado los enojos fuertes podían ser letales. Tomó la bandeja con el té y fue a la cocina por más, en lo que les daba un poco de espacio, para que tuvieran en privacidad esa plática nada amena que debían poner sobre la mesa. Así estaría lo suficientemente cerca por si las cosas se salían de control, pudiera apoyar a su hija.

Al ver que su madre se retiró Bulma suspiró, sabía que no había marcha atrás y deberían justo ahora tener esa conversación incómoda que hubiera preferido no tener; volteó a ver a su atractivo exnovio, quien la miraba con dolor, los ojos del lobo del desierto le decían todo lo que su boca callaba; le pedía a gritos que desmintiera eso, ¡Dios, como lo había amado en tiempo antaño!

Al ver esa mirada herida pudo ver toda su historia correr enfrente de ella, esa boda de ensueño que no tendría, esos niños adorables tan parecidos a él que nunca llegarían. Y que no podría jamás ser, porque su corazón decidió seguir un camino menos transitado, su corazón decidió seguir al príncipe no de sus sueños, pero el que fue quien la hizo descubrir los colores del día e hizo vibrar a su dormido corazón.

De pronto esa imagen frente a ella donde veía pequeños niños tan parecidos a su antiguo amor corriendo alrededor de ella mientras Yamsha reía a su lado, se desvaneció. Lo sintió y vio en el fondo de su mente, a ese ser que sin conocer aún ni poder ponerle un rostro real, una cara, sentía vibrar adentro de ella y que la envolvía en el más profundo amor.

Abandonó ese otro futuro por ellos, por ese príncipe esquivo y por ese indefenso, aunque poderoso ser que crecía en su interior. No tuvo más dudas ni temor. -Es cierto lo que mi madre ha dicho Yamsha, estoy esperando un hijo de Vegeta- Con esa simple oración la científica termino de clavar un puñal invisible en el corazón del beisbolista.

Tan pronto Puar escuchó como Bulma confirmaba lo impensable, se dio cuenta de que un pandemónium se desataría. Sabía cuántas esperanzas había puesto su mejor amigo en esa visita. Tenía meses sumamente dolido y muy mal emocionalmente. Hasta la fecha no le había contado ni siquiera a él, como su mejor amigo, qué le había pasado o que había visto para deprimirse de tal forma. Entonces esta noticia no sería tomada nada bien.

-Pero que carajos, ¡como pudiste ser tan estúpida Bulma de quedarte embarazada de ese tipo! - Fue el grito de reproche que Yamsha hizo a la peliazul, una estupefacta científica lo escuchó y no le dio tiempo a responder cuando él siguió su retahíla -Sabía que te estabas revolcando con ese mal nacido, pero jamás pensé que podrías llegar a hacer semejante estup...- Yamsha no terminó de hablar cuando una fuerte cachetada se estampó en su cara callándolo antes de que pudiera terminar de decir el improperio que pugnaba por salir de su herido ser.

-¿Como te atreves a hablarme así? Ni Vegeta ni yo tenemos que darte explicaciones de nuestras acciones- Fue lo que una herida Bulma contestó; él la miró aun con el enojo, diez largos y malditos años había esperado hasta que ella le permitió dos veces, solamente conocer dos veces el cielo prometido. Y en ambas veces le constaba que se cuidaron de todas las formas posibles, incluido el hecho de que él tuvo que usar condón. ¡Diez años, carajo!

Y ahora le decía que ese asesino no necesitó más que unos meses para meterse no solo en la corporación, también en su cama y plantarle un descendiente. Sentía de pronto que ese hijo que ella gestaba no era sino otra maldita afrenta que ese maniaco hizo para fastidiarlo directamente a él.

-Dime porqué Bulma, 10 años te esperé ¿Y me dices ahora que no solo me dejaste por quien me asesinó, a mí y a varios de tus amigos, sino que ahora juegan a la casita y tendrán un hijo? – Fueron las palabras llenas de dolor que Yamsha dijo.

Ella sabía que, aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, él tenía el derecho de sentirse traicionado, pues de todos los seres que existían en el universo ella tuvo que fijarse en quien fue el asesino de su exnovio que, aunque directamente no lo mató fue quien liberó a los Saibaman para que eso pasara.

Entendía el enojo y el dolor de su exnovio y que tardaría en que él lo aceptara, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que alguien ajeno a ella misma le cuestionara la relación que tenía con el príncipe de los Saiyajines, eso solo les concernía a ellos dos.

Una muy enojada Bulma trato de hablar lo más tranquilamente posible -Entiendo que estés molesto Yamsha pero simplemente las cosas sucedieron así, no fue planeado y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida y lo que hago. Hace mucho que tú solo perdiste ese derecho- Le dijo en forma fría y tajante la ojiazul.

Por más que quería calmarse sentía la molestia crecer en ella, sintió como su pequeño despertó al sentir la agitación tan fuerte de su madre, sintió como el ki del bebé comenzaba tenuemente a elevarse pues comenzaba a sentir un calor en su vientre.

Bulma entendiendo el peligro de que su pequeño estuviera alerta, comenzó a tranquilizarse más, todo estaba saliendo bien con el proceso de tranquilizarse, cuando unaun molesto y dolido Yamsha dijo -Sé que te falle de mil formas, sé que no merezco tu perdón pero realmente crees que ese maniaco te ama, Bulma por favor abre los ojos, ese malnacido en cuanto seenteró de tu embarazo decidió huir con el pretexto de sus colegas, te dejo sola y embarazada, ¿no lo entiendes?- Decía un descorazonado Yamsha quien en su desesperación cometió el grave error al agarrarla de los hombros.

-Bulma, por favor no puedes seguir con eso- Dijo Yamsha en un intento desesperado de hacerla entrar en razón. Tan pronto la ojiazul sintió el rudo contacto de su exnovio sobre sus hombros y sobre entendió lo que el sugería con respecto a su embarazo de terminarlo antes de tiempo, sintió su sangre bullir y se soltó de inmediato a la defensiva.

-Suéltame ahora mismo Yamsha- decía arrancándose de su agarre. - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así y a opinar? Aún si mi relación con Vegeta no funciona, mi bebé y yo seguiremos, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida- respondió una alterada Bulma mientras lanzaba otra dura bofetada al rostro de su exnovio.

Desde que su madre escuchó el tono alterado de Yamsha, se dio cuenta que la conversación sería más difícil de lo esperado, así que rápidamente llamó a la casa de los Son para explicarle la situación al mejor amigo de su hija y viniera de inmediato. Por lo que a mitad de la acalorada discusión entre Bulma y Yamsha un alarmado Gokú apareció, alcanzando a presenciar la bofetada de bulma y se dio cuenta con gran preocupación del rápido incremento del ki del bebé. Su aparición sorprendió a ambos.

-Gokú...- Fue todo lo que dijo Bulma antes de que Yamsha la interrumpirá. -Gokú que bueno que apareciste tienes que decirle que no puede continuar con esa locura de tener un hijo con ese genocida...- Su amigo no lo dejo terminar cuando un Gokú que siempre había sido amigable le dijo en forma autoritaria callándolo -Basta Yamsha este no es el momento- acto seguido el Saiyajin volteó a ver a su amiga - Bulma tienes que tranquilizarte es muy peligroso para ambos y lo sabes, Vegeta te lo advirtió- terminó de decir un preocupado Saiyan.

En eso Yamsha pudo darse cuenta finalmente de un ki poderoso que emanaba de su amiga y volteó a ver aterrado a Gokú quien le explicaba -los bebés Saiyajin no miden su fuerza y si se sienten amenazados pueden elevar su ki considerablemente, Bulma al no ser Saiyajin puede salir gravemente lastimada, así que Yamsha no es el momento de discutir vete por favor- Yamsha al escuchar eso se aterró aún más. Lo sentía, aun siendo un neonato se alcanzaba a sentir un ki poderoso, si considerábamos que era aún un bebé en gestación. Eso lo preocupó más, y más alarmado que antes y preocupado por la que fuera su novia, dijo imprudentemente -Con mayor razón Gokú no la dejes seguir con esta locura- No alcanzó a decir más cuando sintió el golpe que su amigo le dio en la boca del estómago. Y acto seguido se encontraba junto con el Saiyan criado en la tierra en su departamento.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño Yamsha, le decía Gokú apenado, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar, volveré tan pronto estabilice a Bulma. No vuelvas a la corporación cápsula hasta que no hallamos hablado- Tan pronto el saiyan noble dijo esto y sin darle chance a replicar nada, se teletransportó de nuevo a casa de la científica.

Gokú llevaba una semilla del ermitaño con él, pero no quería usarla a menos que fuera realmente necesario, tampoco quería pasarle energía al pequeño no sabía cómo funcionaría. Sabía lo territorial que era ese pequeño y pudiera ponerse más a la defensiva. En el caso extremo tendría que buscar el ki de Vegeta e ir por él.

-Escúchame Bulma tienes que tranquilizarte- le decía un tranquilo Gokú. Una alterada Bulma no lo escuchaba solo se agarraba el vientre mientras repetía, -mi bebe no es un monstruo- Gokú al verla aun en shock tuvo que alzar la voz para captar su atención -¡Bulma!- fue lo que dijo su amigo en tono más autoritario captando la atención de la ojiazul - Tienes que calmarte de lo contrario el ki de tu bebe seguirá incrementándose y me veré forzado a traer a Vegeta de regreso. ¿Sabes lo decepcionado que estará de que tan pronto te hayas puesto en peligro? –decía en tono más sereno el saiyajin y sin darle oportunidad de contestar siguió -Además cuando se entere de que el causante de tu estrés fue Yamsha, lo matará. Sabes que él no quiso decir eso, él jamás te haría daño- tan pronto escucho esto último, Bulma recobró la cordura.

Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, simplemente para su exnovio fue demasiada información. Además, no podía culparlo de reaccionar así cuando el padre de su mismo bebé en un inicio sugirió que no lo tuviera por el mismo temor de que no llegara a término el embarazo, llevando a la muerte a ambos.

Bulma cerró los ojos debía tranquilizarse, había visto a Vegeta varias veces hablar con su pequeño por medio del ki, ella no tenía esa habilidad, pero podía hablarle con el corazón. Puso sus manos sobre su incipiente vientre y comenzó un diálogo con su bebé, hasta tal punto de sentir mucha paz, cantó una canción de cuna mentalmente mientras la tarareaba.

Cuando por fin la científica sintió a su bebé quedarse quieto, supo de alguna forma que se había quedado de nueva cuenta dormido y abrió sus bellos ojos azules; encontró la preocupada mirada llorosa de su madre y la amistosa y cálida mirada de su amigo. Él le sonrió confirmándole lo que ella ya sabía, logró calmar a su pequeño, estaba fuera de peligro.

Se sentía profundamente agradecida con su amigo, había actuado de una forma que jamás pensó verle. Fue maduro cuando ella, la científica más inteligente de este planeta no lo fue. De cierto modo se sentía avergonzada.

-Gracias Gokú- Le dijo dándole una franca y cálida sonrisa que él le devolvió. Decidieron que lo mejor era que él hablara con el alterado Yamsha, le explicara la situación y le pidiera por seguridad de la científica se mantuviera alejado de ella, al menos hasta que estuviera calmado.

Yamsha y Puar estaban en el departamento sin decir nada, en este momento Puar no sabía que podría decir para hacer menos doloroso el infierno que estaba viviendo su amigo. De pronto Gokú apareció de nuevo y le explicó la situación a Yamsha.

Realmente veía apenado a su amigo, quien por primera vez explotó en su contra – Todo esto es tu culpa Gokú si no le hubieras perdonado la vida a ese miserable, trayéndolo de vuelta con las esferas del dragón, nada de esto hubiera pasado- Le gritó por primera vez un muy enojado Yamsha.

Hasta cierto punto Gokú entendía los sentimientos de Yamsha, sabía lo mucho que él seguía queriendo a su amiga, eso sin contar el comportamiento pasado de Vegeta y su actual forma de ser, no era fácil asimilar lo que estaba pasando -Lamento esto Yamsha, pero por seguridad de Bulma, necesito pedirte que te mantengas alejado de ella hasta que no te tranquilices, otra discusión así podría ser mortal - Yamsha quiso gritarle mil cosas más a su amigo, pero comprendió que él no era culpable, estaba furioso con el maldito príncipe de los monos, pero su amigo no tenía realmente la culpa. -No te preocupes Gokú, no volverá a pasar- Su amigo asintió y acto seguido se despidió para teletransportarse a casa.

Fue así como Yamsha se encontró sentado en la barra tipo bar que tenía en su apartamento, con Puar a su lado, bebiendo whisky en las rocas. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. Estaba más que preocupado por su exnovia. Realmente la seguía amando y le quemaba el alma saber que ella ahora más que nunca le pertenecía al imbécil de Vegeta, y ese híbrido que la científica llevaba gestando era la prueba más que fehaciente de ese amargo hecho.

Al día siguiente Yamsha despertó con una cruda terrible, el siempre fiel de Puar se había encargado de comprar un suculento desayuno para que el beisbolista pudiera comer bien y descansar y reponerse de esa tremenda resaca. A pesar de verlo decaído, algo había cambiado en el semblante del lobo de desierto. Se había resignado a que su ninfa azul tendría el hijo de otro hombre, pero él seguía creyendo que ese imbécil se había largado para no volver. Así que, en su mente empezó a imaginar que todavía podría hacerla volver, cuando ella se diera cuenta de que el mono ese no volvería, estaría ahí él, apoyándola y siendo de nueva cuenta su soporte.

El tener que aceptar y criar al hijo de ese malnacido mono, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de tenerla de regreso, además llegado el momento lo educaría y entrenaría para que lo viera a él como su verdadero padre, de esta forma no habría nada que temer.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Yamsha, todavía había oportunidad y no desaprovecharía la situación. Tendría que mover bien sus fichas y pronto...

///////

La situación se está complicando en ambos lados, Yamsha está más decidido que nunca a recuperar a su exnovia, y las cosas del lado del saiyajin se miran turbias también...

Aprovechando quiero contarles que haré un minific especial de san Valentín, constará de 5 caps que publicaré a partir de hoy durante febrero.

Espero les guste, sería recomendable para que entiendan todas las referencias de ese especial, que lean antes truco o trato saiyajin y el viaje de Bra, pues es de esa misma línea de especiales encadenados que estoy haciendo. Ojalá les gustey si sí me lo dejen saber con sus votos y comments 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕

Nos leemos!


	38. Cuando el orgullo venció al amor Parte II

**Atención⚠️⛔️: este capítulo contiene escenas violentas que pudieran perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas.Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Linda, abrázame con fuerza y ayúdame a olvidarla, si no quiero ver en ti, la sombra de otra, las manos de otra, los besos de otra... -Linda, Miguel Bosé._

Me sentía pletórico de emoción, todo iba saliendo acorde a lo que siempre deseé y más. No solo existían más saiyajines aparte de Radditz, Nappa y yo, también existían hembras saiyajines, lo cual garantiza que mi estirpe seguirá. No necesito de los débiles y patéticos humanos para poder continuar con mi legado.

Tengo a mis fieles seguidores creando el nuevo lugar donde comenzará mi reinado de terror, también la tengo a ella, quien fiel a su raza sentimental me seguirá a donde vaya, mi fiel esclava. Jajajajaja ella me proporcionará las mejores tecnologías además de que tengo a mi disposición ese orbe de barro donde vive, ese lugar me dará todas su riquezas y bonanzas a manos llenas. Una vez que venza y elimine al imbécil de Kakaroto, no habrá absolutamente nadie que se interponga en mi camino... Yo vegeta IV seréel emperador del universo.

Todo cuánto he deseadose está logrando... Cómo príncipe de los saiyajines pronto tendré mi tan amada venganza, mataré al malnacido de clase baja que se atrevió a avergonzarme y a robarme mi momento de gloria contra Freezer, una vez que lo elimine adicionaré al vergonzoso mestizo de ese clase baja: Gohan, a mi próximo ejército, al final el hijo de ese insecto ya tiene la perfecta edad para ser entrenado como soldado, y como plus adicional haré desaparecer tal cual se pisa a una pulga a la arpía esa que tiene como esposa la sabandija de Kakaroto, no soporto su insolencia, se parece en carácter a Bulma.

El saiyan frunció el entrecejo, otra vez esa maldita hembra terrícola metiéndose en su pensamiento sin permiso, ella no era nadie salvo un cuerpo que fornicar, pensó con arrogancia el príncipe.

Kale aguardaba de pie esperando a que el príncipe decidiera volverle a hablar, haciendo una reverencia que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus atractivos visuales, sus frondosos pechos.

Él la miró con lujuria descarada mientras le decía - Napa me ha contado que desde que los encontraron has estado interesada aguardando mi llegada para conocerme - dijo con una sonrisa segura el príncipe.Ella sonriente contestó – Que guerrera de nuestra raza no estaría interesada en conocer un hombre como su majestad-

El príncipe estaba más que dichoso, porque el camino para forjar su imperio se iba abriendo a sus pies. Así que fiel a su forma de ser para no perder tiempo le dijo directamente - Así que te interesaría ser la futura reina de nuevo Vegita- Ella volteó a verle dándole una sonrisa llena de coquetería y complicidad -Si su majestad está conforme con lo que ve, me encantaría sí- fue su sugerente respuesta.

Vegeta se sentía osado, por lo que se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mandíbula antes de decirle en tono bajo pero amenazante - ¿Estás segura de eso? Una vez que se haga no podrás retractarte y me pertenecerás. Serás la reina sí, pero deberás obediencia tu rey, además deberás pasar por el combate saiyajin en el cual deberás mostrarme que eres digna del puesto que deseas, ¿deseas pasar por ese infierno? Porque no te lo pondré fácil- susurró en tono suave y gélido el príncipe.

Kale simplemente sonrió y le dijo – Por ser su reina majestad, estoy dispuesta a todo – Vegeta sonrió y volteó a ver a Nappa, dándole la espalda a la saiyajin. ­-Nappa, de ser así prepara todo para que el combate se lleve a cabo en 2 semanas más, al existir otra hembra Saiyajin, quiero que ambas tengan un combate previo ese día. Si cómo Kale asegura es la más fuerte, no tendrá ningún inconveniente en derrotar a la otra guerrera antes de enfrentarse a su futuro rey-

Cuando Paragus y Kale se retiraron, Vegeta se dirigió a sus dos secuaces –¿Y bien?- fue todo lo que preguntó, aunque ellos ya sabían que quería escuchar su príncipe. Fue Napa quien empezó- En un inicio como te dije pensé que esos dos eran pareja, pero si lo fueron debió ser largo tiempo atrás, pues el olor de él no está para nada en ella ni tampoco posee ninguna marca- decía serio Nappa. Radditz más imprudente como siempre dijo – Yo dudo que haya pasado algo entre esos dos, la hembra es demasiado orgullosa y remilgada, no aceptó ningún tipo de insinuación- Dijo a modo de queja. Vegeta solo se rio -Es una saiyajin de clase alta, imbécil no una ramera de las que solías visitar en los asteroides de paso- fue lo que dijo a modo de regaño Vegeta.

-En cualquier caso, ambos coincidimos que en efecto, ahora es el mejor momento para buscar a tu futura compañera príncipe y puedan procrear al heredero. Además la mujer es orgullosa si, pero es un excelente ejemplar para dicha tarea- indicaba Nappa.

Hablaban de la futura reina como quien habla de mercancía para un día intercambio. Radditz y Nappa lo alentaban a seguir con ese plan, ellos no conocían en realidad las tribulaciones que el corazón del príncipe estaba pasando.

El príncipe creció creyendo que entre sus padres nunca hubo como tal amor, solo un convenio. Por eso cuando Freezer mató a su madre enfrente de su padre, este no hizo un solo movimiento de conmoción, simplemente miró con desdén donde estaba el cuerpo de la que fuera su reina y no dijo absolutamente nada.

Nunca entendió que a pesar de las apariencias en el fondo su padre amaba más que todo en la vida a su madre, la reina. Y a pesar de que sintió una gran rabia y dolor al ver a ese déspota bastardo que mató frente a él a su más grande amor no movió un solo dedo ni hizo amago de que le importara, todo por proteger a su raza y a su hijo. Consciente de la maldad y fuerza de quien los sometía nunca permitió exponer su debilidad. Y de esa forma educó a su hijo para que creciera despreciando los sentimientos blindándolo de estos y así evitarle futuras debilidades frente al tirano.

El príncipe vio lo que ocurrió a su madre, era todavía un niño quien se había escondido y veía todo desde fuera de una ventana, aún recordaba el dolor lacerante que sintió al verlo y la rabia de no ver una sola reacción en la cara de su padre. Cuando por fin el tirano se retiró y el pudo enfrentar a su padre solo pudo verlo con su típica máscara de la realeza. Cuando trato de reclamarle vio el desprecio en su mirada y lo golpeó fuertemente indicándole lo mucho que lo avergonzaba por ser tan débil.

A partir de ahí el rey se volvió más distante y frío con el pequeño príncipe, Vegeta siendo un niño jamás entendió que su padre en su desesperación trató de protegerlo de la única forma posible manteniéndolo alejado de los sentimientos, sabía que tarde o temprano el tirano buscaría llevarse al príncipe y precisamente por eso se mantenía frío y distante de su heredero. Era la única forma de que el tirano no notara que la mayor debilidad del rey era su hijo.

Y era por eso que se resistía tanto a la sentimientos que la terrícola despertaba en su persona, le hacía necesitarla y temer el dolor de la pérdida, lo hacía sentir vulnerable, pero ya no era ningún crío. No podía darse el lujo de tener en el sentimientos tan vergonzosos.

Sintiendo por fin la pesadez del viaje, les hizo saber su impaciencia. Nappa solo asintió y procedió a retirarse, Vegeta se fue junto con Radditz quien le mostraría sus aposentos los cuáles fueron previamente preparados y eran los más cómodos y lujosos de ese lugar.

Una vez solo Vegeta sonrió, todo iba saliendo bien para él. El Príncipe estaba más que orgulloso, era joven y su destino parecía tomar un mejor rumbo que antes.

En un intento por ser quien había sido antes: Un saiyajin despiadado y sin sentimientos. Decidió negar y enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser los sentimientos vergonzosos que tenía por la terrícola, decidió olvidarlos, olvidarse de la promesa de ella y del híbrido que crecía en su vientre.

Decidió tomar por compañera a una hembra de su especie, más fuerte y con más potencial. Pero en el corazón no se manda, él podría engañar a todos e incluso a él mismo durante el día. Sin embargo al final, en la obscuridad de la noche su alma y su mente clamarían por el único ser que despertaba en él sensaciones que jamás conoció que le evocaban aquel dulce eco de memorias de antaño que de forma distante le recordaban el amor a su madre.

La hechicera de los ojos azules, el único ser que calmaba a su alma atormentada, que con su amor remedaba poco a poco las heridas de su corazón, que con su magia cubría con dulzura y candor cada una de las heridas que habitaban en él.

No entendería el verdadero dolor y la soledad hasta que cosechara el fruto de las semillas que estaba plantando. Cuando perdiera a ese ángel, cuando solo existiera vacío y soledad frente a él.

En ese momento aprendería que el poder por el poder no significa nada cuando has perdido lo que más anhelas, eso lo descubriría muy tarde el orgulloso príncipe, cuando la suerte ya estuviera echada y fuera imposible corregir sus errores.

Los días pasaron volando, Vegeta estaba reunido junto con los demás Saiyajines en una especie de area de lucha, donde esperaban para ver la pelea entre Caulifla y Kale. A parte del príncipe Saiyajin estaban presente sus dos aliados, Radditz y Nappa, pero también Tooma, Toteppo y Paragus. Este último era un enigma, siempre estaba al lado de Kale, como si fuera su sombra; pero fungía simplemente como su guardián o eso es lo que siempre indicaba, además su olor no estaba sobre ella, así que todos simplemente aceptaban como cierto lo que él decía.

Caulifla se ajustaba los guantes mientras esperaba ansiosa el combate. Realmente le daba igual el hecho de que peleaba por el puesto para ser la reina de lo que quedaba de su raza. El príncipe, aunque atractivo no era de su interés. Era una Saiyajin muy particular ya que a pesar de ser tan pragmática y fría como el resto de su raza. Intuía de cierta forma que no importaba quien ganase ese combate y ocupara el puesto de reina, algo le decía que ese nombramiento solo sería lo oficial, pero jamás llegaría a ocupar el lugar real al lado del rey.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía una extraña sensación de que ese puesto ya estaba ocupado. Se odiaba así misma cuando tenía esa clase de presentimientos fuera de lógica, que la hacían avergonzarse como guerrera, pero en el fondo estaba segura de que era cierto.

Ella simplemente ansiaba el combate para medirse con la engreída de Kale, en el fondo la detestaba, por ser tan condescendiente con ella y tratarla como alguien débil. No era tonta, sabía perfectamente que Kale le ganaba en fuerza, era una guerrera poderosa de clase alta. Pero tenía la esperanza de lograr darle buenos golpes. Además, el combate era cuestión de orgullo.

A una señal de Nappa, ambas guerreras entraron en un círculo delimitado por piedra volcánica. Quien fuera sacada del círculo o perdiera el conocimiento en batalla quedaría descalificada y la ganadora tendría la batalla con el príncipe para reclamar su lugar como futura reina y consorte.

Tan pronto Nappa lo indicó la pelea comenzó. La misma fue bastante interesante, como era esperado Kale fue la ganadora; sin embargo, fue más difícil de lo que consideró en un inicio. Aunque ganadora, el resultado la dejó con un sabor agridulce y sabía que en su momento Paragus, su mentor le llamaría la atención por el pobre desempeño que tuvo. Lo cual le dejaba con un dejo amargo de derrota, aunque fuera la ganadora. No era el mejor presagio para la pelea que luego le sucedería.

Durante la pelea entre las guerreras Saiyajin en un inicio Kale fanfarroneó y comenzó a jugar con su rival, en su afán por coquetear y lucirse ante el príncipe, quien sólo veía toda la pelea con arrogancia y mostrando una de sus habituales sonrisas ladinas.

Por voltear a verlo de reojo, no se percató de que su compañera solo estaba haciendo su propio espectáculo también, dejándola creer que le estaba ganando fácilmente, cuando Caulifla notó el descuido de Kale aprovechó para rápidamente darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, que la mandó directo al suelo y comenzó a golpearla sin piedad, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Caulifla era perfectamente consciente de la diferencia de poder entre ellas y sabía que, no debía desaprovechar la situación para poder humillar un poco a Kale, antes de que se recobrara de la sorpresa y terminara por vencerla. Simplemente quería dañar el orgullo de esa altanera saiyajin un poco antes de ser vencida.

Vegeta al ver el movimiento de Caulifla sonrió, notaba perfectamente la diferencia de poder entre ellas y sabía que definitivamente era mejor opción Kale tanto por fuerza como por belleza, aun así, le divirtió la astucia de esa guerrera de clase baja, que estaba dándole un fuerte golpe al orgullo de la futura reina. Lo cual lo hizo reír fuerte, haciendo más dolorosa la humillación de Kale.

Cuando Kale por fin pudo recuperarse del ataque sorpresa, estaba más que molesta y juntando una bola de energía, la lanzó sobre Caulifla, quien al esquivarla descuidó la ubicación de su contrincante; Kale de un golpe rápidamente la mandó al suelo para después golpearla y sacarla sin miramientos del círculo, logrando que la otra guerrera quedara descalificada.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a reponerse Vegeta entró al círculo se plantó en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados, sonrió y cerró los ojos. Esperaba bastante confiado, en lo que Nappa daba la señal para comenzar la pelea donde Kale reclamaría su derecho a ser considerada reina.

Como todo en la cultura Saiyajin, el protocolo para escoger una futura reina era un proceso despiadado y cruel, tanto así que después de que la guerrera más fuerte venciera a las demás oponentes, debía enfrentarse al rey para reclamar su derecho al trono, donde claramente aún con su poder alto de pelea, sería sometida en una pelea cruenta y salvaje, donde sería reclamada por parte del futuro Rey, como su consorte.

A pesar de lo poderosa que la guerrera Saiyajin era y que si bien podía representar un problema para los otros saiyajins de clase alta al enfrentarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; definitivamente no era digna rival del príncipe y eso Vegeta lo sabía de sobra.

Y aunque la guerrera estaba consciente de la diferencia de poder, no dimensionaba la diferencia tan abismal entre ellos ya que el príncipe Saiyajin astutamente siempre mantenía su ki más bajo de lo que usualmente era el real.

Cuando Nappa dio la señal, la guerrera se preparó. Se sentía molesta por la humillación que la saiyajin de clase baja le hizo. Aunque la venció fácilmente sabía que ese tropiezo no debió existir y que pagaría caro eso, ya que desde ese preciso instante Vegeta se comenzó a burlar de ella. Tanto así que, en ese momento aun cuando la pelea había empezado el ni se inmutaba y seguía ahí parado con los ojos cerrados, simplemente provocándola.

Aún recordaba la disputa verbal que tuvo con su tutor y protector Paragus. Días antes, después de la audiencia con el príncipe de los Saiyajins, Paragus se acercó a Kale cuando ya estaban a solas nuevamente y le dijo - ¿Estás segura de esta decisión? Aún no es tarde podemos irnos y buscar un planeta donde asentarnos y comenzar nuestro nuevo imperio- Ella volteó a ver a su mentor con cara de desprecio y altaneramente le respondió – No digas estupideces, claro que estoy perfectamente segura del paso que daré. Desde que era niña mi destino era ser la Reina, mi padre siempre me lo dijo y estaba en pláticas con el padre del príncipe, el rey Vegeta. Ya habían acordado que si seguía entrenando fuertemente sería la favorita para ocupar el lugar de la reina. Ha sido mi prerrogativa de nacimiento y la cumpliré- Contestaba una Kale orgullosa y pagada de sí misma

\- No lo entiendes porque no has sido más que un lacayo siempre, si quieres irte estás en tu derecho, no te detendré, pero los planes están saliendo como se esperaban- Paragus veía a su protegida, cuánto había crecido. Seguía teniendo el mismo carácter y orgullo de cuando la conoció siendo ella prácticamente una niña. Aunque ahora era una bella mujer, seguía siendo joven y quería comerse el mundo a manos llenas, el error que la juventud siempre da.

Paragus sabía que el orgullo la cegaba y no lograría convencerla, aun así, le dijo – Sabes que jamás te dejaría a tu suerte; seguiremos con el plan entonces, solo recuerda que el príncipe de los Saiyajin no es como los demás Saiyajines, es muy astuto y frío. Nunca lo olvides, puede hacerte creer que tú tienes el control y descubrirás al final que jamás fue así. Mantente siempre con la guardia alta -

Esa fue la maldita discusión que había tenido Kale con su protector días atrás y ahí estaba ella ahora haciendo el ridículo y perdiendo el control. En un intento por recuperar parte de este, se precipitó al ver que el príncipe seguía ahí parado de brazos cruzados cerrando los ojos no prestándole atención.

Deliberadamente la ignoraba y ella en su molestia picó el anzuelo. Se abalanzó sobre el príncipe asestándole un golpe en el estómago y otro más en la cara. Ella ya sonreía creyendo que por fin había logrado hacer que él la tomara en serio, al hacerlo darse cuenta de que ella si era una rival para temer.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando solo escucho la malvada risa del Peliflama, quien comenzó a carcajearse, su risa venía fuertemente cargada de desprecio por ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿De verdad eres tan estúpida para creer que tus pobres y débiles golpes me harían algo? - decía el príncipe con un dejo de desprecio en su voz. Mientras el resto de los Saiyajines a su alrededor simplemente se reían de ella.

Eso era lo que más la molestaba, esos malditos saiyajines de clase baja se burlaban de ella; ella que era muy fuerte y que incluso podía darle perfectamente batalla aun Radditz y tal vez a un Nappa.

Estaba harta de que la hicieran de menos por ser mujer y le iba a mostrar a su futuro rey quien era ella. Molesta y cegada por la ira, no notó precisamente que estaba cayendo a las fauces del lobo. Eso era lo que pretendía Vegeta, hacerla cabrear tanto que en lugar de manejar una estrategia simplemente se dejara ir sin pensar y poder darle así una paliza para que aprendiera su lugar de una vez por todas en este nuevo reino.

Paragus veía todo impotente. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que el príncipe estaba haciendo, provocando a la guerrera y esta estúpidamente estaba cayendo en su trampa. Si, era cierto que ella era muy fuerte, pero seguía siendo muy joven y jamás tuvo que enfrentarse en una guerra real. Todo el combate siempre era con él o en planetas de un poder bajo. Siempre se aseguró de mantenerla alejada del radar de freezer. Pero sabía que el príncipe al haber estado con ese maniaco había aprendido el arte de quebrar a las personas mentalmente antes de atacar.

A diferencia de ella que lo veía todo como un juego, él podía darse cuenta del demonio al que estaban tentando y sabía que pronto Kale también lo aprendería. Pero nada podía hacer más que estar a su lado y apoyarla en ese proceso. Esa noche él estaba consciente de que su protegida aprendería una lección sin igual de humildad.

A partir de ese punto, todo pasó muy rápido. Kale comenzó a pelear con Vegeta el solo la esquivaba y no sacaba ni una quinta parte de su poder real, solo estaba jugando con ella, cansándola.

La guiaba hacia él, dejaba que creyera que lo estaba cercando y cuando ella se preparaba para darle el golpe con fiereza, el príncipe simplemente con un brazo detuvo el ataque de la guerrera, Volteó a verla y riéndose con su típica risa altanera y de desprecio solo le dijo – Me he cansado de jugar contigo, hora de enseñarte quien manda aquí- Fue todo lo que el príncipe dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer por detrás de la guerrera quien ni alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya era lanzada a velocidad increíble al suelo, ni siquiera le dio chance de ser impactada contra este cuando unguerrero saiyajin apareció frente a ella de nuevo con una sonrisa cruel le dio otra patada antes de que ella alcanzara a impactarse con el suelo, con tremenda fuerza fue lanzada de nuevo a los aires.

La guerrera cual muñeca rota ni siquiera alcanzo a gritar, iba siendo lanzada como muñeca de trapo por los aires, sin posibilidad de poder defenderse y en una fracción de segundo el príncipe volvió a aparecer frente a ella y le volvió a lanzar otra patada que cayó de lleno en el estómago de la saiyajin; El príncipe siguió con este juego de patearla y antes de que impactara al suelo volverla a patear. Como si fuera un juego de pin pon donde el príncipe jugara contra el príncipe mismo y ella fuera la pelota que pateaba.

Después de minutos que para él fueron super cortos y para la guerrera eternos, llenos de diversión para él y llenos de dolor, sufrimiento y vergüenza para ella, el príncipe por fin la pateó más fuerte si era posible y dejó que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Todos miraban impactados la escena salvaje, en un principio todos los Saiyajines se habían divertido viendocomosu futuro rey se entretenía humillando un poco a la que sería su futura reina, en parte eso los divertía ya que a excepción de Paragus, ninguno de los presentes tenía simpatía por esa soberbia Saiyajin, quecada que podía les recalcaba lo poderosa que eraella, pero que como vieron no era nada al lado del príncipe.

Sin embargo, poco a poco quedaron en silencio asombrados por la crueldad y el enorme poder que tenía su futuro rey, en un santiamén el príncipe de los Saiyajines había ganado todo el respeto de esos guerreros, pero también su temor ya que veían que no sería fácil cometer un error y ser perdonados.

Kale sentía que había pasado horas en constante agonía, cuán errada estaba, no habían sido ni 5 minutos que tardó el príncipe en demostrarle su enorme superioridad. Cuando por fin fue estrellada contra el suelo, sentía la mayoría de sus huesos rotos, apenas si podía gruñir y gemir del dolor, pero evitó hacerlo, suficiente con la horrorosa humillación que había recibido de su futuro rey.

Vegeta se sentía dichoso, hacía tanto que no había humillado a alguien de esa forma que estaba cruelmente disfrutándolo. Sentía que el cruel saiyajin retornaba, aquel que se había adormecido, producto del constante y suave tacto de la humana.

Se acercó a la futura reina que, seguía tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse, después de la golpiza con la que arremetió contra ella. La tomó del cabello para levantarla así del suelo y dijo -Miren todos a su futura reina, ha peleado con dignidad, la más fuerte de las guerreras y aun así ha aprendido que su lugar es a los pies de su rey. Que nunca se te olvide Kale – Dijo en forma cruel Vegeta mientras se reía - y que nunca se les olvide a ninguno de ustedes quien soy yo- dijo el príncipe saiyajin riendo, acto seguido aventó a los pies de Paragus el cuerpo casi inconsciente de la guerrera, y le dijo - llévala al servicio médico, cuando esté en condiciones llévala a mi cuarto, para que reclame lo que me pertenece- Acto seguido Vegeta se fue rumbo a sus habitaciones, dejando a todos los saiyajines inclusive a sus compañeros sorprendidos por lo despiadado que era y por el enorme poder que poseía...

////////

Que piensan de la actitud de Vegeta?

**Author's Note:**

> Les invito a leerla.  
> Para Mayores de 18 años por el contenido que tendrá.  
> Reviews y comentarios serán bienvenidos


End file.
